Tamper with Time
by HoshiHikari
Summary: COMPLETE! Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time.
1. Living Hell

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **Hoshihikari4ever

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own HP

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness?

**Author Notes:** "…." = talk _Italic = thoughts/dreams_ /…/ = Parseltongue = Snake language I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Author Notes, notes: **Here it is! The fic that would balance out and counter 'The Reign of Darkness'. I know that the other fic isn't finish yet, (its drawing to a close) but I just had to write this. Hopefully this will be as popular as ROD, and that it would either be as good as ROD or hopefully it would surpass it.

**Parings: **It's another one where romance isn't the main focus. Since this happens during the MWPP era, it's a James/Lily and all the other original parings. As for Harry being paired with anyone…I don't know yet…

**Chapter 1**

He was living in hell, only that he was still alive. The world had been completely consumed by darkness. There was no natural light, no warmth, no life. The land was desolated, taunted by a cold, chilling breeze.

Reaching out his hand, he touched a pile of crumbled stones, bricks. Here and there, stood fallen walls. Looking at the pile of rumble before him, painful memories flashed through him. Only four years ago, at this particular spot stood the massive castle, the castle, Hogwarts, the place, which he had once called home. He could still remember clearly that day, the day it had fallen, two years after he had graduated.

Back then, he had never expected Hogwarts to fall. He had always known that, or thought that Hogwarts would remain standing strong fighting against darkness. How wrong he was. How wrong he was on everything.

The past six years the world had been consumed by Darkness. After Hogwarts had fallen, Voldemort began his reign. The Order, had led rebellions, scattered rebellions. However, each time, day by day, more people died. Everyday, dead bodies were brought back, so that they piled as high as the castle itself.

He had watched them fall, one by one, fall before him. First Sirius, then all the Weasleys, Hermione, Hagrid, Sprout, McGonagall, Moddy, Longbottom, Tonks, the Minister, the entire Order, basically the whole world had crumpled around him. . He had been helpless, locked up, inside his Godfather's place, having to deal with grieve, misery, and all the items which had once belonged to them, keeping it locked safely in his trunk. He hadn't even been allowed to fight, for fear that the great savoir would fall, before getting a chance to meet Dumbledore.

However all this had changed, changed within the past 24 hours. He wasn't going to take this anymore. He was going to have revenge. He was going to face Voldemort and fulfill the prophecy once and for all.

Harry magnified his voice. "VOLDEMORT!!!!" His voice shook the remaining walls causing them to fall. "VOLDEMORT!!!!!"

There was a popping sound. A hand griped him from behind. Harry spun around quickly, as he stared into the face of a non-hooded Death Eater.

"Potter!" Snape sneered softly bringing the man close to him. "What in the world do you think you're doing here?! Are you out of your mind?!" Harry loosened himself from the man's grip. "What am I doing here? What am I doing here??!!" Harry replied mockingly, not bothering to keep his voice low.

"You were there!! You were there! You just stood and did nothing! You watch Voldemort attack him, kill him, and you did nothing to prevent it!" Snape staggered back a bit, as if he was hit by a blow in the face. "I couldn't do anything! If I had made one wrong move, he would have killed me too!!"

"SO YOU LET DUMBLEDORE DIE!!" Harry exploded. "He wasn't the first death….he won't the last. You should have seen the headmaster's last moment before death took him. That look on his face, that look, with the twinkle still in tack." Harry rolled his eyes. "It's a look of triumph, as if he knew something that no one else did." Snape took in a deep breath. "Even then, the headmaster had deliberately said not to reveal myself… with his mind of course." Another pause. "There must be a reason, and you must accept that…"

Harry pounded his ex-Potion's Master's stomach hard, letting the man take a hold of him. "I'm sorry Harry…I really am…." Harry knew it was the truth. He knew Snape couldn't do anything…but it still hurt, it still hurt badly. Over time, Harry had learned that Snape was truly on their side, the Light side. As time went on, especially with the mounting deaths, the saviors learned to trust each other, learned to put aside their differences of the past, set aside the loath and hatred that once brewed to fight and stop Voldemort.

Snape held Harry for a while. "Come on….I'll get Remus to get you….You need to get out, before Voldemort arrives…." Harry only nodded numbly. "and what about you…he'll kill you….Voldemort knows everything…." "I will stay….he hasn't done anything yet…." "but…" "Potter, this is no time to argue….and you know it!" Snape sneered again.

"You will go back with Lupin…." The other man continued. "and you will stay there…You will not die before the prophecy is fulfilled…" "The prophecy….that's right…its about me…I'm the one to defeat the man….and how can I do that…if I'm locked up at Snuffle's place…." That was as close as Harry could, to mentioning Sirius. He could say Padfoot and 'Grim', but never 'Sirius' out loud, for he still wasn't completely healed.

Snape heaved in a deep breath. He knew that he shouldn't and couldn't talk the other into leaving. "Alright then…I'll still tell Remus….to let him know where you are….." "No…you won't…"

"Too late…." A voice muttered from behind. "How could you come here all alone Harry!!" another voice interrupted. Snape let go of Harry so that Lupin could take him.

"We're not going to talk you out of this…." Cho muttered. "because its your destiny to defeat him…" "However…" Lupin began. "you aren't going to fight him alone. The prophecy never said that you can't seek help…." "I don't want any of you to die…" "As with Dumbledore's death…it only proved that dying is nothing. We will fight to the end….all of us…." "and…" Snape added. "if anyone has to die…you'll be the last one….just to let you know Potter…."

"Thanks….thank you….all of you…..You don't…."

Harry didn't finish, for a pop caught his attention. Snape immediately backed off a great deal, took out his wand and created binds around his friends. Faster then the speed of light, he replace the Death Eater hood and crawled to the front of a tall, looming figure.

"Milord….milord…." Snape raised his hands and kissed the hem of his master. Voldemort kicked him away, causing him to fly and then land about fifty feet away. "Cruico!" The Dark Lord flung the curse at his only remaining Death Eater. Snape's scream broke the silence.

"Voldemort…." Harry softly acknowledge his enemy, who for the first time seemed to notice his nemesis along with the man's companions bounded before him.

"Potter….how nice of you to join us…." Voldemort's blood red eyes bore into the younger man's mind. Harry silently thanked Snape for teaching him Occlumency, which indeed proved to be a very useful way to keep uninvited guests out of the mind.

"It's been six years…six long years…so you've finally decided to fight your own battle." Harry remained silent. It was true, indeed the last time he had met Voldemort was at the Ministry of Magic, his fifth year, the year which his Godfather had fallen. Even at the time that Hogwarts fell, he wasn't there because of a dam unanimous vote for Harry to be remained locked up at whatever the cost.

"Pity…you weren't here, when this place became ruins…." Voldemort continued. "Pity you weren't there to watch your friends fall….pity you weren't here last night when the headmaster fell…." The Dark Lord paused. "and because of that…they will not be here to watch the Great Savior fall before me…."

Voldemort brushed his hand across Harry's face. The younger man spat at the Dark Lord. "You know what's coming…so why not just kill me and get this over with…" "No….that would not be fun…..besides…we guests to entertain don't we…."

The Dark Lord took a glance at Lupin and Cho. "You would have been a great ally Remus….it's a pity to kill you…." Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at the weary man. "Avada Kedavra…." "NO!!" Harry felt a new energy. He concentrated onto it. As he watched the jet of green light fly towards the remaining Maurader, Harry broke free of the binds and leapt before the light.

"HARRY!!!!" ("Potter!" Snape cried though no one heard him, since he was too far away) Three voices rang out at once. It was too late, the light hit the man. Harry took a step back. Voldemort had a look of triumph on his face. "Pity…there is no glory in defeating you like this…." The Dark Lord cried out, as he expected the man to fall. However, he was wrong.

"Yes….there is no glory in defeating you, Voldemort…there is nothing to be gained." Harry opened his eyes, and blinked a couple of times. Other then the step which he had previously took, there was no signs that the curse had any effect on the man.

"Impossible!" Voldemort cried. "You can't survive the killing curse twice!" Lupin, Snape, and Chang also looked surprised, though none of them said anything. "It seems that I have…." Harry took a step forward, causing the Lord to back up.

"Now…shall we begin the duel…the one that would be the last for one of us…." Harry now had his wand pointed at Voldemort. "Though, you are right. There is no glory…no pride…in wining this war. There is no victory for the victor. It is better off to die…" "Wishing death doesn't mean that I'll grant it…fast…"

"I've come to a point where I don't fear death. As someone once said… 'To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure…'" Voldemort glared at him. "Besides, where we are now, is HELL. There is nothing more welcoming then death. I'll be with my parents…my Godfather…my friends…and all the others who have passed on before me…." Harry sounded as though he could kill myself. "Yes…I've wished for death, countless times….however…I have a reason to live…" Harry gestured behind him at his remaining comrades. "I still have those who love and care for me…I still have friends who would die in my place…I cannot and will not leave them behind…. Besides, I still have a prophecy to complete don't I…?" Harry gave a shallow laugh.

He touched the rumble next to him. "Sometimes….sometimes…the next generation can grow better then the last….that is, if given the chance…" Harry removed the ruble, and instantly a small seedling of a tree appeared where there once was rock and stone. "After I've defeated you….new life with sprout. A new generation will, and shall arise." Harry gestured behind him. "and…we…shall join all those who have crossed before us…" The man bit his lip.

"you see… tonight no one shall leave this place alive. The final battle between you and me, shall conclude the history of humans, while this shall began a new chapter of life. Tonight Voldmort…we make history. Together, we shall write…the greatest battle of mankind…."

Something in Harry's tone, or his eyes, caused Voldemort to flinch while looking at him. "You bluff Potter…and bluffing, nor stalling will not work…." Voldmort tried to keep his voice calm, though for the first time he was shaking, something that not even Dumbledore had caused him to do before. Harry ignored the other man. "You're scared aren't you…." The young man muttered, taking another step closer. "I can see it in your eyes…underneath…you're nothing more then a oversize Dudley. You make everyone else do the dirty work….Look at you…look at where it has gotten you! You have no allies left!"

Voldemort laughed at that. "Severus!!" he bellowed. Snape winced at being called like that, but begrudgingly walked up to the man, wobbling on his injured leg that was crushed by the fall. Stretching out his wand, Voldmort pointed it at Snape's injured leg. Muttering incoherent words, the crushed leg was healed. "Now, Snape…Lord Voldemort rewards…..his faithful servants." Snape muttered countless 'thank you', but in his heart, he noted at how high a price he had to pay. Voldemort did not seem to have noted all that truly went on in the man, for he continued. "you will destroy the others….leave Potter for me…." Snape didn't know how to reply. "Serveus!" Voldemort continued sharply.

Snape took a glance at his friends, wondering if he should still let Voldemort do as he please. However, he did not have to reply, as Harry spoke once more.

"I don't think so…" The young man muttered. "You openly betrayed Dumbledore…do you really think I'll stand here and let you kill them….?" Snape opened his mouth, but Harry beat him to it. "Much time has been wasted…shall we continued Voldemort?" Not waiting for a reply, Harry cast a spell.

The rumble around the group sprung up, as it madly shot in every direction. When it all subsided, a enormous wall enclosed the rivals. "You've just sealed your fate…" Voldemort proclaimed, as he noticed that both were lock in. "You will die here….no one will be able to retrieve you…." "Harry rolled his eyes, "I've told you….neither of us will walk out here alive…." He gestured at the wall. "Even if you do win, you will not be able to escape out of here…these walls has enclosed, and sealed us…this will be our tomb" Voldmort laughed. "You think enchanted walls will enclose me….well think again….after I finish you…I will be out of here…and your friends outside will die!" "We will see…."

"I assume you have learned how to properly duel…Potter…." "This isn't a duel Voldemort…..however…may the best man win.." Instead to bowing, both men inclined their heads to the other. Straightening up, the duel began.

"Avada Kedavra!!!"

"Avada Kedavra!!"

"Expelliarmus!!"

"Stupfy!"

"Crucio!! Crucio!! Crucio!!!" Voldmort bellowed. "You shall suffer before you die!!"

Harry ignored the man, as he used his powers to float and levitate in a sitting position above the man. This time, he wasn't going to run anymore, nor was he going to hide behind a tombstone.

Voldemort's spells hit with perfection. Thousands of killing curses, unforgivable curses, normal second year cures…anything that the Dark Lord could think of, was sent at the other, who didn't even set up a protecting charm, nor did he retaliate. Instead, an amused look was on Harry's face.

"Scared…?" Harry muttered softly. "You can try anything on me…it won't work…I am undefeatable…From the time of my birth, you and Dumbledore knew that one day I would surpass both of you…." Harry pocketed his wand. "Though it's not perfected, I can use wand less magic…something that neither of you can do….or will ever be able to do" Harry paused. "You knew…as well as Dumbledore that one day I would take both your places…." The floating man glared down at the figure below. Harry gave a chuckle.

"Are…you ready…Voldemort….are you ready to face to death?" The younger man let his gaze fall upon the older man, holding it still, while fighting the pain in his scar. "It's my turn!"

"Avada Kedavra!!!" Voldemort's eyes widened considerably, for it was true that a jet of green light burst out of the other man.

"This is for my parents!!" He sent another Crucio.

"SERPENSORTIA!!!" The Dark Lord bellowed, over and over again, so that now he had an army of snakes.

/KILL HIM!! Rip up his body…./

Harry looked amused. "You know, snakes can't fly…." "Well now they can!" Voldemort levitated the snakes and flung them at the floating man, making them snap at him. "You may have been the king of serpents…. But you seem to have forgotten that I too am a Paraslmouth. Like all creatures…they follow the orders of the stronger one…."

/My friends…../ Harry hissed out towards the snakes. /Destroy this man….and you shall reign the world….!/ To demonstrate his power, he sent orb after orb of bright energy, blasting apart the snakes. By now, Harry's aurora had grown, so that it was the only light that lit up the entire world. His aurora was so bright that it blinded the snakes, causing them unable to open their eyes and use their deadly weapon.

/My friends….destroy this man….attack him….kill him!!/ Harry hissed out. The snakes, being as cunning, sly, as they were, knew just who to serve. The hundreds, and thousands of crawlers, turned around and attacked Voldemort.

The Dark Lord knew he was fighting a losing battle, but he wasn't going to back down. The pain that he had once inflicted on billions, were now directed towards himself.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!! You COWARD! You can't hold against your own can you!!" Harry rolled his eyes. With a flick of his hand, the snakes disappeared. "I can fight my own…." Raising both hands above his head, Harry conjured another energy blast. Voldemort watched as it grew larger and larger. He knew that if that thing hit him, he wasn't and wouldn't be able to survive it. It was then that an idea came upon him.

Harry released the orb of pure light. It flew straight towards Voldemort. Voldemort bit his lip, as a smile spread across his face. He opened his mouth and muttered a spell. Then in a louder voice, he cried. "WE WILL MEET AGAIN POTTER!!!"

Harry watched as his own orb hit the one that was cast by the Dark Lord. They met, and to Harry's surprise, the orb was hurled towards him. The colors and figures, that were consumed swirled around him. All he see was a blur as everything around him became unfocused. Then he felt more then saw the orb hit him. He felt a tug, a jerk. Then suddenly everything became dark, and silent, as the force of the spell caused him to fall silently onto the floor.

* * *

Haha!! So…yeah…I know my other fic isn't done yet, but I'm going to start this one. Don't worry, it won't slow the other fic down. Remember to **Review**!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari4ever

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." = talk _Italic = thoughts/dreams_ /…/ = Parseltongue = Snake language I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Author Notes:** Hey everyone! Hopefully all of you enjoyed my recently completed fic: 'The Reign of Darkness'. Please give this fic a shot! I know the first chapter was kind of dark and gloomy…I promise I'll try to lighten it out, and make it happier…

**Chapter 2**

He was falling, falling, into a never-ending pit. Blurred figures could be seen. The past that he knew could faintly be made out. Then it all hit him. He was traveling back in time. The last spell that Voldemort had used worked similar to a Time Turner, but was much more powerful and reliable. Realizing this, he closed his eyes, and let Voldemort take him back to whatever time and place that would suit and favor the older man.

* * *

He played with the Snitch, letting it zoom further and further away before he grabbed it at that last second. His friend, watched him in awe, and applauded at the difficult grasps.

"Put that away will you…." His best friend said. "Before Wormtail wets himself from excitement." The teen, Wormtail, turned slightly pink. "If it bothers you…" the first teen replied, stuffing the Snitch into his pocket.

"I'm bored…" His best friend continued. "Wish it was full moon…." "You might…."a fourth teen said, darkly from behind his book. "We've still got transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me…. Here" The teen held out his book. The other teen snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all…."

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot…." The first teen said quietly. "Look who it is…."

The teen, Padfoot, turned his head and became extremely still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit.

"Excellent…" Padfoot said softly. "_Snivellus"_

* * *

He felt his shoulder being tugged at. "Hey…Harry…..Harry…..wake up…." Harry open his groggily eyes. "Glasses…." He muttered. Someone put them on for him, and his vision focused.

He found himself and his companions in an empty classroom.

"Urgh…." Harry moaned. "Easy Harry…." A concerned Lupin spoke, holding Harry down, to prevent him for sitting. "Tell me Potter…exactly what happened…." Snape spoke up from behind, causing Harry to jump slightly.

Taking quick breaths he told of the duel. "I think….I think…Voldemort….he…messed up time. I think we've gone back in time….." Harry looked around, taking in his surroundings. "That's what I thought" Lupin paused. "Only thing is, we don't know when we've gone back to…" Another pause, before Lupin added with a sense of playfulness "Severus here freaked out for a minute or so…. This isn't his particular favorite classroom…" Snape threw a deadly look at Lupin.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Worst memory…." The young man questioned, earning a scowl from Snape. Harry didn't push it, remembering his fifth year, an the angry Snape he saw after witnessing the Potion Master's Worst Memory.

"Um…Harry…." Harry turned towards the window, at Cho who was staring out of it. He walked towards the window, noting a group of students gathered around outside.

Lupin too stared out, and recoiled slightly. Snape glanced out, and his face paled tremendously. He gave Lupin a deathly glare, before rushing towards the door. Lupin grabbed him roughly and held him back.

"Let go of me!!" Snape tried to shake him off. "Let go of me!!" "Please….Severus…" Snape didn't seem to hear him. "You downright embarrassed me. Do you think I'll sit here and let it happen again!! I'm going to knock the daylights out of James…." Snape swung Lupin off. "Oh…revenge is sweet…"

"Snivellus!!!" Lupin bellowed at the disappearing Snape, who stopped dead and seemed rooted to the floor. "Think of what you are doing…the consequences!" What did you say….Remus…?" he asked dangerously. Cho near by tried to hold in a snigger. Harry jabbed her hard, so that she felt pain. She took a glance at Harry and was surprised. Anger was burning in his eyes. She could few his raw magic, as he too tried to suppress it.

"Remus!" Harry spoke sharply. "Severus!!" The two turned to face him, and too was shocked at the angry man before them. "It's in the past alright?! Forget it! Childhood grudges won't get us anywhere."

Harry turned to Lupin. "and you don't have to protect James. He's an arrogant man…." "He was….we all were…but that was back then…We've gone over this already…" "and even now…that perspective remains. I've never met my parents, thanks to Voldemort….but I can draw conclusions…and everything I've learned thus far, has led me there…"

"You don't mean that Harry. You don't mean any of it…." Lupin took a hold of him. "You only know Severus' side." Lupin glanced at Snape. "and he always was an exception…."

"Um….Harry…." Cho interrupted again. Harry turned to her, as she beckoned him to the window. Freeing himself from Lupin and then giving both of them a cool-off face, he walked over to her. Some of the students had moved, giving Harry a full, clear view of what was happening. His stomach gave a lurch, of joy. He could only see her back, but that was enough.

She had thick, dark red, shoulder length hair. Though he could not see her eyes, his instincts told him that were emerald, almond shaped. Then a , "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" traveled into the classroom where they were. Suddenly, Harry knew just what was going on outside, and why exactly Snape was making this a big fuss. A deep sickness arose from the pit of his stomach.

"Professor Snape…." Harry asked uncertainly. Snape scowled at him, knowing that Harry had something up his sleeve, for Harry had never addressed him as Professor since he had graduated from Hogwarts.

"Is it…did he ever….Did they ever….." was all that came out from the young man. Harry darted his eyes back outside. Snape darted his eyes outside. Harry thought he would burst out worst then the last time. However, that did not happen. They could tell that Snape had learned some composure and self resistance, though it was quite thin.

"Actually….I don't remember…." Snape answered softly. "Neither do I…." Lupin confirmed. "What you saw last in the pensive, was all I could remember…"

Harry gave a sigh of relief. He turned to the door. "Harry where are you going…" The young man paused. "Weather it happened or not, it doesn't matter. Now that I'm here, I can't stand and watch. Mum did the right thing." Harry left without saying anything else.

It took a while before what Harry said registered in the two adults. "No…he doesn't mean…" "He can't….even if it's a good heart…" "We've got to stop him…" "We can't mess up the past….if we do, it'll alter the future" "Yes…our future…"

He jogged at a decent pace, rounding the hallways, making sharp turns, until he could see the scene unravel a second time before him.

A stringy, paled face, hooked nosed teen with greasy hair sneered at the female. "I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!!"

Though Harry was going to take Snapes' side on this one, he knew that somehow he would make the man pay for calling his mother that.

Lily blinked. "Fine…I won't bother in the future. And I'll wash my pants if I was you, _Snivellus."_

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared. Harry clutched and unclenched his fist. Here it was again, the fatal, childish name calling. This time, he wasn't going to let it get out of hand. It had to stop here….especially before Lily's burst of her hatred toward his father.

"PO----" Harry didn't get to finish. Three pairs of hands grabbed in from behind, one clamped over his mouth, another under his armpit, and the last pair around his waist. With all their might, Harry was pulled at least 50 feet away from the scene.

"Harry…Do you have any idea of what you are doing!!??" Lupin asked, sounding desperate. "Yeah, duh! I'm going save his neck!" Harry sneered at Snape. "and he doesn't know it does he! Well guess what! I'm not my father. I'm not going to stand here and watch what I know is going to happen…"

"Harry!" Snape said sharply. "Do you know the risk of time travel!?" "Of course!!" "Then you should know the dangers of changing the past, let alone being seen here as a James-look-a-like!" There was no sense of gratitude for the kindness that Harry was going to perform. Snape was just accusing him.

"FINE! I won't bother!" Harry took in a sharp breath, before starting softly. "So…you want to be embarrassed then…so you like being stepped on…." Harry shook his hands slightly, as if he was going to perform a spell, without the aid of his wand. Snape backed up, either before of the glint of mischief in the younger man's eyes, which he seen reflected in his father, or by the fact that he knew Harry was not a man to be crossed, no matter in what time, dimension or world. Either way, the results would be ugly.

Snape was speechless for a while. Lupin was observing Harry from head to toe, pondering what it would be like if Harry had cursed the Potion Master, since that is what the young man hinted at.

Cho was trying to reassure him, that it was ok not to mess up the past.

Harry just glowed, as he tried to hold in his temper. In a small, clear, calm yet quivering voice, he spoke. "You don't understand….None of you will ever understand….This isn't just about Snape." Snape gave a hurt expression. "This is about James Potter, my father…" Lupin raised an eyebrow, wondering how that could be possible.

"James was an arrogant and immature man, and that is a fact. He is nothing like the stories told down from his best friends. Who he is really, is reflected from his enemies…his true self. He stalks around, throws hexes, messes his hair, and thinks he is cool with the snitch. You know….he acts just like a Malfoy…."

"Harry…how can you….you can't…he isn't" Lupin was lost with words. He felt like the one to be blamed for Harry's perception of his father. To say, he compared James to Malfoy…that was something that needed to be fixed, and desperately too.

Normally, Snape would congratulate Harry for taking his point of view, especially with Malfoy's comparison. However, this was serious, and he knew that this wasn't the best time to voice his opinion

* * *

"Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey EVANS!" Lily didn't look back. James shrugged. "What is it with her…?" "Reading between the lines, I'll say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate…." Came the reply.

* * *

"James….he was a disappointment. I don't care if he died. I don't blame him that I didn't have a father figure. None of that matters, because I didn't know him and my life has never been affected by that…." Harry turned back to stare at where James was enjoying his prank. "but that was because, there is no use mussing in the past. Nothing can change."

"Yet…this is how I look at it. We're stuck here at this point in time. It's like being given a chance to change events, knowing exactly what's going to be happening in the future…."

"That is exactly what we are not suppose to do. It's wrong to be here, It's already messed up our future." Lupin argued.

"I'm sorry….I really am….I know the consequences….and I will live with it…. Remus….tell me…are you satisfied with what happened in the past, can you live with what happened…" "I…." He couldn't answer. Harry's eyes traveled to the others. "but its not right to change…." Cho murmured. "No…." Lupin muttered firmly.

"Good….now you understand. I have to do this….please….." Harry took both Lupin and Snape's hand, one in each palm. "Look at me…." The two reluctantly did so. "I can never thank either of you enough. You are the closes guardians I ever have. No one…in the past, present or future can replace either of you. I won't let anyone hurt either of you….cause you mean too much. I'm where I am cause of you guys." Harry paused. "That is why I have to stop James….I won't let my father hurt my friends"

A mischievous smile played on Harry's lips. "Now, I can't have my favorite Potions Professor in a wreck now eh…?" The seriousness ceased and the adults relaxed. Snape had a smirk on his face. Releasing their hands, he strode towards the scene. This time, neither man stopped him from doing what he wanted to do.

"There's his dam pride…" Snape continued as Harry left them. "He's nothing like a normal Potter…" Lupin growled slightly. "He's just like his mother…" Snape rolled his eyes. "I figured that out myself. …those two never really got alone…don't know why they ended up together…."

"James…changed….dramatically….after our six year remember…Remember?? Some strange professors came and everyone just seemed to grow up….its like reality struck a chord" Snape nodded. "The DADA Professor really got to everyone…" There was uneasiness around the subject. An understanding passed between the adults, leaving Cho confused.

"If James was here…now…. or if he was given a second chance….I swear….he would have done what Harry did…." Lupin finished, shaking his head slightly.

* * *

Harry saw a flash of light. Teen Snape was hanging upside down again. From the distance, he could hear his father say, "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

Cursing slightly at the fact that he was running out of time, Harry pushed his way through the crowd.

He muttered a counter curse at James' spell and Snape fell flat on the floor. Immediately the teen Maurader's looked around to see who had dared to interfere with the prank.

There was stunned silence Teen Lupin finally placed down the book and observed him, as the others did. Wormtail had his mouth hanging. James seemed to be in shock mode. The only person that did not seem slightly affected was Sirius.

"Hey Prongs…you never said you got a brother…no..no…identical twin!" Black snapped his fingers in from of James. "I don't…." he replied. "He's not…." Harry began but left it hanging, noticing that he now had full attention.

He turned to young Snape who held what seemed to be a disassembled left arm. There was no gratitude in his eyes. His eyes traveled to Prongs.

"You watch your step Prongs. One more Sick Prank and I'll make you pay….You hurt Lily again…and you're dead…." Harry spoke out clearly, word for word, meaning all that he said. By now he was sick of Jame's behavior….and he swore silently that if he was allowed to stay, he would make the most out of it.

A bell rang out from inside the castle. However, no one moved. "Remember eh…." Harry's gaze swept through the group, squinting slightly trying to remember something.

"Yes….that's right….you won't remember a single thing…." Gathering energy within him, he yelled out. "OBLIVATE EVEROUS!!!!" A clear light shot out of Harry and it traveled throughout the school, swiping memories away from everyone except his companions.

As the spell took effect, everything, everyone froze. After all, this was a gigantic school and spells like these needed to take time. The quickest way was to stop time as a whole and then add a false memory. It was a complex spell, and took more out of the caster then a normal memory charm did. The only catch was, first it greatly messes up the time space continuum, as time is not meant to be stopped, but allowed to flow at its own pace. Second, a powerful wizard will not be affected. The former was much more severe then the latter, though neither could be afforded because the price to pay was just too high.

This spell would leave the caster, and anyone he willed not to forget in a dangerous situation. They would no longer belong to the future, the present or the past, considered completely wiped from existence. They were just souls lost in space and time.

Harry knew the consequences. He knew the dangers. Only few could do it, as it required an extremely powerful wizard or witch. Harry had the slightest suspicion that out of all the wizards in the world, aside from himself, only the Hogwarts Founders, Merlin, Voldemort, and Dumbledore were capable of casting it, all whom he knew for sure that he had surpassed greatly in magic, being the first and only to use wand less magic.

"What….what did you do…" Cho looked pale as she and the other adults made their way towards Harry. "Did you stop time…" "No…I did nothing…." Harry answered, with a glint of mischief in his eyes. Cho rolled his eyes. Harry looked at his guardians who were walking around the frozen people. Snape was trying to get his revenge on James by placing spells, that didn't work.

"Another Prank, I presume then…." Harry cocked his head to the side to see who it was that was approaching. He didn't think that there would be anyone who could be unaffected by it. There wasn't anyone like that in Hogwarts was there?

"Such a grand opening….Think it would be fun to go time traveling now….." Harry was annoyed, he couldn't see who it was, but the lecture, more then the voice, sounded so familiar. "Then you think its fun to mess up time, play by how you like it…and then finish it off with a massive Obliviate charm…."

There, the man finally came into view. He was a lot younger then Harry would have thought. He had black gray hair flowing, with only stands of white. Shining, glowing and twinkling madly beneath the half moon spectacles was the blue eyes. The man didn't sound angry, nor did he look it. He seemed quite amused, as if he had been waiting for something like this to happen.

"You….you look…different…" Harry managed to say, adding "Sir…" "So do you….older, wiser, but still the same Prongs…" Harry darkened, thought the headmaster did not seem to notice. "However….Remus, Severus…my, my…what happened, you look twice the age as James…." Dumbledore turned to Cho, but didn't know how to address her since she looked nothing like Lily.

Silence took over. Harry shifted slightly before coughing. "Why don't we talk in your office….I think the whole school would come alive at any minute now." "Yes…you can talk there, and explain yourselves…." Harry nodded. "Yes, we have much to discuss….much catching up to do…"

* * *

Alright, second chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. “OBLIVATE EVEROUS!”

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari4ever

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." = talk _Italic = thoughts/dreams_ /…/ = Parseltongue = Snake language I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 3**

The three followed Dumbledore silently up to his office. "Chocolate Frogs" Dumbledore said, and the gargoyles sprang open, allowing them to enter.

Harry stood at the doorway for a while. The room hadn't changed since the last time he was here. Besides the portraits, the desk, and the chairs, everything else was arranged exactly the same as he remembered.

There was a soft hoot, and a flutter of wings. A young phoenix swooped down and settled itself on Harry's shoulder.

"Hello Fawks…" Harry stroked the bird. He didn't notice that the headmaster was watching him with extreme curiosity. Within his robes, Harry took out some cracker crumbs. "Here…the usual treat…." Fawks nibbled on them, chirping as if saying 'thanks'.

The time travelers didn't think this was odd. Fawks had taken a likening in Harry from as long as they could remember. It had become a routine for Harry to feed Fawks (is it a s/he?) every time they met, in that case, as time went on, daily. So it was quite usual for Harry to carry food around, as whenever Dumbledore appeared, Fawks was there and Dumbledore was the type to pop out from strange places, where and when he least expected it.

Fawks then swooped off Harry's shoulder, flew around once, and settled itself on its owner's shoulder, which in turn brought Harry's attention back to Dumbledore.

The headmaster conjured 4 chairs in front of the desk and waived for them to sit. Snape took the chair on the far right. Lupin settled next to him. Cho plopped herself on the far left. Harry closed the door with a snap of his fingers, before sitting down in between his legal guardian and friend.

"So…James…will you explain yourself…" Dumbledore began, assuming as usual that Prongs was behind all this. "and where exactly is Padfoot" Harry's stomach flipped. "and Wormtail…" Fire burned in the young man's eyes. Dumbledore didn't seem to realize this, or if he noticed, ignored it. "and surprise, surprise….Severus hanging out with two Marauders? My, my, what has the world turned to…"

Snape was about to speak, but Harry leaned forward, and beat him to it.

"First off, I'm not James….Secondly Sirius isn't around anymore….Don't mention Wormtail" Harry spoke with a sense of seriousness, before adding, "You don't want to know what happened in the future….It's not pleasant…." As he said this, a cold breeze filled the room. It lowered the temperature, drastically, and caused a cold chill to run down the headmaster's back.

Lupin grasped Harry's hand, squeezing it slightly. "Control yourself…." Harry however, didn't seem to have heard him, for he continued. "You…have…no idea…." "That's enough Harry…" Lupin said sharply and loudly, hinting a sense of authority as he said his name.

"That's enough…" Lupin repeated. "he isn't suppose to know the future…no one is!! Even if Dumbledore knows…what difference would it make?? He can't help! He fell…don't you remember…Voldemort defeated him!!"

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose. "Besides, you're the only one who can defeat HIM!" "Well I did! It's HIS idea to throw us back in time! If I had anticipated that, HE would have been dead…and it would have been OVER!" Harry turned and pounded Lupin's stomach. "We wouldn't be stuck here, in the PAST. It would have ENDED," Harry drew in some breath. "It's HIS way of torture isn't it?"

From what Dumbledore heard, he came with certain conclusions. First off, this man here was called Harry. Second, and quite disturbing, Voldemort had defeated him, which could only mean the world was consumed by Darkness. Third, Harry was the only one who could defeat Voldemort, and he would have if Voldemort hadn't thrown them back in time.

"Harry…" Albus spoke softly. "It's Harry right?" Harry and Lupin stopped their bickering. "and you're related to James Potter…and…and…" "Wrong…" Silence followed as everyone looked at Harry. Why was he denying his relationship with James?

"I swear…from this moment on…I will NEVER be Potter…" "POTTER!!" Snape had to add sharply, his voice wavering. "What??!!" Harry snapped back. "WHAT THE F—K IS WRONG WITH YOUR MIND???"

Snape turned to Lupin. "Some guardian you are!!" Lupin glared at Snape. "Well you aren't any better!! You screwed everything up! Some spy you were!"

Cho watched, placing her hands over her head. By now, she was use to the three of them. They could be childish and adult like at the same time. She sighed loudly, before standing, pulled out her wand, and blasted half of the room apart.

All movement stopped. They were surprised, for Cho never got that angry. Dumbledore however, didn't seem to mind that his office was once again left in ruins. "Thank you Miss…" he muttered, now that he had everyone's attention.

"Now…shall we act a little more civilized before we proceed…?" The adults nodded. Harry said a 'sorry about that', before using his hands to fix the place up a bit.

"Who…exactly are you….?" Dumbledore squinted, his eyes behind the spectacles. He didn't see the man use a wand, and he was sure that wand less magic was unheard of. Then again, this, James look alike, could have something up his sleeve. Perhaps it was just another prank, hand or eye trick.

Before anyone could reply, the office door burst open. "Albus…I swear you need to expel these boys…." A younger, but just as stern McGonagall entered, carrying a struggling James and Sirius. Filch followed closely behind, carrying the other two, Lupin and Pettigrew. "Snape's been sent to the Poppy, again…another prank…" McGonagall continued, not noticing that Albus already had guests.

"Minvera…if you mind….I have some guest here….time travelers to be exact…." Dumbledore gestured at the four. McGonagall nearly fainted, seeing two fully grown Marauders, plus Snape, and someone she didn't know, though she looked like someone she knew.

James sniggered at this. "Ha!! I did it! I managed to time travel!!" The two gave each other a high five. Sirius didn't look too happy. "What about me?" It's unlike you to leave me out….and instead…" he choked, seeing Snape. "invite Snivellus!" James shrugged. "dunno… why don't you ask the other me…." "think I will…" Sirius turned to Harry.

"Hey, Prongs…what happened to….me….?" Harry rolled his eyes. He bent over and whispered something into his guardian's ear. Harry waited, and finally a nod came.

"OBLIVATE EVEROUS!!!!" Harry bellowed once more, this time twice, to ensure that no one, including the headmaster would remember. He watched as Dumbeldore tried to resist, the spell. Harry shook his head. "We'll meet again….but for now, let us remain as a fragment of your imagination." The four watched, as the exact same thing took place, again.

Harry stood up, once everything and everyone froze, including Dumbledore. He was wrong though, when Fawks, swooped off the headmaster and circled around the office. Harry watched curiously, wondering why the phoenix would not be affected. However, he knew that time was limited, and that everything would resume to normal, quite shortly.

However, even so, Harry could not keep his eyes off of the bird. Fawks flew from one side of the room to the other, slightly restless. Taking small steps, he followed the birds path. When he reached the other end, he noticed what Fawks was showing him. There, before him, was his school trunk, old and all worn out.

"Thanks…Fawks…" Harry miniaturized the trunk, and placed it in his pocket. "I'll be going now alright….but I'll be back soon…." Waving to the other three, they exited the office.

* * *

Here's the next chapter. Well as usual, talks with Dumbledore don't usually go well. As for the part of Harry declaring never to be a Potter, it would been furthered explained. He has many reasons, and time will reveal it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari4ever

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language

**Author Notes: **For all those who enjoyed 'Reign of Darkness', I've started another DARK HP fic! It's called 'The Final Lesson' and has already been posted. (After Sirius's death, Harry had become the reckless, emotionless, inhumane Dark Lord of the era, much or less like Voldemort had been, before him. He gets sent to Azkaban, though eventually he breaks out. Can Harry's guardian, Remus, change Harry back to how he use to be? Or will he be persuaded to cross over. Or will Remus stick by his beliefs and pay the ultimate price, in order to teach Harry the meaning of being human?) Please give it a shot.

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 4**

Once off of Hogwart's grounds, they disapparated. Harry hadn't told the others where he would reappear, but he knew that the three others knew exactly where they were going to land. After all, as time passed, the four had grown to know and understand each other so well, that spoken word was not needed, in fact, words could not be used to describe anything, it only got into the way of how things did and ought to have turned out to be.

With no louder then the sound of falling leaves, the four appeared at the exact same time, in the exact, designated area. It was a cave, in a mountain above Hogsmade. It had never been occupied in the past only in the future. The first inhabitant, in the years to come would be Sirius Black, when he had first broke out of Azkaban and everyone Dark or Light was scooping him out. Then there had been a time of non-occupancy. When it was occupied afterwards, it had been after the fall of both Hogwarts and the Black Manor. Since this place had always been a natural, unheard of area, Harry's closes friends, professors, Dumbledore and the eventual remaining survivals had stayed there.

"Make yourselves at home….." Harry said, as if nothing had happened earlier. He himself plopped down on the stone cold floor, in front of the entrance, where he could see the outside, but the outside could not see him. It was his usual place in the compact cave. A place where the others respected his privacy and let him stare off into space, which had been something that he had been doing too often.

However, this time it was different. Remus settled himself comfortably next to the man, who was in a daze. The two stared off into nothing for a while, until Remus began to speak.

"Harry…." Harry ignored him. "Harry…." The older man tried again, but he didn't respond. "Harry James Potter…." This however, did catch the young man's attention. He turned bitterly towards Remus. "Not Potter, not James….and maybe not Harry….." The young man heaved in a gulp of air.

"Why not…" Remus asked slowly. "You've lived most of your life as that….why deny James as your father…." "It's my choice…" "if he was here…" "That's right…he is here!" Harry snapped back. "You seem to forget that we are in the Past!! Remus! Past!! I, Harry James Potter doesn't exist yet!!"

Remus seemed startled, but tried again. "We are living in the Present…" Remus corrected him. "What we do now, what we are doing now will greatly, has already greatly affected the future that we know…."

Harry didn't reply, for a long time. "I know that…." He whispered softly. "I know that I can't run away from who I am, what I'm destined to do. So, I don't plan on doing so…." There was more silence.

"First off, we cannot have two identical looking people, with a slightly different name running around in the same era. Secondly, James has never been an ideal father….by saying that he isn't my father…I can freely correct him, change him to the ideal man, ideal father figure for the future…." Another pause. "Thirdly, I'm doing this….cause I love him." It was awkward.

"I never knew him, but in the end, he's still my father. I don't want him to end up dead in this time around. I don't want my actions to pull him down. If I cut up all ties between myself and James now, before anyone else finds out, I can protect him, from being stuck in the ring of fire. He can grow up with his normal life, and I can finish mines off…without feeling guilty of leaving behind an actual family. James doesn't need to know that I'm his son. He doesn't need to be pulled into this mess, if I deny him, deny our ties."

By now, the others had settled themselves around Harry and Remus, listening to Harry's talk.

"This isn't the answer though. It will hurt a lot more….if anyone finds out…." "No one would know…besides you guys…and it'll stay this way." Harry narrowed his eyes, sweeping them through the group. He lingered on Snape, before the man scoffed and turned his head away. "Besides…Voldemort would be going after me…." Remus was about to argue when Harry beat him to it. "mainly….that should be another reason to add to the idea of changing identities."

"I'll say…Harry's plan's not full proof…" Snape sneered. "none of them ever were…." He continued, stating the obvious. "It will be….maybe they weren't ever full proof….cause _someone_ sold me out each time….just to save his own skimpy self" Harry raised his voice, menacingly. Snape's mouth snapped shut, almost immediately, his head turning away from the momentarily blazing emerald eyes.

"Then what afterwards…." Cho asked, as if to break the tension. "We each bide our time as a Professor at Hogwarts. That way, we can stay keen on the events in and out of Hogwarts.

"Brilliant…." Remus said, "Defense against the Dark Arts…I dare say….." The ex-Professor of the field spoke, nodding his head in approval. "However…you'll have completion…" Snape mumbled, sticking to himself on the other side of the room, eating some cookies. "You haven't forgotten, the DADA professor we had sixth and seventh year have you…"

Remus was about to answer, when his jaw dropped, and he was staring wide eyed, unbelievingly at Harry, who had just transformed into a completely different person. "Remus…" Harry asked uncertainly, changing back to his original form. Remus shook his head madly. "I don't think there will be a problem…" he answered, stuttering slightly. Snape looked up at Remus, frowning.

"Harry….transform to let Severus see your ideal disguise." Harry nodded. Cho and Harry watched as Snape choked, and coughed out crumbs. The plate in his hand, crashed onto the floor. He too was staring numbly at Harry.

"Hey, guys, what's the matter…" Harry asked. Cho shrugged as she conjured a mirror for Harry.

Harry couldn't tell what the fuss was. He indeed look nothing like a Potter. He had sandy neck long hair, combed back perfectly, in the way that would make Malfoy jealous. A few bangs stuck out in front. His glasses were smaller, and rounder, which contrasted his sea blue eyes. The infamous lightening scar had disappeared completely.

"Professor….Professor …Stone" Snape stammered, causing Harry's eyes to travel to the Potion Master. "What…." He asked softly. Snape banged his hand on his forehead, but the sandy haired man was still there. Seeing that Snape could not answer, Remus took over.

"Harold Stone…." He spoke softly. "our sixth and seventh year DADA Professor.." Harry and Cho seemed interested. Remus gave a mild chuckle. "Taught us everything we needed to know about _the _Dark Arts. Not just the basic defense skills…but actual use…how to recognize it…how to perform it….um…you get the jiff. He was the most notorious, infamous, paranoid person I've ever met. Makes Mad-Eye look like a child, learning how to talk and walk."

A smile crept over Harry's face.

"He was serious about his job. He was serious about teaching, and changing, as if he wanted to prevent something from happening. Not only that….he was determined to set_ certain_ people up and cut down on what _certain _people called fun." Then Remus added quietly. "He set up the Order, formed the group once we graduated…" Harry's brow furrowed, but his smile widened. "Looks like I've got a reputation to keep…." His voice trailed off, as he thought of something.

"What exactly happened to Harold Stone…." He wasn't expecting an answer, but one would be nice. "He…he…" Remus and Severus eyed each other. "No one really knows what happened…." Was what came out of Snape. Remus nodded, leaving it at that.

" Dumbledore had said, Stone contacted him earlier that fateful Halloween, on the day you were marked and said he was going to visit the Potters. Since then, Harold Stone and his companions had disappeared"

* * *

Chap finish! Shorter chaps, earlier updates. Please check out 'The Final Lesson' while you wait!


	5. Stone, Wolfe, Swell, Zhang

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari4ever

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 5**

Harry couldn't help but show the mischievous grin that spread across his entire face. He didn't like the idea that Stone had simply disappeared in thin air, but he couldn't have but think of the fun things he could do as Stone.

"Stone. Harold Stone…" He repeated. "The guy that everyone feared, and made an impression greater then Voldemort or Harry Potter himself…." The more he thought about it, the more inpatient he got to exercise the amount of power, control, liberty and everything else that was ever denied from him.

"but why, out of all names, Stone…?" "cuz that's what you are…a Stone. A rock. Lifeless, machine like, stubborn….There's so many barriers, between you and everyone else….The only people that's even dared to unlock you, and has been successful is us…." Snape snapped. "Tell me…when you have been anything else but a Stone throughout your life…to your friends…to Dumbledore…to the world…." Harry thought a bit, that was basically like never. If that was how Snape put it, compared, then he was much like a Stone.

However, he wasn't going to dwell on that idea.

"You said, he had companions…" "Yeah…." Snape replied. "Do you think we'll let you hog the entire spotlight?" It took a while, before what Snape said could have registered, and make any sense at all.

"What he means is, we too had a role to play…." Remus gestured at the three others, including himself. "Shall we Professor…" Remus asked, nodding to Snape who nodded back. The two at the exact same moment transformed their appearance.

Snape's hooked nose flattened, so that it actually look decent. His greasy, shoulder length hair didn't actually disappear, it was longer in length and the blackness would turn dark blue when the light hit it, but most importantly it lacked oil and grease. His eyes lighten from pitch black to light brown.

Where Remus had been standing was another man. He reminded Harry of Lockhart, especially the hair color and style. The eyes were sea blue, like Stone's, though Stone's sea blue eyes were tinted slightly emerald. Remus was no longer wearing shabby clothes that had patches on it, but was robed in a brown cloak.

"Who are you imposing? Lockart?" Harry joked, "Wonder why Hermione didn't squeal over you…the way she did him…" Snape snickered slightly, as Remus' face darkened. "Lockhart? Gildory Lockart…?" he asked. "You knew him?....I don't look that bad do I…that imposter…" Remus checked himself, as Snape replied. "He was the DADA professor in Harry's second year, neither of them could stand being alone in the spotlight…" It was obvious Snape disapproved Lockhart.

"Anyways…who are you guys…how should we address you…" Harry asked. "Professor Wolfe…Jay Wolfe…." Remus said. "J?" Harry asked curiously. "Jay…J-A-Y…as in Remus Jay Lupin…." "So that's what the 'J' stood for…!" The man cried out, surprised that after knowing Remus so long, never bothered to find out what his full name was.

Harry's eyes turned to Snape. "Samuel Swell…" "Swell…?" Harry repeated, "you're anything but Swell…" "It's Mister Swell, Professor Swell, or just plan Sir…." Harry pretended to look slightly hurt. "Sure its not Sam, or Sammy eh Severus…?" Snape looked irritated. "I suppose infamous celebrities, rule breakers, junior Marauders always have exceptions…" "gee Thanks…Sam…" Harry brightened. "Samuel.." "Sammy…" "Samuel!" Snape said the name in a deadly serious way, warning that the discussion was over and if he pushed any further, the consequences would be everything but pleasant.

Seeing that this was going nowhere, Remus interrupted. "Now, its your turn…." He turned to Cho with his wand out, pointed at her. He coughed loudly. "Severus, shall we share the honor…" Snape nodded, he too pointed his wand at Cho.

"We're not going to do anything but change your appearance…." Remus spoke. "You don't need two do you…" "No…however, with Severus help, the appearance is bound to be correct. Sometimes, we forget things…"

Harry pulled out his wand, just in case. "Nothing fishy…." "It's not like we're going to turn princess into a witch…she already is one" Cho was about to object, the spell was performed.

She didn't feel any different, but was surprised at Harry's jaw which was dropped.

"You remind me of someone…." Harry muttered, snapping his jaw together, and then rubbing it gently. He squinted his eyes, as he tried to figure out who.

"Hem…Hem…" Came from Cho, and caused Harry to jump out of his skin. "Umbridge!!!" he cried out at last. "What??!!" Cho exclaimed. She still hadn't seen herself, but by the look of the elders, who carried smug smiles, she knew it had to be some kind of prank.

"Argh!" she growled. She was not going to leave an impression of herself as Umbridge, especially within Harry. She glared at the older professors. Remus had a mischievous look. "Why Umbridge…." "No idea who that is…." He spoke innocently. "Must have been Harry's favorite, to have him remember so well…" Snape forced himself to control his speech as memorable moments flashed through his head.

"My greatest apologies…but this cannot be changed. This is who you are in this point of time…." Snape said smoothly. "I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy with you….. After all, Umbridge was not the most beloved DADA professor…Besides you cannot judge a book by its cover. I do warn you though, if you decide to take up Umbridge's reputation….you'll be kicked out of the school in three days….and if I know better, it won't be from Harry…"

"I am not Dolores Umbridge!" Cho tried, but was unsuccessful. "No one said you were….Harry just said you looked like her….the way he said I looked like Lockhart." Snape snorted at that.

Harry sighed. "O.k.…can't take a joke can you? Fine. Remus…so who is Cho?" "Remus thought a bit. "Xi Zhang, Charms Professor." "Xi Zhang." Cho repeated, getting the feeling of the new name.

There was a brief moment of silence. "So, let's get this right. I am Harold Stone, Remus is Jay Wolfe. Severus is Sam…" Harry took a glance at Snape, who told him he'll die if he messed with the name. "Samuel Swell. Cho, you're Xi Zhang." This was followed by a couple of nods. "Great then, now that this is complete, think we should revisit Dumbledore again, and perhaps apply for a position at Hogwarts." Another set of nods. "If I'm taking DADA, and Snape is Potions, Cho as Charms, then what about you Remus…." Remus had a smile "Well, you just have to find out…."

* * *

Chapter done! Working on the next chap already. Remember to **R/R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari4ever

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language

**Author Notes: **From now on, the four characters, Harry, Remus, Cho, Severus will be referred to as their other names, as not to confuse anyone with their younger versions.

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 6**

Hogwarts Two weeks after the end of the school year

He gently placed down the cup of Butterbeer, and stood up as footsteps echoed through the hallway. Fawkes who was perched on his shoulder, flew off, and circled the room.

The door opened, and the headmaster stood up. Coming in one after the other were three men, and a women, whom closed the door behind her.

Fawkes immediately circled above the sandy haired, emerald tinted, blue-eyed man, before settling on his shoulder. "Hey Fawkes," he mutter loud enough for only himself to hear. "Told you…I'll be back…" Fawkes cooed softly, nibbling onto the crumbs in his palm.

The headmaster watched curiously. Fawkes had never been this close and comfortable to anyone, besides himself, let alone a complete stranger. Deciding to get started, he coughed slightly, drawing the man's attention onto him.

"Ah…It's an honor to meet you….at last Professor Dumbledore…." "The pleasure's mine….Mr. Stone--" Dumbledore stuck out his hand, and Stone gratefully shook it. The headmaster turned to the others, and shook their hands to.

"Please take a seat, make yourselves at home….It's been a long trip, and I'm sure you are all quite energetic….No need for introductions, as the letter was quite dull and the request was barely understandable. Shall we move on to desert before the main course is served?" "Gladly…" Stone muttered, as he took a chair directly across from the headmaster. Zhang sitting on his right, Wolfe on his left and Swell next to Zhang.

Stone took a Lemon Drop, as it was offered, placed it in his mouth, sucked it slightly, before telling his tale.

"As we have too much time and too little to do. We shall try to satisfy your curiosity, by dragging on with infinite nonsense and as few details as possible…" Stone countered, a smile plastered on his face, as his statement matched the headmaster's favorite speaking style.

There was silence, before the headmaster and Stone shared a warm welcoming smile.

"I see, you two will be getting alone quite well…" Wolfe interrupted. "Now really shall we get onto business? You do not want to bore some people who dislike riddles and nonsense."

Stone turned serious, as did Dumbledore. "So Harold Stone? Correct?" Dumbledore bent over to stare at a letter. "It says you wish to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position." "Yes…I've heard that the last Professor…had some accidents…and yes, I know. The position is said to be jinxed."

This was half true. From Remus and Snape's reencounter, ever since they had began Hogwarts, the DADA professor had changed each year. This wasn't entirely because of the Voldemort threat, but more of the threat from the Maruader's who hadn't let any peace reign in that position. Then, it was said that Stone came along and stayed for two years. Following that was Quarrel, whom had stayed, took a year off and return with Voldemort stuck on the back of his head. From there on, as Harry experience, till the end of his seventh year, the DADA professor changed constantly.

"Though, I do not believe in such a thing…." Stone continued. "You just haven't found the right person. With the growing, raw, naive, distant, controllable, crushable threat of a young armature, of Voldemort's first reign declining…" Dumbledore's eyebrows rose.

Stone was one of the few who said the name so easily, so casually, as though he was nothing. Furthermore, if he had heard correctly, Stone said that Voldemort's _first_ reign was _declining_. Did that mean that he rose a second time? If so, how would Stone know? Besides Voldemort was in the peak of his powers, how could Stone say anything like this, so firmly, as if he knew what happens exactly in the future?

"And the present threat caused by the chaos and destruction of the Marauder's, its no wonder why the position isn't stable."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes, and interrupted, before the man could continue. "I'm sorry, but can you elaborate?" "On what? The Marauder's? Voldemort? Or the Future?" Dumbledore thought a bit. "The future…." He said softly, as he knew that both Voldmort and the Marauder's would most likely be in it."

"The future…" Stone closed his eyes and then reopening them. He stared level at Dumbledore, meeting his gaze. For a brief moment, Stone's eyes turned completely emerald green.

Staring deeper, Dumbledore saw, glimpse of what the could only be described as two words: living hell. A cold draft came from nowhere, and the room, darkened. Suddenly all that was horrors that he saw within the emerald eyes consumed the room. It jutted out in all directions and a searing pain arose from the headmasters head. Trying to focus, he noticed that Stone was the only one emitting a strange light hand. He seemed to have been speaking, but the headmaster could not hear. Stone reached out and took a hold of him.

Then all became normal. What had happened was only within 2 minutes, but it felt like an eternity to the headmaster. "…..saw and felt" Stone was saying. "is only the mere glimpse and the small sensations of what the future is like…." He paused. "It's only the beginning…" An uneasy silence. "Barging into my head, to find answers, isn't the smartest thing to do…it's a very scary place. However, if you do wish to find out, you can merely ask, though I may refuse some answers." Another pause. "The future is not set, it can always be changed…." Wolfe put in.

However, through the experience, Dumbledore knew better. He would not pressure onto the matter of the future. The man was right, the future was not set. Even if it was, he had no business in it. Besides, seeing the future, and just by the aurora around the group, he knew that they were special men and women.

"I daresay it is not in my place to see the future I will refuse the tempting offer. I prefer to wake up each day, with a new sense of adventure." Stone smiled. "yes…its always hard to live a cursed life, with destiny laid out so clearly in front…" Dumbledore took it to mean the talent of divination, mistaken completely from Stone's true meaning, of his own life.

"Though, I must say, granted such a talent, is a waste not to behold." There was a nod from Dumbledore. "Which brings us back to why I am here. The Dark is rising fast, and if nothing is done about it, it will consume the world at a much greater pace then is predicted. Very much in the new future." Dumbledore rubbed his beard. "Someone must rise against Voldemort. Must train the future generation." More nods from around the room. "I'm up for that task. With the help of me and my companions, we will train the future generation. There is nothing to fear, but fear itself. We know a possible future, and you have just experience only the rims of it. This can be avoided. With my lead, we will strive for a brighter day."

The headmaster sighed. Stone was arguing pretty hard. The man hadn't shown any proof of what he said. His past was just as mysterious as his future. Still, something pulled him to the man. There was some sort of unexplainable attraction, and his heart told him that what this man said was the truth.

"All applicants come to say anything to get a fighting chance for a teaching position. Guess work, must be backed up by some solid proof" Stone frowned. Now Dumbledore thought he was a seer, a lying one in fact. He didn't like that idea at all.

"He never said he was a seer. That's me…" Wolfe interjected, causing Dumbledore to glance and Stone, as well as the others gave him an incredulous look. "You see, the four of us work as a pack. We all have our individual talents and specialties." Wolfe continued to explain. "Ah…yes, I see…" Dumbledore reread the letter quickly. "Yes…yes…It says here, Mr. Wolfe that each of you are applying for a position among the Hogwarts staff…" Wolfe nodded. "That must have skipped my mind." He muttered, more to himself then to the group.

"Yes…yes…" Dumbledore muttered turning his attention to Wolfe. He had not paid much attention to the others, for he could tell easily that Stone was the leader of the strange group. However now, as Wolfe mentioned it, pointed out, it seemed likely that Stone wasn't the only one with specialties.

"May you please elaborate?" The headmaster asked kindly. "I'm a seer. It's a talent granted to few, bestowed to those who have the inner eye" Stone tried not to snicker as the man reminded him of his Divination Professor. It was a bunch of nonsense. Still, he was not going to criticize his guardian whom he held pride in.

The headmaster shrugged. "I know the future. I have witness it a thousand times. It isn't a pleasant place." Wolfe took in a breath. "I believe it's a seer's responsibility to share the gift to all…." He thought a bit more before adding. "Of course, I do not disagree with your view. It's just that, such a talent, shall not be wasted." Then in a softer voice. "Who doesn't want to change the present, knowing how its going to affect the future. Who can live another day, knowing that what you are doing now, you will regret, deeply pay for later?"

Dumbledore could not contradict it. It was true. In his heart he would have loved to fix the past. He knew it wasn't the right thing to do, to go back into time, as it will mess up the whole time space continuum, just to fix a small part of the future. So time after time, he had exercised self control over sending someone back into time, let alone go by himself. Though of course, there was the blame. If only he would have known what he knew now, back then. Then perhaps Tom Marvolo Riddle, would not have become Lord Voldemort. If only he had done this, seen it sooner, not do that, then perhaps the result would not have been the same.

The headmaster didn't answer, but his reply was quite clear, and needn't be said out loud. Instead he turned to the other two. "Mr. Swell?" he questioned. Swell nodded curtly. "and Ms. Zhang?" Zhang too nodded. "You wish to also apply for positions at Hogwarts, to join the staff?" "Of course." Swell muttered smoothly. "If I may say so myself. I'm the Master at Potions. There's no one else whom can compare." "Potions?" Dumbledore repeated. "Yes, Potions. The subtle science in magic. Not many enjoy it, let alone can master it…" Stone rolled his eyes, but no one noticed. After all these years, Stone still despised Potions, as he never improved on it, especially when that became impossible when a master kept breathing down upon his neck at all lessons. Dumbledore seemed interested enough, and that was good enough for Stone.

Seeing no objection, Zhang began. "and of course I'm here for the Charms position. I wouldn't say I'm a master as Samuel is with Potions, but I daresay I know more about it then anyone else. Charms is a very useful talent when it comes to battling the Dark Arts, though not as useful as the Defense Skills are…."

The headmaster rubbed his chin again. "I must say, I do need a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, and Mr. Stone seems up for the job. He's hired. Mr. Wolfe also has gotten me interested in a class which I daresay is useless. He has convinced me enough. As for Potions and Charms, I'm afraid, we already have an excellent set of staff members."

Stone frowned. "You either take us all, or none of us…" Dumbledore frowned to that. "When it comes to the Dark Arts, the only way to defeat it, is if all those talents are put to use. Just by excelling in one subject area, will not guarantee in victory. The courses that the four of us have in mind, are all intertwined, the way magic is intertwined. True, there are many subject areas, but magic is magic. No one can defeat anyone with only one skill. Of course not everything can be learned. Some things must be gained through experience. That is why we are here. We shall open that door, pave the path to victory."

Stone was direct and quick. It didn't take much considering. He was quite persuasive, and did make a point. Dumbledore knew it and he was not going to let this chance pass.

"Hired. All of you." A smile crept through everyone's lips. "I'll see you all a week before September 1st." "Why, thank you…" They all said to the headmaster. "However you must impress me…especially you Mr. Stone." "I will. .I will…" Stone rubbed his chin

The group talked a bit more after that. Finally it grew late, and the four bided farewell to Dumbledore.

"We must be going, as it is getting late…" Zhang said at last, as it was indeed getting late. "Hm…that is right." Swell took a glance at what seemed to be watch, with all the added accessories. "exactly…" Wolfe took a glance out the window. It was starting to grow dark, and he was starting to pale. He knew that full moon was approaching. Stone stood up, and for the first time, Fawkes flew off his shoulder, which he had settled itself quite comfortably, and glided to his place on the headmasters shoulder.

Dumbledore too stood up. The four of them shook the headmaster's hand again. There were a string of goodbyes. By the time the visitors had left, it had been nearly another 30 minutes later.

The headmaster stared at the place the four had been earlier that day. The scene replaying in his mind. Dumbledore had thought long and hard. One question had led to another. Numerous possibilities led to another, each arousing another. So much was left unanswered at the brief meeting.

True he had hired them, all of them. However, he was bothered about these strangers and their talents. He knew nothing of them, and they were keen to keeping it a secret. He knew that all he could do was wait, and let time tell. Speaking of that, he did not want to forget what went on today. Conjuring a pensive, he took the memory out of his mind and placed it there so that he could revisit it. This was a habit that he had recently got into.

The memories swirled around the basin, until it disappeared. However, one thing kept resurfacing and it bother him more then anything. The brief experience, the feelings and all that he saw, while looking into Stone's eyes was enough to cause cold chills to run down his spinal cord. From what he heard, that was barely anything, and was much or less considered a 'happy' scene.

Taking a deeper look into the pensive, he forced himself to watch and feel it. He hoped that what he had experienced was just a miscalculation from a seer, as that is what he thought they were. He dared not think of it as true, for it was not a pleasant time to be living in.

* * *

Done again!! So what do you think? **R/R!!**


	7. Chapter 7 Revised Welcoming Feast

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings ___**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_

****

**Author Notes Notes: **Alright, this chapter is slightly revised, only to fix the timeline, as many have pointed out logical problems.

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 7 (Revised)**

He gently placed the orb onto the center of the table, moving it from side to side, staring it from different angles, quite unsatisfied with where and how to place it. Fifteen minutes later, he was still trying to place the last item, the orb that clogged with gray mist, reflecting only a portion of his face.

Suddenly, he pointed his wand at the door and opened it. "I saw you coming….A gift granted to seers…" he spoke loudly, truing to the open door and watching a young man ascend up to the astronomy tower.

Stone smiled weakly, closing the door behind him. "Yes, a rare gift indeed…and a useful one…" he nodded to his guardian. "I seemed to have left something with you….that out to be mines…." Stone stepped up to the table, and glanced down at a piece of blank parchment. "Don't think you'll need this. I daresay it's useless to you…" Stone picked up the paper. Wolfe did not bother to stop him as he watch Stone take back the Map. "it's not safe to lay paper around everywhere….it might end in the wrong hands if you know what I mean…" Wolfe smiled. "I had planned to return it to you….after I had finish with this Orb. Like you said, old parchment is useless to me…."

Wolfe gestured at the Orb, before adding. "Harry, you didn't come all the way up here just for that did you?" Harry only seemed to have heard him, nodding, slightly distracted as he stared into the Orb. "Dumbledore's planning to introduce us to some of the other professors, that is, after we're done settling in. He says preferably during lunch" "Ah, yes of course. I assume you are done unpacking then?" Harry shrugged. "Somewhat"

"What is this anyways…" He asked, fascinated by the Orb. "Peer in it, and tell me what you see…." Wolfe muttered solemnly. Harold did so. He didn't seem surprised at first, however, that changed dramatically.

_He was breathing heavily, wand pointed directly at a blurry figure, or figures, he could not tell as it was only an outline... He could hear a triumph high pitch laugh, broken up by crying…crying of a child, a baby. _

_"Finally at last. I have won. At last Harry James Potter will die…" That voice was unmistakably Voldemort's. "Avada…Keda…_

Harold's head burst into pain, worst then it had ever been before. The next thing he knew, he felt his body being torn apart, as though body and soul threaten to separate from each other. He cried out in pain, and then stumbled onto the floor.

Wolfe was shaking as he bent down and shook Harold awake, calling "Harry!! Harry!!" He looked at Harold's face, wide eyed as he saw the mixture of Harry and Harold trying to surface. Harry's scar was evident and it was bleeding continuously.

"Harry!!! Harry!!" Wolfe was desperate. He had witnessed what Harry had saw and it frightened him tremendously. He just took the young man in his arms and held him for a long time, fixing up the scar until Harold finally calmed down and was able to speak.

"Remus….Remus…." He clung onto his guardian. "I got you. You're all right….Harry…" he muttered, though he did not sound calm. Harold took in soft breaths, slowly, until his breathing had regained to normality.

"What was that? Did, did you see….see what I saw?" Wolfe pushed the Orb away before continuing.

"This is The Orb of Destined Fate." "The Orb of Destined Fate?" Harold repeated. "Yes, It reveals to the person who looks at it, his or her destined fate. In your case Harry, no matter in what time space continuum we are in, the Prophecy holds true. You will one day, defeat Voldemort….It is your fate. You are destined towards it. Nothing you do can change that path. It may be delayed, as Voldemort had caused it, however, it cannot be avoided."

Harold gulped. "It's saying I'm going to die?" he whispered. "Voldmort look like he had won…" Wolfe looked uneasy. "I do not know. I really do not know Harry…." Wolfe seemed even more disturbed then Harold was, though he did not show it.

After a short silence, Wolfe stood up, and dusted off, and spoke as though nothing had happened. "Come on Harold. We don't want to be late for lunch. Don't want the food to cold. I heard they are making some new dishes for us." Wolfe inhaled deeply. "Yes, I can smell it. Roast beef, pork chops, lamb chops….smells more like a feast then a casual lunch." Harold smiled as his stomach growled. "That'll fill me up. It's been a while since we had such food available." Leading the way, Harold and Jay made their way down to the Great Hall.

Wolfe pushed the Great Doors open. The Great Hall was set up quite differently. The four house tables weren't there, nor were the staff table. All that was there was a single long table in the center of the room with Dumbledore sitting at the end and the other Professors sitting on the sides.

"Sorry we're a bit late…." Harold apologized as all the Professors and the headmaster were seated with empty plates, as though waiting for them to come. "Got a little held back with settling in." Stone made his way across the hall and plopped himself down between Zhang and Swell. Wolfe sat down on the end of the table. Swell raised an eyebrow at Stone, but didn't say a thing.

"Quite understandable. Now that we are all here, let's tuck in." Just as Jay had predicted, or smelled mostly likely from the kitchen, the plates were filled with all sorts of roast foods.

"So, you must be Professor Stone" Harold looked up at the voice to see McGonagall, who was sitting directly across from him, staring at him. "Yes…" "Albus has spoke so highly of you…." Harold smiled, helping himself to some potatoes. "Are you enjoying it here? At Hogwarts. Are you settling in well?" "Quite well. Big place here, its easy to get lost. Aside from that, very pleasant indeed…" His companions tried to hold back a snigger as it would be quite funny if Harold ever got lost at Hogwarts.

Harry Potter…no…Harold Stone was the only person that knew this castle inside and out. Neither Dumbledore nor the Marauders and especially not the Weasley twins knew close to 50 percent of what Harold knew. The Marauder's Map had been so out dated that Harold had mapped out Hogwarts again, this time covering a total of 5 parchments front and back. The new map had new accessories added in addiction to what the Marauder's Map had. The Map that Harold had gotten from Wolfe earlier that day was one such piece.

"So…would you like to tell us a little about yourself and your credentials? It is rare that that there are still people like you who sound so confident. Xi has already told a little about herself. I'm surprised she knows this much. Makes it much easier for me as the Master Charms Professor to teach alongside her." "Sure...Professor er…." Flickwick and McGonagall nodded. "Minvera McGonagall….Transfiguration Professor" " Filius Flickwick Charms Professor…" "Pleasure to meeting you two…"

Lunch that day, everyone listened intently to Harold's tale, not of the future, he did not mention any of that, but parts that won't affect the future when it was told. He spoke of his years at school, about his guardians and about his best friend. He spoke of how he enjoyed Quidditch and showed some of his powers and his ideals of how he'll be teaching. Basically the rest of the day as well as the next few ones, the staff learned a little history of Harold.

* * *

He sat leisurely at the staff table. To his right sat Stone and to his left was Wolfe. Stone watched as the students piled into the Great Hall talking excitedly and chattering loudly. Taking a look around, he quickly caught sight of a few recognizable people. His stomach squirmed as he spotted some recognizable faces.

"There's Frank and Alice Longbottom and Amos Diggory at the Hufflepuff table, seventh year." Harry nodded. "and in the Gryffindor table, the Marauder's, Lily Evans" "Yeah, I spotted them first as they came in." Harry watched as the Marauder's were huddled together, their heads buried together. He wondered what they were up to.

There were no Ravenclaws are Hufflepuffs which Stone could recognize immediately.

"and while you are on that…there are a few others…you might want to be careful around…." Swell added, glancing at the Slytherin table. "Not a pleasant lot." Harold took a look at the Slytherin table. "Most of the future inner circle Death Eaters is there…." Swell whispered. Indeed Harold recognized a few. "Lucius Malfoy, and the four Blacks, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, Regulus Black and Sirius…" "Leave Sirius out of it…" Stone snapped. Swell inclined his head. "Same year as your dad. Nott, Crabbe, Goyle a year younger. Macnair, Avery, Barty Crouch Jr. and Rodolphus a year older….and Severus he's…" Harold looked up at that, to notice him clutching his left forearm where he knew the Dark Mark was. He was going to ask, but the hall had fallen silent as the Sorting Hat began its song.

Hogwarts founded under four best friends

Who swore to Live and to Die together

Shared the happiness

Suffered each other's pains

Inseparable by all means

Who'll would have thought 

Internal betrayals

External Clashes

Would fail as friendship divides

The best of friends

Slytherin, he the cunning pure blood

Ravenclaw, she the wise and the smart

Hufflepuff, she the just and the loyal

Gryffindor, he the brave and the bold

Such unlikely people

United so long ago

Divided now as 

Fear discord and faults 

Are blamed on the other

History repeats itself

Once more

External Foe threatens

Internal betrayals just around the corner

Will we crumble from within 

Will we crumble from the outside

No

Hogwarts will stand

Proud and Strong

The way it has for so long

Villain and Hero 

Has returned to finish 

What was meant to have be finished long ago

A second chance has begun

History shall repeat 

If you wish

The future is not set

Act now 

Heed the warning 

Time will run out

The way it has done before

Having said that, the hat began its sorting, beginning with "Archer, Ryan" Hufflepuff , and ended with "Zach, Jake" Slythern.

Harold wasn't paying much attention. The song was still playing in his head. The hat had warned of this once, and now its warning again. Stone thought a bit, but managed to pull himself out when Dumebledore stood up to speak.

"Welcome!" his voice boomed over the silent people. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few start of the term notices…

First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older members should do well to remember…" his eyes turned to the Marauders. "The Whopping Willow is out of bounds to those who do not wish to die a painful death." There were nods.

"Secondly, I am please to welcome 4 new members into our Hogwarts Staff. The first, Harold Stone, Defense Against the Dark Arts..." Stone stood up, as people clapped, noticing the skeptical faces on them. "Samuel Swell Potions" Many disgusted faces as Harold sat and Swell stood. "Jay Wolfe Divination and Xi Zhang will be side teaching alongside Professor Flickwick.

Lastly, I am proud to announce that this year is that of another, Head of the House Tournament." For the first time, there was loud applause and whistling throughout the room. Harold smiled. He had longed heard about this Hogwarts tradition. It was written throughout the books and went back as long as he could remember.

"For those of you who do not know, or are not familiar, let me explain. Every ten years Hogwarts holds a tournament which expands for two years. It is a tournament which the Hogwarts Staff compete against each other to earn the title, 'Head of the House'. I daresay it's not easy to earn. Similar to the Tri-Wizard Tournament, this tests the Staff on various aspects of self defense, the knowledge and usage of the vast majority of spells and potions, sharpens their reflexes and overall keeps them in top shape."

Throughout his seven years at Hogwarts, Stone did not witness this event. It had unfortunately occurred 2 years before he attended Hogwarts. From what he heard and read, to be the 'Head of the House' was no different then being the Lord or the Master or the King or whatever you liked to call it for the next ten years until the next tournament began and another ten years and another if she or he kept winning. She or he would not only be physically, mentally, and emotionally in top shape but also most likely be the most powerful wizard or witch of the century, in ring with Dumbledore and Voldemort. The point of the tournament is to train for all that might happen on the battlefield.

"The first tournament will occur on Halloween. Sign ups will began in two weeks. Make sure your favorite Professor is entered! Bets will also be taken then…" A pause as the headmaster took in the Grand Hall. "With that said, lets tuck in"

Food magically appeared and everyone began eating.

"Harold, I assume you will take part?" Swell eased in, as he knew Harry never put down a challenge. "You have a thirst to prove yourself…." Harold raised an eyebrow. "Nope. Usually I'm at the wrong place at the wrong time. I don't draw attention to me….attention somehow finds me…." Not saying much more he finished his meal in silence.

* * *

Haha! Barely changed. Timeline hopefully fixed. Hope you guys liked it! So…quick recap. The Orb of Destined Fate….what did Harry see? The Sorting Hat's new song…what did it mean? The 'Head of the House' Tournament….something new to look forward to. **Review**!!!


	8. Orb of Destined Fate and the Sorting Hat

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language text/letter/writings ___**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_

****

**Author Notes: **Chapter 7 timeline has been corrected.

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 8**

Stone lingered behind for no apparent reason, after most of the students and Professors had left for their dorms. He noticed that the Sorting Hat had not been placed back yet. He aimlessly walked over to it, picked it up idly, and fingered it.

"Professor Stone...since you have the Hat…would you mind putting it back into my Office…" Dumbledore spoke. Harold nodded, bidding Goodnight before leaving.

"Chocolate Frogs" he whispered before the stone gargoyles sprang open and he made his way up to the office. He strode over to where the Hat was suppose to be placed, however hesitated, before placing it over his head. Instantly the little voice spoke.

"Ah Mr. Potter. You are 15 years too early for your sorting." "I know…its not my fault…Dam Voldemort…." "Yes, I am afraid its not…" The hat replied smartly, pausing. "Tom's a brilliant child….cunning as he is…he managed to outsmart both you and time….delay death once more…" Stone growled.

"You were paying attention to the song?" "Yes…but what does it mean…" "You and Voldmort will finish it off in this lifetime…it will not be delayed any longer…."

Silence from both sides.

"Harry Potter….You were difficult to sort. You hold talents of all four houses, however having Gryfindor and Slytherin being the most dominant. You were meant to be in Slytherin. I still stand by that choice…." A long pause. "However, you showed me different, proved me wrong. It is indeed not who we are that defines us, but who we choose to be….You are a true Gryfindor…and I'm very proud of you….Do not let others hold you back, the way I've tried….You will defeat Voldemort." Another pause, then if a softer voice.

"Do you know what the Orb of Destined Fate is?" "Yes…Remus has it" "Have you looked into it yet?" "Yes…and I do not understand…" Harry wondered why the Hat would ask such a thing. Sometimes he even wondered if Fawkes and the Sorting Hat was even wiser then Dumbledore himself, as both were indeed older then him, and had seen much more in their lifetime, numerous lifetimes as they mange to conceal the secrets of those who have time traveled, then the headmaster will ever see.

"Ponder this….

The Orb of Destined Fate speaks the truth. The truth cannot be foretold as nobody's path is written solely on the stars, unexpected terms can occur. Being so, will you trust the Orb, and prevent it, or will you ignore it and set your own path before you….The answer lies in the real you…"

"The real me?" "Yes…are you Harold Stone, or are you Harry Potter….Do not try to be someone that you are not…In order for you to succeed, you must find the real you with in. Remember, Harold Stone and Harry Potter are two different people. Who is your past, present and future? The time will come when your decision will alter the future, your future….You must answer that, in order for you to see past what has already been shown to you by the Orb, which I repeat once more, shows the truth"

Harry wondered. He heard everything that the Hat said, but nothing seemed to make sense. He was about to ask when Dumbledore's voice penetrated through his thoughts.

"Harold, Are you alright?" Harry glanced at the headmaster, startled. He was rarely caught off guard. "Yeah, I'm fine…" He said, taking off the hat and placing it where it belonged. "I always wished that I could have attended Hogwarts. I wondered where the Hat would have placed me ." Dumbledore seemed interested, but before he could say anything Harold spoke again.

"It told me, I would have done great in Slytherin. That it's all in my head…..It could also see that it was there…" "really….indeed…"

"and….?" Dumbledore pressured on. "it placed me in Gryffindor…"

"Curious…curious indeed…why?" "because I asked not to go there. Someone once told me 'It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more then are abilities….'" "Smart, very smart…" "I've been fighting against Voldemort all my life. The Hat could see that. It could see that I was more suited in Gryffindor then in Slytherin."

Harold slipped his hand under the Hat, and pulled out the Sword of Codric Gryffindor. "Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled this out of the hat." Dumbledore took the sword, and looked at Harold. "You're related to the Potter family line? The Potter's are the only ones who can pull that out. They are the heir to Gryffindor, as Tom is the remaining heir of Slytherin."

_That's somewhat the truth. Having Voldemort's powers extended the Slytherin blood line. It's funny to be both the Slytherin and Gryffindor heir, the heir of the two deadliest rivals. _

Harold did not voice that, but made sure that he was not staring at Dumbledore directly so that the man could not read his thoughts.

"The answer to that is I do not know. It's possible, after all wizard families are all interlinked. I'm half-wizard, half Muggle, the way Tom is. I never got to find out, as my parents were murdered when I was merely one, by Voldemort. It's a long story, I don't want to talk about it. However, this was the main reason I'm so keen in defeating Voldemort. I don't want anyone to live through the future that I have to endure…."

Dumbledore knew what future he was talking about as what he had seen in the interview was not something to be forgotten so easily, which led to another question, but he did not wish to ask it as Stone had just told him that he had lost his parents.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If only I…." "It's not your fault. It's Voldemort's. He will pay. You're already done more for me then you will ever know….I really appreciate it. This job means everything to me." "Yes I know….I trust you with my students…this will benefit the future." "yes…I assure you, it will…."

There was silence, before Dumbledore spoke again. "It's getting late. You should be going now….I believe you have your first class to teach tomorrow morning?" Harold nodded heading for the door, pausing as Dumbledore spoke again.

"You can always feel free to confide in me." "I will, when I feel ready…." Stone replied, knowing that Dumbledore had held back asking him further about the future.

_Yes, Albus, you need not to worry. When have I not confided you with my problems. This time I will do the same, but you will not know it. I will use other means to tell you…_

_The Sorting Hat is correct. I cannot seek council on the future from you about me, for fear it will change my future. I must first find out who I truly am, before I tell you anymore then you already know, which is already more then you should know…_

* * *

This is a short chapter. Its necessary and important in regards to the plot. Didn't want it to long as important information may be overlooked. Chap 7 has also been slightly revised. **Review**


	9. Marauder’s Prank

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language text/letter/writings ___**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_

****

**Author Notes: **Chapter 7 timeline has been corrected.

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 9**

"Hey Prongs is it set up?" Padfoot asked excitedly "Yeah…ready to go…." Prongs responded with a mischievous grin. "Place your bet. How long is Stone going to last…" "Dunno, week…maybe 2" Wormtail shrugged. Remus eyed them. "What about you Remus…how much you bet?" The four boys had their heads together during breakfast the next morning, acting how they usually do.

There was an eerier feeling in the air. People seemed more nervous then usual and they kept glancing at the Marauder's as though they were waiting for something. No, they were waiting for something. Everyone was waiting for something, but what puzzled them most was why it had not occurred yet, as two of the four new Professors were sitting at the staff table, and it wasn't necessary for all four. They just wanted the prank. Yes, everyone was waiting for the Grand Opening Prank that was aim towards the new Professor(s) on the first day of school.

Everyone, yes everyone, including two whom nobody knew, knew about the Prank. One of them sitting comfortably, relaxed on the staff table, his eyes also glancing between the Marauder's, Dumbledore and the Grand doors at times. He too looked jumpy and excited, as though he couldn't wait for the prank to occur. The only person who seemed unaffected was Xi.

* * *

"What are you doing…?" Wolfe asked hovering over the man. He squinted his eyes as the quill formed a language which the werewolf could not understand. "Don't bother reading it….It's in Parsaltongue…" Stone spoke turning to face his guardian, to see the man frown. "I thought you cut all ties with that…that tongue…"

Stone shrugged. "I don't use it. I rarely speak or write it…" "then why the sudden need?" "I'm doing the world a favor. I'm recording history as I live through it. Knowledge is power. Not only can I inform the world, but by doing this, I can minimize the repeat of History….the mistakes that were made…." "No one will be able to read that…." "that is for now….When time comes, everyone will be able to read it…This is how I'll leave my legacy behind…."

Wolfe rubbed his chin. "Yes…of course…of course…" "I am a key player…the way Voldemort is…" Stone paused as he pondered. "Perhaps I should convince Snape to make Voldemort do the same thing…" "You're joking…" "No…The day will come when all that is left of us…Voldemort and I is our legacy preserved in a book, persevered in history for eternity…."

Stone laughed. "Besides, I have nothing better to do. This can keep my mind off of things…it can help me think…" "I see…." Stone turned, wrote some more and then shut the book. He took down his own school trunk from the back shelf, and placed it on the table. /Open/ he hissed. Wolfe took the chance to find all the items that had been given to him from the fallen people after their death inside. Some of the items included Mad-Eye's magical Eye, the invisibility cloak, and Sirius's knife.

Wolfe watched Stone put the book on the very bottom, before hissing again, which he assumed was 'close' as the trunk closed by itself. Stone then placed the trunk back to where he had taken it down, the very back of his top shelf, concealed by numerous charms.

Stone's stomach gave a growl. "Let's get some breakfast. We still have classes to teach…." Wolfe nodded as by now he was just to the sudden change in topics.

As the two approached the Great Hall, Stone noticed that Wolfe walked behind him, keeping a distance between them. Stone didn't say anything, ignoring that fact. He was alert as always, and knew there must have been a reason for that to happen. Indeed there was as he stepped into the Great Hall, with Wolfe still trailing behind him.

Above his head, at the doorway, there was a huge creak Instantly, Harold leap forward as something solid as well as liquid came pouring over him. Taking out his wand, he pointed it backwards, muttered something, and whatever it was, was directed towards a bunch of unfortunate students at the Slytherin table.

Harold didn't get a chance to rest as he felt four spells directed towards him. He knew it wasn't harmful as he could recognize any spell by color and shape. Not bothering to put up a shield, he moved aside and redirected three of the spells, letting one pass him. One headed directed up the staff table, and another at the Maruaders.

Stone watched smugly, at the result. He still had his wand in hand as all eyes were pinned on him. Stone looked around. Whatever was meant to drop onto him had turned the Slytherin's ace into one that was filled with pimps and acne. The one that hit Swell turned his hair pink. The one that hit Wolfe had caused his clothes to change to that of his opposite gender. Stone looked at the Maruader's who had shrunk so low in their chairs they were about to slip off. They looked fine, except for a tinge of feminine look on them.

What was meant to have caused laugher, was replaced by utter silence. Dumbledore was looking at him with dismay.

"Lupin, Pettigrew, Black, Potter….50 points off Gryfindor…" Stone looked hard at the four. "For trying to pull turn me into a female, pink haired professor. I like my gender and appearance. Thank you very much." There was a pause. "but I guess you don't…" The Maraduer's flushed pink. "and that's how you'll be staying until I get a decent apology in writing, about why you should never mess with me…" Having said that, he continued up to the staff table, feeling the eyes on him.

"Harold…" Dumbledore said softly, motioning him to sit next to him. "Quite impressive back there…." Dumbledore was smiling warmly at him. "It wasn't a waste to hire you after all…." Stone picked up his forked and ate some eggs. "Thank you headmaster…." "not at all….but may I ask why so harsh….it was only meant to be fun….I allow it each year…became part of the first-day-back treat. You could have followed through at least…"

"They picked the wrong guy. Ask my friends…I am not someone to be messed with. You don't want to get on the wrong side of me. As for being harsh. I wouldn't say so." Stone gobbled down some more food. "This is not the time or the place to be joking, having fun. Voldemort's still out there, planning and plotting. Time is running out. If people don't shape up, history will repeat itself…." The two stared at each others eyes. For a second time, Dumbledore saw the future, through the eyes of the Great Harry Potter.

Looking into the future is one thing, looking through the eyes of another is something else. Both are not meant to occur let alone combine, as it was a deadly combination. Thus to be seeing the future through the eyes of the Great Harry Potter was not a pleasant experience. Dumbledore, being as powerful as he was, only held it for a fraction of a minute before he felt as though the world that resided in the sea blue eyes leapt up around him. It disappeared as quickly as it had came as the headmaster broke the eye contact immediately. Harold too seemed to have noticed as he turned back to his food and poked at it.

"Uh hem…" Two cold coughs rounded upon Stone. Stone looked up momentarily before going back to his breakfast. "What is the meaning of this Po----Stone…." Swell quickly caught himself with the name, which he spat out with disgust. "For not warning me….and was meaning to go alone with the prank. Pretending to play innocent…" Stone placed down fork and looked up at Wolfe who was looking at him eye leveled. Stone tried not to laugh, seeing his guardian in a dress. He had seen Snape in one during his fifth year, but had never imagined that he'll get to see the same effect played out on Wolfe. "You knew…and you didn't tell me….You are the Divination Professor, are you not…" Wolfe sighed in defeat. "Well you are going to fixed this are you not Mister Stone…." Swell continued, as he realized that Stone had done something to the spells before casting them on the direction of his targets.

Harold looked innocently, "Come on…it's a simple spell….What harm could the Marauder's do anyway….All I did was defle…" "Vanish the original spells with the spell vanishing charm. Cast the same spells, with only the caster removal charm, and then use the reflexive spell to make it look as though it was randomly reflected…when you really had a target" Wolfe exasperated. "Very good….but still knowing that either of you could have easily deflected of avoided it.." "We were caught by surprise…and besides are reflexes aren't as fast as yours…." Stone nodded. "and what have we learned from this lesson…"

"that a combination of simple spells can be deadly…." Swell continued. "and?" Stone raised an eyebrow. "to never let your guard down even when you are around your closest friends. Never turn you back on them, as you never know when he will turn their back on you. Best friend maybe your worst enemy…" Swell added. "Now can you please remove the spell Sir?" Swell added impenitently, slipping in the last word purposely. "I won't be able to catch either of you off guard next time right…No, There will be no next time…?" "Yes…" The two elder men replied. "Good…" With a flick of his wand, Harold removed the spells from the Professors, who were both very relived.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have a class to teach…" Stone hummed softly, standing up and made his way out of the Great Hall. All eyes were trailed after him, long after he had disappeared.

"Wonderful man isn't he…Perfect for times like these.. Wish that I could have known him earlier in life though. I may say he's slightly too serious. Never seen him smile or laugh, and he's always on his guard. Sometimes it feels as though he's keeping something from me…" He had been sitting next to Stone, and therefore had heard the conversation. "Very…" Swell replied. "as for laughing and smiling, that is reserved for the privileged few…He has seen been through too much…and that is what has shaped and molded him, as well at the people he is around."

"It wasn't easy to raise Stone. People were dying daily." Wolfe glanced at Potter, Evens and Black. "His parents died when he was merely one. His godfather died when he was 15. All his friends and the closest people around him are dead. To protect those he loves he has cut off all connections to them and befriends. People die because of him, and he will not have that. He had been fighting against Voldemort all his life. That is all that he strives for….That is all that his life consisted of, and sometimes basic human needs are lost. All he knows is sorrow and pain and power. He does not know fear, nor does he know love…All that remains of his humanity, is what he so desperately tries to hold onto. All happiness that he had known were stripped away from him as well as having a normal life" Wolfe stopped and Swell continued. "So do excuses him for not wanting you in his life, or sharing it. However, I am sure a day will come when all will come into light. ."

Wolfe was taken by surprise by what Swell said next, though he recovered quickly and a smile lit up on his face. He never thought that it would be possible, and because it was, he didn't mind that Swell forgot to mention him. The Potion Professor hesitated, and then added. "I'm proud to be his guardian. To have made such a great impact on him. He wouldn't be where he is without me…I'm sure of that."

* * *

Ok…so breakfast the first day took longer then usual. What do you think? Was Stone a bit too rough and non humorous…too serious and not fun? What Wolfe said is just a peak of the life of Harry Potter's life. (Note: Harry Potter…not Harold Stone…that makes a big difference…) Please **Review**!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language text/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_

**Author Notes, Notes: **Remember from this chapter up, all names refer to a specific person and only for that person, and will only use that name for that purpose. Example: Potter James Potter Lupin (student) Remus Lupin Snape (student) Severus Snape The time travelers will be referred only by their other names, their other identities. As for the 4 Blacks, (Sirius Black, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, Regulus Black) I'll try to make it less confusing by adding either their first name or hint hint nickname. I'll deal with them later.

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 10**

The next two days passed with a new buzz of excitement. Those who had at least one class with Stone talked about it constantly. The Defense teacher was being praised pass limit. Even the first-day-back prank by the Marauder's weren't spoken as frequently as it should have lasted. Even if it did revolve around the prank, it was how it backfired and how the Marauder's deserved it, how Stone had gotten them into their place. The talk around school was centered solely on Stone, much to the disappointment of Harold who hated being in the center of conversation, and hated by the Marauder's just because Stone crashed their ideal masterpiece. Even the talk on the tournament was minimal, and if there was any at it, the subject of Stone entering and wining was part of it. Stone this, Stone that. Even the Professors were sometimes caught speaking of him.

"Man, I hate him!" James growled. His friends did not speak. The four were making there way towards their next class: Charms. For two days they had kept to themselves. Surprisingly, James did not strut or stalk as he was already two embarrassed being in his other gender. The other Marauder's weren't better off, though they seemed so, as they acted more normal then James was. Lupin, being the one who held the most composure, ignored his problem and totality acted as though nothing was wrong.

"When is he going to fix this problem?" James asked again. Before anyone could reply, a voice spoke up from behind.

"MISS Potter" They spun around fast to meet the sight of a blonde, along with his gang. Lucius did what seemed like a bow, before standing and then suddenly his hand snaked out from nowhere and made a gesture to take Potter's hand in a gentleman's way. Before Malfoy could do anything else Padfoot had his wand pointed directly at the other's chest. Malfoy squinted his eyes, before straightening up as slowly as possible. " Even more beautiful this way…preferably…"

They knew Malfoy meant nothing. It was mere insult. Like Harry and Draco were, Potter and Malfoy Sr. the two never mixed in school and they never mixed afterwards. They were always at each other throats, and that was at any given time at any given place. If there was one person the Marauder's hated more then Snape, it was the Malfoys. No, they didn't hate him, they despised him, and visa versa. The only difference was Malfoy couldn't be stepped on as easily as he was a prominent figure and held a respectable place in society, the same way Potter was, as well as the Black and the Weasley family. So instead, Snape, who kept to himself and was not liked by anyone was singled out and therefore fell prey to the Marauder Pranks, just because the Potter-Malfoy feud enlarged as time went on. It was James' way of getting back at the Slytherins.

"it's about time someone stepped upon you lot." Malfoy continued, eyeing the wands that all four Maruader's had against him, knowing that his group was doing the same. "A disgrace to the Wizardry World…You people are nothing better then the rest of us…and you know it" "and isn't that a good thing" Sirius retorted. "We've never fell to the level of being Death Eaters! Never will" Remus put in. "Oh?" From behind Malfoy, Bellatrix Black spoke up. "take that back. From what I can see, half of your little group contains Death Eaters" Peter shifted uncomfortably, staring at his feet.

" One of them very dangerous indeed. Tell them cousin. Why don't you tell them who you really are? There is no need to be modest, to deny it. Even our Lord said so during the last Death Eater meeting. Why don't you tell them who you really serve? Why don't you tell Potter why you are really befriending him? Why don't you declare loyalty freely towards our master? You are a Black aren't you Sirius. You are our…" Bella gestured towards the Slytherin's "our leader and are friend aren't you. You are my cousin aren't you? You're proud of everything that our Lord has done aren't you. You're dam proud of being our Lord's Second, and his right handed man at merely 16. You're proud of bringing the Black's name glory. You truly are you're mother's boy"

Suddenly Sirius felt a new strength. He ripped away from the grips of his friends, and started throwing curses madly at the group, bellowing at the same time. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME AS A DEATH EATER?" Sirius roared, enraged. He flung curses wildly, madly at the Slytherins, with so much hatred that he wasn't aware of what curses he was using. His friends tried to prevent it, but it was impossible.

"ME A DEATH EATER? OVER MY DEAD BODY!" More curses were thrown. "No, wait. I AM a Death Eater. I'll be a Death Eater the day Voldemort…" The students who had gather around to witness, flinched "Voldemort's head is ripped out of my bare bloody hands" he sneered.

By now a riot was beginning to form. The Slyterin's young and old took part, and backed their own house, as did the Gryffindors. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs formed the ring, as neither houses cared much to take part in it.

Black suddenly leapt up and leaped onto Bella, pinning her onto the ground, wresting her wand away from her, and then throwing it into the crowd, not knowing that someone caught it in mid air. With his bare hands, he began choking her.

Stone quickened his pace as he and the other Professors rushed to the scene. He had heard what Sirius yelled out, and he was enraged. He didn't know who Sirius was speaking to, and he didn't care. Whoever it was would pay dearly. When he had arrived, he pushed himself to the front, catching something that was thrown aimlessly away. It turned out to be a wand.

He saw Sirius holding someone down, with one hand and beating her with the other. Suddenly there was no such thing as magic. The fight became the Muggle way, head on with fist. Harold didn't see the victim at first, but he didn't feel sympatric toward whoever it was. He took a look towards the other people involved and saw them not better off. Potter was dueling Malfoy. Lupin and Wormtail took on McNair and Narcissa respectively. Other Gryffindor's and Slytherin's matched each other one on one. Neither side was better off then the other.

Stone turned back to Sirius and his victim that he still could not see. He could see Rodolphus, or his younger version try to get close to Sirius and fend for whoever was the victim. Suddenly Stone understood. His anger boiled even more. There could be one person, and only one person that Rodolphus would fend for, and that was Bella. There was no doubt in his mind, the person underneath Sirius, and was confirmed as the victim's face came into view, was none other then Bellatirx Black.

An image flashed through Stone's mind. Once more, he watched his Godfather fall gracefully behind the veil. Once more he heard Bella's victorious laugh and triumph face before his mind. Once more he recalled Bella's taunts that followed, the mockery, the ill will that she had made Harry suffer through. Once more he felt the need to kill the woman. Suddenly, he forgot who and where he was. His sole target was to kill Bellatrix Lestrange.

He didn't care about the consequences. The only thought in his mind was that if Bella died now, she wouldn't be able to kill Sirius in the future, therefore Harry, his future self would have his Godfather.

Instead of helping the situation, he made it worst. He was after all, a Professor, and the only one present at the scene as this was his free teaching period.

Zap! Stone used Bella's wand and threw a spell with it onto its very owner. The spell came out slow and steady. The Cruciatus Curse hit Bella directly in her face. Stone held it steady, not lifting his wand, enjoying the shrill scream that filled the air.

"STONE!" Harold held his wand steady, hearing the other Professors arrive. "Professor Stone!" shrieked his former Transfiguration Professor. "What are you doing?!" "Teaching" came the simple reply. By now, the riot had stopped, as everyone was surprised that an Unforgivable Curse was actually used right beneath the headmaster's nose.

"Teaching" McGonagall repeated, puffed red, as she was speechless. "Teaching! My God, Harold! We use detention, we deduct House Points. We do not use curses…especially Unforgivable Ones!" A pause. "If it is to the point of pass tolerance, they get Expelled, for all I care, snap the wand. Do anything but, use that curse!" Like everyone else, they had heard word for word, what Sirius had bellowed. McGonagall was furious at the accusation, but even more furious at Stone for not begin able to handle the situation properly. Harold looked beside her, to find his guardian's as well as Flickwick and Sprout present. He was surprised that Dumbledore wasn't here.

"I will not tolerate such accusations to my Godfa—my pupil." Stone caught himself in his slip. "If there were any Death Eater students, I guarantee you, I will not hesitate to use an Unforgivable." No one spoke. "It's my method of teaching. Either you like it, or you don't. After I'm finish with them, you can expel them, kill them for all I care." Harold narrowed his eyes at his guardian's who were given him a warning look, to not push it. "I'll use any means, to make what I say, my beliefs clear and stick within." Stone turned to the Marauder's. "Haven't we learned that boys" "Yes sir" was the soft reply. Harold nodded, then turned back to the Transfiguration Professor.

"Harold Stone, I believe its time you release the Cruciatius Curse…" Wolfe spoke up solemnly. "I believe you went overboard with your actions." "Can you blame me?" came the retort. "No…" was the firm and soft answer. "but this is not the answer…" Stone stared into Wolfe for a long time, before releasing the curse. "Yeah…You are right."

"Malfoy, Black, Black, Black, Lestrange, McNair, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew….headmaster office NOW!" McGonagall voiced after it was obvious that Stone's explanation was over. "Bellatirx hospital wing, then you will join the rest." The Ring parted to let them leave. "Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, and Sirius go to class…" Stone said. The four stopped and turned. "You will go to class." He said sharply, before turning to the headmistress to speak. "This time those four are innocent. It was mere acts of self defense that led to retaliation." He paused. "I assure you, there is no flavorsome. I only defend the innocent. Sirius Black will not be accused for being someone that he is not. As for the rest of them, I will make sure that they watch their place" McGonagall seem to smile, though she tried to hide it. "I can see why the headmaster hired you…" Having said that, she swept away, with the other students trailing behind her. The other Professors ushered the ring on people away, dispersing them to class, leaving Stone alone once more.

"What relationship to you has with the Black's?" Dumbledore stepped out from the shadows, as soon as everyone else had left. "I heard and saw everything." The headmaster added. Stone didn't reply. "but you did not do anything. You did not stop the false accusations. You did nothing but silently admitting and letting it exist" Dumbledore was caught off guard. There was enormous hatred and coldness in those words. He knew that this ran further then it appeared.

"What relationship do you have with the Blacks?" He asked again, ignoring Harold's statement. "I have no relationship with any of them, aside Sirius. The Black's are a Dark family, who served one Dark Lord after the other. I will have nothing to do with such people." "Yes, yes, Sirius Black, is an exception is he not? The only Black heir to deny ties with his family…very peculiar though, that is for him to be so close to the Potters" "You too are accusing him?" Stone said hotly. "No, but I do assume that is where you met him? Through the Potters?" "No, I keep to myself. There is a reason for that."

"So I've heard." Dumbledore hesitated. "Your guardians spoke a little of your past." Stone's eyes flashed. "They said you're parents died, at merely one. Your Godfather at the age of 15. Your friends and anyone else around you. Thus you have kept yourself locked up from the world around you." "What does that have to do with anything?!" Stone raised his voice. "Everything…It does not fit your character. You would not so openly allow that innocence to sip into a Black. So there must be another reason, and there is. It's one of the many things you keep hidden from me" he said flatly.

"He did not tell you who my Godfather or my parents were did he?" "No, would you like to share?" "No, However I will say this.

My Godfather died in a messed up world. He was accused of murdering 13 people. He was accused of betraying his best friend, my parents to Voldemort, when actually another close friend did that. He was accused of being Voldemort's Second, if the man ever fell. He was accused of many things, and sent to Azkaban for it. He was innocent. An innocent man, poisoned for 13 long years, just because people of this mess up world believed in this bullshit.

Sirius Orion Black is an innocent man. I am sure of it. I _know_ it. I will not let him be fated to a life that was that of my Godfather."

"The man that you speak of, do not ring a bell. I have not heard of such nonsense. It couldn't have been that long ago as you look a little over 20 or so. Things that occur 5 or 6 years ago are not easily forgotten." Harold shrugged. "I'm a nobody. Nothing about me is worthwhile. I'm _not _the savior of this world. Of course its not noted."

"Why did you use the Unforgivable." Dumbledore changed the subject, as he was not getting answers. "She deserved it. Anyone in her state would deserve it." Harold turned to look at him. "She's never done anything to you? Black's case is not legitimate enough." Stone was about to burst out with a She-did-nothing-to-me speech, but held it, as he realized that this Dumbledore was not the Dumbledore that he knew so well.

"You will know in time. Judge me then. Judge me then, when you know the truth. You _don't _know me. You _never_ knew me. I don't think you ever _will_ know me." "I will if you let me.." "No. You already know more then is intended"

"Tom Riddle was just like you. He had kept everything from me. I know when something is wrong. Though both he and you seem to be able to keep it from me, I have my suspicions.

Harold, I'm only here to help. Take that hand of friendship. Hiding your past and your identity towards me does not help matters. I…I…do not want you to turn out like Tom."

"I will not turn out like Tom. I will never become that monster Voldemort. One of that kind in the world is plenty. You need not to worry about me. I have taken that hand of friendship early. Why else would I have come to teach, when I could be reigning at Voldemort's side? I have my own reasons to keep my secrets. Revealing them is deadly, and unaffordable. In time, I promise, I will tell you everything. It is for my safety as well as others. I hope you understand that."

"and I hope that day will come soon" The headmaster spoke, watching Stone walk slowly away, towards his classroom. It was long after Stone disappeared behind the corridor when the headmaster made his way to his office.

* * *

The Marauder's emerged from their Charms class with the Hufflepuffs, started out boring, but ended with new information. Charms started out dull as it was merely an introductory lesson, the year's synopsis of what was to come. Perhaps it was because Zhang was already nervous about teaching, or maybe because Flickwick was eyeing her closely, or maybe just because the class seemed distracted, restless then usual. Whatever the reason, it was not successful, and quite the opposite. In fact, the class period turned into a discussion of Harold Stone.

When Zhang had tried to inquire the reason, it was too her surprise that Flickwick was the one who offered the explanation. She had listen intently, disapprovingly at Stone's actions, but did not say a thing. Instead, she apologized on his behalf for his un-professional behavior, and promised that she'll speak with him as soon as she could. Everyone else had inquired, were in fact eager to find out more, learn more about the mysterious man. Outnumbered and not the best at concealing information, she spoke carefully, avoiding answering questions directly, until the end of the period.

Now, the four of them were once again in the hallways, this time heading for Potions, the dungeons. They already had 2 out of the 4 new Professors, having Wolfe the first day, and had found both disappointing. However, they were expecting difference from Swell and Stone, whom they would have their first class with him after Potions, the last class of the day.

Swell, though he did not have a reputation like Stone's, he did stand as one of the stricter Professors, evening out with McGongall. Swell, as they heard, were also one person not to be crossed, and one that was also rumored, to be the Professor whom the students despised the most. Just between Stone, Swell and McGonagall, one student could lose up to 125 House Points from each Professor in one go. Though of course, Stone was worst, as demonstrated earlier. That man didn't only leave it at House Points, but went with further punishment, sometimes going way overboard.

"So what do you think of Stone?" Wormtail asked. "Stay on his good side…." Came Lupin's reply. "No, no, Moony, I meant of him as a person?" "Well, I'll say, he's unlike anyone I've encountered. I can't quite figure him out. He always seems a step ahead." Potter gestured at himself. "You know, just our prank. We took months to formulate it. He ruined it so causally. It backfired at such high of a price." He added. "Very true." Padfoot added.

Then Sirius added thoughtfully. "That man is full of mysteries. He's hiding something. I could feel it. Don't know what it is. Something about him nags me"

_How come it feels as though he knows me? We have never met before. Yet it feels as though I've known him all my life. Why would a complete stranger defend me against my cousin, my entire family. How could Stone have known the truth, and trust me. My family line runs so deeply in the Dark Arts. What would make him think that I'm an exception. _

_I must speak with him. I will somehow decipher Harold Stone. _

"Indeed it does." Lupin replied. "His life fascinates me" Sirius mused. "Me too…How about this" Potter stopped walking and turned to his friends. "We shall untangle Stone, and shed light to the world of who he really is" James didn't know why he said it that way. It made it as though Stone really isn't Stone, but someone entirely different.

"I suggest you don't Potter." A voice growled behind them, causing them, causing them to jump. They had reached the dungeons without realizing it. Swell was standing cross armed before them. "Don't stick your nose into other people's lives, especially not Harold's. If you do, you will regret it. I will make sure you regret it. Now move along before I deduct points for being late. Tardiness is not acceptable…"

Potter glared at Swell. He entered the classroom muttering something. "What was that Potter?" Swell asked. "Nothing!" Potter growled. "Really…" Swell stared into Potter, reading his mind and the nasty thoughts. "You've got something to say, then say it in my face. Gryffindors are bold are they not? Only Slytherins plot behind their backs." James did not argue, or if he was going to, was stopped by Black. "Come on, lets go…"

Swell watched as they sat themselves down with their house, making a mental note that Potter was about 3 seats away from Evans. He didn't flirt, as Swell was use to seeing, but instead leaned over towards Black as the other whispered something to him. A smile crept over Potter's face, nodding agreeing.

Swell ignored it, having a feeling that it wouldn't be good. Instead he focused on the task at hand. The moment the bell rang, he waived his wand toward the doors and shut it. The noise immediately ceased and attention fell on him. He was indeed gifted in keeping a class in order.

"Angels, Thomas" A sandy haired, plump Ravenclaw replied.

"Beck, Josh" His best friend, with a very contrasting appearance, bald, skinny, tall was called next.

"Bradley, Michael" was the first Gryffindor on the list.

Down the list he went, calling out roll, eyeing the Gryffindor or Ravenclaw closely, reading their thoughts at the same time.

"Evans, Lily" Swell lingered on that name. He took his time. He had missed Lily. Though he would never admit it, she was his best friend at school and afterwards, though neither showed it. More then once, Lily had come to him seeking advice on Potter, and he had begrudging gave it. Looking up slowly, and staring at her directly for the first time since he was here, he noticed that she was just as beautiful as he remembered, if not more. He shook his head. He would not think that way. No, he refused to think that way. If only for Harry's sake, he would cease his thoughts.

Taking his eyes off her, he returned to calling out names, finishing quicker then he had hoped. He let the silence fill the room, before speaking once more.

"As you may be well aware of by now, this is a Potion's class. From reading reports of your previous Professors, I may correctly presume that you are behind." He narrowed his eyes into slits, scanning the room.

A hand shot up. Swell stared coldly at one of the Ravenclaw. "Yes Shawl?" "How are we behind? Even Professor Dumbledore praised us last year for being on task" Swell rolled his eyes. "Professor Dumbledore's curriculum is different from mines."

"Potter" Swell snapped suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood" James stared at him, caught by surprise. Even if he wasn't he was still stumped. He had no idea what asphodel was, let on the answer to the question. Potions, after all, was his least favorite, least successful class. He would have given anything to have taken Double Transfiguration. McGongall had insisted him to take Advance Potions, as in the previous year, he had said that he wanted to become an Aurour, and the only way to do that, was to take this class. So now, he sat miserably staring dumbly at his Professor, while the others stared at him.

"Tut, tut—clearly fame isn't everything. It will do well to cease your arrogant ways. You do not own the school, so don't make it look that way." There was a growl from Potter. "Two points from Gryffindor."

Swell ignored it. "What is aconite, and what is it used for…." Something shimmered in Potter's eyes. He opened his mouth, but shut it immediately. Swell was looking at him intently, the answer, and the correct one was swarming in the teen's mind. He knew the other was pondering to answer or not.

"No reply? Another 2 points" Swell spoke coldly. James said nothing as he decided that nothing would make him speak of the uses of that plant in front of the class and his Professor.

"Anyone else…." Swell's eyes swept through the class once more, noting that Lupin shifted under his gaze. "Asphodel and wormwood make the Draught of Living Death. It is a sleeping Potion so powerful, its leaves its victim in a half living half death like situation…not pleasant indeed."

The class just stared at him. "Well? Why aren't you all coping it down?" There was a sudden rummage of paper and quills. By the time most people settled down, Swell was talking immensely of its characteristics, uses, and the way to make it. He had deliberately focused on this one, as he did not speak of the Wolfsbane again.

"We will be begin brewing tomorrow." Swell said, the moment the bell rang. "As for tonight, research and write a four parchment essay on the Draught of the Living Dead." A pause. "Class dismissed."

The class existed Potions like a gust of wind. No one wanted to stay any longer then necessary. Also for the Gryffindors, they were to have their first Defense Against the Dark Art's class. Even though it was the first class with the Slytherin's, their excited mood could not be crushed. Too much talk about Stone had made them all eager to find a seat in the front of the room and start early.

The Maruader's were no exception. Leaving behind the heavy heart in Potions, they eagerly headed up the stairs, though the corridors, and straight to the classroom, not expecting what was waiting for them on the other end of the door.

* * *

So how was it? Give me some feedback. **Review**!! 


	11. Professor Harold Stone DADA

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language text/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_

**Author Notes, Notes: **Remember from this chapter up, all names refer to a specific person and only for that person, and will only use that name for that purpose. Example: Potter James Potter Lupin (student) Remus Lupin Snape (student) Severus Snape The time travelers will be referred only by their other names, their other identities. As for the 4 Blacks, (Sirius Black, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, Regulus Black) I'll try to make it less confusing by adding either

their first name or hint hint nickname. I'll deal with them later.

**noelle:** thanks for the review! Really encourages me to write! Well here's the next chapter!

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 11**

The four stood rooted to the floor. The moment they had entered the DADA room, they entered into an altered reality. Nothing was as it seemed. The place, wherever it was, was shrouded in complete Darkness. There was no light, no warmth. The icy wind left their bones crackling. Surrounding them were crumbled stones, rock, and bricks.

"Lumos!" Prongs being the first to react, pulled out his wand and created artificial light. His friends, immediately did the same. "Where are we?" Padfoot asked, turning around, wanting to leave the way they had come it, but found that the door had disappeared.

"I do not know…" "Do you think we are still at Hogwarts?" Wormtail asked, uncomfortable of being them being the only life miles around. "Well we won't know until we find out. Come on..." Prongs took a step forward. "No matter what happens, don't split up, do you understand…?" The leader of the group spoke solemnly.

They didn't know how long they walked. The place became more unfamiliar by the second.

"Ack!!" Wormtail suddenly screamed. The other three reeled around, their mouths dropping open. Clasping the timed mousey haired boy were a group of Cornish pixies. The electric blue pointed face creatures were attacking the boy.

"What the hell?" Padfoot shriek. He tried to get them off his poor friend, but found that impossible. "_Peskipiksi Pesternomi!_" Padfoot yelled, frustrated that it was unsuccessful. Wormtail shrieked in terror as the pixies attacks became vicious. Prongs and Moony just watched, unsure of what to do, throughing the curse from the sidelines.

The harder Padfoot attacked, the more that came. The strange thing was, it attacked only Wormtail, leaving the others unharmed. When it all became too much, the pixies took flight, dragging a helpless boy off the ground.

"Idiot! Use your wand! Why the hell does that spell not work?!" Padfoot cursed. Wormtail tried his best to struggle, but to no avail. Soon, he disappeared along with the pixies into darkness.

Frustrated at the failed attempt, he swung his fist into a nearby crumbled wall. "Come on, lets go find him…" Sirius said, jogging toward the direction where the pixies left. "Sirius…don't be irrational. We have no clue where we are. We don't know whose behind this. Maybe it's a trap, to lure us in…" Lupin spoke reasonably. "He's my friend. I'm not going to let him suffer alone…. "With that Padfoot dashed off, his two friends following closely behind him.

None of them knew that a pair of eyes was watching them.

_Sirius. Your sense of irrationality will end up killing you. God dam it. You could listen to Lupin for once. You ended up in Azkaban for foolishly going after Wormtail. You ended up dead, for going after me in the Department of Mysteries. Not thinking of consequences in your actions are deadly. Someway or another I will make you see that. _

When they three had disappeared, there was a soft pop, and the pair of watchful eyes was gone.

* * *

"Shut up" Malfoy sneered into his friends face. Bellatrix studied Lucius not saying any more. Regulus glared at the Malfoy heir for snapping at his cousin. He opened his mouth to retort, but Bella tug his robe, and he shut it with no sound coming out.

Silence took over as the group continued to stalk the desolated, lifeless area.

"So what do you think of this place…..?" Narcissa asked, clinging on to Malfoy as though her life depended on it. Malfoy didn't reply. He just kept on walking, alert, wand out, with the three Blacks' tagging along, close behind him.

* * *

"Well, well, what do we have here…?" Wormtail whimpered as the Pixies brought him down to an unfamiliar area. A snake like figure with blood red eyes and white deathly skin, stood before him.

"Worrmtail…." The voice crocked out. "Vol---Vol-Vol—de—de-mort…" came the stuttering reply. "You….you….ba—ba—sard You….you blood…bloody mur….murd…murder…murderer…"

The man, "Voldemort" seemed slightly taken aback, but quickly recovered. "_Crucio_" the man whispered, watching the spell hit the teen. "Your manners….Wormtail….Have we forgotten them so soon?"

Wormtail didn't reply as another Curcio was sent towards him.

"Will you join me? Or will you be the first to die among your filthy friends…" Wormtail gritted his teeth. "I do not take a no for an answer…." Wormtail bit his lower lip. A smile played across "Voldemort's" lipless mouth. "I have all day, a simple yes or no is all I need"

* * *

"At least you could say 'thanks'" Lily yelled after the other. "I can see why you fell prey to Potter! No gratitude, nothing!" The retreating figure said nothing. "Fine then! I won't bother next time! I should have let that Vampire kill you off! Snivellus!"

Snape stopped, turned around, and walked back to Lily so that they were inches away. "I didn't need your help anyways Evans! Like Potter, you just butt your nose to places where it doesn't belong!"

_That's a lie, and you know it Severus. That Vampire came out of nowhere. If I wasn't for Lily you'll be dead! Still, how convenient is it that Lily shows up the moment you need help? Think of coincidence Severus! Argh, you might have got yourself a stalker! It's not the first time either! When have you've been hurt and embarrassed by Potter, without her showing up to criticize him! Never! _

"I'm a loner and it'll stay that way! I don't need your sympathy, your pity! I'll die before I'll ever thank you for your deeds!" Lily's face went red with fury. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and twisted in painfully. "Mudblood…" Lily yelped in pain. He held on tighter, not regretting what he had called her.

"Severus, you're hurting me…." Lily finally said softly. Something in Snape's mind click, and he loosened his grip, though he didn't release it. He didn't know why, maybe it was the voice, or maybe the pain clearly in the other's eyes, whatever it was, he did not hurt her further.

"I thought you were different Severus…" Lily spoke softly. "from Potter and Malfoy." Snape stiffened at the names. "I thought we were friends…." "I have no friends…" it came out before he could hold it in. However, before Lily could respond, there was ruffle footsteps. Snape unconsciously release his grip, and instead held Lily in a more protective stance.

"My, my are my eyes deceiving me?" Malfoy and his group stopped at a distance in front of them. "Your tastes have gone down Snape. Unlike you to spend time with anyone, especially that Mudblood…" The Black's looked on with disgust. "Just wait till Potter sees you Evans, with him…." Malfoy smirked.

"What do you want Malfoy! Who the hell cares what ringleader Potter has got to say.." Lily sneered. Lucius raised his hand in a defensive position. "Peace, man, peace." "Quite agreeable, who cares what Potter says." Bella added.

"Quite un-Gryffindorish to be hanging out with Snakes" Narcissa spoke up. "Same goes for you….un-Slytherinish to be hanging out with a Mudblood" This seemed to surprise people as Lily called herself that and not someone else.

"Well, you've always been an exception Evans." Regulus pondered out loud. "You've never really fitted with that House…." He jerked his head toward the Gryffindor badge. "and if Severus likes you…" "shut it Malfoy!" Snape glared at him. "we can always make an exception." Malfoy paused, walked closer and held a single hand in front of him. "What do you say Lily Evans?"

* * *

They panted hard. "Where the hell are we?" Lupin managed to speak out. "First Pixies, and then dragons, and then boggarts and dementors and all sorts of other Dark Creatures and Dark Magic…." He said exhausted, slumping onto the floor to rest. "I feel we're being tested past our limit. I mean, the only time we'll be using this is in the real world. I feel as though we're being tested."

Neither of his companions replied. Both Prongs and Padfoot were just as exhausted as the werewolf was. They had never been forced passed their limits like this. In no way had they been fighting so vigorously, not for the sake of defeating these Dark Creatures, but for survival. They were fighting to survival, as though if they lost, they would be dead.

"Argh" Padfoot's ear perked up. He had become sensitive to noise and movement after a couple of attacks from the blue. "Something, or someone is coming…" he grumbled. "Great, just great…" Prongs replied, as the three stood to form a triangle, with their backs towards each other, so that none of them would be attacked from behind.

"Avada kedavra…" Black hissed. He had never been afraid of the Dark Arts, as his family had influenced him well in it. However, he was against it and its views. Yet that did not stop that man from freely using them. He was defending his friends now from the non defendable, the Evil that lurks in the shadows of Darkness. He truly believed that after what they had to face today, he had ever right to go on a killing rage. Besides, it was used as a mere sense of self defense.

The green light shot out of Black's wand, and disappeared into the Dark, black world. The unblock-able spell had obviously missed as the footsteps came closer.

"Moony, Padfoot, Prongs?" the voice called out. The three gave a relived sigh. "Peter is that you?" Prongs asked, though he didn't lower his wand until their friend came into full sight.

"Wormtail…" Moony was the first to approach the other. "What happened?" he asked. "after those Pixies…" "You look terrible" Padfoot added. "landed in a Dragon's Lair", the rat lied. "Had to fight it to get out and when I did, I started looking for you guys, however, I was attacked again by other creatures."

"Same here…" Prongs replied, sympathetically. "We've haven't rested till now."

At that moment, the brief reunion of the four was cut off.

At top speed someone ran past them. A lump formed in Prongs throat. "Lily? Lily?" ha called out. He could never mistaken her, as she was the person whom he loved. Sure enough the person stopped dead, and turned around, hands clasped around her face. She seemed to think about it, before hurrying away towards them. Prongs sprinted after her, until he caught up. "Lily!". He held onto her, and for the first time, Lily didn't seem to mind.

"Interesting, fairly interesting wouldn't you agree boys? Wonder what the school would say when they find out Potter and Evans were embracing…" Malfoy and the other Blacks came into proximity of the other group. Behind them, though further away, was Snape.

Hysterical laughter broke out from the Slytherins. "Absurd! Bella shrieked. "Those two who are known throughout school as the least likely couple, actually found embracing as there was no tomorrow? Don't make me laugh." That was what she did, Bella just laughed, while her cousins snickered.

Potter, who had been trying to pry the hands off of Lily's face grew angry as he heard what was said.

"WHAT DID YOU LOT DO TO LILY???" he bellowed, turning towards the Slytherins while still holding onto her. "Apologize Malfoy!!" Malfoy only smirked, causing Potter to become irritated. Sirius and Lupin held onto his friend who wanted nothing more to launch at them and curse recklessly at them.

"You will pay for what you did to Lily. I'll make sure of it" James swung his friends off, leaving them to care for Lily. He himself closed the distant between him and Malfoy with a body bind curse.

However, it never hit the Malfoy heir. Another spell came from the side, and deflected it. Startled, James spun around to see who it was.

"Enough…" Professor Stone appeared from thin air. His face was contorted in anger, if not fury. His wand was outstretched, though not pointing at anyone in particular.

"This is a class against the Dark Arts, not against each other…" he barked, clearly annoyed. "and if you do hold a grudge against each other, finish it somewhere else, not here. Not in a classroom, especially not my classroom. It will do well if you behaved in my presence…."

The students seemed taken off guard. "Excuses me?" Sirius asked. "What? Classroom? Huh?" Wormtail was the one that was the most confused. "Yes classroom Pettigrew." "but…." He protested. "Look around you….look again…."

As the students looked around, the settings completely changed. This time they were in an ordinary classroom. The teachers desk was located in the front, and in rows and columns across from that were tables and chairs, filled with their other classmates.

"Huh? What…How did that…" Regulus didn't finish as Stone spoke again. "Now find yourselves a seat so that class can officially begin." The Slytherin's glanced at their Professor before begrudgingly doing as they said.

James took a side glance at Lily, before helping her to a front desk. He ignored the whispers as he plopped down next to her. His friends found a place surrounding those two. Snape seemed to still be in a trance, as he was still staring at Lily. Stone had to push him slightly before he moved to the back of the classroom, eyes never leaving her, as though he knew something that no one else did.

"Angus, Sean" A sandy haired Gryffindor raised his hand. Stone nodded, acknowledging him.

"Black, Bellatrix" Stone paused, as he looked up at her, holding in his hatred, though he knew it was clear to the keen observer. For the first time, he saw her face to face. She looked nothing like the women that he knew after Azkaban. In fact she still carried the beauty of the Blacks in her. The imprisonment in Azkaban had taken it all away. Even Sirius didn't look half as different before and after spending time in that dreadful place.

"Black, Narcissa" Stone also paused, noting only slight variations in her future self.

"Black, Regulus" Regulus from what Stone recalled had been Sirius' younger brother. He was an unworthy Death Eater and made one mistake to many, costing his life without ever having the privilege to meet his Master face to face.

"Black, Sirius" Stone smiled warmly at his Godfather, happy to seem him alive. He had missed him more then anyone could ever understand.

"Ah, what pleasure do I owe to be able to teach four Blacks? Any relation….?" Stone asked, though of course he knew there was one, looking up from taking attendance. "Cousins" Bellatrix responded, monotone. "and Sirius is my older brother, not by much though" Regulus finished. Sirius sneered at that. "Professor, with utmost respect. Don't categorize me with the rest of those Slytherins. Please don't judge me by my family background. I am not who you think a Black should be…." Stone nodded, understandingly. "Yes…."

Stone paused. "However, confusion can occur with four Black's in this class. So if you will permit, I will nickname the four of you…" No one spoke or moved. "Just to stick with the traditional last name identity."

"Bellatrix you will be called Militis (Bellatrix pale, yellow star on left shoulder of Orion. Means 'female warrior' Militis Latin for 'warrior').

Narcissa you are Amor (Narcissa Greek, meaning 'self love' Amor Latin for 'love').

You, Regulus will be Pectus (Regulus brightest star in the consolation Leo, 'Lion's heart' Pectus Latin for 'heart' )

Lastly, Sirius, you will be Orion." (Sirius brightest star in the sky aside from the Sun, seen in the summer 'dog' days. Part of Canis (dog) Major. Sirius Greek for 'sparkling' or 'scorching'. Orion 'giant hunter' Sirius, part of Canis Major, is one of Orion's dog (the other being Canis Minor) That also may explain his cousin relationship to Bellatrix, which as mentioned above is on the left shoulder of Orion).

The four glanced at each other, and shrugged, so Stone assumed it was alright. He continued going down the list, pausing longer at Lily, James, Lucius and Severus. When he was done, he began to speak again.

"I see that you have all failed the first test." "Test?" one of the students spoke out, but Stone ignored her. "If you were to encounter what you encountered in the real world, then you would have all been dead….So how can I say that you did not fail?"

"What you all just experienced was an illusion, mixed with reality. The setting may have been falsify, however the creatures and spells were not." He scanned the room. "I assure you, it was as real as you and me…." Some whimpered under his gaze. "Those who are injured I suggest you to see Madame Promfrey now as some of the creatures were lethal, if not completely dangerous."

There was a movement to the door, and more then 3/4ths of the class left. He let the rest settle down before continuing.

"What you have experienced was only a fraction of the real world. I've only gave what I presumed the class should have already learned." Some people shook their heads. "It was a skills test to separate the best out of the best. It was a preview of the course, of the upcoming year.

Yes, this will be a vigorously course, unlike any that I doubt you have and will ever encounter again. I am here to train, shape and mold the future generation.

True, my teaching habits vary considerably among normal Hogwarts standards, and greatly surpass Professor Dumbledore's requirements. Not only will you be learning defensive skills, but the Dark Arts themselves. Am I right Orion?" Sirius didn't reply, looking down at his palms.

"By the time you walk out of the Grand Doors of Hogwarts for the very last time, all of you will be equipped to stand an equal chance against Voldemort" Stone paused, seeing the wave of shudders at the name. It was worst then he had ever remembered. The fear of Voldemort at this time was greater then when he had attended Hogwarts.

"fast reflexes, sharp mind and keen senses is the main goal in this class in addition to what is going to be taught…." Stone let his eyes scan the room again. "Those who believe that cannot handle this class may leave now…" No one moved, pleasing the Professor.

So that what happened till the end up the class period. Stone proceeded in lecturing about the class, and its importance. He talked about how it was interlinked with all subjects, and therefore how keeping up with all classes were just as important. He talked about how books could be misleading, that the only way to know what's out there, was to face it head on.

"Orion, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew" Stone called out before he dismissed the class. "A quick word." The four looked at each other, shrugged, before staying behind, wondering what this was about.

* * *

Finished! Ok, this isn't the best. Have to admit that. Heck, it wasn't teaching. Well lolz, give an opinion! **Review**!! 


	12. Irony

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language text/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_

Thanks to all who reviewed!!

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 12**

"Orion, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew" Stone called out before he dismissed the class. "A quick word." The four looked at each other, shrugged, before staying behind, wondering what this was about.

No one spoke for a while. "Well boys?" Stone asked, as though he was expecting something. "I do believe you four owe me an apology. Unless of course you still think yourselves as arrogant. In that case, you will stay in this condition…." Stone swept his eyes from each one, traveling from head to toe. Understanding swept through the four pairs of eyes, but no one said a thing.

"Well," Stone pressured on. "Do you know your mistakes, or…."

"We're sorry…" Lupin replied with a bowed head. "Truthfully…." Sirius added. "for daring to prank you…." Prongs continued. "We swear we won't do it again…" Wormtail seemed to whimper slightly for no apparent reason.

This didn't seem to be the answer the Stone was looking for. The Professor spoke irritated. "I don't mind pranks. I don't mind be the center of attention, for better or worst. Heck, I'll even dare you to pull off a successful one…." The students were confused.

"It's not what you're doing, but how you do it." The emerald tainted orbs swiped through them again. "There is a correct way in doing everything. There is a way to become successful. If you don't succeed at first try again…"

"but, why in the world are you encouraging us….to…to prank you…" Potter asked with a raised eyebrow. Stone studied him, amused. "Yes, why exactly am I doing so….Nothing would be gained on my part would there…."

"unless…" Lupin spoke up. "unless this has something to do, to do with the real world…." "Elaborate please…."

"well in order to prank, lots of planning must go on before hand. Then you have to be alert and aware of the surroundings to make sure everything is in place and to confirm that nothing unexpected happened. Then you have to be fast, and use quick agility skills to pull it off. Afterwards, you have to be able to expect the unexpected to avoid getting caught…." Lupin thought more. "Why, its skills that can be used, or is used on the battlefield…"

"Correct 20 points to Gryffindor." Stone was smiling warmly at the book warm who reminded him of Hermione. His friends seemed surprised that Lupin was capable of coming up with such an answer. "Yes…very good. I see you see the connection. Either you realize now or not, everything that I permit will eventually be useful for the future. However, habits that are not, or things that are done for sheer pleasure will not be accepted…." Stone warned, seeing the gleaming eyes of his father.

"Now, then, can anyone, aside from Lupin, answer what you did wrong, and how it could, should be fixed?" This time Sirius spoke up. "we didn't expect the unexpected. We thought everything would go smoothly. We didn't suspect anything. Never before had we failed."

_Exactly.__ So this was it, this was why, the ultimate price would have to be paid later. No one suspected Wormtail, thinking him unworthy with his stupidity so low that the thought wouldn't even occur in mind. That was what made him the perfect insider. The rest of them were still stuck up in their own world to realize, to see the truth. _

"and thus, severe consequences occurred, which would be fixed if we hadn't let that small part escape our attention…." "Good…." Stone nodded, before turning to Wormtail, whom had not spoken the entire time.

"As proved with me, there are always people better and worst then you. You thought I was like rest of them, the other Professors, but you were wrong, and I meant for you to see it…..It's better to correct the mistakes when its small, then regret it when its something worst. There are those you can trust, and those you cannot. There are friends, and there are enemies. There are many types of people out there. You can never be sure…."

Stone looked at Wormtail, trying to hold in the hate, the feeling of betrayal. "Treat the enemy the way you would a friend…and the world will topple. Treat a friend, the way an enemy and the world will crumble. We live in a delicate place. Don't only know your friends, but know the enemy…."

"Am I right Wormtail….." The rat had taken a step back, but managed to give a nod. "So what did we learn?" Wormtail gave his friends a helpless glance before pulling himself together to recite the basic points.

"Very good…" Satisfied, Stone waived his wand above the boys, and transformed them back to their original gender. "Thank you…" Prongs spoke, with a sign of relieve. "yes…very well, class dismissed."

James and Peter were half way out of the room, when they realized that Sirius and Remus wasn't with them. Turning, they saw Stone talking with Remus. Sirius waived them off. Shrugging they left.

"so yes…Remus…can you stay behind a little longer….?" Stone was saying. Lupin nodded. The Professor took a quick glance at Sirius. "Are you not with James…?" "I wanted to speak with you, Professor…"

"Hmm?" Stone turned his attention to his Godfather. "about coming to my defense back there when I was accused a Death Eater….I…I….How did you know I wasn't one…I mean with my family history."

Harold's face relaxed. "it's not who we are, but who we choose to be. To be the only one sorted in to Gryffindor for being a Black is saying something already. To then befriend the Potters, why that's going more….Then there's the terrible relationship with your mother…"

Sirius looked confused, wondering how Stone would know so much. "Just say, I have my reasons. I know it. I _know_ it. I trust you Sirius."

Stone turned to both of them, staring at Lupin and Black in the eye. "A day will come, when turmoil is bound to occur. A day will surly come when all goodness and Light will seem to have disappear…" He heaved in a slow breath. "Just remember then, what I said earlier about people. Don't jump to conclusions. Instead, follow your heart, and soul, it will lead your way, down the right path. Only the innocent leaves….Do whatever your heart speaks, so that there will be no regret in your actions"

The words made no sense to either of them. Black picked up first. "Do not ask me more. Professor Wolfe is the expertise in such a subject as delicate as that. All I know is not if it is right or wrong, but that the words make sense, and indeed it is wise knowledge to possess…" Stone left no room for argument. "Just know Sirius. Many a time, a person will live facing hell. It matters not what the world says. You, and only you know exactly what you do, and therefore that is all that counts. Only the innocence lives…" Stone repeated, the last line. With a final nod, he dismissed the other student.

Orion hurriedly left to find James. He didn't have to go far as he nearly collided with him. He quickly ducked down and went back where he had come from, leaning against the wall to listen and steal quick glances.

"So yeah…er….thanks….Ya know, back there, in class…." Lily spoke softly. James pushed his hair back with a huge grin. "It was nothing…Just helping a house mate." Potter ran his fingers through his hair again, showing the signs of nervousness. "I'm not going to let those filthy snakes hurt you…." He brushed his finger across a strand of her hair, causing her to flush red.

There was more silence, and Sirius was tempted to jump out of his hiding place.

Lily smiled, pushing James away. "I know that…" she whispered and then louder. "but that doesn't mean I like you. You're still that jerk Potter…" Sirius couldn't see his friends face as his back was facing him. He saw Lily gently push him away, before turning to leave as though nothing had happened.

"Hey Lily…" James called out at last. She paused, but didn't turn around. "Thanks…" Lily turned her head to him, "for what?" "for not taking Malfoy's extended hand. For befriending the arrogant jerk at school who's known for causing trouble. For…for giving me a chance…."

Evans seemed surprised. "James Potter. What exactly are you hinting? I think you know me better then that. I know who my true friends are, even if I don't show it. We've been in the same house for 6 years. You should know better. You may think things can go unnoticed by me, but it doesn't."

"then you should know, I've tried so long so hard for us to become more then friends….but you refuse, time after time…why?"

"Of course I know that there's a jerk in my life whose tried desperately ever since he's laid eyes on me, to ask me out. The answer is no. You disgust me Potter. I hate people with an attitude like yours. You think you own the place. You pull pranks just for the hell of it. You're head's stuck in the clouds. Maybe if you change for the better, I can consider you my friend. You think I'm your friend, but really we aren't close. We're just housemates, nothing more nothing less. If you aren't even my friend, then how can we be more?"

Turning on her heels, Lily left James, who was confused with emotions flooding in all directions. Sirius watched Lily disappear for at least five minutes before going up to James.

"Tough luck Prongs. Close but not quite. Evans a tough one." James didn't seem to hear him. "Earth to Prongs…Earth to Prongs…" Sirius snapped his fingers before his friend. "Am I that terrible? Is she right Padfoot? Am I really that snob she says I am. Am I that disgusting…?" Sirius shrugged. "Who cares."

"I do. I don't know how to explain this. After the appearance of Stone, and our failed prank, the lesson and then the speech at first, well, I've been questioning myself about everything, about who I am and what I do. Then what Lily said. I feel like someone slapped me hard and I've finally woken up from a daze. Before, I did not care about anything at all and now everything that I'm doing I'm thinking twice."

Prongs turned to Sirius who had a raised eyebrow. "You alright Prongs? You feeling ok?" he asked concerned that his friends were speaking of such things. "I don't think I've been better…"

* * *

"So Mr. Lupin, if you will follow me." "Where are we going…." "You look sick…" Lupin's face darkened. He knew he wasn't sick, in fact he was perfectly healthy. The reason he was off color was because the full moon would be next week.

"I'm fine really Professor…I don't need to go to the Hospital Wing…" Lupin continued. "I'm just tired. I just need a good night's rest, and I will be fine." Stone looked on, unconvinced. Neither of them spoke again until Stone stopped in front of the Potion Master's Office. Lupin looked up at him, questionably.

Stone knocked twice, before entering. Both Swell and Wolfe were there and looked up at him, stopping whatever conversation they had. Stone eyed them knowing that it must have been about him.

"Take a seat Mr. Lupin" Stone gestured the younger student to sit. Wolfe looked on, wondering what this was about. He and Swell exchanged looks.

"How are the transformations?" Stone asked quietly, barely above a whispered. Lupin looked at him wide eyed, while understanding seeped through Wolfe's eyes. Swell rolled his own, knowing that he would be busy.

"I know a werewolf when I see one….and the symptoms are apparent on you…" Lupin shifted, nervous. "Don't worry, you're secret would be safe with us…otherwise why would I have pulled you aside?" Lupin nodded.

"I want you to know that if you need anything just ask. If you can't handle it, just tell me." "er, thanks…" Remus spoke, eyes traveling from Professor to Professor.

"Just don't get your little friends in danger…Let me warn you, if they get caught, if you get caught with them on full moon, well there will be severe consequences. Werewolves are unpredictable creatures. True, they are less harmful towards other animals then humans. However, you must know that you are risking the safety of your friends. Do you understand? Anymore night wanderings on full moon, and I will expel all of you, not just for safety reasons but performing illegal magic…"

Wolfe strode up and grasped onto Stone's shoulder, giving him a What-the-hell-are-you-doing look. Stone ignored it. Lupin slumped in his seat.

"You will take that back Harold. You have no authority to order Remus what to do and not do. You know very well the only reason the transformations were bearable was because of the company from his friends. How dare you rip that saneness from him? His friends are the reasons why he survived his school years!" Wolfe was outranged at the idea.

"He won't be alone. You'll be helping him right?" Wolfe was taken a back. "You can help him on full moon. You've always said" Wolfe cut the other man off, fury in his eyes. "I know what I've said…" he snapped, bluntly. "Good, then you'll have no problem with it," said Stone, calmly.

Turning to Swell, Stone spoke again. "I assume you will be busy now then? It won't be too much of a problem making another…." Swell didn't seem to like the idea, but nodded. "It's not a problem…"

"Good, then it's settled." Truning back to Lupin, Stone spoke again.

"Well then, I'll have you meet Professor Wolfe on full moon. I think it and…" Harold took a quick look at his guardian. "that it is best to have company with…um…the same kind…." Stone tried to bring in the subject as lightly as he could. "It is not good to have two werewolves at Hogwarts at once…."

It took a minute before Lupin seemed to understand. He stole a quick glance at his professor, wondering why he hadn't seen the symptoms earlier.

"I think you will both agree that the safety the faculty and students is a priority here. Therefore, I won't want either of you to take this wrong. I don't mean to isolate either of you from the school, which I am sure you have called home, but I'm afraid there must be some small adjustments to what has been happening thus far. I'm afraid, the Shrieking Shack will not be able to house two wolves…."

Though Stone was talking to both Past and Future Remus, he directed his attention more towards the student. "I hope you can understand that. I hope you understand the importance and the significance of the actions taken here. I hope you understand the reason for secrecy. Werewolf prejudice exist prominent in society today. " A pause. "Besides, this would be a good time to acquainted yourselves with each other. Look on the brighter side, it's a new adventure."

"I understand." Lupin spoke, then in a more quiet voice he asked. "Does Professor Dumbledore know…know about" he didn't finish letting his eyes run to Wolfe. "I'm afraid not. To his knowledge there is only one of us out there…" The words escaped Wolfe's lips, neither Stone or Swell missed the irony of it.

The four of them sat in silence for a while. "Well Remus, I think we've kept you long enough. It's best for you to meet up with your friends, unless of course you have questions." Shaking his head, Lupin stood up to leave. "By the way, we never had this conversation. Understand? No one must know. Identity is a very precious gift. It's our little secret."

Making no indication that he heard, young Lupin left, letting the office door swing shut behind him. Stone watched the closed door for a while, before stating the real reason he was here. Casting a silence charm, and a charm to make people who wanted to come in remember something more important leave, and then more charms of sorts, making his guardians wonder what it was about.

"Wormtail…" he breathed softly. "I do not understand him. Nothing about him makes any sense to me." Stone began pacing the office, hands behind his back, thinking deeply. "It's his six year at Hogwarts. According to history in two years James and Lily will marry. In three years, I'll be left an Orphaned."

"Harry…." "Don't interrupt Remus." Stone preceded to retelling the tale of the first class with the 6th year Gryffindors and Slytherins. "You see, I was Voldemort last hour or so. In that time period, I had tried to force answers out of Wormtail, but he's still loyal to his friends….He is not a Death Eater…yet.

Which means, something must have happened between now his betrayal. Sirius had said that Wormtail must have been passing…" "had been passing information to Voldemort for at least a year…." Wolfe said. "Is that true…" Stone turned to Swell. The Potion Professor did not reply, his eyes not meeting Harold's. "Severus…." Stone spoke softly. "answer me…" he pressured on, though something told him that he would dread the answer as Swell's avoidance meant something was dreadfully wrong. Inpatient, Stone gripped Swell's collar trying to meet his eyes.

"Four years…." Came the soft reply, the Potion Master's eyes dared not meet the fully blazing emerald. "Four years….he had been working for the Dark Lord for four years…"

Stone stumbled back, not expecting that answer. Clearly neither had Wolfe. Both he and Sirius had came to a conclusion of four years, and now when finally the harsh truth was revealed, he had found out that they were not even close.

_Four years. Four years, and we the Marauder's had not suspected a thing. Could we have been that blind? Could I have been that blind? For God's sake, I've actually believed it was Padfoot._

Wolfe continued his thoughts, searching for answers that had not been seen but was so clear now.

_Oh, God, it makes so much sense now. Ah! It was all here right before us. Had we been that stupid? Had we been that blind? Everything came tumbling down after that night. Who did I blame? I blamed Sirius. I had blamed him for the death of James and presumably Wormtail. Why couldn't I've blamed myself for not seeing the truth. For four long years that Rat had planned the internal turmoil. We have never suspected a thing. How could I have been so blind? How could I have not seen it? _

_For thirteen long years, we have both suffered. The death of James had caused the separation of best friends. For thirteen years both Sirius and I were ill fated, each pointing the finger at the other, suspecting the other. Neither of us gave ourselves the time to heal, only time to seek revenge. _

_However, to say the least, magic was fated to work again. All at once too did the curse break. It must have been you James, it must have been your spirit working its magic. Through the use of Harry, you've shed light on the truth that was buried for so long. Through Harry, Sirius Wormtail and I were brought together once again, under the same roof of Hogwarts. Through Harry, best friends were brought together and the true enemy fingered out. Indeed Prongs, there was more to it, then it may seem, that night you rode again. Magic was in the air. It was more then just Harry's Protrounus, it was you. It must have been you. You were here to set the truth free. _

_Prongs, you've done so much during and after life. As your friends, how could we have not seen the truth? However, now I do. I see the truth, past, present and future. Once again, you've shed light to the dark. Now that I'm here, I swear, you will not die, not after all that you've done. Now that I've been given a chance, we will set things right. _

"When, God dam it? When?" The harsh tone of Stone drawled Wolfe out of his thoughts. "Why? There must have been a reason! Something must have happened this year to make him change so drastically? When exactly this year?!"

"What do you ask of him, when you were enjoying yourself as the Dark Lord, today?" Swell for one being pressured and bombarded with so many questions, he had indeed much composure as he was very calm, as though he had prepared himself for this day. The life of a spy had served him well as he could not adjust so easily and adapt to the worst possible scenario that could exist. He could somehow worm his way out of danger and win another day of life, and though now, Stone would clearly did not threaten his life, these skills that he had picked up proved to be quite useful.

"I did what Voldemort would have done. I tortured him. I took out my long sought vengeance. For so long he have hurt me, and now I've had my revenge, I've completed it, thoroughly. Even his death did not bring such fulfillment. He had it easy the first time, this time, I made him pay."

"You….you….you took out your vengeance for crimes he have not yet committed?" Wolfe asked shocked. Stone glared at him. "That boy will never change. If I don't take out my vengeance now, when will I ever get another chance. God, dam it, don't you understand!"

"Understand what?!" Wolfe asked, shouting. "There's still time to change. There's still plenty of room for that. You can uncorrupt him now…"

"I know that…and that is what I will strive for…." Then in a smaller voice, Stone whispered. "I wanted to kill him today. To end his life earlier. If I did, no one would have died. Sirius wouldn't have ended up in that place. I would have had a family from the very beginning! I wouldn't be the Boy-Who-Lived. In fact, I would get the life I wanted. A normal life…I wouldn't be here, waiting to kill or be killed."

His guardians did not speak. Each had a hand on his shoulder, as though it could give reassurance.

"All I did to Wormtail, was inflict the pain he had done. All I did was try to pretend to be Voldmort and force information out of him, so that it could be prevented." He paused. "How did I know then that he wasn't working under Voldemort. When I did figure that out, I've did what Voldemort would have done. Tortured him until I got some answers….I threatened him. I've asked him were his loyalties were, assuming that he had the Dark Mark. I dared him not to show up for the next meeting, and he'll find himself dead…."

Stone trailed off, suddenly realizing something.

"Oh my God. It's my fault. I…I started this whole chain reaction! I've brought this whole mess on myself. If I hadn't gone that far and stopped where I should have, none of this would have happened. Wormtail, being as unstable as he was, must have taken the threat seriously and actually did attend the next Death Eater meeting. Voldemort must have been surprised to find him there. However, that bastard must have used him wisely.

This is my entire fault. If I hadn't gone so far, that thought wouldn't have entered Wormtail's mind. I've…I've brought this whole mess onto myself."

Then Stone let out a laugh. He couldn't help it. Oh the irony of it all.

"Wormtail betrayed us, under my order, Harold Stone's threat. He betrayed James and Lily under Voldemort's usage. Therefore Harry Potter ended up being an orphan and ended with a life in turmoil because of this. Harold Stone sent a death warrant to Harry Potter. Just wait until the press gets a hold of this! Harold Stone, aka Harry Potter, hands out Death Warrant to The-Boy-Who-Lived!!"

By now, Stone was laughing so insanely that he could not control himself. The irony of it all was too much for him to handle.

In the end, it had to take two very exhausted grown ups with a series of calming spells each, to place him under control.

"Now listen to my Harry…" Wolfe breathed heavily. "This only proves the future to be a very unpredictable thing. No one would ever know the sure result of today's actions. Therefore it is NOT your fault"

"but…"

"no buts…" Swell cut in. "Now listen to me, very carefully." Stone's eyes seemed somewhat glued onto the Potion Master's gaze. "No one, besides the three of us, knows what really happened today. It will stay that way.

Now, because we know the result this will trigger, we can stop it."

"but how…?"

"Did Wormtail already find his way to being a Death Eater? No. Is Wormtail a Death Eater? No. Will he be a Death Eater. Maybe.

Do you see Harry? All you need to do is prevent that boy getting his way, worming his way to the Dark Side. We still have time."

"How much?" Wolfe asked.

"Monday after Halloween."

"how sure are you?" Wolfe asked. "80. That is, if history is to repeat itself again. Remember, we do not know what happened to the Dark Lord. He had made no sign since we have appeared. There are only two reasons for that. Either, the Dark Lord that reigns now, is still the younger self of the past, who therefore would most likely go through with it. Or, the Voldemort that we recall, the one which I assume would have also gone back into time and like us, remember the future. To throw us off, he will create a new future, to his liking, knowing what he knows now."

"I see." Stone spoke softly. "but how do I prevent Wormtail from going. Either way, I cannot risk it." Swell raised an eyebrow. "Are you a Professor or are you not?" he smirked. "You have many privileges as one." "yeah…like making a miserable life for someone….like me…" Swell gave him an innocent look.

Wolfe coughed, to get attention. "Well, whatever it is, decide later. Dinner is about ready." Stone nodded. "You guys go first, I'll catch up with you later." The two adults shrugged, before leaving.

Stone stayed for a while, before he headed up towards his own office. Making sure no one was here, he removed his old school trunk and placed it carefully on the table.

/open/ he hissed. The trunk flung open at his command. Rummaging quickly, he took out the book and became to record the day's happenings. He left nothing out, adding the possible solutions to Wormtail's problem. When he was finished, he jotted down one last thing, something that had plagued him since they had began writing in the tongue that only two could currently read.

Snape x Evans ????

This had been bugging him for a while, and he knew it would not settle until he asked the man personally. More then once he had seen young Snape with Lily, and Swell lingering nearby, though out of view. He had never approached the three, shrugging the mere idea off.

Having done that, he carefully replaced the book into the trunk, shut it, replaced the trunk in its suppose to be whereabouts, and headed for dinner.

Stone had not gone far, when something caught his attention. Swell was leaning against the wall of a corridor with an expression of mixed emotions. His face changed colors rapidly. Hurrying over, he was about to speak to him, when Swell waived him off with a threatening hand gesture. Curious, Stone peeped through the wall to the other side.

There, standing alone was Snape and Evans. Snape had a hand across a swollen cheek. He could not see Lily's expression, but his instincts told him that it was not good.

"Stay away from me Snivellus." Lily spat. "You…you…you…" she couldn't find the right words to say, as images from the Defense Against the Dark Art's classroom came flooding back. She dared not think, reenter what had occurred to her after she had slapped Malfoy's hand away. The memories were haunting and painful.

"I….I…I….protected you from them…and…..and this is…this is…how…how you repay me…." Snape spat back, furious at being slapped. "If…If….If…it were someone else, I would not have bothered….."

"What are you hinting at Snape" Lily said shaking.

"You saved my life from that vampire. I repaid you by saving yours from Malfoy! That's all! Why…why do you have to be like Potter! Why do you have to classify me as those other Snakes…!"

_So just another quarreled between those two._

Stone thought. Not willing to listen to anymore, he forcefully took a hold of Swell and pulled him away. When they were a good deal away, Swell glared at him, giving him a harsh "What."

"You fancied Lily didn't you?" Swell was caught off guard. He had been expecting anything but this. "You like Lily didn't you?" Stone pressured on. "Yes…" came the soft, blunt reply.

"Yes, I liked Lily Evans. Yes, I liked your mom. Yes, part of the reason Potter despised me was because of that! He knew, and he just couldn't let it happen could he? He just couldn't let the girl that he loved be taken away from him, especially not a Slytherin. He hated me, because I like Lily, and she though not verbally admitting it, showed signs of it! He was jealous that she returned the feelings in her own way, not openly, but in her own way. Why else did you think Lily cared, gave a dam about what Potter did to me. Why do you think she tired so desperately to change me?! We fancied each other, and there was nothing anyone could do about it."

Swell was slammed onto the wall. Stone held him up by his collar.

"Stay…stay away from my mom. Stay…stay away from her." Stone whispered softly. Swell didn't even wince under the gaze. "I'll like to see what you can do about it, Potter." He breathed out smoothly. "it's just a childhood fantasy. Nothing more, nothing less. It will pass" he continued.

"obviously not, otherwise you wouldn't be lurking around them would you. You wouldn't bother reliving the memories…"

Swell smiled. "It does not threaten you, so why do you care…" he paused, before taking back the words. "Oh yes, if I was to succeed, then you would not exist. There would be no Harry James Potter, would there? My, my, yes, yes, that's it, this jeopardizes your existence"

Energy seemed to seep out of Stone, which made him loosen his grip. Taking the chance, Swell slipped out of it, and walked slowly away.

"You wouldn't do that…" Stone spoke softly. "and why not?" Swell asked. "because…because….you've grown fond of me. If only for my sake, at the expense of your own, you won't let that happen. I know you Severus. You won't let that happen."

* * *

Well, another chapter complete. How was it? **Review**!! 


	13. Aftermath and Reflections

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** ok, I don't know why this fic is turning out this way. It's very different from the original story line. Therefore, I am starting to pull it back together again. For Harry's (Harold's character) ok, he wasn't suppose to turn out that way. Just suppose to be someone who was desperate for change in the past that might make things in the future better. He's just approaching it the wrong way and therefore messing up. I guess I'm not doing a very well job at that. It's my first story for a long term GOOD Harold, except, even unintentionally he's turning EVIL (all/most of my other HP are evil Harry) so sorry about that, I just got to watch him closer and be more careful.

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language text/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_

Thanks to all who reviewed!!

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 13 Aftermath and reflections**

It had been two days since first DADA lesson between the 7th year Gryffindors/Syltherins. What had occurred during the lesson spread quickly through the school, with each person telling their own heroic tale. However, one tale was not missed and was fast becoming wilder and wilder, with each new person telling the tale, a bit more of the truth became lost.

The rumor, as that was what it now was, all began the same way. It began with the confrontation between the Marauder's and the Malfoy gang, with an added twist of Lily and Severus thrown in as an added bonus.

For all that the school knew, and could piece together, Lily had rescued Snape from a vampire. From then on, things became a blur. The Potter and Malfoy group had somehow ended up becoming involved. Rumors flared about how Lily fancied Snape just by showing that she DID care about the good physical shape that he needed to end in, for all these years. More then that, was the rumors about how Snape had single handedly went against his own house to protect Lily from Malfoy after she had deliberately rejected his hand of friendship. Of course, accompanying these were the fact about James' affection for Lily, and how he had tried to pin her since the very beginning of time.

Thus, the school concluded that Lily was playing with the two boys feelings and enjoyed being within the triangle. How wrong the entire school was, with the exception of a few who were close to the Maruaders or had better sense and knew otherwise, those being a select handful of people. The general population believed otherwise, and was intent on believing it that way.

Truth was, the rumors regarding the triangle weren't far off, only off by a billion miles. Snape DID fancy Lily. James DID love Lily and was determined to marry her. However, Lily Evans DID NOT like either of them, not even close. She did not play with either feelings. To her knowledge, those two were just helpless men, in desperate need of a harsh reality check.

Still, even so, for the past two days she found herself being the talk of all discussions. She hated it, she hated all the back stabbing and ridicules nonsense that she kept overhearing, time after time. All she knew was that she had the worst end of the bargain. If she had only been a little keener on her surroundings, she might have noticed that she wasn't the only disturbed person. Compared to her Professor, she was floating in shallow water while he was treading in the deep end, trying desperately to stay a float and fix all the problems that he had made himself. If those two were at the extremes, then of course there were those in between, some in deeper water then others.

For instants, James and Severus was in the same boat as Lily, though neither would admit it. Being a Gryffindor though did put James on the upper hand. At least he did have House support. Snape was all for himself as the other Snakes despised him for his taste and the rebellious upheaval that he seemed to have pulled their House into.

Down further toward the deep end was Swell. He had already earned himself the reputation that he had upheld for years. He was still the same Potion Master hated by all Houses. He was just as nasty as he had been, if not worst toward those unfortunate students who found themselves withering helplessly in his grasp. Keeping this up was not difficult, and he enjoyed it greatly. That being the case, then what could it be that was disturbing him. Well simply that he had been carefully brewing an extra dose of wolfbane while trying to ignore all that was thrown at his younger self.

Swell had been standing inside the room of Requirements for nearly 5 hours. Mixing and brewing, and waiting. His patience was running thin. He growled impatiently, waiting for the second dose to be completed.

Young Lupin though was not in as bad of a condition as Swell was, he too was disturbed. He had no clue whatsoever of how to begin telling his friends what Stone, Wolfe, and Swell had told him. He stalked the empty boys dormitory as he thought of how to approach the situation.

If young Lupin was distressed, then Wolfe, his older self was a thousand times worst. Place on a scale of 1-10, Lupin was on a 3 and Wolfe a 6. The gap separated the shallow and the deep end.

Jay Wolfe paced up and down the Shrieking Shack. He couldn't believe how Stone had so boldly stepped into his personal business. Worst of all, he couldn't believe how he had allowed Stone to screw his childhood life.

_What the f—k was I thinking? How could it lead to this? To imaged my monthly childhood transformations be tampered with this way. How in the world could I survive without the help of my friends. True, there is now wolfbane to keep me in the state of human mind, yet this is wrong and for numerous reasons it is wrong. _

_First, I am Harry's guardian. I shouldn't be pushed around by him to do things his way, when in truth it is not the correct path. No, I must use my power to once again show him his limits. _

_Secondly, the best times in my Hogwarts years were during that one month transformation. We had so much fun. Such memories could not and will not be replaced. _

_Thirdly…_

Well he couldn't think of one yet. Still, the two reasons was enough to tell him to retaliate towards Stone's personal interest. He needed to see his younger self personally to fix it before the next full moon.

Having made his decision, he exited the Shrieking Shack to find young Lupin. One way or another, he was going to fix this problem, though he did not know how. Still, heck, he was going to think about it later, after all he was a Marauder, was he not.

It was in the boys dormitory that Wolfe found his younger self, plopped up on his bed, and reading. There was a stack of books at his side. Looking back at his younger self, Wolfe found that he (young Lupin) had many Hermione characteristics. Not wanting to disturb the boy, he waited until finally Lupin had placed down the book, and grabbed another.

"May I speak with you for a minute of two Remus?" Wolfe asked, after knocking once to indicate he was there. It felt awkward to talk to himself.

"Yeah sure…." Lupin nodded his Professor to come in and indicated a chair for him to sit in. "What's this about." He asked keenly.

"I want to apologize…." Lupin seemed taken aback. "I want to apologize, on my as well as Professor Stone's behalf about the monthly transformations…"

"Oh…" Wolfe waived him off as he wanted to speak.

"We have no right to interfere with our students personal lives….No right at all….I'm sorry…." Lupin's eyes lit up for the briefest moment.

"What I am trying to say is that maybe we could arrange something so that you COULD spend full moon with your friends…"

"Really….??" "yes, really…" Wolfe paused again. "of course as long as you promise that you will all remain safe…." Lupin jumped up from his bed. "Oh Thank you professor….Thank you…."

"however…" for the slightest moment Lupin's feelings seemed to drop. "keep it a secret eh? Professor Stone needs to know not of this eh?" Wolfe could have swore his younger self beam. "no problem Professor. Secret's safe with me…." "Maruder's secret?" Wolfe asked hesitantly. Lupin seemed surprised, but he was too happy to object. "Marauder's secret"

Lupin pulled his Professor into a hug, when he let go, Wolfe spoke again.

"I was once a young cub myself. So don't think I don't know what its like." "So you really are a werewolf" Lupin asked, before adding. "Sorry I thought it was all a joke or something…." "A genuine werewolf…" pausing while rubbing his younger self's hair.

"and I hope you will understand while it must remain a secret." Lupin smiled. "Of course….wolves won't betray their own pack" It took a while before what was said was registered in Wolfe's mind. When it did, the old man pounced onto his younger self. "Come here you…."

Not long after, the two people were having the time of their lives. For the briefest moment, Wolfe felt like a young cub again. The feeling was only disturbed when his senses told him that they were being watched.

"Moony….what are you two up to …" James called out from the doorway, eyeing the Professor. Behind him, Sirius was laughing loudly.

"He started it…" both Remus and Jay pointed at the other one. Jay, being his more older, mature self, just brushed off the wrinkles on his clothes and headed for the door, pausing to look back once.

"Marauder's secret?" Wolfe asked. "yes, Marauder's Secret…" Lupin confirmed with a thumbs up sign. Having that reassured, he left the group, having Moony to deal with his friends. What he didn't noticed was Wormtail wasn't there with them.

* * *

Ever since that first DADA lesson, Wormtail had kept mostly to himself, insolating himself, including being away from his best friends.

Peter Pettigrew was a fragile person. Though he did not show it, he was traumatized and scared out of his wits when he was tortured by 'Voldemort'. He didn't know what to do or who to turn to. He was afraid to turn to his friends as Voldemort had specifically said to either they die or he does. Naturally being the Rat he was, his life came first, before his friends.

He didn't dare turn to Dumbledore for he was sure that things would only get worst. He didn't like the idea of knocking on the headmasters doors and then state calmly that Voldemort asked him to join him. No, that could not happen. He wasn't going to let that happen. That was absurd. The only answer that he would probably receive was a definite 'No' and then be placed under protection and then go into hiding.

Well maybe he could go talk to Professor Stone about it. He shook off that thought. It would seem reasonable enough. The event did occur during the final lesson. For all he knew, Stone might just say that Voldemort as well as the other things were all illusions to build up their strength, endurance and agility. He didn't want to be made into a fool if that was the case. No one else to his knowledge, had run to the Professor to complain about the lesson. He wasn't going to be the first to do so.

* * *

Professor Harold Stone had his knees pulled up to his chest. His chin rested on top of them. He sat squatted in the dimly lit Chamber of Secret, the only place where he knew he would not be disturbed by anyone or anything. True, it was home of the Snakes, and it was under Gryffindorish to be here, however, it did provide him one thing, and that thing was what he had been looking for, peace and quiet.

Harold sat deep in thought. He was in deep water, and was desperately trying to stay a float. He had carefully spun himself a web of safety and security, and now, he found himself trapped within it. The once all high and mighty lion had finally been brought down by a series of arrows, fatal arrows. Sense was finally knocked into him, and he did not dare look for the consequences.

He had felt terrible the moment Remus, Wolfe had disappeared from his sight. From then on, the two had not spoken to each or acknowledged the others presence. In fact, it had been the worst fight the two had gotten themselves into since…since…since…well since before Harry could remember.

Remus had never been mad at him more of less angry at him for anything pass half a day, a day at the most. Yet two days had passed, and there was no signs of getting better, recovering. In fact they had gone to the point where either Swell or Zhang became the middle man/woman where everything was repeated twice, even if Stone and Wolfe were standing only 5 feet away from each other.

Stone sighed deeply. He truly regretted what he had done. He had once again let his emotions get the better of him and taking his frustration off on the very person he didn't want to hurt.

He had had enough with everything. First with the over looming threat of Voldemort couldn't have been worsened by the very fact, the ironic fact that Harold Stone, Harry James Potter had placed the disaster upon himself with the misjudgment of Wormtail. Then added with Snape/Swell's affections toward Lily did not make it better. In fact, it was worst, as Harold began having fears of one day not existing, not because he was defeated by Voldemort, but because Snape/Swell finally decided to mess things up. Truthfully, Lupin's/Wolfe's transformation had not bothered him in any way, it had just become an outlet of things.

Harold growled unpleasantly, causing the few snakes nearby to scatter. He had brought this ominous bad luck upon his future self. There was only one way to fix it and that was to take immediate action.

_There, that wasn't that bad was it Harry. Admitting the wrongdoings and aiming to fix it huh?_

Well, he knew what he had to do. Two things, maybe three needed to be done immediately.

The first being that he had to apologize to his guardian for being the jerk that he was and somehow, someway make it up to him. He needed all the support he could get in these dark times, and he knew that Wolfe would put down everything else to hold true his role as guardian. Knowing that, it only made Harry feel worst. Remus would put nothing above him, and he, Harry had treated, mistreated his guardian so many times before and Remus in the end would not hold that grudge.

Secondly was to fix the problem with Wormtail. He needed to prevent that situation from getting worst. He needed to do something to prevent that rat into becoming a Death Eater. Swell had told him the date that it had occurred that first time. Yet, the man had also mention the fact that they had no clue if Voldemort was his past self, or his future self, which was something that Harry knew would greatly affect the war.

_Dam Voldemort. If Tom Riddle would have just died at the orphanage. Then, at least then only one innocent life would have been lost, compared to the millions and billions of people that later died on his account!_

Controlling his temper, he stood up and stretched. He knew his mistake, and he was in every way keen on fixing it. Checking that the coast was clear, Stone left the Chamber, leaving no trace that he had been there, before hurrying through the secret passages to find where his guardian might be.

He found Wolfe walking along down an empty corridor, heading for dinner at the Great Hall.

"Jay!" Harold called. Though Wolfe heard, he made no sign that he noticed the man. Instead, he quickened his pace. "Jay!!" Harold yelled out again, finally catching up with him after the werewolf had turned the corner.

"Please…Jay…" Harold made sure no one was around before continuing. "Remus…" he whispered. "Moony…" Haorld tried all sort of names, but Wolfe did not respond.

"Alright, Ok. I know you're angry with me, and you have every right to be. I've been a jerk, and thought that I would have everything to be in your best interest…"

At this, Wolfe stopped and turned to face, snapping at him. "You're not Albus Dumbledore. So don't pretend to be" he hissed angrily. "You don't know me…You don't know my past, present or future. You don't know what's best for me…."

"Please listen to me…."

Wolfe growled angrily, cutting him off. "So don't pretend to." With that Jay stormed off, reaching the entrance of the Hall doors which was closed as they were late, before being caught up by Stone again, who had somehow managed to grab a hold of his arm.

"Listen to me…" Wolfe tried to swing off the grip to no avail. In fact it only caused Stone to grip tighter.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Stone bit his lower lip as he had finally managed to catch the other man's attention. "I'm sorry for everything, for how I've treated you. I'm sorry for trying to take away the very thing that meant everything to you in your childhood years."

Wolfe scoffed loudly.

"I haven't been myself these last few days. I guess to say it simply, everything just suddenly crumbled around me. The truth hurt. I just couldn't deal with it all."

His guardian said and did nothing so Harold just continued.

"Every since I was a child, my life was skewed. I had no parents, I had no family. I didn't have a home and friends until I arrived at school. Even then, here in the wizardry world, I had been singled out, labeled, destined to be different. The death of Snuffles was a heavy blow. However, I need you to know, that without you, I wouldn't have been able to pull out of the darkness that I had let consume over me. The worsening of the war, only made it worst. People were dying everyday. Then when all hope seemed to be lost, we ended up here, with a second chance. At first, I was keen on changing everyone for the better good of society, to train them, and act harshly, to stop all foolish ways from occurring. When that didn't seem to happen, I just tried harder, making it worst. Then with the first lesson, everything fell again. I was blown with the harsh reality that everything was my fault, and it IS my fault. I guess I placed restrictions on Lupin because I was jealous, jealous that people could be so happy and jolly when I had to suffer so much. I just wanted to bring in the pain and the harsh reality."

There was a very long silence that followed.

"So yes, I am so sorry. From the bottom of my heart, and soul I hope you can understand. I just wanted everything to be better, but I only made it worst. I make everything worst."

Harold then slowly looked into his guardian's eyes.

"You've done so much for me. Been there through my worst hell like nightmare realities. I don't want this to turn our bond worst, which it has, as we never had an argument last longer then half a day. What happened, what was said, was not meant at all, and only done from the view of a helpless, trapped lion who took out his own problems by hurting others, the people closest to him."

Before Harold knew it, he was held securely in his guardian's arms. "I'm sorry….I'm sorry…Remus I'm so sorry…"

"No, Harold, Harry, I should be the one to apologize. I should have known better then to abandon you during this time of need. I shouldn't have foolishly held that grudge when my heart said that you did not mean it. I should have know better, and shouldn't have done what I have done." Wolfe held Harold closer before whispering. "That may have been why Sirius was your Godfather, and not me. I am no father figure. I become as frantic as you do. I cannot handle situations half as good as Sirius could. I become as helpless as you do"

"That's not true. You know it. Who was there with me through my roughest, darkest and cruelest hours? You were that hand that pulled me out and gave me hope where there was none" Wolfe managed to force a smile. "Your parents and Godfather would have done the same, if given a chance…"

The two held each other for a little longer before releasing the other. "So we're on even footing again?" Stone asked. Jay grinned at him. "You bet we are, Cub"

Stone glared. "I'm not a Cub." Wolfe laughed. "Sorry Harry, no choice. Even if you're a 100 and me in my late hundred twenties, early thirties, you'll still be my little Cub."

Harold snorted, but let the subject matter slide. "So what are you going to do about young Lupin?" He led his guardian to a secret passageway so that they would not attract too much attention for being late at dinner.

Wolfe gave him a mischievous smile. "Marauder's Secret" was all that he said, before adding "Hey I got it under control. Did you really think I'll go with it?" Wolfe continued smoothly. Stone shook his head. "See, that's why you're the survivor…"

"Well, well, look here, back on friendly terms so soon?" Swell muttered, as the two slipped into the staff table, hopefully unnoticed by others, which was likely, as Dumbledore was standing before the school and making another speech.

"50 galleons Chang" Zhang begrudgingly slapped the money onto her ex-Potion's Professor's outstretched hand. "We had a bet" she grumbled. "50 galleons for predicting how long you two would stay mad at the other. I said after 3 days before recovery, guess I lost"

Jay chuckled under his breath. "Come on, you should have known better…." He laughed silently. Stone ignored the conversation beside him as he focused on what the headmaster was speaking of.

"So we are half way through our second week of the beginning of term. At last, I hope you, new and old, student and staff have found Hogwarts to be a secondary home."

There were scattered nods.

_My only home_.

Stone corrected in his mind, but were one of the few professors that nodded to the comment.

"As you call all recall, the Head of the House Tournament Sign ups have officially begun." This was followed by enormous cheering, which had covered up the groan that came from Harold. He wondered briefly if it was possible to avoid any more unwanted attention.

"As usual, the previous Head of the House must participate to begin the traditions as well as uphold her name." There was whistling and cheers.

Then like a ripple, "Professor McGongall for Head" spread through the tables. For once, most of the students, regardless of House agreed.

This was no surprise to Stone. McGongall had sat in that position for as long as he could remember, ever since Dumbledore himself who had held consecutive rounds became Headmaster and ineligible to participate. This also had been one of the reasons why she was Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore let it reign on for a few minutes before continuing, waving for silence. "Indeed, I daresay Minevera has sat in that position too long." From out of nowhere, he conjured a list. "So let us welcome some new competitors shall we?" he paused. "shall we found out now, who they are?" There were numerous cheers.

"Professor Flickwick!"

"Games keeper Hagrid"

"Professor Binns"

And so on down the list. Some names Stone recognized as his future Professors, others, like Professor Vector (?) who had taught Hermione, he only knew by name. Then there were those like Professor Felt, the caretaker, a young much more handsome and enjoyable man then Filch and Professor Smith, an older woman in her late 70's who taught Ancient Ruins which Harold had only met for the first time since school began.

Dumbledore eventually winded down the list, finally stopping. "At last, I see much of the staff has taken apart in his ancient tradition." He paused before turning to the new Professors.

"However, I must say, none of our new staff members had chosen to take part in this family tradition."

Stone felt the others push him forward. "Go on, you know you want the spotlight" Wolfe beamed at him. "You know you're dying to be in it" Zhang continued. "besides, when have you been surrounded by anything then fame and glory?" Swell grumbled.

Dumbledore look at each of them as though expecting an answer or expatiation as why none of them participated.

"I'm afraid I must pass up the offer" Stone spoke, before waving at his guardians who he knew was capable of an easy victory. "Maybe one of them would want to"

"We nominate Stone" Swell spoke evenly so that everyone could hear. "to represent us all" Wolfe continued.

Dumbledore's eyes were gleaming madly. "Then its settled…" he was adding the name when Stone gave a clear objection. "I am sorry Headmaster. Even if you put my name down, I will not participate. No one but me can decide what I should or should not do. No one, and I mean no one, can force me against my will to do something I do not wish to do" he said firmly and evenly, clear that he did not want to add more attention then he was already given.

A silence swept through the Hall. No one had been that defiant, and especially not towards Dumbledore.

Then softly a small drum roll began, echoing from the Gryffindor table, before spreading. "Stone, Stone, Stone" was shouted out, first by James and then his friends joined in with "Head of the House." Soon the rumbled and shouts grew louder and louder and was so pronounced that it began to echo and shake the walls itself.

Dumbledore turned to look at the school, who were by now up on their feet as one, with a few exceptions (excluding all Slytherins) and one or two of each house. Majority, and just by popularity, Stone had won McGongall by a billion times.

Stone looked on, surprised that he was so well accepted himself. He had no idea that after his own strict and paranoid and dangerous teachings that he would be so well liked and accepted by the school. The power he realized, that he possessed in school was overwhelming. Dumbledore too must have noticed as he turned back to Stone.

"You have much more Power, Influence and Strength that you can ever imagined. Use it wisely and correctly. For your sake, for their sake…."

"I accept" Harold Stone finally said as soft as a mouse, but silence immediately took shape, followed by cheers of encouragement and continued rally of 'Stone for Head'.

Through the excitement, Stone smiled secretly to himself.

"Well, guess I can't ever escape the life of fame" Stone muttered. "well of course, it is the life of a celebrity" Stone sneered at Swell's comment. "Oh right, just wait until the Prophet gets a hold of this: The boy-who-lived reigns supreme over the easy victory of "Head of the House" Stone punched Wolfe in his stomach, hard, but not harmful. Wolfe laughed weakly. "You know you'll enjoy it" he added, avoiding another punch from the smiling broadly Stone who just could not hold in his enjoyment of the situation.

* * *

New Year's treat!! Happy 2005!! (ok, a bit early, but oh well "The Final Lesson" was a day early for xmas, but oh well) Decided to put this up for New Years just to be fair! So how was it? A little lighter compared to the other chapters, hope ya like it! **Revew**!! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_

**gallandro-83** thank you for the review! Glad you like it! First off, yes, the group are back in time. The teachers they are now, did exist before. As for them playing their part or changing it, no one knows for sure. It is true they want to change the past, but unintentionally they are only repeating history. However, do keep in mind, the future is not written. What the group knew as the future, can and will change. Perhaps Harry can lay the framework of the future, or at least he tries to, however things never come out the way it was meant to be.

The wheels are always moving and always changing, for better or for worst. Harry and the rest (who exactly the rest?) will never truly be out of the fight, even if they want to. They are in too deep that there is no way out. They can only go forward. As for where Voldemort is, I will say no more. (You won't be finding out about him for sometime). In the meantime ponder this. Is Voldemort the time traveled, experienced, know future, much more mature and powerful Dark Lord. Or is he still the fresh at the peak of his power, know nothing of future and cares nothing of consequences Dark Lord.

Ok, to keep this simple. Snape likes Lily. James like Lily. Lily does not like James (yet) nor does she like Snape (or if she ever does, will never show it). Snape and Lily are in a more friend terms. She doesn't really know what she wants, relationship or championship and more importantly which of the two boys she wants to fall under what character. James could be Lily's lover (eventually) but Snape may end up as her best friend, a person whom she could consult in, in a more friendly terms with her problems or just about things that she can't tell James. Don't worry, the relationship will hopefully be expanded.

Thanks again for the review. Hope things are clarified. Then again, I'm throwing much more, and opening new questions in this chapter, that might add to the confusion. Just ask!

Thanks to all who reviewed!!

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 14**

After the dinner, Dumbledore gathered all the participating Professors and had them wait in the next room. Those who didn't participate were allowed to do as they pleased.

Stone followed the others into the room, through a small back door. There were chairs, numerous chairs placed in a half circle. There was a small fire which burned neared the mantelpiece. He settled himself next to the fire place waiting for Dumbledore to speak.

"As you all know, the tournament will be held October 31 at the Quidditch field." The old man's voice trailed off as Stone got comfortable and drowsy. All he was aware of was the old man's mouth moving, indicating that he was still speaking.

A vision suddenly flooded his mind and he was brought back to his younger years. He could recall the last and only time that he was in this particular room along with Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory. He could still recall Fleur's reaction the first time he had entered, asking him if they wanted him back in the hall. Stone chuckled slightly at that.

Someone shook him and Stone pulled himself together. He looked around surprised to find it was the headmaster, and that they were the only two that was left in the room.

"Harold my boy, you seem so distracted. Is everything all right?" "I'm fine Professor." Harold scanned the room as if hoping he wasn't the only one left. Dumbledore, as though reading his mind, responded to the unasked question. "The others were dismissed, half an hour ago. You were so dazed and keen being somewhere distant that I thought it was best to let you be." 'I was swimming in a sea of memories." "Ah!" The headmaster remarked, running his fingers through his beard, knowingly. "Yes, yes indeed, the past can do things like this to us" Harold did not seem to be listening as his eyes were still distant.

"The way there are infinite stars in the galaxy, there are infinite numbers of men who would wish to tamper with time. To go back and fix the past, knowing the future, for the better or for the worst." "Don't we all" Harold interrupted, growling. "but of the infinite amount only a selective handful have done so in the past." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly. "and of that handful, only one man can alter history." For the briefest moment, Harold saw the very same triumph, secretive face that he had found on the older, dead man. "and succeed."

Harold thought for a very long time. It wasn't the first time that he felt Dumbeldore was keeping something important, hidden from him. He despised that fact, and hated the man for doing so.

"Professor, if you, if you ever went back in time, what would you do?" Dumbledore's eyebrows rose and flashed at being asked such a thing. "Harold" Dumbledore asked eyeing him suspiciously. "Is there _anything_ you'll like to share? _Anything_ at all?"

"No, I was just curious. As you were the one who did bring up the subject." Stone casually eased in. The headmaster lifted his gaze from him and let it linger anywhere but him.

"I have to admit, I do make mistakes, numerous of them, some more harmful then others and some more unforgivable then others. I must say, I am among the infinite that wish to turn back time." Dumbledore began to stalk, his pace quickening as he continued. "but sad to admit, I am not of the handful that was selected."

"But what if you were and you were the one who had a burden who was tied by destiny and fate to alter history." Harold spoke quietly as though afraid to break the man's concentration on whatever the older man had in mind. "What if you were that lucky man?"

"What about you Harold Stone? What would _you_ do?" Dumbledore's sudden question caught his future pupil by surprise.

"I do not know. I truly do not know." Harold thought a bit, long and hard. It was the truth, there was nothing to hide. "At first, I would alter the past; change it in a way to make it suitable for a future, my future, the way I want it to be done."

"but?" Dumbledore asked, waiting patiently for answer, now pausing and sat down before Stone.

"by doing so, the world has crumble faster and deeper. The more I find myself trying, the worst it gets. I find myself trying to fix one thing, but something else, bigger and worst, falls apart."

Seeing that Harold was finished, Dumbledore closed his eyes as though thinking. Finally opening them, after a long, long time.

"Look at me, look directly at my eyes." Unwillingly but giving in to the tone, Harold did so. Once more, he felt as though he and Dumbledore were having those long 'chats' that he was now accustomed to do so. As if out of habit, he put of his mind shields, just in case the headmaster was going to probe him.

"Harold Stone" The headmaster spoke, exasperated, noticing the strong mind wards that told him not to even bother probing. "Let me give you some simple advice. If I was that man, I would not carry that burden alone. I would find someone whom I know and trust and share it with him/her. Remember, we are all here to help. I am here to help. My doors are always open to you, and always will be. Go find that someone, and ask for their advice."

Stone bounced up and stood almost immediately, suddenly uncomfortable and did not want to continue to be alone with the headmaster, to continue this conversation.

"Harold" "I heard you the first time." Stone stopped at the door. "then take my advice" "I already have" with that, Harold Stone disappeared around the hallway.

Dumbledore sat in silence. Then he slowly took out a pensive. Using his wand, he retrieved the memory and placed it inside. Long into the next morning, at the crack of dawn, the headmaster had finally come up with a conclusion. Along with his other thoughts he placed it inside, watching it intently.

Harold Stone from the future???? His companions from the future as well??

Swirled a couple of times before it was dissolved from the surface. This wasn't the first time Dumbledore had thought so. After previously studding his pensive, he had found out that more then once, numerous questions had pop up regarding Harold and the future. The young man was stubborn as he did not reveal more then he was suppose to. However, given what he had, Dumbledore was confident that he could break the mystery himself.

Halloween

He stared awestruck at what was laid before him. It suddenly felt as though he was experiencing de ja vu. It was around 8 pm and the Qudditch field was barely lit. As he had recalled the previous time, there was a gigantic walls that wrapped itself among each other, forming a maze, a horrific reminder of the Third Task. The difference was, this time there was rain, thunder and lightening.

Harold shuddered involuntarily at the walls that held its own secrets. Faintly, he could hear Dumbledore explaining that this was a test of abilities, set to the standards of a professional auror training. It was more or less like a process of elimination. As there were numerous staff members participating, this was to drastically cut back on the numbers that would continue.

The rules were, there were no rules. All one had to do was retrieve the prized item (Dumbledore had not told them what it was) and be able to get out of the maze with it, in time with a 1 hour limit.

Harold breathed in and out. His head, more precisely his hidden scar was beginning to hurt and ache. Memories of the last time he was in there, was no help at all. It only brought pain, and more pain.

From out of nowhere, a pair of hands looped around his waist. He was pulled back. "Please be careful Harry" Xi placed her head on his back so that only he could here. "Please, I don't want to lose you here either." Harold turned around and gave a reassuring hug. "It's just a task, nothing more. It'll be easy. I'll be out in half an hour, and it would be over with."

"Please. Just promise." Stone did not know what to say. "Oh please Cho, cheer up would you. Root for me ok?" "Just please?" Stone was suddenly angry.

"What's wrong with you anyways? You're acting as though I'll end up dead and desert you. You're already saying your goodbyes…" "That's how Cedric came out."

Stone drew a sharp intake of breath. That was the last person he wanted to think about out loud, though that was all that was bugging him. The task indeed looked all too familiar to the third task of the Tri-wizard tournament. The last thing he wanted was the image of Cedric and the graveyard.

Cedric, that image haunted him the most and being somewhere that both of them once been only strike the pain.

Two more pair of hands were placed on his shoulder. Stone looked up to see his guardians with a very concerned and worried expression.

"Harry, are you sure about this? Going in there again?" Jay asked gently. Harold nodded. "Don't worry you guys, this is not the third task. The thing, whatever it is, isn't going to be a portkey." He paused. "therefore, neither Voldemort or" his voice wavered slightly. "Cedric would be there"

Jay seeing that Harold was stubborn gave a sigh before turning to Swell, giving him a pleading look of help. All the other man did was roll his eyes.

"Just be careful Potter. We're in a time and space not of our own. Anything can happen. Be alert as always." Swell handed him an ordinarily ring. "If anything becomes out of control, the ring will glow and I'll be notified." He held out his own right hand which had an identical looking ring. "I'll be there"

Stone gave a thank you smile before slipping it onto his own finger.

"Professor Stone, are you ready?" Dumbledore asked from a distant. "Good luck" the three encouraged him. Wolfe held him tight for a while. "Remember, red sparks." He let the other go. "We will be there, all of us" "Thank you, Professor."

Stone jogged up to Dumbledore. "Yes sir." Dumbledore nodded. The headmaster turned to face the gathered audience, muttered "Sonorus" and then began to address the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen….Welcome to opening of another Head of the House Tournament." A huge cheer swept the crowd who were sitting by House on the Quidditch Stands. A ripple of assorted, undistinguishable names swept through them, wave after wave.

Stone paid no attention to the opening speech. He was focusing on trying to forget the past and focus at that task at hand. Ever since he had been here, standing before the massive maze walls, and after Cho and his guardians had warned him and reminded him of Cedric and Voldemort, he had been having memory flashes of the very night he was here.

Krum, Delacour, Diggory were all present. It suddenly felt as though only the four champions were competing. The four of them were standing alone and were waiting patiently, patiently for something.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin!" Ludo Bagman's voice echoed through the stands. "Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each---Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School! In second place, with eighty points---Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute! And in third place---Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"_

Harry pulled himself together, desperately trying to listen and concentrate at what Dumbledore was saying instead of Bagman. However, he found it impossible.

_"So on my whistle, Harry and Cedric! Three---Two---One--" _

A whistle blew. Stone watched as his younger self and Cedric speed into the maze. Without realizing it, his own feet began to move as he sped off after them, as though afraid to loose sight of them.

"Lumos" Stone cried out, dashing after the people in his memories, catching up to them the miniute he reached the first fork. Without thinking he took the right one, abandoning his younger self and continued pursuing the image of Cedric Diggory.

* * *

Well here is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! **R/R!**


	15. The First Task

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_

**Hpstoryguy:** thanks for the review. Glad you think its original!

**Blade-Claven:** thanks for the review! Really, you had a maze idea too? Well hopefully mines, or this one would turn out different. Btw, what fic's do you write?

**gallandro-83:** thanks again for another review! I'm sorry I've been quite unhelpful with answering questions. I try not to spoil anything, but I understand that is hard to answer anything then. With the name calling, the thing is that they call each other their real names when its really serious or something to pay attention to. Well, true Harry could obliviate Peter, (you're not the first to suggest so), but then that wouldn't be fun…at least for the story. It'll be too easy and as you say, not complicated at all. Things can't always go smoothly. Well, as to when Peter would show up, his older self does show up in this chapter, however the boy Peter won't until a few chapters later.

**Night-Owl123:** thanks again for another review!

**Kaaera:** well here's the next chap! Not much does happen in the maze…but hopefully you will understand. What happens in the maze isn't as important as what happens afterwards.

Thanks to all who reviewed!!

I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 15 The First Task**

A whistle blew. Stone watched as his younger self and Cedric speed into the maze. Without realizing it, his own feet began to move as he sped off after them, as though afraid to loose sight of them.

"Lumos" Stone cried out, dashing after the people in his memories, catching up to them the minute he reached the first fork. Without thinking he took the right one, abandoning his younger self and continued pursuing the image of Cedric Diggory.

Stone followed Diggory in and out of the passageways. His mind seemed to be torn between the past and present. He had a difficult time deciphering what was there that might have seen through Diggory's eyes and what was actually there for him, Stone to rid of.

Suddenly the determined Hufflepuff wasn't smiling any more, but seemed deep in thought. Stone looked around startled. There before him was the cup, the Triwizard Cup, or was it the Head of the House Cup? Stone was so lost that he could not tell.

_"Take it then. Go on take it, you're there." _

The line stun in Stone's heart. He had asked, insisted on the other to win. Yet Cedric was stubborn. Stone's heart ached. It was because of this that had led Cedric to his death.

_"Just take the cup" "No" Cedric walked towards Harry and supported him. "You deserve it" Cedric repeated. "I'll get you there, and you take it" "No" Harry was just as stubborn. _

_No one spoke for a while as they closed the distant between them and the Cup. _

_"Both of us" _

There, he had said it. Stone stared in awe. Suddenly he lunged forward and grabbed the cup, and somersaulted a few feet away. If it was a portkey, he wasn't going to let either his younger self or Diggory get a hold of it.

Indeed….it was a portkey. Instantly without thinking, Harold sent out Red Sparks. If he was going to disappear, at least someone would be notified.

The surroundings changed drastically, finding himself once more at the graveyard. There was a glow of red sparks from overhead.

_Shoot! The sparks were too late. It wasn't suppose to appear here, but back there, back at Hogwarts. _

He looked around startled to see that Cedric was with him…but Harry wasn't. Harry Potter wasn't there. Stone groaned and flung his hands in the air. He gasped at what he saw. Quickly he looked down at himself and gave a screech. He was young again, in fact, so young that he was his fourteen year old self again. However, he did not have time to think, as a voice penetrated his mind. "Kill the spare"

"_Kill the spare" a high cold voice said. A blast of green light blazed through the air. Without thinking, Harry pushed Cedric roughly to the ground, tumbling above the champion as the spell missed them by mere millimeters. _

_"Cedric!" Harry called out, giving a sigh of relive as his friend gave a groan. "Harry" Diggory muttered. "Quiet." Harry said as he pulled the other up. _

_Harry, knowing once more that he was stuck in memory, waited patiently for Wormtail to appear, wand already out and pointed at the general direction that the man was to come. Cedric did as he was told, copying what Harry was doing. _

_"Wormtail" he greeted calmly, as the man revealed himself. _

_"Expelliarums!" The rat yelled out. Cedric taken by surprise, lost his wand. Harry however did not, as by now he had far more experience then any one person could imagine. _

_"Avada Kedavra!" As quickly as he had obtained the wand, he sent the spell directly at Cedric. This time, he pushed Diggory behind the tomb stone, managing to jump away from the curse. Harry who was still silently rejoicing that he had mange to keep Cedric alive, cursed as more killing spells was issued._

_"Cease" a cold voice interrupted and Wormtail stopped. "Keep the spare, he matters not. Focus on Potter and the task at hand, Revive me."_

_Cedric was panting hard, on fours as he tried to obtain breath. Somehow dodging the spells, both boys had lost the wands. _

_"You filthy traitor! You rat!" Harry yelled after losing his wand and once more being tied securely on Tom Riddle's tombstone. Cedric was tied next to him, a tombstone away, shivering, and obviously too stunned to move or speak. _

_Wormtail continued with his own business, taking out a bundle from within his robes. He then pushed a cauldron filled with water in front of Harry. _

_"I saved your life! I didn't let either Sirius or Remus kill you!" "You were soft" was the reply. "like your father and mudblood mother"_

_"My parents were your best friends at school! How dare you call mum such a thing!" Harry paused screaming. "Why did you betray them in the first place??!" Harry thought quickly as he noticed Wormtail was wavering in movements, and did not continue what he was doing._

_"Wormtail. Enough. Finish your task. I will deal with Potter later…properly" a cold high pitch voice hissed. Wormtail scurried and began what he had started. _

_"What about Professor Stone? Professor Harold Stone! Did he not teach you anything? Did he not try to prevent you from being a Death Eater?"_

_"Oh yes…oh yes…he did try." Wormtail mutter with the utmost hatred, not caring how he might have known such a person. "but then he abandoned me. He abandoned me. He made a promise, and he broke it. There was no one left to pick up the pieces but me. If you were me, you would have chosen the same path, Potter."_

_"What did he promise? What did he promise you? Answer me Wormtail!!" The rat did not reply. Wormtail continued on his task, holding the bundle tightly until the surface of the water was ignited in sparks. _

_Harry shut his eyes, as he saw Wormtail unravel the thing in the bundle. He did not have to look. He knew what it was already. He knew who it was. Though his eyes were shut, the image once again surfaced in his mind. _

_The thing had the shape of a crouched human child. It was hairless and scale looking, a dark raw reddish black. It's arms and legs were thin and feeble, and its face was flat and snakelike, with gleaming red eyes. _

_Once more, Harry's mind began to twirl with the same thoughts that he had once had, the first time he had witness it. 'Let it drown' 'Let it drown'._

_Pain that was only matched with that of his throbbing scar erupted as Wormtail used his remaining hand to forcefully slash the crook of the teen's right hand, catching the blood in a vile. _

_He turned his head away and waited for what was destined to come. By now the culdron had turned a blinding white. It was only mere minutes before what was to emerge would emerge. _

_"Robe Me" was followed by a high cold pitched laugh. _

_Sure enough, as Harry had predicted, and confirmed with Cedric's scream, he knew that Lord Voldemort had resurfaced and risen again. _

_Footsteps approached, and Harry open his eyes unwilling as a long spider like finger touched his forehead, parted the hair and touched his scar. _

_Beside him, Cedric breathed out a couple of "Harry, Harry."_

_Voldemort spoke softly almost silently. "I see you've brought a friend. Care to introduce us Potter" Harry spat at him._

_"If you're going to kill me, then get it over with Voldemort. I don't have all day and I doubt that you do either. You need not make it ceremonial. You need not call your Death Eaters. You need not go through your dam family history."_

_"My, my, a skilled Legilmency are we now?" Voldemort hissed. Harry grunted, disagreeing but making no outward comment. Seeing no response, Voldemort spoke again. _

_"Surely your little friend would disagree. After all it is the Rebirth of Lord Voldemort. More then four should be here to bear witness. Witness to the rise of the Dark Lord and the fall of the great-Boy-Who-Lived" Voldemort turned to Cedric. "Splendid idea is it not Diggory?" _

_Without waiting for a reply, Voldemort called forth Wormtail, had the rat stretch out his left hand and then called his 'family'. _

_Almost instantly, pops rang through the graveyard. Masked and heavily cloaked wizard after wizard apparated before them, and crawled their way up to their Lord, kissing the hem of his black robes while murmuring "Master" over and over again. They backed away and then another approached, forming a circle around the Lord, Harry and Cedric, leaving gaps in between. _

_"Welcome, Death Eaters," said Voldemort quietly. "Thirteen years…thirteen years since we last met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday…We are all still united under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?"_

_A shiver rang through the circle. _

_"I smell guilt" Voldemort continued. "There is a stench of guilt upon the air."_

_A second shiver ran through the crowd. Harry, knowing the full speech by heart, paid no attention to it. Instead he turned to face Cedric who had a helpless glazed distant, fearful expression. Giving the other house champion a forceful everything-will-be-alright-smile Harry turned his gaze by at the Death Eaters, studying them. _

_They were all dressed in black and masked, hidden slightly in the shadows. There was a tinge of green that outlined the suit, when light reflected off of it. Silently Harry counted the group. 10 was what he had counted the previous time: Wormtail, Avery, Lucius, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott with three passed in silence. This time however, he recounted twice, and ended up with 11 present. He knew something wasn't right, but what was it? Harry thought hard, trying to figure out who it was. _

_It was defiantly not Bella or her husband as they were still in Azkaban. Nor could it be Karkaroff as he was the coward. Snape? No he was a spy and would not come. Then maybe Crouch? Impossible, he was at Hogwarts, Voldemort confirmed that. Then maybe someone else, or maybe he miscounted the first time. Harry was pretty sure that Karkaroff was the coward, Snape had left Voldemort forever and Crouch was the Dark Lord's loyalist man._

_"Severus" Harry snapped back as Voldemort's voice penetrated his mind with that name. "My most faithful servant and friend. I see you did not run into any trouble tonight."_

_Snape's slippery voice confirmed the identity. "yes Master. Headmaster Dumbledore trusts me completely. He thinks I'm a spy for him. However I am your spy. He believes that tonight I will rescue Potter. He knows not that I'm the real reason why he is here."_

_Voldemort laughed. "and Karkaroff and Crouch?" "They are dead" came Snape's reply. "Indeed, Severus you have Lord Voldemort's gratitude."_

_There was a stir and unrest among the Death Eaters._

_Harry didn't seem to notice. His world seemed to crumble around him. He was in denial. It couldn't be Snape. It just couldn't. Not after all that they have been through. He was one of three who was closest to Harry and pretty much irreplaceable. Snape's betrayal, if he did betray, would mean much more then Wormtail's betrayal to his parents. _

_Then in a louder voice, Voldemort spoke again. "Yes, it is through Severus Snape's efforts that our young friends arrived here tonight. Yes, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One may go as far as to call them my guest of honor."_

_"Severus, if you would do the honor" Snape stepped closer to Voldemort, his hood fell off to reveal a pale emotionless face. The Potion Master took both Harry's and Cedric's wand and headed toward them. _

_Harry searched desperately in the older man's eyes for anything, anything at all that might tell him it was all a dream. There was nothing, he could find nothing. _

_"Severus, Professor! Sir!" Harry called out sounding desperate. His head was spinning and his legs seemed to give way from under him. The man's face had given nothing, it was emotionless as usual. Trying to probe the man with his Legilmency, Harry was frustrated to find that the mind wards became even stronger. _

_From his side, he could hear Cedric yell incoherent insults mixed with curses and threats. Whatever the two boys said, Snape ignored it completely. _

_With a swift movement the ropes that Wormtail had tied disappeared. Harry's body who had been supported by the ropes fell as his legs gave way from under him. Snape acted as though he had not noticed. Then, beginning softly he began to speak, while he untied Cedric. _

_"I see Potter you have not taken my words to heart. If I recall, I had deliberately warned you the day that something of such magnitude would arrive. I had warned you to be careful Potter. We're not in a time and space of our own. Anything can happen. Yet, you did not heed me. You're ruthless and reckless as always."_

_Something flashed into Harry's eyes as Snape looked at him directly in his eyes, for the first time since they had arrived at the graveyard. Harry tried to stare deep into his eyes, but found nothing. He could still remember clearly. Only before he had entered the Maze, had Snape said the exact same words. _

_"and I told you then, the day you fall, I will be there" _

_'I'll be there' that line rung in Harry's head over and over again. Snape, well Swell, had promised that he would show up when Harry needed him, at whatever cost. The only problem was, he didn't know that the Professor would show up on the opposite side and remain there. _

_Snape let out a chuckle that somehow ended up as hysterical laugher. "Yes, yes, indeed. I must bear witness to the death of Harry Potter!" _

_Snape suddenly grabbed Harry by his wrist and shoved the holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches wand into the boy's wand hand. At the same process the Potion Master's fingers touched what seemed to be a ring on Harry's hand. For a brief moment Harry felt renewed strength enter his body and he welcomed its warm presence whole heartily. _

_"Snape!" Voldemort's sudden interference made Harry jump out of his skin. He had totally forgotten where he was and who he was with. "Is he ready."_

_Snape nodded, stepping away and addressing the boys for a final time. _

_"This time, neither of you will escape. There will be no one to …_

_Remember Cedric Diggory nor Harry Potter. There will be no one to remember those that are foolish enough to choose the right path and not easy one. There would be no one to remember what happened to the boys who bravely and heroically yet foolishly stayed a crossed the path from the Dark Lord. No one, no one will remember Cedric Diggory or Harry Potter"_

_Harry's thoughts stormed through his mind. Though faintly at first, he suddenly recalled the words. The Headmaster had spoken of something similar after Cedric had died. Now, Snape was saying the same thing, with an added twist and this was before Dumbledore's little speech. Harry didn't have time to think as Voldemort spoke again. _

_"Now I believe your dear old Professor have praised you all enough." Voldemort scowled. "Now I ask you one last time to join me. It would be a waste to dispose of you…." Voldemort trailed off. "As a matter of fact, I belive I would miss having out little duels." He paused. "Besides you really don't want what your Professor said to come true would you now boys." The Dark Lord's lips curled up into a smile. _

_"Never" came the unison voice of two currently defeated boys. Though each had their wand back, neither felt the security that it had once provided. The Dark Lord for a miniute acted as though he was hurt badly by the turned down offer. However, it dispeared only to be replaced by a sneer. "I should have not expected anything less from a Potter and a Diggory. After all, both you're families have remained loyal to Dumbledore since the stone ages." _

_"I believe you both have been taught how to duel Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory?" Voldemort's eyes flashed red, glittering in the darkness. There were grunts of replies and the Dark Lord took it as a 'yes'._

_"We bow to each other." Both Harry and Voldemort bended slightly, both pair of eyes were locked with each other. Cedric however, in the end had to be forced to do so. "Very good Diggory." Voldemort smirked. "and now we will face each other like a man…straight back and proud…the way James died" he paused again. "who shall be first."_

_Cedric, not knowing why stepped forward. He like the rest of the world felt the obligation to protect Harry even when he knew they were both going to die. He got into a dueling stance when someone stood before him, that someone being the Boy-Who-Won't-Die._

_"Harry no…" Cedric cried out, but was silenced by the look he received. Harry had turned to look at him, his eyes seemed to pierce straight through him. For an instant Cedric thought he saw the weariness in those emerald eyes, a look that could only be matched by Dumbledore's. The look of wisdom passed Harry's years surfaced in and out of them only to be suppressed by maturity and the stubborn defiance of space and time. It was a look that caused him to shudder and if he hadn't known better, would have ran and cower before the looming figure, the way many older and powerful men would have. At heart, Cedric knew that this battle wasn't meant for him to fight. _

_"And now we duel" Voldemort spoke surprised to find the determined, confident victory face sewn on his enemy. There was something in the look of Potter's eyes which caused him to flinch inwardly. Something told the Dark Lord that Potter was acting in a way that he shouldn't be, however, he did not know what. There was a sense of readiness, a sense of overconfident triumph, as though he knew what was to come. _

_"Avada Kedavra!!!!"_

_"Expelliarumus!!!"_

_Harry was ready. He braced himself for what was to come. The green light met the sparks of red in mid air…and then it transformed into the pure golden thread of light. As before the wand began to vibrate and shake with an intense ferocity, threatening to break. A look at Voldemort told Harry that he was not expecting this. Voldemort growled at the smug expected smile on his enemy as the two began to lift of the ground and float in the air. _

_From below, the Death Eaters, Cedric and Snape stared wide eyed with astonishment. The large circle that they had formed, began to tighten, but started to expand once more. Numerous beams of light shot in all directions, crisscrossing all around them until the two floating wizards were enclosed in a golden, dome shaped web. _

_"Do nothing!" Voldemort commanded. "Do nothing unless I command you!" he yelled at the relentlessness in his Death Eaters. _

_Then it began. The unearthly beautiful song filled the air, piercing the calm silent atmosphere that had befallen them. The phoenix song gave Harry all the hope he needed, all the strength he needed to keep himself from losing his grip as well as focusing on moving the beads toward Voldemort's wand. Somehow, he felt the presence of Dumbledore in the air, no, not just the man's spirit, but his actual presence. _

_"Don't break the connection" The first time that Harry had heard this, he had only thought it was merely a friend. But now, a cold shiver ran down his back, and goose bumps that did not exist earlier sprang to life. _

_"Don't break the connection Harry" Harry's heart thumped loudly as he recognized the voice, as he recognized his own older voice tell him to do so. Suddenly all his confidence drained from him. The belief that he could do it now, because he did it before left him as soon as it had come. _

_The beads started to retreat and head back towards Harry. Voldemort gave a triumph shriek as though he had already won. _

_"Harry concentrate, you've done it once before, you can do it again" the voice continued. If Harry had not known better, the words of encouragement would have been enough to drive the beads straight into Voldmort's wand. However, that did not happen. The more the voice spoke, the more frustrated, confused and strength less he became. _

_"Hold on Harry" Harry jerked hard. That voice had been real, and it had come from the ground, from one living Hufflepuff that he had led to his doom. _

_"Focus Harry. Focus my boy. Don't let go now. Don't let him get to you." That voice stung him the way the first voice did. The only difference is, this voice was alive, and was in proximity. It was rich and full of renewed sense." I have said this before and I will say it again. You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you tonight Harry. Not only have you managed to keep Cedric alive but managed to stay alive until the present time. Now Harry, finish off what has been started. Finish off what is meant to be completed. Priori Incantatem"_

_The voice had barely finished when spells erupted from the Death Eaters. They needed not to be ordered to destroy the newcomer as it was common sense to do so. _

_"Professor Dumbledore…" Harry breathed, acknowledging the man more to himself then to the others. Sure enough a quick glance confirmed the identity. The Headmaster of Hogwarts was indeed present alive and battling the Death Eaters. What was peculiar though was the old man wasn't wearing the Headmaster robes that Harry had remember seeing only minutes before he had entered the maze. _

_Instead, and Harry gave a shiver, noting this, the man was dressed in his death gown, the very robe that Professor Albus Dumbledore had died in twenty four hours before the time traveling incident occurred. It was a robe that Harry knew the man had not acquired until shortly after Hogwarts had fallen as it was a thank you present from himself to the man. _

_"Harry, you heard the headmaster. You know what must be done. Now do it" and then Harry felt an invisible pair of hands overlap his own. He concentrated hard using every last particle of his mind to force the bead back toward Voldemort. Then slowly, very slowly the bead halted and just as slowly moved towards his enemy. Voldemort watched, frustrated. He suddenly felt a wave of raw magic flowing out of the boy. Then he recognized it and its power. "You!!" he spat out. Voldemort should not have done that as the bead went straight into his wand. _

_There was a laugh, a shrill cry, one that under different circumstances would have made the Dark Lord proud. When it stopped a voice next to Harry, spoke, no, sneered out at the man. "Yes Me."_

_Harry gasped nearly dropping his wand and almost broke the connection immediately. From below him, someone else let out a shriek of surprise. Harry's finger twitch, not daring to look at the echo floating next to him, with hands overlapping his own. _

_From below, Dumbledore briefly halted his battle took a glance up and then returned to his battle, wondering why Harry would be so afraid. It wasn't like the echoes were going to hurt him. Cedric and Snape had done the same and were both momentarily stunned to see James and Lily above them. Snape who had been expecting this, as he did hear what happened after the third task later from Harry, recovered quickly. However, it was the figure, the echo next to Harry that had caused him to shriek. _

_The once sandy neck long hair, with a few bangs sticking out in front was now silver. Behind the smaller rounder glasses was the blue, slightly tainted emerald eyes. The image of Harold Stone floated next to Harry, his hand overlapping his younger self's hands. James and Lily were behind Harry and Stone, one on either side of them. _

_"Fight him son. Don't give up. It will be alright…hold on" James whispered. "You're not alone anymore Harry. We're here. We're here for you." Lily continued. The two also stretched out their hands so that now four pairs of hands, eight individual hands were grasping onto the slim rode that protruded out of Harry as though lending their power and strength. Then Stone spoke the words that Harry found quite difficult at the moment to do. "Trust Swell. He will get you and Cedric out alive. Trust him." _

_"Harry" the voice of Dumbledore from below distracted his attention from the echoes. "When you are ready, break the connection! I will buy you time. You and Cedric take the Cup, it will Protkey you back to Hogwarts."_

_Harry took in a deep breath. This was it. The time was drawing near. _

_"Harry, we linger moments after the connection is lost." Stone explained. "We too will buy you some time" Harry gulped as he got ready. "Don't worry Harry, you are a survivor, you will make it. We will make sure you do." Lily winked at him. "Harry…" Harry turned to look at his father. "Prongs will protect you longer then I can" he whispered. Harry was somehow confused. "The echo would only last for mere minutes, however the memory of me, the me within you will last for eternity. I am within you Harry, don't ever forget that." Harry did not seem to understand, though he knew where his father was hinting. "Moony did not mean to teach you how to defend Dementors. He meant to show you that I exist, I exist in you, and I will protect you." Harry nodded, understandingly. _

_The pair of hands lifted from the wand and were place on his shoulder, both of them. "When you're ready Harry. Do it…Do it…NOW!!" Stone yelled. Harry flung his wand downwards, and he was thrown onto the ground, hitting it so hard he thought he had broke them. However he did not, as he was still able to stand. _

_Voldemort cursed. "Stun them! Get them!" For a moment, the Dark Lord was surrounded and held back by his victims. However, as predicted, they soon disappeared, first into mist, and then into thin air. _

_Harry ran, fighting brutally through the Death Eaters. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!!" The silver stag erupted from his wand and galloped recklessly through the Death Eaters. Where Prongs stripped through, a glowing, binding light was left behind. The stag charged toward Cedric and Harry took the chance to grab the other by his wrist. _

_"Avada Kedavra! Crucio! Crucio! Avada Kedavra!!" came from all directions. "You alright Cedric?" Harry asked as the Stag lead them towards the Cup. The Death Eaters as well as Voldemort were closing in behind him. "Yeah Harry. This isn't going to kill me. I won't die like this!"_

_The two had nearly reached the Cup when Harry held out his wand. "Accio Trophy" He was one spell too late. The cup did leap up, however it flew toward someone else. Harry cursed loudly. He swirled abruptly trying to reach for it as it passed him, only about two feet away. Yet still the same, he missed it and his hand grasped at air. He whirled around just in time to see someone 10 feet away grasp at the handle. For a fleeting moment the two were staring at each other. "You!" Harry sent a spell, but it missed as the portkey in the Cup activated at Snape disappeared. _

_"You bastard Snape!" A string of frustrated curses and swearing followed. Cedric growled, he too had seen Snape disappear, and knew that with the Potion Master's disappearance, their last hope for escape for survival was also gone. _

_Then the voice of Professor Dumbledore filled the air. "Harry! The Portkey would go directly back to Hogwarts. I will go after Snape and personally hunt him down." Harry's mind was whirling. He couldn't believe it. Dumbledore, Professor Albus Dumbledore was abandoning them at the most critical moment, most crucial moment. This was definitely not the Albus Dumbledore that he remembered or have known. _

_Cedric must have felt the same, as he spoke in objection. "but Professor we need you here! You can forget about that bloody traitor! Does the capture and conviction of Snape mean more to you then us? Then the life of Harry Potter?" The Hufflepuff was shouting furiously, questioning his Headmaster. _

_"Absolutely correct." Dumbledore yelled back, levelly. The headmaster was fighting a lone battle as he was fighting his own little group of Death Eaters, while the boys were fighting another set. "Nothing means more to me then the survival of those who oppose Voldemort. You two will forever have my support." He paused and then seemed to address Harry more then Cedric. "and unless I truly believe and have a hundred percent confidence that the two of you can escape victoriously with minor scratches at the most, then I would not abandon you." Another pause. "I must to what I must do. Harry you understand. My place is not here."_

_"but…"_

_"This war has been prolonged long enough. You know what you must do Mr. Potter. You know what you must fulfill. You know you are the only one capable of doing it"_

_For the second time, since the appearance of Dumbledore, Harry felt as though he knew the man, yet the man felt like a complete stranger. Something was off, very off, yet the same thing that caused this off-ness also gave him reassurance as it did help answer one assumption that he had. _

_Then in a rather happy note he added. "I'll be expecting to see the two of you alive in my office, with that man's head on a stake…"_

_Harry didn't take in all that the old man was saying. First, he was too busy battling with the Death Eaters. Secondly the longer the Stag was in play, the more energy and the faster his energy began to drain. Third, well Dumbledore at the moment made no sense. _

_"Harry James Potter" Dumbledore's voice overrode all noise. "Cedric Amos Diggory, remember the only way to defeat Tom is through a show of strong friendship and trust, something that I know the two of you have already come to term with." The old man was cut off by a high pitch laugh from Voldemort. _

_When Dumbledore did pick up he spoke very quietly, almost incoherent. "I need you to trust me Harry. In due time, everything will be explained." He chuckled softly. "I will not again fall into the trap around my beautifully built, brilliant plan." Harry took a quick look at the headmaster. Dumbledore too was looking keenly at him, as though the two were in the middle of another 'chat' in the headmaster office with the exception of the battle going around them. "You bear the power that Voldemort has not. The Power to defeat Lord Voldmort. The Power that will save both you and Cedric." Another pause. "neither can live while the other survives." That last line was barley audible, but Harry had grown to be able to lip read, and the message came clear as stone. Harry's eyes grew to understanding. "Prongs" Dumbledore gave a hard look at the Stag who suddenly nodded as though understanding the silence. "Good luck Harry, Cedric" With a pop, Dumbledore apperated away. _

_Cedric as well as Voldemort had been listening to the conversation that made no sense to either of them. Cedric was curious while Voldemort had momentarily stopped attacking as he was drawn to the conversation as though a huge secret was being revealed in front of him. When Dumbledore had disappeared, it took a while before he reacted, and when he did, he was laughing as he realized the old fool would not come back. _

_"So the Muggle-loving fool has given up on the savior of the world and his sidekick." Voldemort sneered. "Coward! Running from battle at the most critical minute, going back to his safe hold to let two boys defeat me??" He laughed hard, the Death Eaters falling his example. The group that had been battling Dumbledore now rejoined the others to form a larger group who had a single target. _

_Harry and Cedric stood very still as they were surround in a tight circle, enclosing upon them. Prongs took his stance, standing protectively over them, forming a silver shield. _

_"Cedric" Harry spoke quietly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for getting you involved in this. Aside from our differences, I want you to know you are my friend." Cedric bit his lower lip. He knew that there was no chance of survival now that Dumbledore had left. He had doubted what the headmaster said, and it was clear that Harry thought so too. Yet, he was in no mood for good bye feelings. "Harry, What differences?" he asked raising his eyebrow. "not after all we've been through. The good and the bad. Heck, like Dumbledore said, by tomorrow morning, we'll be laughing our necks off at the foolish things we are thinking of!"_

_Harry and Cedric now stood back to back, so that their backs rested on each other. Both had their wands out and was ready for an attack. At least, the good part was, they didn't have to watch their backs for unexpected curses as they knew the other would watch out for them. _

_"What a pity." Voldmort approached the two as the Death Eaters parted to let their Master through before closing the gap again. "Trying to hold your own? No ward, no defense would work. You're father could protect neither your mother nor you…What makes you think a mere image of him can do so…?"_

_Harry ignored the words. Instead he spoke again to Cedric, whispering lightly. "Together?" he asked simply. "Yes together." Cedric confirmed. In one voice, the two screamed, "Avada Kedavra" over and over again, aiming recklessly at the people around them. Of course the Death Eaters as well as their Lord responded with a series of their own spells. Red Light, Yellow Light, Silver Light were all rebounded by the Stag. The Killing Curse however, needed to be dodged and that was a difficult task. _

_Cedric was the first to feel the strain as he was becoming too exhausted. He didn't say anything, but he felt more then saw his defenses and accuracy fall. Harry made no comment, though he was fully aware of his friend's situation. He knew that Cedric wasn't going to last long. Prongs flickered a few times as the battle wore on. Voldemort had a triumph look on his face as he himself had barely even started his favorite hobby. In good time, the boys would wear out naturally, and then he was going to win. _

_"Cease! Get out of the way! They're mine!" Voldemort roared, stepping so close that he was only ten feet away from his enemies. "Crucio!!" The streak of red light, rebounded at an odd angle as Prongs deflected it easily. Voldemort didn't care. The weariness was clear on his enemies. It would only be a matter of time. _

_Harry knew that this was it. As much as he tried, Prongs began to flicker, and he was worried that he wouldn't be able to last any longer. _

_'Worry? Fear? When have I been afraid of anything? When have I coward before Voldmort? Never! Come on Harry. I've look Death straight in the eye a thousand times or more. I've watched everyone fall before you. This is no difference.' Then another nasty thought entered his mind, answering the question. "because, once again you've killed another, another innocent life.' It mattered to him not that Harry Potter died, but it did matter that no one innocent again would fall prey to death._

_A sudden calmness, easiness washed over the Boy-Who-Lived as it became clear of the task at hand. There was no escape, no way out. Death waited calmly on the battlefield, waiting to take its victims. _

_"Crucio!!" Rang out again and again, until finally Prongs had grown faint to the point that it looked as though it would disappear with another blow. _

_"Cedric, this is it. There is no escaping. No hope from the world. It's just you and me." Cedric made a loud gulp. "Harry, I'm with you through the end. I've got you're back." "Thank you"_

_In an instant, Harry let Prongs disappear, causing the final defense to disappear. Somehow, Harry felt relived as though a pressure, a force was relived from his shoulders. A screech of triumph came from Voldmort, and then two final curses were thrown directly at them. _

_Harry watched in slow motion as the jet of green light closed the distance between them. One of them headed for himself, the other toward Diggory. He waited, knowing that there was no escape from death. Then Harry felt a hand take his own and held it firmly. He didn't have to look, he knew it was the Hufflepuff. A comforting warmth began to rise from his hand. He didn't notice it at first, but then its presence became clear. _

_Then the second unexpected thing happened that night. _

_Voldemort screeched in outraged. A light small and barley noticeable began to surround Harry. It's pureness spread and soon surrounded Diggory. Voldemort gasped, as he squinted, the light was blinding, and he could barely see. _

_"Harry what's going on" Cedric asked curiously. "I don't know Cedric, I don't know." "You're disappearing!!" quickly glanced down at himself and it was true. His eyes then fixed on the killing spell that was only 3 feet away. He squeezed Cedric's hand, instinctively, as though afraid they would be separated._

_"Get them!!" Voldemort screeched. "Don't let them get away!!" Chaos spread quickly as more spells were cast at them. Yet none of them ever made it. The light from Harry blinded and forced everyone backwards. _

_"HARRY!!" Cedric screamed. "Cedric don't let go!! No matter what happens don't let go!" Half of Harry had already disappeared and the other half was threatening to do so. Harry felt a very familiar tug at his nape. He took a stronger hold of Cedric as the world began to swirl and spin. In no way was he going to leave the other behind. _

_Voldemort cursed loudly frustrated as there was a pop, and both Harry and Cedric had disappeared. What frustrated him more, angered him more was that the two killing spells had already hit the outskirts of the victims clothes. It was so close, but the Boy-Who-Lived and his Hufflepuff friend had once escaped his clutches when he thought it was not possible.

* * *

_

Done!! How was it? Yes, it was long, very long. Haha! Don't ask me why what happened actually happened. It will be explained in due time. So yes, a couple of different things occurred…very different things occurred, some more noticeable then others. Hope you liked it! **Review**!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_

**Author Notes, Notes: **Ok, most people if not all were confused with chapter 15 and those who have reviewed have made that quite clear. Don't worry, I will explain everything, though the choice of which character to do so, might end up more confusing, as the old man does tend to keep what he believes is not necessary to himself.

**gallandro-83** I really do not get why you are confused. By the review, you actually understand the story, this fic. Your perceptions of might happen is so close to what will happen. I'll try with some serious explaining. Hopefully the character I picked to do that, isn't as confusing as the others. Well on the contrary, that old and wise man might make everything more confusing then before. Don't worry everything will be explained.

**Kaaera** sorry its confusing. There is a reason. I'll try to explain it all. A little by little.

**japanese-jew**there is a reason for the italics. Maybe because its not occurring in the present….hint, hint

**Minny** yes, the last chapter (15) is similar yet very different from the Goblet of Fire. There is a point in this, all will be explained soon. Be patient.

Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 16**

_Harry held onto Cedric as though life depended on it. Around them, everything became a blur and colors were mixed. The tighter they held each other, the more it felt as though they were being pulled apart._

_"Harry!" Cedric shrieked. "Cedric…don't let go…don't…no matter what happens don't let go!" Harry had no clue what was happening. Though everything around them wasn't clear, he felt as though he was going back in time at the same time as he was going forward. _

_The force that tried so desperately to separate them, finally succeeded. The boy's hold on each other were forcefully released. "Harry!" Cedric cried out. He tried to reach further as they were still within inches of each other. Still it was to no avail. There was a sudden tug backwards, and both boys were going in opposite directions. _

_"CEDRIC!" Harry yelled out. "No! Cedric!" _

He felt his body land onto something solid. His body ached, and he groaned heavily. Slowly he sat up, and noticed himself back within the maze. The Head-of-the-House Cup gleaming brilliantly before him.

He stared confusedly around him.

"Harold! Harold! Harry!" Someone rang smack into him. Harold had minutes to register Wolfe wrapping his arms around him. "Oh God! What the hell happened!" Jay pulled apart, and was so startled to see the painful, confused, betrayed filled eyes. He had never seen the man like that, so shaken up as though he had died and come back. "It's unlike you. I didn't think you really needed help. To say the least, I was surprised when you sent up the red sparks." Wolfe paused, taking a glance at the Cup, and wondering why he had asked for help when he was only mere inches from victory. "Everything's alright now. Just take the Cup." Wolfe took the Cup and placed it in Harold's hands. "Now lets get out of here, you'll be the first to do so….and in record time….45 minutes!"

Helping the other, the two slowly made their way out of the maze. They had exited the maze, and numerous people were heading towards them when Harold finally spoke. "He's alive…Remus…He's alive…" Wolfe raised an eyebrow. "Who?" "Cedric…Cedric's alive…." Wolfe abruptly stopped and turned to face the other. He was about to question him when other's came up.

"Wow! Wonderful, superb." Dumbledore spoke, being the first to arrive, follow closely by Xi and then the other Professors. "A few minor scratches…." Harold glared at the headmaster, and spoke coldly with a "Minor? I believe not. I nearly died." There was a hush silence. "Perhaps you should check on the others to make sure they are _alive_." A pause. "Not too many people can escape from Voldemort…" There were surprised and horror gasps. "and his whole Inner Circle while being tied down to a tombstone, without a wand…not to mention at the age of 14!"

The adults exchanged nervous glances. Dumbledore looked as though he was going to speak up, but Stone beat him to it. "yes that's right. Lord Voldmort" another shiver ran through the present people. "managed to find himself in the mist of the maze…as though he causally walked in for a cup of tea." Harold growled unpleasantly. "nothing unusual. Should have expected that…..but no…I let my guard down cause I thought you would have learned your mistakes by now _Professor_." He paused again. "In fact, everything unusual tends to find me…."

Dumbledore was speechless. The man before him was angry, if not outraged. "I really hate to say this, but I really doubt the others will make it out alive…not with a mad lunatic around." Having said that, Harold stomped away, leaving behind the headmaster and some of the others. Both Wolfe and Zhang hurried after their friend.

"Harry! Harry!" Wolfe yelled out, after they had disappeared from the public eye and Stone had sprinted up ahead from them. "Harry! Harry!" Wolfe cried out. To say the least, he was scared. It had been a very long time since Harry had acted this way. He only quickened his pace when he remembered what Harold had last said, had said that Cedric was alive.

Harold dashed off, wanting to disappear wanting to hide. The brief chat with Dumbeldore only made him realize what had happened. Numerous, mixed emotions flooded through him. He was happy, angry, and hurt, emotionally hurt. Physical pain he could deal with, but mental and emotional ones were a bit more difficult.

Smack! He ran into someone. He couldn't tell, but whoever it was held onto him tightly, refusing to let go. "Oh my God! You dam scared me to death! Oh god! I was afraid you were going to die! I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get you out!" A pause. "I would have forever blamed myself if you were to die! Oh God Harry….I…"

It took a while before the words hit Harold. It took even longer before he realized who was speaking. When he did, he immediately pushed the man away, or more like throw the man off of him, before jumping back and shouted "Crucio!"

Harold held the spell, only to stop it, cast a silencing charm, before resuming it. "You! You! How dare you show yourself here! You bastard!" He screamed at the withering screaming soundlessly man before him. "You traitor! You Wormtal-wanna-be!"

"Please! Please….Let me explain…" The man panted out. "I…I…" "I don't give a dam about what you want to say! You're actions have spoken loud enough. It was quite clear." Harold hissed out, switching from Cruicio to other spells and back. "I've trusted you Snape! Many times I've place my life and many others on the line, because I've trusted you!" Harold brutally kicked the man. "I was wrong and now I've got to pay the price. You've just proved to me why I don't believe in second chances. A fine example you set." Harold released the spell, and Snape was panting on all fours. "Goodbye Severus. I'll see you in hell."

Before he knew it, something heavy pinned him onto the ground. Harold was caught by surprise. He must have been too consumed in trying to hurt the pain before him for him to have let his guard down. Stone wrestled with whatever or whoever was on top of him. He was fast, and he did have quick reflexes, but whatever had caught him by surprise was still a step ahead. Finally he gave up after his wand was forcefully wrenched from him and there was no point in fighting.

"Xi, check the other…" Wolfe ordered, as he pinned and disarmed Stone. Neither of the new arrivals had clearly seen who it was. He relaxed slightly when the younger man did not retaliate yet kept his firm grip.

"No need…" Swell coughed up a mouthful of blood as he stood up and used his sleeve to wipe away the blood on his lips. Jay turned to face the man, eyes narrowing dangerously. Swell had disappered into thin in during shortly after Harold had entered the maze. No one had seen him since then, until now. "I wouldn't be surprised if Harry killed you on the spot…Not after looking like that. You do realize that Death Eaters aren't popular around here." Though Wolfe spoke softly, a slight sense of relive-ness filter through his voice. Swell rolled his eyes, before taking a quick glance at himself and then back at Harold who was silent but giving him a death glare. "I suppose not…" The fully dressed spy, with his mask hanging on his neck replied.

"Now Harry, what the hell happened?" Wolfe turned his attention back the silent man. "Why did you attack him when you were sure it was him?"

"Let me go Remus. I'll explain after he's dead." Was the simple reply. Wolfe shook his head. "there must be a misunderstanding." "Yes! Misunderstanding. That man was, no is working for Voldemort. He isn't a spy. I nearly died because of him and so did Cedric!"

"Cedric?" Xi inhaled a deep breath. "As in….as in…Cedric Diggory?" Harold rolled his eyes. "How many Cedric's do you know?" he whispered to himself. Then in a louder voice, full of venom hurt and betrayal Harold began again.

"The Cup portkey me to the graveyard again." There was a deathly silence. There was only one graveyard, and there was only one significant incident that occurred there. "It was suddenly the whole third task repeat…" he sneered. "the only difference was, there was a few significant differences. One of them being the fact that I was there again tonight because of Snape. Or more precisely in the words of Lord Voldemort himself,

'Severus, my most faithful servant and friend. I see you did not run into any trouble tonight. Indeed, Severus you have Lord Voldemort's gratitude. Yes, it is through Severus Snape's efforts that our young friends arrived here tonight. Yes, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One may go as far as to call them my guest of honor.'"

Now, all eyes were focused on Swell, waiting for a response. There was none, no signs or remorse or denial. In fact the other became quite quiet.

This was interrupted with a crystal clear smack. One of Harold's cheeks swelled up. Wolfe held back, watching it swell up before his eyes.

"Impossible." The older guardian breathed down. "You must have hit your head to hard or something." Wolfe grip the other man's collar. "I have no clue what happened in the maze. However I can assure you a couple of things.

First, though the maze resembled the one of the third task, you were here the whole time. I suppose somehow the past caught up with you, and you became confused of what was memory and what was present."

"They aren't memories! They're different. I lived and relived that moment in time for the thousandth time already. They were all the same. However, this one was different. It felt so…so…real." Stone argued.

"It wasn't real. If it were, then we would have been there. I would have been there." Wolfe gestured at himself and then the others. "He was there! So was Cedric! So was Voldemort. So was the Death Eaters. So was Snape and Wormtail. So was Dumbledore…" The last name came out quite inaudible. "and aside from Dumbledore, they were all against us!"

"Harry, I really doubt it's the case. You're trying to put forth a very difficult case. We, I understand you've been through a lot tonight." "but it is the truth!" The younger man shot back.

"alright. Even if it is the truth. Why would Severus work for Voldmort after all these years? Why would Dumbledore be there and act as though nothing had happened at first. More importantly, where is Cedric, if he is alive?"

Harold did not know how to reply. He didn't have any answer, he wanted answer, he didn't want to give them, even if he could. "How the hell should I know. Ask him why he did it!" Harold jerked his head at Swell.

Wolfe took a look at Swell, noticing the calmness in the man. He made no attempt to justify the situation. Wolfe was going to turn back to Stone, when Swell spoke.

"That's enough Remus. You best ask tomorrow, when the man's calmed down a bit." There was an odd light in Swell's eyes. "Otherwise, you'll only end up hearing half of the story." Wolfe opened his mouth, but shut it as what was said slowly sunk in.

"Yes, I'm afraid Mr. Potter speaks half the truth, his half. Truthfully, if I was in his shoes, I would have killed Snape as well. Frankly, I'm still not quite sure why I'm alive." Swell turned to Stone. "and you will hear my half of the story, before you end up killing me. I will make you hear it."

* * *

Neither Harold or Samuel spoke or came into proximity of each other the rest of that night and the day after. It was better this way, as one of them might have otherwise ended up dead. Luckily, this wasn't hard as the whole school and staff were speaking of last night's task. Of course Harold had been the first to emerge at 45 minutes after his entrance.

It was an hour an a half after the opening of the tournament when McGongall came out second letting Dumbledore release the breath that he was holding after the statement that Stone had made. McGongall assured Dumbledore that Voldemort had not been at the site. She did however mention that there were boggorts and it was possible that he was experiencing the effects of one. When Dumbledore had pointed out the other surrounding and age aspects, McGongall stood there in awe. She had then pointed out that maybe he was suffering from a relapse memory. Dumbledore had shrugged at that saying that it was highly unlikely, for someone so young and at this point in time experience such a thing without making the headline news. Of course at the time, the suggestions that Stone's guardian had made of his past seemed to fit quite in place, yet at the same time it all seemed to have existed in a parallel universal. This point, Dumbledore had kept to himself. He didn't share it with the headmistress, as 1) the third contestant (Flickwick) had emerged at one hour and 40 minutes and 2) Dumbledore was quite keen on deciphering the new teachers by himself.

As more people emerged, Dumbledore decided to call the cut at 2 hours. It had intentionally been at 1, but aside from Harold, no one had come out.

Thus, it wasn't that difficult for Stone and Swell to avoid each other. Harold had fit into his usual spotlight and had been bombarded through every class with what had gone out inside the maze last night. Harold, not willingly wanting to share his experience, had made up a false story. He had said that it had been exactly the same as the first opening course, the same thing as the real world. That had cause the class to go wild and even wilder when the Professor had hinted that by the end of two years, if anyone of them were to end up in a similar situation, there was no doubt that they would make it out alive. After all, that was the goal of the course.

The dismissal bell to the last class of the day finally rung. The class chatted excitedly as they left. No one, aside from the Professor noticed a school, barn owl fly through the window and swooped down to land perfectly on the man's shoulder. With a flick of his wand, he closed the door behind the last student.

The owl gave a soft hoot as it flew in front of him and stretched out its left talons where a letter was tied. Harold curiously untied the letter wondering who it was from. The owl took flight immediately. On the front was a short handwritten message.

HP

Meet us at 'The Last Defense' 1 am tonight.

AD

That was it. The message was short and clear.

_HP.__ That must be me, Harry Potter. The Last Defense, how can anyone besides Remus, Cho and Snape know about it? That term is used in the future, long after everyone and everything fell and when the world is consumed by darkness. Besides, only a selective group of people know of the existence of that uninhabited cave, which we took for as shelter for our temporary stay. AD? Could it be? Albus Dumbledore? Yet, that does not make sense. Why would the headmaster write to me, when we're both at Hogwarts? Nothing makes sense. _

Harold sighed. Everything was happening too fast and confusion began to seep in. He hated it when this happened. From recent, past experience, he knew that it was better if he did not have to deal with it alone. Taking his things he dashed off, in search of Jay.

He found the man speaking with the headmaster up in the Astronomy tower. He was disturbing a conversation, but at the moment he didn't really care.

"Excuse me, Headmaster." Stone spoke bluntly, before turning to his guardian. "Jay. May I have a word with you?" "In a minute Harold." Jay replied, gesturing at the headmaster. "It's urgent. Something's come up back home" Harold eyed the headmaster, before looking deeply at the Wolfe's eyes. "Back home" he repeated, not daring to speak plainer then needed. Jay saw the frustration in the younger man's eyes. Though he did not understand, he felt the urgent-ness of it. He turned to Dumbledore. "Excuse me, headmaster. I'll see what he needs, or more precisely what happened back home." Wolfe did not wait for the older man to reply before following Stone quickly away from the Astronomy tower.

"What's up." Wolfe asked, following Harold into the Room of Requirements. Harold stuff the short note into the other's hand. "I got this, about 5 minutes ago. What do you think?" Jay peered down, and read the note quickly. Stone watched as the color on the other man's face change inconsistently. "Do you think I should go?" he whispered.

"I do not know what to say, or what to advice you to do." Wolfe spoke softly. "This letter brings up many questions." His guardian continued. "I do not believe it is written of this time."

"What do you mean?"

"I assume, HP means Harry Potter. There is no one else who I know that have initial such as yours. No one from this time period knows you as Harry Potter. Harry Potter does not exist yet. You must keep that in mind.

Secondly, 'The Last Defense' is a term we placed on the future term that we place on where we are currently staying. As far as we know, no one in this time period besides us knows of its existence.

Thirdly, and most peculiar is AD which I would assume is Albus Dumbledore. By the way things are moving, it could not have been the very headmaster we were speaking with. There is no need for the man to send you just to speak with you"

"I know. That's why nothing makes sense. Do you think its another Time-travel thing. After the first, opening task, I highly doubt that time is quite as stable as we think it is." Wolfe raised an eyebrow at that comment. After Swell had left that night, Stone had never again mentioned of what went on in the tournament.

"That's possible." Jay absent mindedly replied. "Under normal circumstances, I would have said it was a hoax and don't mind paying any attention to it" "but we're in anything but normal circumstances. I don't believe being thrown back into time is an everyday affair." Harold cut in. "exactly. Therefore, we'll all go. Perhaps we might acquire some new and useful information." "I agr-" Stone trailed off as he realized something. "I'm going alone." "no you are not. You don't know what's out there. I can't afford you facing the unknown again, at least not after the maze." Stone got ready to retaliate, but held his comment as he gazed upon the older man's face who had a fixed left for no arguments expression.

* * *

Harold paced back and forth near the front of the entrance. His right held his wand as he got ready for any unexpected movements. Jay sat in a chair pulled up to the table. He was completely absorbed in a book. Xi sat anxiously on the floor, gazing at her watch every 5 minutes. She as well as Swell had been invited by Wolfe. Of course, both Harold and Samuel did not like being in proximity of each other, and both had outwardly objected. However, Jay had pointed out the greater purpose and neither had any reason to argue against that. Swell kept to himself, correcting some of the homework assignments.

No one spoke as each was absorbed in their own thoughts. A long time past with each minding their own business. Then, at precisely 1am Xi's alarm went off. Harold stopped pacing. He faced the entrance with his wand outstretched.

At that moment there were two loud pops. Harold immediately sent a reversion of the stunning spell that had been created after the fall of Hogwarts and from then on replaced the other. It was a simple spell to block and throw off and was taught as a second year spell. To anyone of that time, it would have been simple, and quite ineffective, however, as they were in the past, every second year spell of the future was just as deadly as any unforgivable.

The tall figure slashed his wand in the air, and created a barrier charm. Harold watched as the stunning spell was reverted and zoomed towards him. Stone easily avoided it as another jet of red light zoomed towards him. The Professor easily blocked the stranger's spell before sending another of his own. This occur a couple of times, before Harold and the stranger jumped back and ceased the spells.

"It's great to see you again Professor Dumbledore." Harold smiled warmly, taking his first glance at the stranger since the other had appeared. "No, the pleasure's mine. Always mines. Harry." Dumbledore replied, before stepping aside to reveal one more. "Wouldn't you agree, Cedric?" From behind the Headmaster, the sixth (? In book four) Hufflepuff Quidditch captain appeared, returning a warm smile.

* * *

So how was it? The next chapter should answer some questions. **Review**! 


	17. Chapter 17

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_

**Author Notes, Notes: **Ok, most people if not all were confused with chapter 15 and those who have reviewed have made that quite clear. Don't worry, I will explain everything, though the choice of which character to do so, might end up more confusing, as the old man does tend to keep what he believes is not necessary to himself.

Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 17**

"It's great to see you again Professor Dumbledore." Harold smiled warmly, taking his first glance at the stranger since the other had appeared. "No, the pleasure's mine. Always mines. Harry." Dumbledore replied, before stepping aside to reveal one more. "Wouldn't you agree, Cedric?" From behind the Headmaster, the sixth (? In book four) Hufflepuff Quidditch captain appeared, returning a warm smile.

"Cedric!" Xi was the first to make her way towards the Hufflepuff. However, as she passed Harold, a firm hand was laid on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly, pulling her back a step or two. Stone had cleared his throat loudly a couple of times. Xi caught on and held back.

"Cedric, I'll like you to meet a few people." Dumbledore cut in, eyes gleaming madly. "Professor Harold Stone" Stone and Diggory shook hands. Diggory was beaming up at the man. "Professor Jay Wolfe, Professor Samuel Swell, and Professor Xi Zhang" They each exchanged a hand shake. "or you may know them better as Harry Potter, Professor Remus Lupin, Professor Severus Snape and Cho Chang"

"It's an honor Mr. Potter" Cedric spoke softly, extending his hand again to shake it. "I cannot Thank You enough, for everything." Stone nodded mutely, taking the hand. He did not know how to respond, so instead look over the boy's head at Dumbledore.

"It's quite reassuring to find you alive Headmaster" Dumbledore smiled at his pupil. "Ah yes, time travel, its such a fascinating subject matter, not to mention quite useful." Stone sighed. "I should have known." He paused. "So now, what time period do you exist in?" he asked curiously. "Reliving the Harry Potter school years" The headmaster winked at Harold. "Making sure I don't make the same mistake twice." "yes, yes of course. I assume you now know what's best for him…" Harold trailed off. "not even close." The headmaster's eyes were twinkling with mischief. "even now, the boy surprises me to every extent. He conceals his secret well."

"and James and Lily?" Wolfe asked from the side, pausing, and hesitating. They all saw the headmaster's whom they knew very well, and was very different from the current headmaster, face darken turning palled. It had dimmed considerably. "I will not answer that, Remus. You know perfectly why. The same reason you do not share the truth and the past with my younger self, is the same reason that I give you." Wolfe growled, "then why are you here? Why do you even bother to show up? Why the hell do you prick into everyone's lives and then leave a bleeding wound?" he snapped at the elder, quite inappropriately.

At this moment in time, Stone stepped in between the two with a weak smile on his face. "Sorry Headmaster. Remus is a bit worked up nowadays." "aren't we all?" his guardian retorted. "after last night's…" Wolfe stopped in mid sentence as Stone came abruptly over and whispered in a deadly tone. "Hey, be cool. There are guest and they are here on their free will. The last thing I need is you chasing off someone who may be able to help us. Perhaps answer some questions, or maybe help clear up some matters with certain events." Wolfe nodded numbly, before muttering a "sorry Headmaster"

No one spoke for a long time. Finally Stone motioned the visitors to sit down around the table. "Butterbeer?" he asked, taking a seat across from Dumbledore. The others gathered around the table, sitting down and making themselves comfortable as they knew that they would be staying for quite some time. "No thank you" Both visitors said giving a false smile.

"So Harry, I assume you have questions." Dumbledore spoke, leaning back, elbows resting on the table. Harold nodded. "I will try to answer them." Another nod. "However, before we start, we must understand what is occurring." A couple of scattered nods.

"I have said this before and I will say it again. You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you Harry. Once more, I wish for you to relive the night that Voldemort had reborn. No, not what happened last night, but the night it occurred, when you were merely at the age of 14."

Harold sucked in a sharp breath. He had told his tale, but never the full tale. The horrific images remained forever locked in his own mind. No one aside from himself could ever come close to comprehending what had occurred that night. "Harry, I have already spared you pain of relieving your entire childhood. I have already retold the past of Harry Potter as he knew it to Cedric. You need not to retell it."

"Is the past, the past that we knew it" Stone gesture at himself and the others. "different from the future, or what is to you now as the second past that exist"

Dumbledore did not respond immediately. When he did, he chose his words very carefully eyeing each of his former pupils. "There is no created path. No destiny, no fate. No prophecies. Those exist for we wish it to. Human's wish and fantasize of what it could have been, and how it could be. Nothing of that magnitude truly exists within the realm of the universe. There is no set path. We must create and make it ourselves with our choices, choices that will fill our most fervent desires. We make our own decisions, we choose are own paths, we befriend our own friends, we mark our own enemies. Everything lies in the Choice. Therefore, there can be no set future. You have not completed your time here. How can the future be laid out? Each minute a person lives within a time not of their own, no matter how long or short the period is, history is completely erased and rewritten, over and over again. I've said this once, and I will say this again. Indeed both Tom Riddle and Harry Potter share many similar characteristics and traits. However both of you are very different ends, entire opposites. Voldemort is not Harold Stone and Harold Stone in no way is the Dark Lord. Until the day the past catches up with the present, there is no future."

"So in simpler words, you won't tell us what has occurred. You will not interfere with the mistakes that I have made, nor the ones that I will make." Stone spoke smoothly, only stopping when he knew there was no way he would come out wining. "Correct"

"Now Mr. Potter, if you would please. You must bear in mind that neither Cedric and I will stay forever" There was no room for argument. Thus, Harold told his tale of the night Voldemort was reborn, the way it should have been. Everyone listened raptly, attentively, never missing a beat. There was a short silence when he had finished. Seeing that there was no response, he spoke once more of the events, this time retelling what had occurred the night before.

Swell listened softly. By the time Harold had finished with the second version of events, all eyes were pinned on him, as though waiting for an explanation. Even Dumbledore had lost the twinkle in his eyes, and was bearing down upon the man. Swell swallowed hard, but kept his composure at least enough to speak slowly and clearly. "I saved his life…again. The brat isn't grateful." Stone rolled his eyes, giving him a deadly glare.

"I told you clearly before you entered the maze Potter. I told you to be careful. I gave you the wand as proof. I told you I will be there" Stone said nothing, his finger touch the ring as though finally remembering it was there. "Take it off and look closely at it." Harold did so, curious. Inscribed on the inside was the Snape seal. Swell continued.

"The Dark Mark was glowing fiercely that night. I didn't say anything, as I knew that panic would assure. Besides, no one is to know that I use to be a Death Eater." Swell paused. "The moment you sent the sparks, was the moment the ring notified me that you were in danger, also the moment when the Mark felt like it could kill. The ring led me to you. I had apperated a good three minutes before the Mark came to life and pulled me with it. Before I knew what was happening, I appeared with the rest of the Death Eaters at that destination. I was confused, but from experience was able to adapt and act fast. I played along with the Dark Lord. More then once I've let slip, gave hints of informing you of my loyalties. However, it never did really get through that thick skull of yours. I had taken the Cup, as it was my expected task. I had to play my part. When I did reappear on the outskirts of the maze, I ran. I felt terrible for leaving both of you like this. However, as little as Albus' appearance may have been, I did feel slightly better. Yet, I didn't and was worried. I was blaming myself. For the longest time, I sat and moped. When nothing did happen, I finally decided to do something, even if I was going to be caught. I focused my energy on that single ring on your finger. It was difficult, but as it later proved, I did portkey you out."

Swell trailed off, letting his explanation, his side of the story sink it. Stone listened carefully, and for once he was willing to listen. Everything that was said did make sense. Harold had shut away Swell and accused him at the spot. He never really given it much thought. Now, though, after a day's thought, it all seemed to fit. He continued to finger the ring.

"It's true." The silence broke with Cedric. "Harry, I remember. There was a light, a pure light. It started with your hand, before engulfing us entirely. It must have been. It must have been the ring."

"Professor, I'm sorry." Harold said at last, turning to Swell, whom he hated. "For a moment there, I really thought…." "It's in the past Harry. Besides, that wouldn't have been what you really thought. It's a two sided spell. A part of you, a small part of you knew it. That is the only way it could have worked." "I suppose I did know. Deep down I knew. That was why it had been a big blow. I had and still trust you 100 percentand you seemed to have just thrown it down the gutter."

"Well, I am glad that, that is sorted." Dumbledore spoke briskly. Stone let out a sigh of relive. "me too." He paused. "Professor, how did you end up there?"

Dumbledore seem to smile. "I told you Harry. I will not make the same mistake twice. After you told me what occurred that night. I was keen on preventing it.. As anyone else who knew and could have done so, I took the chance and followed. I was not going to let an innocent life waste away."

"Thank you." Stone whispered. "You guys don't know how much this support means to me."

"but I do not understand something." Wolfe spoke again, a frown on his face. "How is it that there can be a reversion of the same event where the past and the present get entangled with each other so that it resembles something entirely new and different?"

"Ah, at last, we come to this" Dumbledore muttered, stroking his bread. "Even I do not know the answer to that. I will try my best to explain.

Time travel is a very obscure form of magic that is avoided by everyone, both sides. The consequences are too severe. It is not a thing to be played with. The time a person is back in time, that person is rewriting history, adding a new chapter to the already made world. By the time the person gets back, the present is entirely different and rewritten. Though yes, some events are the same, yet it is only a mere resemblance of the truth, of what has actually occurred. Therefore, the longer the person is in the past, the more dangerous the present is. Everything seems to be the same, but it is different. A parallel universe. It is filled with familiarities, yet it is a strange world to be in. Time travel creates a rift in time, a wrinkle in time. The life of a time traveler will be forever changed. Do you understand this concept?"

"A rift in time….A wrinkle in time" Wolfe murmured, before nodding for the headmaster to continue.

"In this case we have many rifts in time. Time is so unstable that anything can push it off balance. The line between the past, present and future is so thin that it can overlapped and in return drag someone through, or in this case, fall through.

Anything that reminds you of the past, will bring back its memories. The first Head of the House tournament resembled so much of the final task of the Tri-wizard tournament that it brought back strong memories. With a mix of a fragile time and the resemblance, two candidates, Harold and Samuel, ended up falling through the whirl of time and was brought to the present."

"Whoa, wait, back up" Swell stirred. "You mean to tell me that it wasn't a dream, a false reversion." "It is as real as you and I, Severus. For two hours of last night you and Harry were once again back in the future, or more precisely the present." Dumbledore corrected. "What happened last night will forever be written in history. To everyone else besides those within this dwelling, it will be the only version. It is a fact that has, sadly to say replace the other." He paused, before turning to Harold. "The occurrence of the real past will lie burry within you forever, and only you will able to relive the memories of what had happened."

"So, we participated in rewriting history? In creating another future that is parallel to what I have grown up with. If I was to say, I went back to the future, and randomly asked anyone of what occurred, they will speak of the reversion. They, no one will have any idea of the other set of memories?" "That is correct my boy." "So, when we did escape, then we were thrown back to our respective times?" "That is correct my boy"

Harold had his head between his hands. He couldn't absorb everything in at once. He needed time for it to sink in. Dumbledore must have noticed, for he got up, startling the others. "If that is all, it is time that we return." He nodded at Cedric who stood up as well. The two existed through the main entrance.

"Professor" Harold spoke again as they left. He quickly followed them. "There's one more thing" "eh?" Dumbledore glanced back at him. "only one thing?" "Well, no, actually not." Harold admitted. Dumbledore must have sensed something because he gestured Harold to follow him, leaving Cedric to wait at the doorway. The two walked out of the dwelling to a decent distance, but close enough to see the Hufflepuff and visa versa. Stone put up a silencing barrier, just for a precaution.

"Do you know anything about Voldemort?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "I meant, of this time. He's been awfully quiet for a while. If I remember correctly, this is his first reign. He should be at the peek of his powers. We should be hearing about him every day." Dumbledore closed his eyes, and then reopened them. "Harry, the moment you mess up time everything changes. Of course you may assume that is the case. However you keep forgetting that you now and forever will, exist in an entirely parallel universe to what you have grown up accustomed to. You may assume that, but never be sure. Do you know what I mean?"

Harold nodded, even though he did not. All he knew was that Dumbledore made his point of refusing to answer the question. "and another bothersome factor?"

"It's Peter." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Pettigrew?" "Yes, Wormtail." Stone didn't really know how to say what he wanted, no needed to say. "I…I…Albus…I…Harold Stone brought, started the whole misfortune on the Potter family. I…I sprung the whole thing…with my accusations of Peter. I shouldn't have done that. I…can't fix it, as what's done, is done. I can't just let what I know will happen, happen all over again."

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to soften, before hardening. "Forget about Peter, Harry. What's done is done. Like you said, it cannot be fixed. All that can be done now is to tread softly. You must tread softly. There is a bigger Rat that needs to be caught. In time, you will learn that Peter will not be of your concern."

"A bigger Rat?" Stone swallowed hard, quoting the headmaster. He didn't like the idea of a bigger, unknown traitor within the mist. The older man, just smiled knowingly. He did not elaborate, not even after Harold tried to push it. There was an odd, deadly glint in the headmaster's eyes as it stared into the distance. It was a look that scared Harold. A look that was used only while facing Voldemort. Stone could not imagine who as on the other side, he dared not imagine. Dumbledore was known for giving second chances. The look told the younger man that whoever it was, wasn't going to get it. The look promised the same fate that Voldemort was bound to receive.

"Professor, are you alright?" The man did not reply. Harold gently reached out and touched his shoulder, causing Dumbledore to retrain his eyes and stare at the other. "sorry. Anything else?"

"One last thing." "Just one more thing?" Harold nodded. Dumbledore waited for him to speak.

"I'm lost. I find myself digging deeper and deeper into darkness. The harder I try to fix things, the worst it becomes. Professor, the world before me comes crumpling down around me. I've built a web that I now find my self entangled before. I'm suffocating Headmaster. I fear, if I do not break free soon, I'll…."

"Harry, it is just one mistake. It isn't the end of the world. It won't be for a long time to come. You must realize that you are human. You too have your own limits."

"I know…but.."

"Harry, it isn't easy. Nothing is easy. You have already done more then anyone can ever hope for. It is not easy to be that one man, out of a handful, out of an infinite number of men, that can alter history and succeed. You have already taken up generation after generation of burdens and place it onto your own shoulder. You must realize that because of this, you must sacrifice, release and let go some of the minor things. You cannot always be there fore everyone and change every little thing. You are human Harry. You should be proud of what you have already accomplish, and let go of the things you can't."

"I know….it's just…"

"Harry, this has been indeed stressful for you. I understand that. What has happened the last few days have come in waves and you cannot be blame for your actions. Any other man would have broke long ago."

Harold raised an eyebrow.

"Let me give you some simple advice. I would not carry this burden alone. You already have your guardian's to confide in. Do so. Otherwise, if you do not wish to then, find someone else you know and trust and share it with him/her. Remember, we are all here to help. I am here to help. My doors are always open to you, and always will be. Go find that someone, and ask for their advice."

Stone smiled as Dumbledore gripped his shoulders reassuringly. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." He paused. "Now, it's near dawn. Cedric and I really must leave."

"Yes, yes, of course."

Harold watched as Dumbledore motioned Cedric to come over. The boy slowly made his way here.

"er, Professor, What happened to Harold Stone." He blurted out. He had to ask that. It had been bugging him ever since Stone appeared ghost, yet solid like during the Third Task. Dumbledore studied him up and down once. "I believe that the answer lies in you. I think you already know." "but…" Cedric was now standing next to them. "remember what the sorting hat said regarding your ponderings of the Orb of Destined Fate.

Are you Harold Stone, or are you Harry Potter? Do not try to be someone that you are not…In order for you to succeed, you must find the real you with in. Remember, Harold Stone and Harry Potter are two _different _people. Who is your past, present and future? The time will come when your decision will alter the future, your future….You must answer that, in order for you to see past what has already been shown to you by the Orb, which I repeat once more, shows the truth"

Stone's mouth hung open. There was no way that the Headmaster could have found out about that. He wanted to say, 'how did you know', but instead it came out "you know about the Orb?"

Dumbledore only gave a knowing smile at that, before turning to leave. He and Cedric slowly walked off toward the rising sun.

"Professor Dumbledore! Will I ever see you again? The you, that I have known throughout my life, and have confided in since time began? Not the you that is currently teaching, but the you that we have together faced life and death?" Stone yelled after them.

Dumbledore did not turn around. He did stop though.

"No, I believe this goodbye is forever. Of course we will meet again, but by that time the Albus Dumbledore you meet will be my counterpart, will always be my counterpart, the one at school. Like everyone else, and the world that you have grown up and been accustomed to, I will only exist, live on and remain forever in your and your guardian's memory. You must understand Harry. You now exist in a parallel universe. I'm afraid that is what time travel does. It rewrites the entire history or should I say future. Nothing…nothing will ever be the same. No one, will ever be the same."

"Then…then I guess this is Goodbye….." Harold seemed to hesitate. "and Thank you….thank you for everything."

* * *

Well hopefully the confusion has ceased, or became a minimum. If not, then more will be slowly explained. **Review**! 


	18. The Initiation into the Dark Order

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_

**gallandro:** It's alright, no need to apologize for missing chap 16 when it went up. As long as you caught up, that's all that matters as well as giving such wonderful feedback!

Yes, Cedric is alive, although he exist in the future (or in his time). Well the relationship between Cho/Xi and Harry/Harold won't be easy. Interesting things between the couple/(trio)? For the time being, it won't matter as Cedric won't be in the past (marauder's period), so that is safe…for now. However, what may be going between them during Cedric's time may be different. How it will turn out, isn't clear for now. One thing though, Cedric won't appear again, and if ever, it'll be at the very end of this fic (which is still a long way ahead…a long, long way)

Exactly, very, very true. Close/Critical reading is a skill that needs to be gained. Everything is important. All background and minor events are important in its own way. In the past chapters, in all the chapters, there are lots of minor and unimportant people/events that could be left out, and easy to be overlook at first glance. However, the way in the original fic, Sirius was mentioned by name in book 1, only once he was never again mentioned until book 3, where he becomes a major character. So yes, the same thing applies.

With Snape, he was acting by instinct. The Snape that participated was Swell, his future self who was thrown back into time, and then into the future and then back into time. He's the Snape that Harry had grown up with and knows by heart. However, the same way the Dumbledore that Harry has grown up and been 'raised' by, isn't the same headmaster that is at the present (Maruader) time. So it's the same with Snape. The Snape (or as a matter of fact, any character at all) in the future isn't the same person that Harry knows by heart. It's the same person, yet a complete stranger, for to them, they would be shaped by a completely different past, the past that is being recreated. So, it is very possible that the Snape in the future is a faithful Death Eater, Voldemort's "most faithful servant and friend". In being so, to Voldemort, Snape's actions won't be suspicious, as that is going normal for what he's suppose to do.

Don't worry. The whole, entire timeline will be complete once the fic is over. It wouldn't make sense to create another timeline (the future) and not elaborate on it, and how it was effected in the past.

Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 18 The Initiation into the Dark Order**

The meeting with Dumbledore and Cedric, as uninformative as it was did help ease Harold and some mindless ponderings. To say the least, none of them had got any thing more after the enlightening conversation then prior to it. Still, just the same, Harold found himself recording in all exactness, with the smallest slightest detail and emotion into the journal that he now kept, a journal that only the privileged few may read. It had become important to him, to record such details, as it proved to work as a pensive that had an extra security guard. After all, in this time period, there were only two who could read Parsaltongue. Besides, he knew that it would be of importance to the rest of the world to understand the reason behind each action that was taken and the thinking behind it at that time. Of course, there was also the small fact that he lived in a life of fame, and that was a life that he could never escape, not even as Harold Stone.

For the most part, the few days after passed with relatively unimportant events, or as normal as it could get after the opening task of the tournament. The four tightly knit time travelers found themselves falling into an ideal routine, and at last adjusted, adapted to this time frame. With the last mending of misunderstandings between, they found the need to make up the time between them. This was especially true for Stone and Swell.

He knocked on the Defense Against the Dark Arts door. Though it was already open, he did it as to announce his arrival. Besides, Stone wasn't alone either as he was spending the time with his father. An occurrence that had happened with such frequency that it could be expected to find one with the other, unless there were more important matters. Of course, with James, Sirius would never be far off. If there too was Sirius then Remus would be with him. The only member that seemed to hop between the lines, sometimes presence and other times not, was Peter, and at this moment, he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Professor Stone, may I borrow you for a minute?" Swell asked smoothly, standing at the doorway. Stone didn't seem to have heard him, as he continued his conversation with his pupils. Swell didn't pay attention to what it was all about, for one, he respected their privacy and two, even if he did want to eavesdrop it was impossible as there was a silence charm placed around the group. It had been nearly twenty minutes before the three Gryfindors bid farewell to their teacher and left the classroom.

Swell made sure no one lingered behind before entering and snapping the doors closed behind him. He looked around, grunted and closed all windows, pulling the binds down and making sure there were no cracks in the room. When he was satisfied he briskly walked up to stone. Without saying a word, he pulled up his left sleeve.

Harold stared down at the pale skin, his eyes frowning. There, glowing pitched black on his ex-Potion Professor's forearm was the Dark Mark. It stood out among the background with such intensity that Harold was sure the other was in intense pain.

"How long" he asked quietly, taking his eyes off the Mark so that he could look anywhere but at the older man. "since the night before." Came the reply. "and have you…" "no I have not." Harold raised an eyebrow. "He's recruiting." Came the explanation. "It's a notification for the Death Eaters to know that he wants new members and to look out for possible candidates. When the Mark turns pitch black, usually about four days after the initial glow, then we must report back to the Dark Lord."

"I see" Harold mused. "He's moving at last." Stone continued, almost inaudible. "So according to that, if all goes well, he will have an initiation into his circle this coming Monday." "Precisely." "Then we must move, prior to the strike, we must prevent as much people from being recruited as possible." "of course."

Stone sat down, and motioned for the other man to do so. "His main targets will be sixth years. Most Slytherins are forced by their parents, and others choose to do so. Some seek him out of sheer will, or more accurately fear."

Harold did not speak for a while. Instead he took out a sheet of paper and began writing. Swell could not see, yet his curiosity of what it was eased as Stone handed it to him. It was a list, with Detention titled on it. Following that were a whole list of names. Swell scanned it, some names stood out more then others as it was circled, names that included Malfoy, all Blacks except Sirius, Lestrage, Mcnair, Crouch, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Pettigrew and Snape. Around the last two were double circles. Swell silently realized just by looking at the names, most if all of the future inner circle listed.

"As you noticed, the circle names are the prominent members of the Inner Circle that I have known throughout my life. If we cannot hand detentions to all, at least get the ones circled." A pause. "but as you can see I really hope neither of the double circled names become Death Eaters." Stone reached out and gently clasped his hand around the Mark. "We all have choices. You always wanted a second chance. Well, here it is." Samuel did not reply, but the look of grateful appreciation was clear on his face.

"The detention will occur as soon as tonight if possible and consecutively until the meeting is over." Swell nodded in agreement. "I will speak with Remus and Cho so that they are aware of the situation. Between the four of us, I'm sure we can keep an eye on most if not all of them done." "I assume you have perfect reasons for handing out detentions." Stone smiled. "Oh do I. I have plenty. If there isn't one, then make one." Swell eyed him suspiciously. "Nothing personal eh?" Stone just smiled. "don't be too sure. After all I did grow up around pranksters. I can always make it seem like an accident."

* * *

Monday night

The detentions turned out just the way that it should have been. As Stone had promised, he got all of the circled names detention. Everyone else, he let them ease by as Jay had pointed out that if that was how he was going on with his plan then about ½ the school would be in detention at the same time and that would become very suspicious, not to mention most of them were Slytherins.

It was 8 pm and as early as it seemed, it was curfew. Anyone being caught at this time was asking for detention. There was good reason. It was after all the time period when terror reigned under Voldemort's first reign, the time when his power and strength were growing by the minute. These were dark days and being so, deserved greater precautions.

"I must retire early." Swell said suddenly, half way through a Professional meeting, interrupting Flickwick who was explaining a new set of protective wards that should be set around Hogwarts. The Charms Professor stopped and like everyone else stared at him.

"I hate to leave, but I am not feeling well tonight." He stood, and without giving a reason turned to leave. "Oh yes, Professor Wolfe, if you won't mind, will you watch those who were suppose to have detention tonight." He paused. "At all cost, make sure you keep an eye on them." "Samuel" Wolfe spoke softly, stopping when he understood what it meant. "only tonight." He questioned. Swell nodded bluntly. "Very well" "Thank you."

Swell was half way out the door when his left hand was twisted behind his back. His Mark burned fiercely under another's touch. He turned around cursing silently at Stone who was inches before him. "I do not feel well." Stone eyed him darkly. "Don't worry. I am not sick. I suddenly feel ill, that is all." Stone still did not speak, squeezing the forearm in a threatening way, enough to provoke a scream that Swell forcefully held back. "I promise you. Everything will be fine." He paused. "Now, I _must_ go."

"Harold, let go." Wolfe interjected. "If he must go then he must go. If he is unwell then he is unwell. There is nothing you can do about it. If he feels he must 'rest' then let him retire for the night." Stone still didn't let go. "Harold." Jay said again, sharper then before.

"Let me go." Swell repeated softer and much more urgent so that only the two of them could hear. "I must do this. Please. You know I have to." Stone remained emotionless, finally releasing his grip. "You better come back, alive." Swell gave a promising smile, before turning to the Headmaster, mutter an "Excuse me, Good evening headmaster," and then excusing himself.

Stone watched the man's retreating back. After all the time he had tried to prevent Voldemort from recruiting, in the end he could not prevent the one person whom he tried to keep being a Death Eater, become a Death Eater.

* * *

He reappeared in the outskirts of nowhere. He was on top of a hill located on a desolate landscape. Even now he had no clue where he was. However he was sure that he was at the correct location as he could see the all too familiar looming mansion that housed the Dark Lord.

Swell made sure he was heavily cloaked and dressed appropriately as he walked carefully up to the door and entered it. From his years experience and the numerous times he had been here, he could confidently say that he knew the building inside and out, enough so that he could be blind folded and not get lost. As he approached the room that that he knew the Dark Lord was located at, the pain in his hand eased and finally ceased the moment he entered the initiation room. He heaved in a deep breath. He was late and the meeting had already begun.

It was a gigantic empty room that lack any sort of decorations. In everyway it was plain and nothing among it stood out. No matter day or night, there was a dark, cold gloomy atmosphere present.

"Malfoy"

Swell's attention was once again brought to the initiation.

_So, the Dark Lord has already finished his initiation speech. _

He watched in the shadows as one of the Slytherin boys went up, bowed, kneeled, held out his left hand and then "MORSMORDRE!" The skull emerged from the Dark Lord's wand and entered the skin of the boy. Malfoy yelled in pain, and continued to roll on the floor as a Cruico was sent at him.

Swell watched quietly, eyes scanning the newly initiated, wondering how in the world they could be here when they were suppose to be in detention. Something wasn't right. How could Voldemort's entire future inner circle be here, when Stone earlier had made such precautions as keeping them away?

"Zabini" was the last to be initiated. He, like all the others before him received a good dose of the Cruicatus after he was initiated.

"Now my faithful Death Eaters, remember loyalty and obedience is prime. I will not have anyone betray me." Voldemort's voice echoed through the room. "yes milord" they replied in unison. "good, now that is all for tonight. When I need you I will call, and you will come." "another group of 'yes'. Then with a final bow, the parents took their children and left the Dark Lord to himself.

Swell waited for them all to disappear before stepping out from the shadows. In a reasonable distance, he saluted the Dark Lord. "Crucio" rang out immediately and Swell bit his lower lip as he suffered the curse.

"Master….master" he cried out hoarsely through the screams. The spell intermediately ceased. "Severus?" Voldemort questioned, recognizing the voice as Swell had once again took his form as Severus Snape.

"Master…Master…" he repeated endlessly, as he took off his mask. The Dark Lord left his throne and approach the man, studied him for a minute before a smile crept over his face. "I see, young Snape did not appear tonight, but it matters not as you are here." Snape did not know how to reply, so he said nothing.

"Report." Voldemort spoke softly, edging back into his dangerous voice. "sorry?" "about Potter" Snape's eyes widened briefly, not understanding.

_So, this must be the Voldemort that went back into time._

He didn't know why the man was so patient with him, especially with explaining. Taking a short breath, Snape told of the tale since the group had returned to the past, leaving only the details and vital information out (what actually happened in the first task and Dumbledore/Cedric's appearance.)

Voldemort was silent the whole time. All he did was listen to Snape's entire tale until he got to the point of how he ended up here tonight.

"I see you speak the truth Snape. Wise decision." Suddenly Voldemort's wand was pointed at him again and he was once under 'Crucio'. "However that does not excuses you for not reporting earlier. You, like Swallowtail should have sought me out after our little time travel."

"Master….forgive me….I was unaware of my surroundings and trying to adjust. I though you…you were…going to be…" "be the other Voldemort? My younger self…Crucio" the spell once again hit the man. "no excuses. Plausible to think so, however, you must have realized that if you could end up in the past, so could I. You should have realized I merged my past, present and future together." Voldemort lifted the curse slightly, so that Snape could speak. "I did, that's why I came….forgive me Master. I would have come earlier if you had sent word…." The Dark Lord now lifted the curse entirely. Snape took the chance to suck in deep breaths. He prepared himself for the worst as the Dark Lord seemed very displeased with him at the moment. However, the worst never came.

"You will do better?" Voldemort spoke again. "Severus, you do realize you have competition, _my most faithful servant and loyal friend_." Snape's gulp was quite audible. "I assure you master, my loyalties forever lie with you." The Dark Lord eyed him closely, finally giving him a dismissive look.

Then in a very serious voice, "Remember Snape, I do not give second chances. You are lucky to get one. One more wrong step and you will die a painful death." Snape nodded mutely. "Now go back before they send a troop of Auror's looking for you." "yes master."

"and by the way, either you or Swallowtail has been lying to me all this time. I really hope it is not you" "milord, I will die before I betray you. I am not Wormtail."

* * *

It was only after Swell arrived on the outskirts of Hogwarts did he release the breath that he had been holding. It was then that he realized his body was trembling and that he was shaking madly. He was injured, and he didn't need to look down at himself to feel the blood dripping. He would have a lot of explaining to do at the hospital wing, if he was going to do that., something that even in this condition he was debating.

Shaking his head, he decided not to. Instead, he found a place to change back to his Professor robes and then headed back up the castle to find Stone. He had much to tell him, and even if he didn't he still needed to reassure the boy of his safety. He didn't want the other to stress over the fact that he might have died.

He found the other in the Defense classroom. He wasn't alone, but with Wolfe monitoring the end of detention.

_Detention? It must be 10 then? 10? Then I was only away for two hours! _

He glances around looking at the students realizing that none of them had been at the Death Eater meeting, and that was about 20 people in here.

_So, they decided to merge so that they could share the detentions together. Brilliant. _

"So did we learn our lesson?" Stone spoke quietly, addressing the students. They each nodded. "Now off you go. 5 minutes to get back to your dorms before I come out and start giving out detentions for being out during curfew." More scattered nods, before the group dispersed without a sound. They all passed Swell and gave him a curious look as he was not in a healthy condition. However the look he gave his students must be deadly for they all scurried passed him without making a comment both verbally or mentally.

"Samuel" Stone acknowledge, the moment the doors ere shut tight and a silencing barrier was set up. Swell nodded, letting himself slump onto the chair as the two other Professors attended to his wounds. He let them do so, knowing full well that he needed to retell his tale afterward.

Swell gave Wolfe a funny look as he was offered a piece of chocolate. Still he accepted it graciously. When they were done so that at least the Potion Master was capable of telling his tale, Stone demanded to hear it. Swell looked between the two, back and forth. Finally he decided to stand. He pulled Stone aside so that they were as far away from Wolfe as possible before whispering. "There's a spy among our time travel group."

* * *

Very long chapter. So the appearance of Voldemort at last. Give feedback! **Review**! 


	19. Chapter 19

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_

**HP-Scriptor:** first off thanks for reviewing. Secondly, thanks for the invitation to the RPG. I'll check it out, and then decide later.

**A-man: **Glad its less confusing. Spy? Who? Well, the hint is Swallowtail, and that is a big hint. The name kinda gives it away. Well its definitely not Snape (he can't be swallowtail at the same time), so either Remus or Cho….but which one? Or maybe Harry himself? Really not going give it away. Well maybe there really isn't a spy at all. Snape on Harry's side, that depends on you and how you view the whole fic. (most of my fics though, Snape ends up on Harry's side, whichever that is)

Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm going to update my bio often so please check it out

**Chapter 19**

Swell gave Wolfe a funny look as he was offered a piece of chocolate. Still he accepted it graciously. When they were done so that at least the Potion Master was capable of telling his tale, Stone demanded to hear it. Swell looked between the two, back and forth. Finally he decided to stand. He pulled Stone aside so that they were as far away from Wolfe as possible before whispering. "There's a spy among our time travel group."

Swell studied his ex-least favorite student's face. At first it was blank, then shades of color descended upon it, rapidly changing from one color to the next. There was a non believing look, then replace with understanding and finally acceptance. Swell did not understand that at all.

"There… is… a… spy…among…our…time… traveling…group" he repeated, clearly word for word as though Harold had not heard.

Stone had heard the first time, except it was had to believe. However, by the second time, something else flashed through his mind, and he was more open to accepting it.

_"There is a bigger Rat that needs to be caught. In time, you will learn that Peter will not be of your concern."_

The words from Albus Dumbledore filtered into him and at last seemed to have made its mark. Glancing from Swell to Wolfe, his thoughts spread and questions aroused. Reality seem to strike, and possibilities probed his mind.

_Could Remus be the Spy? _

As quickly as that thought had entered, it left. There was no way, no way that Remus Lupin was the spy. Harold was sure of it. But, then, if it wasn't Remus, then it must be Cho, as Snape could not be the unknown spy and there was no way that he himself was, so it must be one of them. Harold shook his head rigorously. There was no way it could be either of them. Remus was his guardian, one of his father's best friend, there was no way it could be him. On the other hand, he loved Cho, and he was sure it was the same visa versa. She couldn't be lying to them, could she?

"Harry, are you ok?" Wolfe asked from afar. He had respected them when Swell had motioned Harold aside, so he knew nothing that was occurring. However, the look on Harold's face was enough to convince him that something was wrong very wrong.

Stone did not reply for the longest time. He just stared at Wolfe, taking him in, and for the first time was very cautious around that man. After all there was no previous warning of Peter's strike, therefore it was very plausible that there wasn't going to be one this time either. Stone just had to tread softly. As much as his instincts told him there was no way that Remus could be a spy, he still had to be cautious.

"er…yeah, I'm fine" Harold replied slowly. "er…it's getting late. Still have a few things to discuss with Severus….if you wouldn't mind…" Wolfe nodded, understandingly, yet incredulous at the same time. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He added briskly. "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow."

When Wolfe had left and at least 15 minutes had passed in silence, Stone spoke again. This time though, he had his wand out, and pointed in front of him, at Swell's head. Samuel didn't seem fazed by it. His face was emotionless without surprise.

"Ready?" Stone asked quietly. Samuel gave a blunt nod. "_Legiilimens Maxima_"

As of the beginning of the Second War, this was how the Order relived the needed information from the Spy. It was much more reliable and convenient as it enlarged the memories and allowed all within proximity to view freely view its contents. The caster could then freely choose, probe, pause and play, which made it easy for the group to discuss. This method showed tremendous trust between the caster and the one which it was cast upon as Veritaserum was not necessary and there was a mute trust between the two. The caster would not pull anything fishy as perform an unexpected task for that matter, while the one whom it is cast on would not hide anything and put down all mental barriers.

The images of the last two hours zoomed out of the wand and floated, suspended in the air. Neither person spoke, Swell not wanting to disturb the other's train of thought, while Stone wanted to memorize all aspects and detail of the situation before him so that he could invasion himself placed in that situation.

"It's not Remus." Was the first thing that escaped the younger man's lips. It came out relived and reassuring. "I was with him the whole night and he was never out of my sight. Besides, we shared the task of watching over the students." He paused as Swell interrupted. "Besides, if you notice, all those that did get initiated tonight was Cho's responsibility. Not to mention that there's the group of future Inner Circle members, with the exception that Peter and I are not part of it…"

Stone let the words touch his outer thoughts. At the moment all possible evidence was pointed at Cho, however that was something that he wasn't going to accept easily.

"Yet it can't be Cho either." He said, defending the only person whom he had a crush on. "We would have known if something of this magnitude had occurred. I would have known. I'm not a man to be played. I won't be played, especially not by a woman." He said bitterly.

"Yet, that is where the facts lie. It's who the evidence, as you see yourself, directly points to…"

Stone remained silent, having an inner battle, trying to push the blame on anyone but the closest people that he knew.

"but what if, what if it's part of Voldemort's plan?" "explain." Replied Swell.

"What if Swallowtail does not exists? What if Voldemort is making this person up, just to cause inner conflict between us, to vanquish us from the inside? He made himself clear that his past and future has already merged together. So we are left with a Dark Lord that's younger and at the peak of his power who possess wisdom beyond his years. Is it so not possible that this is just one of his tricks that he has up his sleeve."

"Then that would mean he knows I am a spy…not for him. Then that would mean he's counting on me to inform you. If that is true then that means we're playing right into his grasps. If the Dark Lord's goal is to create hatred, confusion and suspicion, that he has long succeeded as we are here, struggling to pinpoint someone who does not exist."

Swell paused. "Yet, I highly doubt it. I believe Swallowtail exist." Stone's eyes locked onto his, pushing him to continue. "The Dark Lord is brilliant and cunning far beyond his age." Stone frowned at the compliment. "He would not have easily overlooked a point and continue with it, when we could have so easily see it as well." Stone turned away. He had so wanted Swallowtail to not exist that if Swell hadn't pointed out that fact, he would have ignored it completely.

"I think we're looking at it wrongly." Swell continued, as Stone made no comment. "What if it isn't Chang…" "but like you said, that's who all the evidence points to." "Exactly." Stone's frown deepened.

"What if it is Remus" Swell spoke quietly, making a bold statement. As expected, Stone's face darkened completely. "It's not him. We've established that fact already. You have no proof that he is. So don't you dare say he is." Stone snapped angrily.

"That's what he would want you to believe. The spy, whoever it is would want to erase all doubt that it could be him/herself by placing false facts on someone else, blame it on another…"

"Oh really!" Stone raised his voice. "Let me guess, you got that from the Marauders." He continued sarcastically.

"yes" this came out so soft that sound did not seem to come out. It took a moment before the answer registered in Harold's mind.

"Think about it. Please do not interrupt until I am finished. This is a possibility that cannot be overlooked." Stone said nothing, so Swell continued again.

"The Marauder's were four friends that were inseparable. Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs. It was only until Dumbledore got short noticed about Voldemort's plan to attack the Potter's did he send them into hiding. James trusted Sirius to be secret keeper as he bet his entire life on it. Sirius knowing that Voldemort would come after him entrusted Peter, Peter and not Remus with the task! Why! Simply because he thought it was Remus that was the spy! Remus being as senseless as he was actually believed the press and the entire world that it was Sirius' fault! Both Remus and Sirius had all the qualities of being the perfect spy, but were they? No! No one, for 13 bloody years, no one thought twice of Sirius being framed. No one thought twice that Wormtail was alive! No one ever suspected that filthy Rat until you and your sidekicks uncovered the truth!"

"REMUS IS NOT THE SPY!" Stone roared at the top of his lungs. It was good that a silencing barrier was placed earlier as it would have awakened everyone at Hogwarts. He had been holding his temper down, but now it exploded like firecrackers.

"LET ME FINISH!" Swell bellowed rising his volume higher then Stone so that it drowned it out completely. In fact so high that it in its own way scared Stone, not the way a boggart ever would, but it provoked a fear that only the Potion Master could accomplish. Fear that as odd as it was at the same time seem to calm the other man.

"I am just pointing out a point." Swell continued, now that he seemed to have gotten full attention. "We are four members of an inseparable family that live parallel lives against the Marauders. We are now facing the same problems. The only difference is, we know this is a possibility. You are trusting Remus blindly, the same way James trusted Sirius."

"and why won't I? Don't you dare suspect him just because of childhood grudges either"

"I don't. I am merely pointing out that is it safe to trust someone so blindly, when in fact he could be a Wormtail within? Like Remus and Sirius, just because there is no evidence that points to the possibility of Peter, it doesn't mean it isn't possible. We have no idea who the spy is, and we can't eliminate anyone other solid evidence surface."

Stone was very quiet. As much as he hated it, he had to admit that Swell was correct. He didn't want to think that way, but he didn't want to not think it either. He didn't want to judge now, he couldn't judge.

"and how do I know you are not the Spy Snape? How do I know you aren't actually working for Voldemort and as you said, try to cause the group to crumble from within?"

"You don't." Stone frowned, staring at the other one. "If I was, then I would have said nothing. I think you know me better then most people. You know that I am not the Spy." Another pause. "The same way I know you aren't either Harry. The day you side with Voldemort and hand over your parents as well as the rest of the world on a silver platter, is the day the we will finally face off on opposite sides. If it is you Harry, then I consider myself a dead man walking."

"but that doesn't lessen my suspicion on you Snape" Stone said, some what jokingly again lightening the atmosphere. "according to your theory on Remus, I think you are the more highly candidate." "No you're wrong. If that theory holds true, and by all heaven not, then it is you. You, Harry Potter is the very last person that anyone would ever suspect." Harold let out a shallow laugh. "Then I must assure you, it is not me. As you said, only a soulless, inhuman creature will sell his only family for a world tainted entirely by faults. I have everything I need in this world. There is nothing I would desire more then preserve it the way it is."

The two stared at each other for a minute or so, before a smile crept over both their faces. "Thus we have come up with that neither of us is Voldemort's lap dog. Therefore it can either be Remus or Cho who is Swallowtail." Harold nodded mutely. "Or neither of them at all, and its all just a whole thing Voldemort wants us to believe, to serve the same purpose that cost Padfoot his life on my account" Swell rolled his eyes, giving him another It-wasn't-your-fault look. "to scatter us and then pick us off one by one." "very true."

Another silence passed through them. Finally Stone spoke again. "It's getting late. We still have to teach tomorrow." Swell nodded. He followed Harold to the door, assuming that they would continue their conversation until they arrive at Stone's bedroom, which he would drop him off and then continue solitary to his own chambers within the castle. However, Swell had not gone 2 steps before realizing that Stone had not followed. He turned back to find Stone retreating in the opposite direction.

"Harold?" he questioned, seeing the other retreat towards the wrong direction. The young man stopped and turned sideways to look at him. "Go back first Professor, I need to take a walk, you know, just to let things sink in." he paused. "I swear after all this, I need a long break. Have the strangest feeling I'm turning into paranoid, and I assure you, its worst then Mad-Eye" Swell gave a curt nod, before replying dryly. "So you've finally noticed as well….it only took like two lifetimes to figure…not bad for your record." Stone smiled, "Right. Good night Professor" "Good night Harry."

Stone turned and hurriedly left in the opposite direction. Truthfully, he wasn't out here for a 'walk'. He was worried, very worried, but didn't want to let his fears settle onto another person. The moment he knew that there was a Spy, he had wanted to check up on the others, immediately, on first instinct. However, since Wolfe was with him the whole time, he wasn't worried about the man. Instead he was worried about Cho. Spy or not, she was either safe and sound because she was the spy and had purposely let those students escape to be initiated, or she had fallen victim to Swallowtail as in the end, it was those students that she was responsible for that ended up being initiated into the Dark Order.

He rounded the corner, walking quickly, wand out, having lit his way toward her chamber. Somehow he was nervous and the nag to make sure that she was all right at the present moment only caused him to quicken his pace. In no time, he had reached the outside.

He abruptly stopped, fear beginning to descend upon him. Something told him that there was something wrong, very wrong. He didn't know what it was, but he suddenly felt the dread to open the door and find out.

Harold paced around the outside portrait, wondering what it was, hands behind his back.

"Professor Stone, are you going to give the password or keep poor Violet up all night?" Harold looked up at that, and smiled wearily and the portrait. Violet beamed down on him, her eyes drooping to show her tiredness. "Huh, I only passed by" he muttered innocently. "Right, so conveniently to just pass by at this hour, when in fact I've heard that your quarters are on the opposite side of the castle." His face reddened a bit. "Oh right, I just wanted to check up on something that's all." Violent had an unbelieving look. "Something that can't wait until tomorrow?" Harold shrugged. "or is this another excuses to flatter Xi? If you need help, I can always give you a few tips."

"butterfly" Haorld whispered. The portrait swung open as the password was given. Violent continued to blab softly in which Harold ignored her completely. It was a good thing that he did.

As the portrait swung open, he was met with a strong stench of fresh mixed dried blood. The room was completely dark with no sort of unusual moment. The sickening feeling that spread from his stomach grew and filter itself into his entire body.

"Lumos Maxima!"

The room brightened so that it looked as though day break had occurred. Stone's face paled tremendously. There, right there, in the center of a growing pool of blood lay Xi in a heap with arms and legs forced into awkward positions.

Without thinking, and not taking in his surroundings, he immediately rushed forward, kneeled beside her and picked her up into his arms.

"Cho! Cho! Xi! Xi!" he practically yelled, shaking her vigorously, trying to wake the unconscious. It was to no avail. She had lost too much blood and was continually doing so.

"Hang on…on please, hang on! Don't die out on me, please." He held her close.

"Violet! Violet!" he bellowed at the painting outside. There was a suffling noise outside and Violet appeared in one of the inner paintings. She gasped and nearly fainted seeing what she saw.

"Alert Professor Dumbledore, Madame Promfrey, Professor Swell, Professor Wolfe and anyone else you see fit." Violet stared at him for a minute, before hurrying off. "Hospital Wing!" he called after the portrait.

He himself, cared less about the surroundings. Saving Cho's life was important. Questions could be asked, but it would have to come later.

Having made sure she was secured in his arms, he dashed out, only after making sure he had a set of secured wards around the area so that the place could not be disturbed and that he could come back and carefully investigate.

He was met half way down the hall towards the hospital wing by the headmaster. No words were needed to be explained. They exchanged one glance, before mutely bounding up towards the hospital wing. The two had barely placed Xi down when the doors opened again and in swooped the healer as well as his guardians. No one made a sound. They all stared at Xi as Madame Promfrey worked with her. It was until everyone had agreed that Xi was in a stable state before Dumbledore spoke.

"Harold, if you would explain." There was no reply. A moment's silence passed. Dumbledore finally turned to face the man, hopping to give him a hard look. His eyes softened however when he saw the exhausted man plop face down in a sitting position, head resting on a nearby bed. The headmaster sighed softly. He quietly walked up to the sleeping man and glanced down upon him.

Truthfully he had to admit he was relived to find the man sleeping. The past few days, even before the First Task, it was clear that Stone lacked sleep. It was a fact that all Professor and some students have noticed and tried to get him to rest. He didn't know why, but Stone seemed to push himself against someone, something, never getting a chance to rest, never giving it a chance. To the headmaster he seemed to be stressed over nothing.

Dumbledore let out another sigh. He bent over, levitated the man off his chair and into a bed. It was then that he noticed it. Clutched in one of the young man's arm was a piece of paper. Curious, he took the paper out, unfolded it and stared at it. It was only one word, but it sprouted numerous questions. He frowned, knowing that any questions would have to be asked after either one of those woke up. He shook his head slightly, rereading the word.

Voldemort

* * *

When, another chapter done. So who is Swallowtail? It can be anyone! **Review**!


	20. Chapter 20

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_

**Author Notes, note:** so, having fun guessing who Swallowtail is? Love reading all the speculations. It makes me laugh. Some of you are arguing pretty well, and others, I do not understand the reasoning behind it. Everything, and anyone is possible.

So the possibility of Harry himself, has sprouted a few times. The main question to that is WHY? Why in the world would he betray the world? Why would he betray his family? Why in the world would the battle still occur if Harry's already working for Voldemort. On the other hand, why couldn't it be him? As Snape said, he's the least suspected character (which is proved false by the reviews). Truthfully Harry grew up with a rough life. To say the least he watched everyone die before him once. Maybe he doesn't want that to reoccur by sacrificing himself and those specific people Voldemort asked for, just to save everyone else. Maybe he's had enough of the world, and just gave up. Maybe he worked out a pact with the Dark Lord with certain arrangements. Maybe it is him who is Swallowtail.

Remus occurred a few times as well. Though most of you are against him being Swallowtail. It is possible both ways. He may look innocent on the outside and there are no offenses against him, but is he another Peter? Maybe he's just setting up someone else.

Snape, well he's possible. It could be all part of a bigger plan to make up such a person so that suspicion on Snape would lesson. But then, maybe it's not him. Maybe he could fool everyone, but then is it possible to fool both Harry and Voldemort. Voldemort had mentioned that one of them (Snape/Swallowtail) is a spy, so it suggest that Swallowtail does exist as well as it can't be Snape. Then again, as some of you suggested, it's possible that Snape and Swallowtail are one person, that he is the alter ego of the other half.

Cho, most of you said you hope that it is her. Current evidence stands against her. Yet, is she being set up. Maybe it's one of the others and she just fell pray to them.

**Pleione**: glad you like it!

**lilith**: so think its Cho? Or maybe Harry? How so if it is unconsciously, and why would he want to do it in the first place…I mean it's his own family. Well you've got to read to find out, just pointing that out.

**Marguerida**: so another it must be Cho. Not Remus? I'll keep that in mind.

**japanese-jew**: glad its interesting and not confusing. Still think it's Cho? Or maybe Harry? shrugs not telling

**A-man**: haha! Think it's everyone? At least I did something thing right. That was suppose to happen, suppose to make you all think. If it's Cho, why would she set it up to that extreme, I mean she's gambling her life, just to prove that she isn't when she really is? Why though. Possible Remus? If it's him, how can it be possible to be at two places at once…like he was with Harry that night. Hmm, Snape and a split personality. That's possible. Him jumping back and forth just to save his own life, so he's making it up to release stress. Harry! Another count for him. What would his reason be though, if it was him. If it is him, why would he do it the first place? It is _his _family. Then again, maybe he's tired of everything, and just wants it to end, so he strikes a bargain with Voldemort. But what would or could he get out of it?

**sami1010220**: strange? How so? At least its caught your attention!

**DarkDaughterofDarkness**: thank you for pointing that out. I'll change it once I find that chapter. Glad you like the fic!

**Chapter 20**

"Harold Stone!" The man spun around to see the headmaster striding up to him. "I think you ought to come with me. You have a lot of explaining to do, my boy." Harold rolled his eyes. He had just left the Hospital Wing about a minute ago, and was now already cornered by the Headmaster.

"Headmaster" Harold greeted. "I believe I have a class to teach. I will speak with you afterwards." Dumbledore only stepped in front of him, so that their eyes were parallel to each other.

"I do not believe this can wait. How can you not be fazed and remain calm with such composure after an attack within the very grounds of Hogwarts to your beloved friend?" The headmaster continued to look evenly at him. "I will not deny the fact that an attack such as this is not expected in times such as these…but…"

"Throughout my life" Stone cut the headmaster off abruptly. "I have lived as Voldemort's number one target." Dumbledore opened his mouth with objection apparent in his eyes. "My parents were murdered right before my very eyes. Of course I can not recall it clearly, as I was merely one. My Godfather died before my eyes. At 15, I watched helplessly as he fell, and would have charged after him through the veil if it wasn't the fact that Jay pulled me back. Since then, all of my friends, my closet and dearest people who've raised me have died." Stone bit his lower lip. "No, if you think I am inhumane then you are mistaken. I am not fazed because it is expected. Those who know me, expect it. Year, after year, for 24 (I forgot how old I made him, but its between 21-26. Someone tell me, and I will correct it, until then, he's 24.) bloody years, I have witnessed death and destruction before me. I have looked death in its eyes too many times to fear it."

A heavy silence descended upon the two. Stone shifted his weight, feeling uncomfortable. "Harold…." Dumbledore said slowly. "What is it that you are keeping from me? I'm just trying to help, and you've shut yourself from me. Nothing which you speak of, makes any sense. The only thing I can think of that may validate what you say is…."

"Don't interfere with my life Professor. Don't begin making assumptions before you even know half the story. All you need to know is this is my war. I'm in charge. It's personal business and Voldemort understands that."

"I'm not trying to interfere. I am just trying to help. I would know the entire story if you just share it with me."

Another silence.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that. In time you will know. I can assure you that." Harold seem to glance at what seemed to be a watch. "I best be off, I am already late for the first class of the day."

"Harold." The younger man gave a soft sigh. "If you really want to help then interrogate Violet for me." Another pause. "Go and inform me, when Xi wakes up. In the meantime I will teach my class and during break, I will go and see if I can find any clues left behind in Xi's chamber."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "I believe I can do that."

"I don't think so. Last night, I've warded the place so that nothing else can enter and leave. Everything except for the body hasn't been touched or moved. I've already made sure of that."

"oh?" The headmaster seemed curious.

Harold chuckled. "Unless you can un-ward it, in that case I will give you credit, then you may have the pleasure of examining the crime scene."

* * *

It was the period before lunch. Already, Xi's absence in class, as Professor Flickwick began teaching again, had spread across the school. Speculation as well as rumors began to build, one on top of the other. In and out of class, students and Professors were talking to each other, murmuring about the situation. Through the Professor talks that some students overheard, they had found out that Xi now resided in the hospital wing, but for what cause they did not know.

There was a knock on the door. Professor Stone looked up to see McGonagall standing by the doorway. "Professor McGongall, how may I be of assistance?" Stone asked. The deputy headmistress motioned for him to come outside. "Excuses me class. I will be back shortly. Turn to page 53 in your textbooks and read about Dementors." He told his 3rd year students. With that, he followed McGonagall out of the classroom.

"Professor Dumbledore has informed me that Xi has awakened. He said that you've asked to be notified." Harold nodded. "I will be teaching your class for the rest of the day. You are allowed to see her now." "Thank you, Minevra." Harold smiled, before half-jogging up to the hospital wing.

He was met at the door by his two guardians. "So you've heard as well?" Harold asked. The two men nodded. Jay knocked, before the three filed in.

The hospital was empty, with the exception of Dumbledore, and Xi.

"Come in boys. Take a seat." Dumbledore produced them from thin air. Just by the tone, Harold knew that something was wrong.

"Now, you all have a lot of explaining to do." The headmaster looked at each one seriously. "before I make the decision of sacking you."

There were a shocked look from Swell, a confused look from Wolfe, and a steady, well composed look from Stone.

"Headmaster, what happened?" Stone asked, trying to act politely.

"While, waiting, Xi and I had a decent chat. She has brought light into a very touchy matter. Something that none of you should have kept from me, but chose to do so."

Stone eyed Xi, searching for a reaction, but found none. He wondered how much she had told him, after they had all sworn to keep the past a secret and protect the others from it.

"You are a Death Eater Samuel Swell and of Voldemort's inner circle." It was a statement, not a question. Swell's eyes flashed opened, his body tensing, took a look at Dumbledore and then at Xi, giving her a look of betrayal.

"Yes" he replied slowly, as there was no point in denial.

"and you, Jay Wolfe, you're a werewolf." Wolfe seems to have been slapped in his face as such a touchy subject matter was brought to light. He looked worse then Swell's reaction as there was a look of regret, pain and sorrow. He slowly nodded.

"Samuel's a spy for me. I trust him with my life." Stone's left hand was on Swell's shoulder, his right on Wolfe. "Jay's my legal guardian. Having grown up with a werewolf, I know the Ministry laws by heart. Prejudice does exist, but that fact cannot be used to sack someone, anyone. It is not valid."

Dumbledore nodded. "However, that only applies if the employer has given consent. I have not known, so how can I give my consent."

"by hiring, both the employer and the employee have given consent to all the terms and conditions that apply." Stone interrupted.

Again, the headmaster nodded. "I know. However, you violated my trust." He muttered. "I am giving you all a chance to explain yourselves before I make my final decision. You Stone, have much more explaining to do. A lot of explaining."

Stone nodded. Then he turned to Xi, giving her a hard, angry look. He wondered how much the other had told the headmaster. How much the headmaster already knew, how much the man didn't know. Still, that wasn't what was bothering him. What was bothering him, was simply that Cho had said a bit too much. She had revealed things that she wasn't suppose to. The others had trusted her, and now it felt like she had sold them out.

"How much did you tell him." Stone asked softly. He never got a reply from her, as Dumbledore seemed to put a protective had on her shoulder as though he was protecting her from the others.

Stone sighed. He had to walk carefully. He wasn't going to ask anymore. He was just going to answer only the ones that the headmaster asked, for fear of accidentally slipping something that he did not known.

"Ask away." Stone closed his eyes, hands now folded neatly on his lap as he waited.

"Swell, how long have you been a Death Eater?"

"16" came the reply.

"Does Voldemort trust you?"

"yes, because he does not know the truth. He does not know that I am a spy."

"Why does Harold trust you?" Swell took a glance at Harold.

"That is between myself and Harold. I will not answer it."

"Aside from the four of you, does anyone else know?"

This time, Harold replied. "yes, There is someone out there who does. He brought us together. Made us see through our differences and to accept each other. At first, I was like you. I didn't trust him, in fact I hated him, loathed him. I don't believe in second chances, but Swell here gave me a reason to believe so. He eventually showed me that sometimes people aren't who the seem to be. That we all make mistakes and those who sincerely wish to redeem themselves should be given a second chance."

"Under what circumstances did you meet? Who is that other someone? May we meet?"

"Professor-student. He's my dead father's childhood nemesis. Naturally the mutual hate existed long before I did, but as time proved, we did overcome it, and he now has become one of he most influential people around me.

The other someone you may not meet. I am in no position to say who it is. Maybe you will someday. Maybe some day, you will understand. Until then, I will say no more."

"Harold Stone, if you continued to speak in riddles my suspicion of you will only increase. You are a very mysterious person. I know very little, if at all anything. This secrecy must end, otherwise I will be force to sack you for acting this way. You seem to know everything about me, the people here, and the world around us. Yet, no one knows anything about you and your life. Suspicion has lead me to believe you are hiding something from me, something of a greater magnitude that would make your guardian's lives seem minuscule in comparison."

Stone gave an open laugh. "Yeah, very observant. I do have something that I must keep from you. My past must remain in the past until the correct time when I must reveal it. I cannot afford to inform anyone as the treat of Voldemort is enough to keep me from doing so.

Yes, you could say I'm in hiding. Yes, you could say I'm a coward. Yes, you could say Voldemort knows who I am, and where I am at. Yes, you could say I am a threat to the world and endanger all its inhabitants, at lest those who have found a place in my heart.

That however is aside from the point. I am telling you now all that you need to know, all that I can say. You either accept me or you don't. You either trust me or you don't. Judge me now for who I am, not who you think I may be.

You've once offered your hand of friendship. I have gladly taken it. However, I must make this clear. If we cannot trust each other, then I will throw that hand down the drain. If we cannot work together for the common good if you must continue poking a finger at my back, then I will leave. I will leave once and for all. I will no longer side with the people who can see my faults, and not the good that I have done"

Both Samuel and Jay stood up at that. Both men seem to stand protectively around Stone.

"Frankly I'm tried of being stepped on, crushed for being different, for being someone I'm not. I was given a life I didn't want. Headmaster, don't you dare push me any further then you already have. I am warning you now. The minute I walk out that door sacked, you will regret it."

Stone then turned to Xi, giving her a nasty look. "I will not be betrayed by those closest to me. Xi, you've done that. You had no right to expose anything to the headmaster. You violated my trust." He gestured at his guardians "our trust"

Dumbledore now had a hand on Xi's shoulder. He was standing over her, the way a grandfather would.

"I didn't violate anything." Xi snapped. "I did what was for the best. Aside from the truth, then how else was I suppose to tell the headmaster how I ended up in this state!" she spat.

Then ever so softly, she spoke again. "You think it's me. You think it's me." She repeated louder. "You think I betrayed you. You think I sold you out! You think I sold" she gestured at Swell. "him out. You think I set up the attack." She sucked in a deep breath. "You think I enjoy being strapped in bandages. You think I enjoy being in the Hospital Wing! You think I enjoy being interrogated over and over again for the same incident."

"Well welcome to my life." Stone huffed.

Then in a very soft pleading voice she said. "Harry, it's not me. I am not Swallowtail. I would never"

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked out loud. "That's what my friends call me. The name is Harold, but they like to shorten things" Stone grumbled, giving Xi another deadly look for she exposed yet another thing. However, the interruption did cause Xi to falter and someone else spoke again.

"Swallowtail?" Swell repeated. "Who is that? I don't recall knowing anyone like that…" Stone gave him a funny look, before understanding swept through him. He hadn't told Cho of Swallowtail, therefore she couldn't have known such a person existed. Apparently Swell hadn't either, for he was questioning her, playing the ignorant role. Wolfe was the only one looking at them with a very confused expression.

"Last night's detention" Dumbledore cut in. "may I say was a disaster?" Three nods, as Xi was physically unable to do so. The headmaster turned to Swell. "Last night you left, not because you weren't feeling well, but because there was a Death Eater meeting." A nod of confirmation.

"You saw the initiation?"

"Yes."

"So you saw who was there, or who was sworn in"

"Yes"

"I will ask for no names. However, can you testify to the fact that most, if not all were those that Xi was watching?"

"Yes"

Dumbledore turned back to Stone, took a glance at Xi, before continuing. "This is what she told me. Last night, a person broke in. Whoever it was identify themselves as Swallowtail, claiming to be the loyalist Death Eater. Swallowtail's appearance had caught Xi by surprised, was placed under the Cruciatus Curse until she blacked out. The next time she awoke was when you decided to check up." A pause. "I have already interrogated Violet and there seems to be no forceful break-ins or let-ins through the portrait."

"That still doesn't explain why Xi, you would link Shallowtail to me thinking that you betrayed me." Stone spoke evenly. He silently tried to break into her mind, but the wards snapped up.

"Shallowtail claimed to be close to both you and Voldemort. The Death Eater said that s/he is one of your closest friends. I thought that if you thought I sold you out to Dumbledore then you would think I sold you out to the Dark Lord."

Stone shook his head slowly. "I was unaware such person existed. Samuel would have notified me if there was one." He purposely lied. He then turned to Swell. "Were you aware" Swell gave a funny look before shaking his head.

Stone turned back to Xi and Dumbledore. "I think it is about time we get to the bottom of this." "Yes" Dumbledore confirmed, standing up. "If you wish to come, you are more welcome to do so." Stone turned to his guardians. "Come, lets check it out. The more eyes the better. I fear I might miss something, overlook something." The two nodded to Dumbledore who said he would come after he finished taking care of the patient, before following the young man out of the Hospital Wing.

"Guys, keep your suspicion up." Stone lowered his voice once they were walking down the empty hallway with a silencing barrier over them. "I think she's Swallowtail" Wolfe stopped and turned to look at him. "What?" a pause. "have I been missing something?"

The three continued to walk slowly, eyes kept on the surroundings and not on each other. As they walked, Stone told Wolfe about what had occurred, why he had made a point for Jay to go away. Now, he apologized for it, apologized for assuming his guardian was the spy. Swell listened softly, making no comment.

"You see, I'm sorry. I should have known better." Stone said at last as they now stood before Xi's room. "For a minute there, Severus had me convinced…" Stone's voice faltered as Wolfe had a hand on his shoulder.

"Can you forgive me" Wolfe shrugged. "Hey, I'm use to it. Didn't Padfoot and Prongs think I was the spy?" he forced out, choking on the words, obviously meaning that he wasn't. "Heck, if Severus had come to me, or if I was in your shoes, I would have thought the same."

Wolfe gave a reassuring squeeze. "Just keep your eyes open. You never can be sure. Maybe it isn't Cho at all. Maybe she was attacked. Until we have proof, I don't want you going around giving her the cold shoulder."

"I know Remus, I know…"

Stone then took a look at his two guardians. After they gave a nod, Stone undid the wards to the chamber. Taking the lead step, he walked through the now empty portrait.

Wolfe took in a deep breath, his senses consumed by dry blood. His eyes were close, but he didn't need his sight to tell him what had happened.

"She wasn't alone." He said at last. "There was definitely someone else in here. The sense is unfamiliar, but distinctive." The werewolf slowly opened his eyes to look around. What he saw, startled him.

Dry blood was everywhere. The room and its objects had been completely overturned. Nothing was where it was suppose to be.

"Harry?" he asked, watching the younger man examine the fireplace.

"The room's windowless. Hogwart's wards would not have permitted apperation." The young man said, his fingers touching the mantle. "and because Violet has testified that she didn't let anyone in….it could only mean…"

"that the fireplace was the only entrance and exit. Perhaps illegal floo?" the headmaster's voice once again filtered into the room. The inhabitants spun around to see the headmaster standing in the doorway.

"Professor" Stone acknowledged. Dumbledore gave a nod, before fully entering, and examining the room himself. "Definite signs of struggle." He whispered. "I wouldn't put pass it that more then one Dea"

"Hey look" Swell interrupted. The rest came to the corner that he was standing at. The Potion Master's finger was pointed at what seemed to be a sealed enveloped. The group exchanged looks.

"Acio Envelop." Stone waved his wand at it. Using another spell, he opened it, levitated it, and then stared at the writing that was written on it.

Potter: 1 down? more to go. One by one, I'll pick them off. You can't protect them forever. If I can't kill you, I'll kill everyone else around you. Either way, you will die. Swallowtail has once again returned into my service. You can run, but you can't hide. Consider this a warning. Voldemort

"Now, Mister Stone, this is getting out of hand. I must interfere as it involves the safety of a student. In my office now, all of you." Dumbledore spoke evenly.

Harold nodded slowly. His fist was balled and his knuckles were white.

_Voldemort. Now you've done it. You can hurt me, and kill me for all I care. You won't hurt my friends, and especially not my family. How dare you threaten those closest to me. I swear, the next time I see you, will be the last time we meet.

* * *

_

Ok, so a couple of things happened. Tell me what you think! **Review**!


	21. Chapter 21

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_

**A-man**: Still think it is everyone. The Dumbledore theory….not going to comment on that, as it would coughs coughs.

**Pleione**: well you never know. The possibilities are out there. It may be Cho, it may not be. Dumbledore is defending her (well maybe because she told him things that weren't meant to be said).

**Nogoalielikeme**the 100th reviewer! If only you've had questions….maybe I would have been happy to answer them! Yes, the plot does seem to thicken doesn't it. That's only natural.

**elvishchic14**: thank you! I will try to update soon! At least as much as possible since I have 'the final lesson' going at the same time. I try to keep both running.

**japanese-jew** how can you be so certain? Don't quite see why Harry could be Swallowtail, I must be hinting at him subconsciously, as I don't understand the reason behind it. Oh well, then again, I'm going in circles when it comes to this. I don't want to spoil anything.

**sami1010220:** thanks for the review! Yes, I suppose it is unique, at least try to make it different from other fics out there. The letter was presumably read out loud. Yes, it is a threat to a student, more specifically to a Potter, in this case James Potter. No one knows that they are dealing with time travelers and that the Potter mentioned was suppose to have been Harry (as Voldemort in this time is from the future as well, but no one besides some people know that). Therefore naturally Dumbledore would think it as James, and it being a threat to him (for what reason/why it may be so, and he isn't too fazed by it the answer is in this chapter. He think it has something to do with something else that happened) and he would want to protect him.

**Chapter 21**

He strode into the Headmaster's office, with a very confused expression on his face. He hadn't caused any trouble, in fact his arrogance was decreasing. After spending time with his Defense Professor and getting to know the man better, Stone had been able to correct some of his wrongs, pointed out his error approach to situations. The Professor had drawn a thin line between what he would permit, and what would not be tolerated.

"Headmaster, you wanted to see me?" James asked, closing the door behind him. His eyes frowned, seeing three of the new Professors with the headmaster.

"Come in my boy. Take a seat. Lemon drop?" The headmaster asked. James shook his head, taking a seat at the far end, next to Swell.

"Let me first assure you James, you are not in trouble and therefore have no need to find an emergency exit in the event to escape from punishment." The headmaster smiled at the 6th year. James face settled into a more relaxing mode. Dumbledore looked between the group, eyeing each Professor, giving them a hard look.

"I have said if any of you insist on keeping any more secrets, I will sack you." James gave a horrified look. "Excuses me Professor. May I ask why? Professor Stone is the best Defense…." Stone waived him off.

"I understand Headmaster, but you must understand my position as well."

"I trust you and your decision. Harry." The old man winked at using that name. James had a very curious look, eyeing the headmaster and then to the Professors, wondering who he was speaking to. "I don't know how to say this, but I feel that I know. That I know all of you. My mind tells me that mistrust is great, but my heart tells me otherwise."

"Headmaster…why the sudden…" Stone was cut off.

"After the turn of events between the attack of the Professor and the threat of a student, I believe certain actions need to be taken. I will not have you and your little group deal anymore of this alone. You aren't alone, so don't pretend to be." A penetrating gaze swept over everyone, sparing only the student. "I don't know what is wrong. Why it may be that you all, especially you Harold, carry the world's burden on a single shoulder. Open your eyes. Like it or not, the world doesn't revolve around you. It isn't the center of it."

"We understand Professor" Wolfe said softly.

"What exactly is this leading Headmaster?" Stone asked quietly. "That was out of the blue. One minute you want to sack us, the next you're try…"

"I have been thinking Harry." Dumbledore ignored the dirty look. "Do you want to be sacked?" he questioned off handily. "Of course not." Stone snapped back. "Good. Now, I have been thinking, since the attack last night." Stone raised an eyebrow. "That your skills and extensive knowledge of the Defense Against the Dark Arts are being wasted being a Professor."

"What are you suggesting?"

Dumbledore rubbed his hands together. "I'm asking you to join the Order, where you are better fit, and drop teaching."

Stone didn't seem fazed, but James jumped up at that. "The Order!" he exclaimed, wide-eye. "The Order of the Phoenix!" Dumbledore bowed his head, raising it to meet Harold's eyes.

"Sorry?" Harold asked, pretending to be as confused as possible, hiding the silent smile playing between the thin pursed lips as understanding washed over him.

"The Order of the Phoenix!" James piped up enthusiastically, sparing the headmaster one look before explaining to the group what it was. "it's a secret organization formed and headed by the headmaster dedicated to wiping out Voldemort. Unfortunately only graduated students can join…"

"and dam good that is. Do you realize how many innocent lives are spared with that age limit? How many deaths would be minimized? I must say, it's a good thing, people younger then that shouldn't be forced to fight till death when they barely begun to live" The words escaped Stone. He never believed the day would come when he would agree with Dumbledore with that particular rule, as he could still recall his eagerness to join early.

"You sound like Mrs. Weasley" James remarked, lightening the tense atmosphere. Stone's eyes snapped up at that, before softening quickly. "Who?" he pretended to question, trying to stifle a laugh that had been prevented with a jab in his ribs by Wolfe. He looked over at his guardian to find a 'You know he's right' expression. A look at Dumbledore only made it worst as the sea blue eyes were twinkling madly behind the half moon spectacles.

"Now doesn't he?" Dumbledore beamed. "Though more then often then not he's Alastor in disguise." James couldn't help but burst out laughing. Stone didn't fail to notice that his guardians were laughing softly as well. "Good one headmaster!"

"Sorry, Did I miss something" Stone tried to act hurt, but he failed miserably, only causing the others to burst out laughing even more. It was a good while later before the laughter subsided.

"So what do you think Harry, my boy? Would you consider joining this honorable society, full time?" Harold cocked his head to the side. "Only if you stop calling me that and acting all grandfatherly like. I'll like to continue teaching as well though." Dumbledore seemed to ponder before saying. "Then it's a deal Harry." Harold flushed up. "didn't I just say not to call me that. It's Harold." Dumbledore frowned slightly. "Ah, I thought you meant, 'my boy'." Harold nodded. "that too" he muttered, though by now he was use to be called that and he didn't really mind.

"Very well Harold. Then it's settled. You can meet up with the gang this Christmas, and be inducted then as well at headquarters." "I'll look forward to it." Dumbledore turned to the other two adults. "You're all invited as well, including Xi when she's better. I've come to understand this 'either take one of us, or none of us' business." Both Swell and Wolfe gave a thankful nod.

"Now, shall we move on to depressing matters." Dumbledore said suddenly, turning to James. "Now James, you know that I didn't need you to be here for this splendid announcement." The headmaster winked at him. "Though I doubt you'll not find out otherwise through other sources." James gave an innocent look. "and I trust you that this can remain a secret, so therefore it needn't be concealed."

"Then why exactly am I here?" James asked.

"Normally I wouldn't endanger the life of a student, when it comes to Order matters. However I am to inform you that it did occur."

"What?"

"You heard about Professor Zhang's condition"

"The rumors yes, I'll like to know the whole story though"

"Very well" Then with the help of the others, they retold the story. When the headmaster had finished, he handed the threat letter for James to see.

"I believe that you're life is currently in danger, and I have the duty to protect my students. I am sorry to say that I have placed your parents, you and your close ones in such a tight situation. I didn't know that task I sent them on would lead to this…."

"Are they alright?" Both Stone and James asked at once sitting on the edge of the chairs.

"for now yes. Both of them are currently at headquarters recovering." There was a collective sigh of relief that issued from both of them.

"You may visit them during the Christmas Holidays." The headmaster answered the unasked question, before addressing the Professors again. "You may all meet the gang then as well. We can formerly induct you all into the Order and discuss what should be done about this problem we have."

"Reasonable enough" Stone rubbed his chin.

"Very well then. I suppose we shall discuss this then" Dumbledore said, and the others stood up, knowing when a dismissal was in place. "We'll see you around Headmaster" James remarked. Dumbledore nodded, watching them leave, but before they could disappear completely he said. "James, Please don't tell this to your friends. I don't want any more people involved then necessary."

James wiped around in an instant, his face betraying him that, that was exactly what he was going to do. "Hey its good news, Padfoot and Moony deserve to know." He said casually, running his hand between his hair.

Dumbledore only gave a stern look.

"James" Stone interrupted. "You can do so at your own risk. Of course I would advice against it." The Defense Professor said, turning to give him a look that promised consequences worst then the headmaster himself. "Only if you believe you can live up to it. Swallow it down slowly, don't choke."

"Yes Professor." The effect that Stone put it made an immediate difference, and the look on his face made that clear. Dumbledore was now more then beaming down on Harold. "Thank you Harry" Stone squinted his eyes again. "and that goes to you as well Headmaster. When I say something, I mean it. Don't come looking for me when something does occur." The headmaster inclined his head with understanding. "Good day then" Taking the lead, he swept out of the office.

No one spoke for a while.

"Hey Professor Stone" Stone turned to James. "Yes?" The boy produced a snitch from within his robes and started playing with it.

"Can I call you Harry?" Stone stopped completely, turning 180 degrees to meet the gaze of his student. The request was subtle but it caused Harold to suck in a quick deep breath. "Sorry?"

"Can I call you Harry sir?" For a second time, Harold repeated the action with the added fact that his eyes were closed. James studied him, as did the others, for it took an entirely different effect then when others called him that.

"why?" Stone reached out and caught the snitch that had been hovering between the tips of James' fingers. The boy looked at him, wide-eyed startled.

"I don't know." A pause. "I just feel like it." Stone eyed him intently. "The day we met, you've impacted my life in so many different ways, and for the better good. Heck, I think Lily's paying a bit more attention to me!"

Both Wolfe and Swell snorted at that.

"The point is, the point is….the point is" For the first time, James began to stammer as he fidgeted under the other's gaze. "the point is, after we started spending some time together, you made me feel like an equal, and saw me for who I was, something that only Padfoot and Moony can do" Then in a louder, happier, playful voice he added. "and the only way we can be equals is if we are on first name basics, something the Professors with a few exceptions don't do"

Harold watched, and watched, his face emotionless. Then slowly Stone's face broke into a smile.

"Only if you promise not go blabbing about it around the school, not even to your friends. I suppose I can live with that." A soft laugh. "and only when we're in private" James made an attempt to talk. "and only if you promise not to blackmail me with it"

A gigantic smile formed on James' lips. His hand suddenly snaked out from nowhere and tried to catch the snitch that the Professor was playing with. He was too slow as Harold clasped onto it and scooted it away. James' face dropped a bit, but then brightened. "Deal! Harry!" Stone smiled. He opened his hand and let James take the snitch back. Waving goodbye, James disappeared behind a corridor.

"I thought you don't want anyone to call you that" Jay commented.

"Hey give the man break." Swell muttered, coming into Stone's defense, surprising everyone including himself. "he's never heard his father call his name before, not even once, at least not in a good way. It's these small but subtle changes that make the most differences."

* * *

November and the beginning of December rolled by fairly quickly. Two weeks into the 11th month, Xi had been prompted well by Poppy and was allowed to leave the hospital wing and resume teaching. Aside from a few people, no one knew the truth about what had happened. The chat in the headmaster's office remained there. No word slipped out, and it was clear the James prided himself for being able to do so, especially with his friends nagging him about it. If there was one thing he prided himself more that that was the promise that he made regarding Harry instead of Harold. Not even Dumbledore ever spoke of that name again. James took his privilege seriously, not wanting to jeopardize it in anyway, having secretly believed that having this mutual trust between him and his Professor ran deeper then it looked on the surface, and was worth more to him, or just as much as his friendship with the other Marauder's whom he trusted past life.

By the middle of December, Christmas was within the air. There was only a week before break would officially begin and at least half the school would be gone for the holidays. Though the festivals were just around the corner, none of the teachers paid much if any attention to it. The work that was given was just as much as any other day.

It was during the second to the last day of class before break began when James lingered behind in his Defense class. His friends were with him, all four of them. Smiling brightly, he walked up to his Professor, who met him half way.

"Mr. Potter, how may I help you?" Stone asked, frowning as four envelopes was shoveled into his hand. He flipped it over to find the official Order of the Phoenix seal on it.

"On the behalf of the Order and my family, I would like to humbly invite my dear old Professor to my house for the holidays." He said, trying to sound serious while Sirius jabbed him in the side.

"Padfoot!" James yelled, slapping the other in his face. "What was that for?"

"for trying to pretend to be me!"

"oh get serious Sirius"

Stone watched his father and godfather fight, smiling silently while young Remus stood and watched giving his Professor an apologetic look. Peter just stared at the ground, as though out of place, shifting his weight from one foot to the next.

"I'll be honored." Stone said, very sincerely.

"Good, then we can expect all four of you Sunday?" James continued ignoring his friends completely. "everything you need is in the invitation." He added.

"Thank you. We'll be there then" Stone said briskly. "Well then, I should go and deliver these now. If you would excuse me." The students nodded as they watched the Professor leave them in a empty classroom.

* * *

Sunday

"Ready?" Stone asked, touching what seemed to be like a single phoenix feather. The others held onto it as well. They gave him a brief nod.

"Codric" With that the Portkey activated. There was a pull at their nape and then the four disappeared from their cave like temporary dwelling.

"Harold, Jay, Samuel, Xi, Welcome to the Potter Manor, better known as the Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix"

* * *

So how was it? Remember to **Review**! 


	22. The best time of the year: Arrival and D...

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes**: I am proud to say that at last I have posted a prequel to "The Reign of Darkness." It's tilted: "The VPMWPV" (the title is quite self explanatory in the case of having read 'RoD'.) Basically who they were and how they became who they are now. The path that was taken that led them onto the road to Darkness. The story behind 'RoD'. After this, I will write a sequel to it, and complete the (planed) trilogy in due time.

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_

**Schnuff: **thanks for the review! Sorry its confusing. To begin with, no body really knew Harry was that powerful. They thought he needed protection and therefore wasn't allowed to participate until it was too late. True, Voldemort did go back into time as well, but as defined by the chat he had with Severus, he has somehow merge with his younger self so that there is only one Voldemort, a smarter, younger and more powerful person. They recognize the disguise because that was who it was when they were students, that's how they remembered the Professors. Of course everyone is advised to not change the future because of the consequences. However, that's just talk from those who don't time travel. When one is thrown back into time, its hard to believe that one would really stick to the entire past so that the future will play out the same. Well maybe it is confusing and somewhat illogical, however thinking about it deeper, it does work.

**A-man**: not worried about the swallowtail incident. That's good. Focusing too much on it would only mean a big bad headache. Clues are provided, and have been provided already. Well stick to what you think. First instincts are usually the correct one.

**Pleione**: thanks again for another review! Thought it was sweet too to have James call Harry by his first name. It's more of that father-son exception. I suppose never knowing his father, and having him suddenly appear in his life in flesh and bone, it'll be just too cold to deny such a thing. As for why Dumbledore isn't allowed, well Harold (as well as the others) want to keep both identities separate (remember, Cho wasn't suppose to let that slip) as too much things will be aroused if this whole time travel thing gets out and the true identities are revealed. However, that might change altogether, but for now, its going to just be Harold. If any people do eventually call Harold, Harry it's because Harry really trust them and therefore it becomes special, like a privilege.

**Bukama Stealth:** glad you liked it! No, it's a first time post. Really, does it seem like another fic that's out there (I don't want it to be the same) because it defiantly is the first time its been posted, and I'm still writing each chapter out, chapter after chapter. Well there could be reasons for that. I don't know, but hope you like it anyways.

**sami1010220: **glad the confusion is clarified. It is better when my readers understand what is being expressed. That's why I love it when people bring out questions or comments. It helps me a lot.

**Chapter 22 The best time of the year: Arrival and Discovery **

"Ready?" Stone asked, touching what seemed to be like a single phoenix feather. The others held onto it as well. They gave him a brief nod.

"Codric" With that the Portkey activated. There was a pull at their nape and then the four disappeared from their cave like temporary dwelling.

"Harold, Jay, Samuel, Xi, Welcome to the Potter Manor, better known as the Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix" This was followed by clapping, a welcoming clap. An explosion of some sort, with the added effect of balloons and party decorations falling on top of them occurred. Then a large 'Welcome!' banner fell before their eyes, consuming their entire vision.

Harold looked around him. They were in the living room larger then the entire house that resided on Number 4 Privet Drive combined, and only matched by the one in Number 12 Grimmiuld Place. The difference was significant. Unlike his Godfather's place, the room was brightly lit and colorfully decorated. It wasn't dull, or lifeless. There wasn't any mumbling Kreacher around, nor was there a portrait that screamed about loud noises and openly declared their loyalty to the Dark Lord.

Surrounding them, were people, many people. Harold couldn't helped but smile brightly as he was once again standing at the center of his true family, and for the first time, his home, his real home, not at Hogwarts, not at Number 12, not at Privet Drive, but at the Potter's Manor.

"May I introduce Harold Stone, Jay Wolfe, Samuel Swell and Xi Zhang" Dumbledore was saying, before gesturing to the people around them. "and these are some of the members of the Order as well as their family."

Stone's eyes roamed from one person to the next, taking each person's appearance slowly, going clockwise, making sure that he didn't miss any detail, as Dumbledore named them.

"As you already know, since you are colleagues for half of the school term, Minevera McGonagall who is also second to the Order stands at my right." Dumbledore was saying. The group smiled at her, in which she returned.

"Alastor Moody is an auror." Harold smiled shaking the hand that was given to him. "Mad-Eye" He muttered under his breath, loud enough for himself to hear, although he wasn't too sure as Moody's eyes, both of them squinted at that. This man was nearly half the age of the man that Harry had met for the first time. Both his eyes were normal, the large chunk that was suppose to have been missing from his nose was still there, and his neither of his legs were wooden. In fact, the only thing that confirmed this man's as who he was was the hip flask.

"Next to him is Nymphadora Tonks" The young witch opened her mouth to complain, but Dumbledore beat her to it. "Nymphadora Tonks who prefers to be known by her surname only." Tonks closed her mouth. "An auror in training" Dumbledore was saying. "Also a Metamorphmagus." As he said this, her hair changed from bumble gum pink to assorted colors. Harold gave a warm smile to the one who looked like she left school no more then two years ago.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, a Ministry officer." Dumbledore said, moving on, the man bowing slightly.

"Arthur and Molly Weasley" There was a big smile that spread across Harold's face now. "and their son's Bill, Charlie and Percy" He shook both the elder Weasley's hands. Then he moved to the children.

"Bill will be starting his first year at Hogwarts, September 1st." Molly said explaining. Harold nodded, taking a mental note that the oldest Weasley was 10, making Charlie 8. He frowned seeing the age difference between Charlie and Percy who resided in his father's arms, as the currently youngest son was no older then 1. Turning at Molly it was clear that she was pregnant again, and it wasn't that difficult to guess that the twins were coming next. However staring at the kids only made Stone think, think hard as his mind was suddenly drawn to the concept of time.

_If Bill is currently 10 and Charlie is 8 and Percy is 1 and it looks like the twins are coming soon…then there really isn't much time left. The twins are only older then Ron by 2 years. If the Marauder's are in their 6th year now, add three years as one year would be for Fred and George to be born, that's next year and then two years after for Ron, then according to history it would mean I would be born in two years and my parents would have another three years of life._

"Are you alright Harold?" Molly's voice somehow managed to penetrate his thoughts. He pulled himself back together, and shook his head, murmuring that he was fine. "I look forward to teaching you." He said towards Bill, as he tried to push his other thoughts away.

"and here is Ben and Ann Potter and their son James" Dumbledore continued, gesturing and introducing that last two people that were present.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Harold said awkwardly as it was one thing to know his parents and another to meet his grandparents.

"No, the pleasure is ours" Ben said running his fingers through his hair in a very Potter like fashion. "James has told us many stories about you." He continued.

Harold only nodded, shook their hands and took his place back with his guardains. "Has he now?" he muttered, turning to take a glance at James, only to find Sirius and Remus there as well. Peter was nowhere in sight. "James, Sirius, Remus." He nodded in greeting.

"Both Sirius andRemus would be staying for the duration of the break." Dumbledore was saying. "Ben and Ann have kindly adopted Sirius as a second son. Remus is here as well for his father…." Harry never heard what Dumbledore had said. He was too distracted by the way Wolfe's hand on his shoulder was squeezing very tightly so that he could feel the man shaking. Young Remus' was staring at the floor, shifting his weight from one foot to the next.

It was a while before he realized people were staring at him with the funniest look on them. "I'm sorry. I…"

"It's alright Professor." Lupin slowly looked up at him. Harold was startled to see a pained expression etched on it. "It's been half a year. I've healed."

"I'm sorry, I…" Harold was extremely confused. He wanted to say that he had no idea what they were talking about.

"He's dead. You can't bring back the dead. I've moved on, and that is what really matters."

Harold was quite alarmed at that sentence, as it seemed to have come out of the blue. "I… Sorry..I" The hand on his shoulder suddenly released him and dropped.

"I'm sorry…If you would all excuses me." Wolfe spoke up startling him. He turned in time to watch his guardian walk hurriedly away. Harold took a step, thinking to go after him, wanting to demand what was happening. He didn't move two spaces when a firm hand held him back and Swell's voice said, "Let him go."

The group's eyes followed behind the man wondering the reason behind his abrupt departure. There was a silence that followed. No one seemed to know what to do or say next. Finally Ann spoke up.

"It's late. Boys go to bed. Harold, I assume you and your companions may wish to retire early tonight. We have a whole break ahead; we can start discussing matters then. You might wish to get acquainted with the house, or perhaps check up on your guardian."

The others nodded as they started to disperse. Harold followed the group out, only to be held back by a hand on his shoulder. "Follow me. I'll take you to your room." Alastor said. Stone nodded. "Sure." Both Swell and Xi departed as Ben and Ann each took the initiative to bring them to their respective guest rooms.

The two walked silently, one following the other. At last they stopped in front of a room in the north wing.

"Here it is"

"Thank you, Ma—Alastor" Moody studied him. "Yes, about that. Why did you call me Mad-Eye earlier? I swear you were about to do that just now as well." Even without the eye, Stone felt as though he was being stared right into.

"He loves nicknames. He's created one for almost everyone who he met." The voice of Wolfe came up from behind them. Harold couldn't help but feel grateful at the rescue, as he had no idea how to explain it.

"We've heard a lot about you from the Marauders. They say you're a bit paranoid, a bit mad." Wolfe said, coming into full view. "Indeed." Moody muttered. "although I could say the same to you, Stone" Harold only smiled it out. "So I've been told." He remarked.

Moody nodded his head, before starting to leave again.

"Well then, good night Professors."

"Good night Alastor" Wolfe said responding quickly. "Yeah, good night Mad-Eye" Stone called after him. Moody paused, seemed to throw his hands up in irritation before stalking off again, muttering under his breath.

"Why you walk out like that?" Stone asked, turning onto his guardian, demanding for an answer. He watched as darkness descended into the man's eyes.

"You know why…" anger flash in Wolfe's face and the words came out somewhat hurtful. "You heard what Remus said. You say that's not reasonable…"

"I didn't hear. I was getting at that. I didn't catch what he said."

"Right. You sure _acted_ like you did. Great acting by the way. It sure fooled me. For a split moment I thought you cared. I thought you understood. I thought you meant the words you said." Wolfe seemed to be even angrier then before, but not enough to hide the hurt in him.

Harold stared at the older man bewildered. He had said something wrong, really wrong. Something happened that shouldn't have. He scratched his head, wondering what it was.

"Come in and tell me." He pleaded, knowing that this was his only chance. Whatever it is had been serious and Harold hated himself for missing it.

"There's nothing to say. The world revolves around you and you only. Why the hell do you care about me and my life?" Having said that, Wolfe hurried away, only to have Stone catch up with him as he was about to enter his won .

"I do care. Please Remus. What is that's bothering you? What is it that I've done wrong or said wrong." Wolfe made no attempt to talk as he gave the password, half way slamming the door, but Stone caught it on time.

"My father died in the end of my 5th year. To be more precise, he was forced through the veil the same day Snuffles fell through"

Harold was now in complete shock.

"Coincidence? I don't think so. Let us say I've never properly healed. Never had a chance, aside from what young Remus may think now. When Snuffle's fell through, he reminded me of my father, and you reminded me of me. It reopened wounds. Then earlier today it was again reopened by Remus' reminder. Now you're trying to forcefully reopen them!"

"Moo---"

"Just leave me alone, Harry." Jay tried to close the door shut, but instead found that it opened more and Stone admitted himself inside, only then did he let it shut. Stone then cast a silencing barrier.

"Remus I had no idea. I'm sorry alright. I mean it." Stone was entirely sincere. "If I've know earlier. If you've shared…"

"Where were you the last 20 minutes when I did mention it?" Jay said hotly.

"My mind was not here." He admitted. "I was thinking, very deeply. The concept of time suddenly caught onto me." Wolfe made no attempt to speak or show any sign that he was listening. "and I've come to realize that my parents." Stone gulped hard. "has about three, possibly four more years of life."

At this, Wolfe did retort. "Right. I'm sorry I've interrupted on some family matters." He said bitterly, taking a seat on the bed. "after all, the world revolves around the all high and mighty Potters, that Lupins and Blacks mean nothing to them." The instant those words came out he regretted it. The pained expression that flashed across Stone's face stabbed him in his chest, and seemed to have mentally knocked him backwards.

"Harry I…I didn't mean"

"I'll come back another time." Stone said briskly, his hand on the door knob. Then in a very small voice he added. "Just so you know. You're the most important person in my life, much more then Severus or Cho would ever be. I've never known my parents, and knowing them now won't change anything. They'll never make a lasting impression more then Sirius ever will and he's the closest person I've let into my life and even still there is a huge gap between the space where I hold a place for you.

If you must know, then I will tell you. Frankly I doesn't matter to me at all if James of Lily survive pass October 31st, the day they are suppose to deceases. I've already lived more then 20 years without their presence besides me, what harm will it do to live another 80 years without them? Of course I always wanted a family, but you Severus and Cho have already made that possible, have already proven that.

If you must know, then I will tell you. Frankly I don't care if James or Lily survive past October 31st, when they are doomed to parish. You are the most important, most influential, adult in my life and ever will be, not even Severus of Cho would ever come close. Even with my parents around, they won't make a lasting impression that would come close to the one Sirius has done, and he is the closest person to fill the gap between you and the rest of the world.

All I've wanted to do was help. You've helped me overcome pains and sorrows. Its about time I did the same. However, if you do not wish to, then I will leave. I understand."

Stone was half way out when Wolfe spoke again. "Growing up, he was everything I had, the only one I had. He pulled me out of darkness and supported me when there was no one there. I suppose it's a bit touchy when it comes to matters regarding my father. I tend to be a little overprotective of him and quite defensive."

There was a silence. "My mother died the after I accidentally tore her apart during my second transformation at 7." Wolfe said quietly. "Not only did my father not hate me for it. He didn't blame me."

Stone stood stiffly, not knowing what to do. Finally at last he decided to remain so that he could listen to the tale. He closed the door, added extra wards, pulled up a chair to the bed, conjured two butterbears and waited.

"He was extremely protective of me and my weakness." Wolfe was saying after graciously taking the butterbear that had been offered. "After the incident with my mother, the world knew what I was. Without hesitation, the world turned against me. The only person that defended me was my father. When I say only, I mean only." Wolfe heaved in a deep breath. "My mother was a witch, my father was a Muggle. At that time, there was no Albus Dumbledore in my life. In fact, he didn't show up until after I begin being tried in the Wizardry World." He said quite bitterly.

"Although my father was a Muggle, he knew about this world as my mother had told him all about it." Wolfe took another sip from his butterbear. "He accepted my mother and thus became a part of this world." A pause.

"At this time, my father was still living in the Muggle World. I was sent into one Muggle court after the next being persecuted for being a murderer, and a werewolf, a creature which should have only existed in horror tales. Lawsuit after lawsuit was filed against us, each proclaiming my death. At last, after each appeal we were finally brought to the highest court, and we failed. I was sentenced to be terminated within a week."

By now Stone's mouth had been hanging open for a while, and when he finally realized it, he snapped it shut. Both of his hands were sweating now, and a cold chill ran down his back, even though he knew that in the end Remus was not 'terminated' as the man was sitting in front of him and telling his tale.

"As for a final resort, my father appealed to the wizardry world." Wolfe's voice was extremely cold now. "Things didn't get better, but only worst. The ministry would look at our case if I agreed to register as a werewolf, and admit that I did kill my mother, therefore admitting to the first offense of being a murderer."

Stone balled his knuckles, gripping so tight that it was now white.

"My father had no choice but to accept the terms. It was either that or my death."

Stone made a move to interrupt, but Wolfe waved him off.

"The wizardry world oblivated my case off the face of the Muggle world. Still, the mark was there. My story had become one of those myths and legends of their world.

Afterwards, my trail was set. The Minister at the time was Barty Crouch Sr. If there is anyone worst then Fudge, it would be him. As I said before, my first trail was the first time I've met Albus Dumbledore. It wasn't a pleasant meeting, although he was defending us with his popularity, after all, we did meet in court. His figure and power made little difference. For 9 years, my case was being held. In the end, we still lost. I was charged for the same offensives."

Jay studied Harold, pausing to note the hatred flare in his eyes, for who he was not sure, although he knew that he wouldn't want to be that person.

"There was nothing Albus Dumbledore could do. My father pleaded to him, that he'll do anything to spare me. Dumbledore listened on, and at last he gave in. On the day before the trail, we had the Polyjuice Potion in play. I was my father and my father was me. That day, I've watched him being forced through the Veil." Wolfe was now choking the words out. "As far as the Ministry and the rest of the world know my father committed suicide afterwards.

From then on, I've been taken in by Dumbledore and under a disguise in which the world would see me as, although my closes friends would still see me as whom I was. I finished my schooling. Only shortly afterwards, the nightmare began. James and Lily died. Peter was presumably the dead, and Sirius was presumably the murderer. For a second time my whole world crashed before me. For the next 12 years, I tore myself away from the wizardry world and cut all ties to it." Then very softly he said. "The only reason I came back was because Sirius broke out and I knew then and there that I was going to avenge your parents and you, as I had no idea you survived. To say the least, I was very surprise to find you at Hogwarts, perhaps not healthy, but at least, alive. When I did return, my reappearance as a dead man walking caught no one's attention as the world had changed too drastically to care and my case had become a long lost fragment within the world's memories."

A very long silence overlapped afterwards. The two sat with Harold grasping onto his guardian's hands. "I'm sorry Remus. I'm so sorry." He said over and over again. "I didn't mean to bring up these matters."

Wolfe put a hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing you can do. I've moved on. I've seen death as much as you have. We both know there isn't anything to do about it, nothing more then to accept it and move on."

"but if only…"

"Harry, just drop it alright. Please." Stone stared at him. Finally he nodded. He didn't know what to say or how to provide some comforting words. It had been so long, there really wasn't much that could be done. Wolfe seemed to be far away and still consumed in the past.

"Remus…"

"Harry. Just go." Harold stood up, squeezed the man's shoulder once, before taking his leave. He didn't want to, but he respected his guardian. If his guardian wanted to be alone, then he would oblige by it.

* * *

So how is it? Please tell me what you think! Remember to **Review**! 


	23. The best time of the year: Christmas

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_

**Bahzad** thanks!

**Pleione**: not entirely sure which name thing you are talking about…but at least it makes sense. I made Tonks newly graduated, not two years older then the Marauders. I think she was training for auror at the time. Have to check. Remus' story is very interesting. Had to make some excuses of why he would be with them, and it had to be a good reason too.

**noelle**that doesn't matter!Glad you think its good though! At least then it'll motivate you to hurry up and finish catching up! Maybe you might catch up by my next post! Who knows?

**Chapter 23 The best time of the year: Christmas**

The next few days passed by quickly. The house came to life as Christmas approached. People were scurrying in and out of the Potter Manor, visiting Diagonal Alley and returning with boxes and boxes of presents. Jay, Samuel, and Xi were of no exception. They each went out to buy presents, on their own time and when one came back, another went off. That was the plan. So far, only Stone seemed to have been the one that hadn't left the Manor since his arrival. No one knew why, and when questioned, no one got a straight answer. After a few unsuccessful tries, the houses' occupants just left the man alone. That is, everyone except James.

That was how people found them, in the company of each other. Harold's guardian knows better then everyone else, knew that Harold was perfectly fine. It wasn't a surprise to them if he just wanted time with his father. James' friends Sirius and Remus seemed to become tighter with the absence of James. The bond between the three didn't decrease and was just as strong as ever. They respected his absence and let him be, especially since James seemed better off with Harold, and Sirius had a still grieving Remus to deal with. The others left the two alone, as they knew of nothing else that they could do.

Christmas was approaching, and the days seemed to fly faster then ever. The Potter Manor seemed to become a popular gathering area, as more and more people dropped by and stayed. Before anyone knew it, Christmas Eve had approached, and Harold found himself standing before an all too familiar house. Earlier that morning, he had risen before everyone else, and had left the Potter Manor long before anyone noticed.

Now he found himself standing in the midst of Muggle London, facing a building which he had not seen for nearly 7 years. Even so, the small house that resided on Number 4 Privet Drive was exactly as he had last seen it. Surprisingly enough, this house was home of the Evans and the Dursley's had moved in only after the deaths of Harry's grandparents, followed shortly by his mother.

Harold heaved in a deep breath. Then shaking off the horrible memories caused by this house, he reminded himself of his purpose in being here. Slowly he reached out his hand, and rung the door bell. No response. He rung it again. Still nothing. A third, a fourth, and then a fifth time. Harold sighed. Perhaps they weren't home, as he hadn't checked earlier to make sure that they would be there. After another sigh, he turned to leave.

The door clicked at last. Harold rapidly spun around. "Hello Mr. Evans. I'm Harold Stone and I'm here to take Lily back to Hogwarts for…."

There was giggling, and Harold abruptly stopped. He was about to ask what was so funny when, he noticed who had answered the door, and his mistake.

"Hello Professor Stone." Lily said, holding the door open for him, as her laughter died down. "Oh my god, you should have seen your face and the way you've said it. No offense Professor, but you're funny."

Harold only smiled. "Perhaps." A pause. "Now are you're parents home Ms. Evans? I'll like to have a word with them."

Lily shook her head. "They are visiting Petunia. She's studding in France you know? I heard they went not to see her, but her boyfriend. Venon, Vernum…Vernon, yes Vernon Dursley"

If Harold was surprised at this, he did his best to hide it. "Even better then."

Lily gave him a funny look. "Are you here to take me back to Hogwarts now? Or are we going stand here till the end of break?"

Harold seemed to snap out of his daze, his daydream of his Aunt meeting his Uncle in France. It brought a sly smile to his face. "Oh yes, yes of course. Pack your things. You'll be remaining at Headquarters for the remaining duration of the break."

"Headquarters'? I thought we're going to Hogwarts."

Harold chooses to ignore this. "Leave a note for your parents." He bent down and stared directly at her. "Don't worry. You're be fine."

Lily nodded. Without saying a word, she went inside again, letting the door shut, and leaving Stone outside. Ten minutes later, she came out, with her trunk behind her. Stone took it, shrunk it, and placed in his pocket.

"So got your Christmas shopping done?"

"yes…"

"I don't. First stop Diagonal Alley, then to Headquarters." Lily made no objection, and even if she did, she knew there would be no difference. From experience, she knew that whatever this Professor said goes. It was said that even Dumbledore couldn't get a firm grip on the man and that even he had losing disputes with Stone.

The two appeared through Portkey into the center of a very busy street in the heart of Diagonal Alley. "Come on. The earlier we finish. The less suspicion would be aroused of my absence."

Lily looked up at him with questioning eyes. Harold noticed and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Just don't want to worry everyone over nothing."

Lily stopped abruptly. "Wait, you mean Professor Dumbledore doesn't know about this."

"Correct" Harold continued walking, pushing a reluctant Lily along.

"Does anyone know about this? Are you suppose to have taken me?"

"No one knows. As I said, the sooner we get back, the less the suspicion."

Lily took a step back from him.

"Trust me aright. That's all I'm asking. Trust me." The sincerity in Stone's voice, washed all doubt away from Lily.

"Alright," she said at last.

Stone brightened. "Come on then. Let's go shopping." He paused. "What do you think Sirius, and Remus would like?"

There was an incredulous look on her face, one that say 'How should I know'? "Why the hell would I buy presents for those two?"

"I insist. It will come in handy. Besides we aren't leaving till that is done."

Lily shrugged. She thought a bit, before brightening.

"I think I know just the things. Come on" Quite enthusiastically, she led her Professor away, going from shop to shop and coming out with presents under each arm.

"What about James?" She asked, half an hour later, noticing that he hadn't mentioned him earlier. "and Peter?"

"are you done with those two?" Stone asked.

"Yes. What about those two?" she repeated. "Why did you insist on Black and Lupin?"

"We won't be seeing Mr. Pettigrew till the end of break. I already have James' present at hand. All I need is to wrap it up."

"Where?"

"Right here…Look below you."

There was a muffled scream that came from her, as she seemed to have been hit with something. The next thing she knew, her world blackened around her.

* * *

"Harry!" A voice greeted him the moment he got back. He was surprised at the very least that anyone was still awake by the time he got back to the Potter Manor. It was nearly 1 A.M and Christmas morning. Then again, it was Christmas, and therefore there always had to be exceptions.

"Jay." Harold said simply, nodding to his guardian as he heaved in package, after package of fully wrapped boxes. "Late Christmas presents." He muttered. Jay looked at him.

"Really?" Jay didn't seem to buy. "You've been gone all day. No note, no nothing. If I didn't know you better, I would have allowed Dumbledore to send out the whole Order in search for you."

Harold chuckled.

"You had your dad worried." Jay whispered, barely audible. "Not to mention me…" Another pause. "It's unlike you…"

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm alright. I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"I know you are…but I have a right to be a bit overprotective of my cub. Don't you think?" Wolfe said simply, coming over to help take the presents to the Christmas tree. Harry only grinned.

"So what you buy?"

"Oh, just some random things. You'll find out later today. I'm sure you'll love it. I'm sure everyone would love it, especially James."

Wolfe gave the life size package that was labeled 'James' a look, before shaking it off, wondering what it was. "I suppose I'll find out then." He remarked. Taking one last look, he nodded once more at Harry before taking his leave as he retired for some sleep.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Harry!" was the first thing that greeted Stone as he entered to the dinning hall. He stood there, stunned a bit, as he realized that it was James who had said that.

"Same to you James!" Stone called out, waving in acknowledgement. Those present, gave the two a quick glance before shaking it off.

"Morning Samuel" Stone said, bouncing up to Swell, producing a box and placing it in the man's arms.

"It's more of late afternoon. I can't believe it Stone, you slept in on Christmas." Swell remarked. "So unlike you."

"Finally! You're up sleepy head" Xi said, coming up from behind him, and giving him a afternoon hug.

"Great! Presents time!" Sirius yelled as he came into the room. "Sonorus!" he pointed his wand at his throat, magnified his voice before yelling. "Professor Stone's up! Get your presents now!"

With a blur of colors, the dinning hall was filled with people. Both students, and Professors, including Dumbledore entered with a simple apparation charm.

"Ah, Harold my boy. Up at last?" Professor Dumbledore greeted. "I daresay, you kept unraveling presents at bay…."

"huh?"

"James here insisted we wait." Remus said. "Sirius agrees with me though. There is no point in waiting. All it does is delay the inevitable"

"What inevitable?" Stone asked, as he picked up the presents and began distributing them. Young Remus and Sirius exchanged a shy face, before turning to James.

"Let's just say, payback for the time lost with us! James is a Marauder! He's too sane with you around. Too much of a goody good."

Stone only smiled at Remus, while punching Jay in a friendly matter, as though knocking him for saying that, while handing the man his present. "Now, who's suppose to level minded. You're just as mischievous as those two!"

Before young Lupin could retort, a scream of shock echoed through the room. All heads turned immediately to find Tonks pointing at something that was flying around Alastor.

Harold smiled, he pulled out his wand. "Hey Mad-Eye!" he called cheerfully. "Right here!" Alastor looked up, acting from reflex as he had been called 'Mad-Eye' too often, so that others began calling him that as well.

"What Stone?"

Before he knew it, a spell was cast and it hit Moody's left eye. The next thing the knew it, there was a brief pain. He shut his eyes, and when he opened it, the pain had stopped.

Gasps echoed through the room, from everyone, that is, everyone except a few. The most surprising one came from Moody himself. His left eye had been replaced by the Magical eye, that Stone had took this chance to return it to him. What was more, was there were some new features, and some other features that did not allow certain things.

"I think it'll come in handy." Stone was saying. "The eye is charmed. You can see right through anything solid. Invisibility is no longer an issue. You can see the back of your head. In fact, it can bounce right out, and it'll still be fine."

"yet, it cost me a good eye." Moody growled.

"Constant Vigilance, Mad-Eye. Constant Vigilance." Stone winked, using the man's favorite phrase against him. Moody gave an outward growl.

"Right." He said, before saying no more, as he tried out his new eye, trying to find all its magical attributes.

"Neat!" Sirius cried out, as he opened the present that Stone gave him. Both Remus and James peered down to take a better look. Sirius held up his present for all to see. It appeared to be normal, or as normal as can be. It was the same two way mirror that Sirius had given Harry for Christmas. The only difference was, it wasn't two ways, but many ways.

"I'm afraid I can't afford much. Remus, James also has one. It functions the same. It's a great, but secretive form of communication." As Stone said this, he held up the one that should have belonged to Peter. "It's been charmed so that only us, can use it. To assure this, it's been charmed to be activated by a addressing a certain person by a certain name, word or phrase."

"What name?"

Stone looked around at those gathered, before shaking his head. "It's not like I don't trust the people here now, but I have my reasons for keeping it between us only. Find me later." He winked at them. "Besides, I don't want to get in trouble with the headmaster or the other Professors, for promoting uses of such items, especially if used for pranks or communication during detentions. Even more importantly though." Stone coughed and turned seriously to look at that. "It's been done so, so that outsiders can't access it, in case it ends up in the wrong hands."

"So its another of those, useful, prep for life, for war, for survival type thing." Remus asked. Stone nodded.

"Then you should have given us an eye or something…like Mad-Eye" Sirius remarked, earning a scowl from the man.

"Hey, where's mines?" James asked, prowling through the gifts to find one, but only found the enormous life size box, which he had sworn to open last.

"It's part of the big one" Stone said casually. James, shrugged, as he proceeded to open other presents.

Stone continued with his own. He had already opened presents from everyone else, but his guardians. So far he had received a phoenix tattoo from Dumbledore, free of charge. To an extent it was like a Muggle tattoo, and had to be engraved by the Phoenix onto raw skin. The difference was, each Order member had to pay for the tattoo and the engraving. Stone had gotten it for free as a Christmas present.

From the Marauder's as a group, he had received a scrapbook of their years, with all four together, both in human an animagus/werewolf form. It included pranks and memorable moments. The best part was that it came to life, like holograms, bringing every moment back to life.

From the Weasley's he had gotten a sweater with a big 'H' in front (something he had gotten every year from them, in addition to other presents). Along with that was a family portrait. In return Harry had given the Weasley's a set of supplies, and books, along with money that would help support the schooling for Bill, Charlie, and Percy (though he still dislike that son), for the next seven years of their schooling.

From everyone else he had gotten gifts that ranged drastically from a hip flask from Mad-Eye to a book on Metamorphgus (?) and how to become one from Tonks.

The present that Xi gave, wasn't too surprising. By now he had expected a certain amount from her. This time, she had given her a painting of a butterfly that fluttered to life, and everything that it touched, bloomed into life, as the landscape was that of the 'end of the world' scene. It was an inspiring picture, and provided hope to him, and lifted his spirits, whenever he felt lost or dark. In return to that, he planed to give her something to show her just how important she was in his life. The gift was still in his pocket, as he planned to do it privately.

Swell had given more then any physical object could give. He had given him tolerance, and had spoken to his younger self about it as well. The end result was both Severus and Samuel acted civilly towards the Marauder's so that a neutral feeling was formed between them. Even if it was just for Harry's sake, Swell took the first step, made an effort to amend the hatred that was formed between his younger self and his nemeses. Harry was grateful for that, and knowing Swell as well as he did, could only return to the gift by speaking privately to the Marauder's and make sure they understood the importance of acting neutrally towards the Slytherin, even if they did not like him. For their Professor's sake, the group had complied.

Now, Stone turned to his last gift that was left unopened. It was from Jay. He quickly glanced over at the man who had just unwrapped his present, and was staring numbly at it.

"Hey Jay!" Stone waived at him. "Try it" He had given his guardian a potion that he had invented himself. With the help of Swell, the Potion Master and the Boy-Who-Lived had created a potion that would humanize the werewolf. Instead of transforming on full moon into a werewolf, the attributes of the werewolf would be transformed into a full, wolf. It was also done so that, the wizard or witch taking the potion would be able to freely turn into his or her other form, in a similar way as an animagus did.

"Does it work?" Wolfe choked out at last, having a hard time imagining what his life would be like without being a werewolf.

"What is it?" Xi asked, curiously.

Stone smiled. "It's between me and Jay. Our little secret."

"No offense Harold, but you aren't good at Potions. You never were." Wolfe said playfully.

He turned once more to his guardian. "I think it's safe. I mean, how could it not be. Samuel here has been breathing down my neck, every second I've been making it. You don't want to get him upset with it. It doesn't matter who you are, when it comes to potions, he's very serious about it, and affords no mistakes. When it comes to such an abstract branch of magic, I don't think there is anyone better."

Swell growled, but made no comment. "It was either this or Wolfsbane. I think one of this, though it took nearly 5 years to brew, considering research and going blindly, with trail and error, its worth it. After all, its only one of this, and thousands of those. I have no time for it." Wolfe chuckled.

"Wolfsbane?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"it's a potion that allows a werewolf to keep his human mind during transformations. However with this, the whole problem should be solved all together."

"Such things exist?"

"Oh, many things exist. Just because its not well known in the world, doesn't mean it is not there. Rumor has it, your friend Flamel has invented something miraculous, over three hundred years ago."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"So Harry, like your present?" Wolfe asked, cutting into the conversation. Stone shrugged, he still hadn't opened it yet. "Wait, hold up. Let me see." In one gesture, he ripped open the package.

"Oh my god." He cried out in response. His fingers were turning into paws. His skin had turned furry, and his body was shrinking. The box that was now empty laid on the floor. "Oh my god. Oh my god! What the hell did you do Jay!" he yelled out.

Wolfe shrunk back, slipping behind Swell who was staring horrified at Stone, his eyes like everyone else bulged out.

"What the----" A growled escaped as it replaced the words. Then it happened. Stone's body changed before everyone. When it was complete, James, Sirius, Remus, Wolfe, Bill and Charilie were laughing loudly. Percy was giggling. Dumbledore, Xi was holding soft smiles. Swell as everyone else was, was staring in pure shock, not knowing if they should be grateful that they were not the victims. Swell in particular felt grateful that it didn't occur to him as it would have defiantly been his worst memory.

A small, young animal was yelping, horrified at what happened. Sprouting from his head was antlers. He had the head of a black dog. His body was that of a wolf. The tail was that of a rat. As bad as it may have seemed, the creature looked quite cute, and helpless, as it tried to transform into his original form.

"Ah so cute!" Bill cried out as he chased the creature around the room, trying to hug it. Charlie chased after wand out, following his brother as they tried to hex the animal, or more like prank it. The three went from room to room, chasing one after the other.

"Hey Prongs. Have a go?" Sirius asked, mischievously. The two exchanged one look before running after the group. It wasn't long before young Remus joined in.

"Well, so much for Constant Vigilance." Alastor commented, turning to Wolfe. "Hey how you do that? He's been impossible to get."

Wolfe laughed more, before forcefully letting it subside. "hey, no one knows my cub better then me. He's been too serious and stressed out lately. It's about time to loosen up." He paused." Although I'm sure I'll pay heavily for it later. No one gets away from his grasps when he means it."

Made-Eye's new eye flew out of its socket as it zoomed after the group, as though not wanting to miss it. "You better get him. Poor cub's been cornered." He commented. "The eye's actually very useful."

Wolfe nodded. "Excuse me everyone." He said as he went off to retrieve his charge. Ten minutes later, he came back cuddling the young animal in his arms. Stone was struggling against it, but at the same time it was obvious that he enjoyed it.

"Had fun cub?" Wolfe asked as the children crowded around him. Stone gave a whining sound, as his paws fumbled with the wand in his guardian's hands.

"Oh, alright, alright." He laughed. "but promise me, you won't do anything serious to me?" he said as he let the cub go. Pointing his wand at it, he muttered some words, and Stone was once again standing before everyone.

"You're dead Wolfe." He said simply, though he made no attempt to get back at the older man. "So is everyone else." He took a step toward James. "Now go…you all have ten before I come and get you."

James dashed behind Wolfe. "Help." He cried out. Wolfe stepped aside. "Sorry, no can do, better you, then me." He said laughing.

James frowned. "No fun. Come on Sirius. Help me with my last present." He said, as though nothing had happened earlier.

"Speaking of which, don't you have something for me." Xi asked Stone. "Yeah, its still upstairs. I'll get it." He said, heading for the door. "James, open yours first."

They watched as Harold went upstairs, before shaking it off, and turning to James and Sirius who was beginning to open the present.

Harold slipped away easily. He already had Xi's present in his pocket, but then again he didn't want to be there when James found out what it was. He waited in his room. Five minutes, then minutes, fifteen minutes, passed in silence, causing him to wonder. He was about to go down and check when a scream echoed through the house.

"Harold Stone! Get down here!" James' voice boomed through the Manor. Stone shrugged, before making his way down there again, knowing that he could not delay explanation any longer.

"A chocolate Lily? A life size chocolate Lily Evan?" James said, pointing at the statute of chocolate that was half unwrapped.

"Very detailed too, don't you think mate?" Sirius said.

Everyone now turned to Stone, wide eyed, with many questions floating in it.

"Alright guys, don't kill me for it. That's not all."

"Not all?" James asked, yanking the mirror of the chocolate's hand. Stone sighed, pointed his wand and the food, and murmured something. The group watched as the head of the chocolate disappeared, only to be replaced by a real one.

"PROFESSOR HAROLD STONE!" Lily Evan yelled, the minute the chocolate's head fell off. Before anyone knew it, a chocolate covered Lily Evan was dashing around the room, trying to hex the man.

"He's sure an odd person. So unpredictable." Moody commented to no one in particular, as he examined the room, his normal eye on James who seemed rooted to the floor and his magical eye on the chase that was going on around the house.

After much chasing, the two finally settled down. Dumbledore didn't ask how it came to be that Lily ended up at the Potter Manor. Whatever the reason, he felt no need to address it as it was Christmas, and Lily didn't seem extremely angry about being here. Besides, the only way to get it out would be if either was willing to speak of him, something he knew neither would do.

"Well, Mr. Stone. You've sure cause a lot of trouble today." Xi said scolding as they began to settle down. "Now where's my present. You won't want me going after you as well would you?"

Stone shook his head. "Close your eyes." He whispered. Xi looked at him suspiciously before doing so. Taking out the present from his pocket, he bent down and go on one knee before her. The room immediately fell silent as those there froze with what they were doing and stare at him.

"Alright, open them." He said.

Xi gasped. She had been expecting anything but this.

"Xi Zhang, would you marry me, Harold Stone?"

There was complete silence as the room held its breath and waited. Xi closed her eyes. She had been waiting for this moment since longer then she could ever recall. She loved the man, and it was a feeling visa versa, however because of the second war, it wasn't the appropriate time for Harry to have too many close connections. Then of course there was another reason, or reasons. One reason or another of why to or why not to marry the man, such as one being it was everyone's dream to marry the great Harry Potter, or since the matter of the Potter line being nearly extinct and so was almost everyone around him, having such connections with the man was not good. However, it wasn't these reasons that pulled Xi to or away from him. She had a greater purpose to serve, she had always believed so, and marrying him was one of these things that would help achieve that great purpose.

"Yes!" she cried out, tears of joy running down her cheeks. "Yes, Harold Stone. Harry. I'll marry you."

* * *

It's been awhile. A longer chapter to make up for it. Hope you all enjoyed Christmas! Remember to **Review**! 


	24. The best time of the year: The Wedding

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_

**noelle**alright, alright! Be patient! You know I have more then one fic going on! Go read those, if you cannot wait!

**Anomaly-303:** glad you like the fic. Yes, flashbacks and merged time is suppose to be confusing, yet clear. It's an undefined element.

**Pleione**: huh? Is there something wrong with Harry proposing to Cho? Is it dangerous, or do you just not like the paring?

**Chapter 24 the best time of the year: The Wedding**

_"My lord" a single person kneeled before the snake like man on the thrown. _

_"Stand Swallowtail" the voice of Voldemort echoed through the dimly lit hall. "Report."_

_"Potter as well as the rest of us has gained Dumbledore's trust again. The old man as well as Potter suspect nothing. If all goes well, we will be inducted into the Order."_

_Voldemort seemed to rub his chin, thinking, calculating his moves. _

_"I have more news my lord" Swallowtail said after a while. Voldemort raised an eyebrow after having his train of thought disturbed. "Potter has proposed on Christmas and is to marry by the end of break" the Death Eater said. Voldemort's eyes narrowed, obviously annoyed and frustrated._

_"Cruico!" the Dark Lord hissed. "Indeed? When? I must personally congratulate that brat." he sneered in a very deadly voice. "as well as present the prefect wedding gift. Who is it?" _

_"Xi Zhang" Swallowtail replied slowly. "Cho Chang." A pause. "The date has not been set."_

_The Dark Lord's expression changed from anger to confusion and then into a sick smile. Without warning, he broke out into a cold, high pitched laugher._

More then half a country away, the soon to be groom, Harry Potter, jolted out of bed with beads of precipitation drenched over him. He was panting long and hard. The dream wasn't necessary depicting horrifying scenes of death and decay, something that Voldemort loved to do, and had somehow managed to do, even after Occlamency was in place. It was different, and in his opinion even more terrifying then anything else. It was the first nightmare that he had since the time travel and seeing, hearing what he saw and heard was driving him mad.

The feeling of betrayal washed over him. The feeling of danger and the first solid image that proved Swallowtail did exist was too much for him. Swallowtail was a complete mystery to him, at least that was what he had tried to convince himself. However, that wasn't correct. Swallowtail wasn't a mystery, he knew or should know who it was as it was another time traveler and since there was only 5 in all, it shouldn't have been that hard to decipher who it was, as it couldn't have been Voldemort himself, nor could it have been him, Harry Potter. Still what bothered him the most was the idea of using someone else to get to him. The idea that people were dying because of his sake and he had no control whatsoever about it.

Harry pounded his bed, before sighing. Taking a look out of bed, he noticed that it was 3 A.M. From the sound of it, everyone was fast asleep, everyone including the person who was, or supposed to have been snuggled up next to him. He looked down, expecting to see Xi sleeping there, however she was not.

_She's not here! It's 3 AM and she isn't here! Where is Xi? No wonder I didn't wake her up._

He thought back to his dream and shivered.

_What if something happened to her? What if Voldemort managed to adduct her? Is she safe? Is she well? What about the others?_

Without another thought, he quickly swung himself out of bed. Placing a silencing charm upon himself, he ran down the flight of stairs, heading straight for the main door as he headed off for his chase. As he stepped into the living room, the main doors to the Potter Manor suddenly flung open. He backtracked and hid himself behind the wand. Turning around slowly, he peaked out from behind the wall, just quick enough so spot a shadowy, heavy cloaked figure before the door shut with a soft thud. Even so, after having seen the same figure minutes ago in his nightmare, he knew exactly who it was. He pulled back and let his head rest upon the wall. His mind swirled as numerous thoughts surfaced.

_How dare Swallowtail show him/herself in my house! How dare that bastard do so after betraying me?_

In an instant he made up his mind. He wasn't going to kill this Swallowtail, which would be too easy. He'll make that person pay. On top of that, he'll make sure he finds out just exactly why this Swallowtail turned against him. Having made that decision, he stepped out of his hiding place to confront the person. Using his wand, he turned on the lights to the living room so that one, it'll blind the unexpected person and two, it would allow him to see clearly.

"Stup…" He held the stunning spell. A quick glance around the room confirmed to him that there was no on present. He frowned, wondering how that was possible, wondering just how exactly he could have missed the person.

Something that felt like a hand touched his shoulder. He jumped up, mildly surprised for he had not realized there was someone behind him. Spinning around, he jabbed his wand at the person who now stood before him.

"Harry?" Xi's shocked voice entered his mind. She was in her pajamas, and the apple that she had been carrying fell onto the floor.

Harry squinted at her, taking in her appearance and emotions. It was obvious that he had caught her by surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a very calm voice.

"I was hungry, just came back from the kitchen. Midnight snack." She replied slowing, noting the seriousness in his voice and knew exactly that something was up.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Harry pulled back his wand. The sincerity and obvious confusion in her voice and eyes and the concern that came afterwards was enough to cause him to relax a little. "Nightmare" he muttered, pondering if he should tell her the truth and wondering how much she knew about this Swallowtail.

"Nightmare?" she repeated.

Harry nodded.

"about Voldemort?"

"Yeah, the usual."

"It's been a while though." She commented.

"I know….Guess he's his usual self again. Back to the classic mental torture." He said bitterly.

Xi did not speak. Instead, she took one of his hands and held it, squeezing it as though it would provide reassurance. "It's alright. It's alright." She said soothingly, stroking his hand gently. He let her do so, both not speaking, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, it's alright." Harry agreed at last.

"No, it's not. It will be ok, I'll help you through it. You know you aren't alone." She said. "Care to share? What's bothering you?"

For a long time, Harry did not reply. Finally when Xi thought he would not speak, she turned to leave.

"I think it's better if we postponed our wedding." He said at last, breaking the silence. Xi froze. He gently reached out and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"You're regretting, right. You were drunk and didn't know what the hell you said or did on Christmas." She tried to struggle away, but he held on tighter.

"No! I love you. You know that." He heaved in a sigh. "Voldemort knows about it. I fear if we go on, I'll put you into danger, more then you already are. I can't afford that. I love you too much."

She stopped struggling. Slowly, she turned to face him. "Harry, what are you talking about." She asked softly, staring directly into his eyes. "Don't be silly. That's ridicules! If you think you can stop the world going around the way its suppose to be, then you're wrong Mr. Harry Potter. Voldemort isn't going to stop what has been destined to occur. I won't let it. I love you Harry, and no evil, dark tyrant Lord is going to stop me having a relationship with you."

Harry held onto her tighter, resting his head on his shoulder, eyes shut as warmth entered his body. "Are you sure about this." He whispered.

"Positive. Never in my life have I been more confident in anything else."

"and Cedric?" he asked suddenly, recalling her reaction after his sudden reappearance.

"Hush" she said. "I might have like him for a time. Who wouldn't? He was kind, popular and gorgeous. I'm over that now. It's in the past; he was merely a childhood crush. We've been through so much more together. I can't imagine having to continue life loving another. The struggles we've been through, the happiest we've shared the sadness we've endured. There is no one else I'll rather spend the rest of my life together."

"Thank you" he whispered as happiest filled him, causing him to momentarily forget about the reason he was down here in the first place, which was to catch Swallowtail.

* * *

Knock, knock, a pause before two more knocks. Stone continued to fix his tie, as he looked up at the mirror before him, to see Swell reflected in it. The man, from as far back as Harry could remember, looked his best at the moment, which wasn't a surprise as he would be attending the younger man's wedding later.

"Congratulations." He nodded curtly to the younger man, inclining his head slightly towards him. Stone smiled a bit, and motioned him to enter. Swell did so, letting the door close behind him.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Swell asked suddenly, breaking the silence, as he helped himself to a nearby chair. Stone's hand froze stiffly and then the tie fell loose again.

"You're a bit off lately. Something has been going on, I can feel it, although I'm not entirely sure what." Swell continued softly. "Your spirits have been a bit damped since Christmas and you have been anything but Potterish lately. You act so odd compared with any other soon to be married man."

Stone slowly turned around to face him. "What makes you think that? I'm over excited and haven't been this happy since who-knows-when. You know me enough to know I don't wear my emotions on my sleeves, don't you Severus?"

"and it is because I know you so well Potter, that I can tell that something is wrong, without the need to tap into your mind. If you won't share, I'm sure I'll find out some other way." He paused. "Have you shared it with Lupin at least? It might help you know and clear up whatever has been bugging you."

The two stared at each other for a while, eyes meeting eyes. Stone felt the man pushing into his mind, so he broke the eye contact.

"I appreciate it if you stay out of my head, Professor" Stone said, although he knew the man meant no harm. "I'll share it when I feel like it."

"I see."

"Besides," he hesitated slightly. "It's not like I don't trust you or anything, but its better being safe then sorry."

"It's about the Dark Lord then? Or perhaps, Swallowtail?"

Immediately, Stone's face darkened.

"It's written on your face." Swell said, as though it was the most obvious thing.

Harold thought a bit, before deciding to take the gamble that Swell wasn't Swallowtail and to share what happened. Besides, he needed advice, and since Swell was offering it, he decided to take that hand.

"I had my first nightmare two days after Christmas. It's the first in a long time." He muttered. "In it, Swallowtail reported to Voldemort that I was to marry and that we were to be inducted into the Order of the Phoenix." A short pause. "I'm having doubts if it's a good idea to continue on with this. It is too dan…"

"Stick with it." Swell cut in. "That man has no right to denial you anything in life. He's already taken away everything in your life that has meant anything to you. Don't let him take any more. The path ahead may be dangerous. It may be full of obstacles. However don't let that threat get to you. You've been strong before, we've been strong as well. No matter what happens, you know we will pull through together."

Stone heaved in a deep breath. "Thank you Severus. You don't know how much it means to me."

Swell smiled as an awkward silence passed. Raising his wand, Swell magically helped tie the tie on Harold's neck. Stone gave an appreciative nod.

"For a second time, there was a knock on the door. "Harry, you ready? The wedding is about to start!" came Wolfe's voice. Swell took a look at Stone, before heading towards the door and opening it. Both Swell and Wolfe stared at each other for a while, Wolfe holding his gaze as he was surprised the man was here.

"Something wrong?" Wolfe asked. Swell shook his head. "Oh no," he said to Harry's best man. "Just wanted to privately congratulate Potter…" Swell said causally. "and its difficult to do that publicly, being a Snape and all, if you know what I mean." Wolfe's eyes soften.

"Thank you." He said in response. "It means a lot, Severus." Swell only nodded, before excusing himself and leaving the other two alone.

"So nervous?" Wolfe asked, the moment Swell disappeared. Harold shook his head.

"Not as much as I thought." He replied to the person whom he had asked to be his best mind. Jay sighed, staring at him, with a glazed expression.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're all grown up now. I've never thought I'll witness the day. Marriage is a big step."

Harold nodded his head vigorously in agreement. "but I'm prepared for it. I'm ready to hit it right on."

"I still remember the day your parents married." Wolfe said suddenly. "Sirius was their best man then. Being a Marauder, you can imagine his speech."

Harry tensed, but then relaxed. "Right, and I don't see how yours will be any different!"

Wolfe smiled weakly, choosing to ignore it.

"Everyone was all happy then, so light hearted and carefree." He was saying. "in fact, so much that Severus was invited by Lily, and did attend as James didn't oppose for once." He heaved in a deep breath. "who knew then that Wormtail was already betraying your parents to Voldemort?" A sigh. "Ah, so much has happened since then. The world has suffered in turmoil."

"Please Remus, save that for another time." Harry said, looking at him. "I don't want to think about that right now. You do realize that we seem to be living parallel lives to the Marauders." He squinted his eyes slightly. "In fact, if you haven't forgotten, there is a Swallowtail among us that's just dying to strike."

Wolfe's face hardened at that. "I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to bring such things up."

A painful silence as each dwelled on their own thoughts.

"Hey, cheer up." Wolfe said a last. He went over and helped Harry put on his overcoat. "Just for today, forget about everything and be happy."

* * *

She never thought walking down the asile was so difficult. Her heart was pounding fiercely. Ignoring the people around her, and the wedding song being played, Xi took confident steps towards her new life.

Finally, what seemed like eternity, she was standing next to Harry, who was beaming down upon her. Then another eternity seemed to pass as Dumbledore spoke the traditional wedding verse, as he headed this wedding.

"Do you, Xi Zhang, take thee Harold Stone, to be your husband, to have and to hold you from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health. Do you further promise to love him, and cherish him, and be faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?" the headmaster asked.

"I do" she said, automatically, without hesitation.

"Do you, Harold Stone, take thee Xi Zhang, to be your wife, to have and to hold you from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health. Do you further promise to love her, and cherish her, and be faithful to her for as long as you both shall live?"

Now on eyes rested on the groom. Harold eye's squinted momentarily as thoughts of Swallowtail and the person's real identity flashed through his mind. A quick glance from his guardians gave all the reassurance that he needed.

"I do"

There was cheering from the crowd. The group watched as the rings were exchanged.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Dumbledore said at last, his eyes twinkling madly. That was exactly what Harold did, sealing their new fate together with a single kiss.

* * *

It's been a while I know, but I was a bit caught up with 'TFL'. I have no clue how weddings are done, so excuse the lack of detail, and the missing speech that Wolfe was suppose to make. We all know he did wonderfully. Please **Review**! 


	25. The best time of the year: OotP

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underlinetext/letter/writings _**bold/italicslyrics from songs**_

**generaznprinc3ss:** no, sorry, can't answer any of your questions. I don't know when the next one is out, and NO, I will not tell you, or anyone else who Swallowtail is!

**Pleione**: It's ok, if you don't like the paring. I understand if you get tired of it. Well hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter 25 the best time of the year: The Order of the Phoenix**

He sat stiffly in the center of the small room. He waited anxiously for the initiation to begin. Next to him, sitting just as rigidly was the young newly wedded wife of his childhood rival's son. Standing at the far corner, bent down and whispering softly to the young man half his age, was his last remaining rival's close friend.

"I don't know if this is a good idea anymore, Remus." Stone was saying. His guardian looked at him closely.

"It's too late to back down now Harry." Wolfe replied. "Joining the Order can only benefit us. You know that."

"Of course. It's not that." Harold stared into his guardian's eyes. "with everything that's happening lately. Do you really think it's safe?" he glanced at Swell and Zhang.

"We don't have much choice left." Wolfe replied. "Of course once we join the Order, it will place the whole organization in danger. We will have to risk it."

"I don't want to…"

"We've already gone through this the first time remember?" Wolfe pointed out. "Didn't we already have this discussion during your first initiation? Trust me. Everything will be fine."

Harold looked at him incredulously, before lowering his gaze. "I trust you."

Jay didn't seem convince. He used his hand to tilt the chin of the younger man up, so that it forced the man's eyes to look at him.

"It matter's not what we do. We will do it. No one, not Voldemort, not Dumbledore, no one will stop you from doing what's right, what you want. Listen to me Harry. There's only one thing keeping you from the your path, and that's yourself. Trust me. It'll be fine. Everything will be fine."

At that moment, McGonagall's head poked through a side door. "We are ready for you."

"Thank you, Minerva" Swell replied. "We will be there in a minute."

She nodded and closed the door behind her. Swell turned to the two who were speaking to each other.

"It is time." He said. "The sooner we get over this, the better."

Harold took a long look at the man, before turning to each companion and doing the same. In a warning tone of voice he said. "One of you is bound to betray me." He sucked in a deep breath. "I don't know who, or when it will happen. Let me say this. Reconsider your loyalties now Swallowtail, if you are with Voldemort then I rather you not get marked into the Order, step up and leave at once. I will pity you, but not harm you. However, if you insist on remaining anonymous and something does happen on your account, I will make sure you pay for it." Having said that, he spun on his heal and walked towards the door, opened it and stepped into the next room.

The room was lit up with torches located on the corners of the room. Blue light that came from the fire lit the room. Members of the Order were lined up against both sides of the wall, unmoving and silent. In the center stood Albus Dumbledore, with Fawks on his shoulders.

"Come forward." Albus said solemnly with a seriousness that was rarely found in his voice. The group did as they were told, lining up horizontally before the old man, with the newly wed in the center and the two other men one on each side of them.

"You are all now to be inducted into the Order of the Phoenix, an organization which I have founded to stand and fight against the ruthless, diabolical tyrant, Lord Voldemort." He surveyed them. "The basics of this group are simple. We fight for the good and welfare of the people. We fight to protect those who are defenseless. We are here to stand up against the one who threatens are mere survival. We are here, because we oppose Voldemort's views and want to make a difference. We are here to create a better, safer world for our children." Fawks gave a shrill. "We are not fighting for ourselves, for our own selfish deeds and desires. We are here, banded together, united as one, because we believe in a similar idea and world. We are a group, not an individual. By joining the Order of the Phoenix, you will realize that there are those out there who will support you, and there are always those out there who will fight alongside you, and there those out there who will die for the sake that you may live on." Dumbledore trailed off at this, looking at each one.

"The Order of the Phoenix is not for everyone." He said. "It is for the loyal and the dedicated. Once you join, it is for life. You cannot back down, you cannot say no, you cannot switch sides…" the words were said harshly and the lack of twinkle in his eyes meant that he meant it. "If any of you think you cannot handle this life long dedication, I suggest you leave now. I will think nothing less of you."

No one moved.

"If there are no objections, then the four of you shall now be initiated." Dumbledore said. "The Order is based on trust and acceptance. An unbreakable vow not required, however a wizard oath is. The consequence of breaking the vow is death, although it may not come immediately." The headmaster was saying. Seeing no objection he continued. "Harold Stone, you first."

Harold took a step towards the front, so that there was a gap that separated him and his companions. He cleared his throat and began.

"I, Harold Stone, herby dedicated my life to the Order of the Phoenix. From this day forth, I will fight and will sacrifice my life if needed, in hopes that the world will be a better place for the next generation, and the generations thereafter." Harold said, loud and clear.

_I will kill you Voldemort. After all you caused me to suffer. I will fulfill the prophecy, even if it means dying. I will make sure no one else shall suffer on your account. _

Dumbledore watched the man's eyes closely. A fire of determination had sprouted from it. An intense passion had grown and enlarged by the second. Fawks suddenly flew off of his shoulders, gave a shrill and circled around Harold. The bird shot down unexpectedly and perched itself on his left shoulder. Harold instinctively reached out and pet the bird.

"Where do you want the tattoo?"

Harold thought a bit. "Back." He said. He already had one on his chest from the first initiation. The headmaster nodded. A light shot out of his wand, and a tattoo of the phoenix was marked there. Having been marked, Harold stepped back and Jay stepped forward.

The remaining three took turns, making their vows, which was slightly different then another, before being marked as well. Jay had chosen his tattoo on his left forearm, as he had one on his right. Samuel had his on his left shoulder so that it balanced out the one on his right. Xi had asked for her tattoo to be on her stomach, as the first one was located on the back of her waist.

When all was done, Dumbledore smiled for the first time, since the initiation. "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Well here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. The following chapter will hopefully be up soon. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_**

**Chapter 26 **

The end of the year came quickly. Winter turned into spring and soon April turned into May. The Professors as a whole began bombarding the students with stacks of homework, prepping them for their finals. In the end, even those passed by quickly, and the end of the year was just over the horizon.

"At last all exams are over." Dumbledore said over dinner, the night it was indeed over.

The hall began cheering and crying out for school to end early.

"However, I am afraid we still have a week left of school."

Booing and protest began all over again.

"The reasons the finals were early this year is not for the sake of ending the year early, but because of other events." He paused. "I believe now will be the perfect time to hold the second of the four tasks of the Head of the House Tournaments."

Once again cheers erupted from the hall, as they began to cheer for prospective professors that they wished to win.

"The task will be held Friday, the last day of term." He continued, as he turned to face the Professors who nodded in understanding. "The task shall be announced then. Those who are qualified to participate shall once again be at the Quidittch pitch by 1 in the afternoon."

With that said, Dumbledore took out a piece of parchment from his robes and began reading off names.

"Professor Stone."

Harold stood up.

"Professor McGonagall."

She stood as well.

"Professor Flickwick."

"Professor Vector."

"Madam Hooch."

As each name was read, the respective person stood up.

"Professor Akiwara"

A tall, slender male in his twenties who taught Geography stood up next to McGongall.

"Professor Johnson."

A female as old as McGongall, but as short as Flickwick stood up. She taught Culinary Arts.

"Professor Lee"

The Professor who had been previously talking to Akiwara, before the latter was called to stand, now stood up next to his friend.

Dumbledore looked up from his list as he reached the end.

"Good luck to you all."

* * *

Harold stood at the edge of the stands, hidden in the shadows of one of the entrances for players to enter the Quidditch field. He stared out with an expressionless face at the seemingly normal arena. A hand rested on his shoulder.

He didn't respond, nor did he turn around.

"Remus please," he said at last. "I'll be fine."

"With what happened in the last task, the aftermath, are you sure you're ready for what could happen now."

"Will all participants please report to the center of the pitch!" The magical voice of Dumbledore interrupted them.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." He spoke softly.

He didn't make a move to head out just yet. The two watched as one by one the opponents entered the field.

"Consider it training. We both know this is for the best. Consider it training for the real world. The more involved now, the better. As you can see form the last task, this is world is not prepared for Voldemort."

He felt Wolfe squeeze his shoulder.

"Will all participants please report to the center of the pitch!" The magical voice of Dumbledore interrupted them for a second time.

"I know cub, I know. Just promise me…"

Harold turned around, and pushed the man further into the shadows. Making sure the older was looking at him, he changed back to his natural form, Harry Potter. Wolfe watched the emerald eyes, not being able to pull away. He wanted to say many things, but staring at those eyes, he was unable to do so.

"Remus, even if something does happen…"

"Harry…"

"No, since we're on this topic again," he interrupted.

"I know."

A silence of understanding passed between them.

"I just can't bear losing you. It's dangerous. Are you sure you don't want to withdraw. You know as well as I that you don't want this, any of it."

"I would if I could, but this is me. I can't run from it."

"For the third time, will all participants please report to the center of the pitch!" Dumbledore's voice said again. "Otherwise anyone who does not show up in the next 5 seconds will be disqualified!"

"I better go." Harry changed back to Harold again. He untangled himself from Remus, gave him a quick hug and ran onto the field.

* * *

Dumbledore stood in the middle of the field, nodding to those Professors who ran into the field, in the form of greeting. At last only Harold was missing. He looked around, he had announced twice already, and just like the crowd, he was beginning to get inpatient.

"For the third time, will all participants please report to the center of the pitch!" Dumbledore's voice said again. "Otherwise anyone who does not show up in the next 5 seconds will be disqualified!"

_5, 4, 3_

At last he saw Harold running at full sprint from one of the side entrances. He gave a smile when he halted in front of the headmaster.

"Sorry, slept in." Harold panted. "I forgot…"

Dumbledore eyed him, though the smile remained. He wondered how sleeping in was possible, not with all the racket that was caused by the crowd.

"It's alright, my boy, quite understandable, quite understandable."

Once more he turned to the crowd, enlarged his voice and spoke again.

"We are gathered together today to witness the second task of the Head of the House Tournament."

There was tremendous applause and chants of favorite Professors.

"This task is simple. It's a relay race, centered on team work. The first task tested magical knowledge and abilities. The second shall test trust, loyalty, and the ability to work with others in times of needs, sometimes even with those that don't get along with each other." He paused, letting the rational sink in. "Each pair would be called upon individually and timed. The two fastest pairs, which is a total of four people, would be allowed to pass onto the next round."

Dumbledore turned back to the contestants.

"Before I continue, let's find out who each of you would be partnered up."

He magic a hat out of thin air. Turning it around, he held it so that the opening faced up. Now I will put in 8 pieces of paper, A, B, C, D, and 1, 2, 3, 4. You will be paired by the corresponding number of the letter in the alphabet, in the order of its appearance."

The group nodded slowly. Seeing that no one had any objections, the headmaster allowed the members to pick, starting from left to right, moving first from Akiwara and ending with Harold.

Harold stared at his, unemotional, unsurprised, at the emerald 1 that he had gotten.

"Will A, and 1 step forward."

Harold did so, looking left and right to see who had gotten, 'A'.

"Professor Stone," Professor Johnson said, heading towards him with a smile. "Just my lucky day. I've heard many stories about you. It's my pleasure to work alongside you, even for just a task."

"The pleasure's mine." Stone replied, not knowing how to respond.

"B and 2."

Madame Hooch and Professor Lee paired up.

"C and 3"

McGonagall and Professor Akiwara nodded at each other.

"So that must leave D and 4, which should be Professor Vector and Professor Flickwick." Dumbledore looked up, receiving two nods as confirmation.

Once again Dumbledore magnified his voice.

"Now that the pairings done, I shall explain the task. Each pair would be given a map of a location, different from everyone else. Because of the location, 48 hours is given to complete the task. Each group must retrieve an item of Hogwarts that has already been hidden. What the item is cannot be revealed. The only clue is the map, as the location is related to the item."

Silence followed as most were confused.

"What exactly are we facing?" one asked.

"The unknown." Dumbledore smiled. "Do not worry, I have planned it all and have taken utmost precautions to ensure a safe journey." He was once again speaking in his normal voice.

"and if something goes wrong?" Stone asked.

"you have wands, and each other. If that is not enough, I will give an emergency portkey that shall link directly to Hogwarts."

"When shall we start this?"

Having said that, he took out the portkey and the map.

Stone frowned. It was a sketch of what looked like a bridge with water splashing below and what appeaser to be a thick layer of clouds or fog covering the top. He handed it to Johnson who seemed puzzled. She looked at Dumbledore wanting to protest that it was not a map, but he had gone and was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on, lets go, leave now." Stone said.

"Not without knowing where this bridge is." Johnson said. "It could be anywhere."

Stone had to agree with that. "Try some travel agencies, maybe they can help."

Johnson nodded.

"We can leave now then."

Stone agreed.

"The sooner we get there, the faster this is over, the better everything is."

With that in mind, the two headed off the Quidditch field. However, just as they were about to step onto the closes apparition grounds near Hogwarts, a voice called him back.

"Harold!"

He stopped, turned around just in time to catch Xi who had ran after them.

"Oh my God, I can't believe Dumbledore's doing this!" she cried in frustration. "It's dangerous out there!"

Harold merely held her.

"I'll be fine." He whispered. "Really, I'll be fine." He added seeing his guardians behind Xi.

"Trust me." He said calmly.

"I'll speak with Dumbledore." Wolfe said stiffly, growling the name with displeasure.

As he said this, he felt the map he was clutching disappear from his hand. He pulled back from Xi, startled.

"You never learn do you?" Swell asked in his normal draw, holding up the paper. "You can't let your guard down ever. When you're out there, never trust anyone, you can't." He referred silently to Swollowtail, and Harold nodded in understanding.

Swell nodded, handing the paper back, not after he and the others had taken a look at it.

Harold realizing what they might do, shook his head.

"I'll be fine. You know that. Wherever I go will be safe. It's where I'm not that I fear."

"You don't worry." Wolfe said softly. "Then we won't worry here."

Harold smiled.

"See you in 48 hours then" he smiled brightly.

Taking Johnson's hand in his, he gave the others a final smile, holding it, and speaking things that were best left unsaid. With that, the two disappeared.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Really, really sorry. This is back on, and will continue! Please **Review**! 


	27. The Second task: The Dream

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_**

**Petites sorcières:** First off, your English is fine for a non-native speaker. If you didn't say anything, I wouldn't be able to tell. I'll try to answer your questions here, though doesn't like putting replies here, so if you have an account, can I ask you to sign in or leave some form of contact information so that I can reply? Thanks. First off, Harry is in the same world. He is in the past. The theory behind the Cedric chapter is that the first task of the Head of the House tournaments is so similar to the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament that they get pulled together and become one. The past is what affects the future, so by being in the past, Harry is recreating the future, so if he ever gets back to his time, it won't really be his time, because the past is different. For your second one, I can't help you. I can't directly tell you who the spy is, that's giving away the story. However, if you reread, it's quite clear, buried in there somewhere. Yes, I did it on purpose, making it seem like anyone, because that's reality, it can be anyone. So sorry, I can't tell you. All I can do is try to update faster, move this story along, and then you'll find out earlier. Moving on now, well, I suppose I did make age difference/time frame mistakes. Thanks for pointing them out. As for Longbottoms, well they aren't going to be important in this story, so they aren't in it (though I know it isn't fair, the sacrifices from Frank and Alice and later on Neville). For Moody, the magical eye had to come from somewhere. Since Harry is from the future, he'll have it and since it is useful, he gave it to him anyway. So yes, plotline/past isn't exactly how it is in the Rowling books for its focused on how everything little thing can change the future and how Harry and them and trying to change the future of what they know by changing the past, but ended up failing anyways. 

**Chapter 27 The second task: the Dream**

_Harry stood in a dark room. Long shadows were cast by the only source of light, a fire on the other side of the room that was struggling to stay alit. From what he could tell, aside from the two people in the center of the room, one kneeling before the other, the room was quite bare. _

"_Milord,"_

"_Raise Swollowtail" the figure who could only be Voldemort spoke. "What news have you brought me?"_

"_As you know my lord, the head of the house tournaments are being held this year at Hogwarts." Swollowtail began. "Potter is in it." _

"_Crucio!"_ _Voldemort hissed. _

"_Please milord!" Swollowtail cried though the pain. "He has left the castle! He has left the castle, as the task requires it!" _

_Voldemort held the curse. _

"_This is the perfect time to attack! He's not under the protection of Dumbledore or Hogwarts, or is he protected by his real-family and of course me." _

_The Dark Lord's head tilted to one side as though to think. _

"_and where is he?"_

"_I don't know." Swollowtail spoke slowly. "All I know is he and Johnson are heading here."_

_The Death Eater flicked its wand and conjured the memory of the bridge and its surrounding area as displayed on the map. Voldemort studied it as the other spoke of the task. _

_Harry stood there, anger written across his entire body. There was nothing he could do but listen and witness another betrayal by one of his closes people, one who he called his family. He studied Voldemort who now had his eyes closed as though concentrating on something. _

"_Swollowtail, leave. I shall reward you later." _

_Harry didn't even glance at the Death Eater who bowed and left quickly. _

_Suddenly, Voldemort opened his eyes and stared at the spot Harry was hidden at. Harry felt an enormous pain wash into his body though his scar. He bent over, taken by surprised. He didn't think he would be affected by this. After all it was only a dream. _

"_Dream is it?" Voldemort murmured. "I'll say nightmare."_

_Harry gritted his teeth, angry at himself for letting his mental defenses fall. _

"_Oh those fell long ago." Voldemort stepped closer. "Dumbledore would be sourly disappointed. You let your emotions control you again." He took another step forward. "It's my pleasure to watch you break."_

"_What do you want Voldemort…" Harry managed to ask, grabbing his head with both hands for it felt like it was about to explode. _

"_What I've wanted since you were one boy." Voldemort bent down so that they were eye level. Harry shrugged but was forced to stare into the bloodshot eyes. "Where are you boy? Where are you?"_

_Harry hastily tried to put up shields in his head as he felt information leak. _

"_No matter, shall I get to your friends then, or your family. Shall I persecute the werewolf? Shall I kill the Potion Master spy? Or shall I destroy your wife in front of you?"_

"_Stay away from my family!" Harry yelled. "I swear I'll kill you!" _

"_Or shall it be the Black traitor, will you fall for the same trap twice, I wonder." He paused and then an evil smile emerged. "I know. James Potter and Lily Evans."_

"_Stay away from my parents!" _

"_I can't get to you, but I can get to them. If they die, you will not exist!"_

_Voldemort's laugh echoed through the empty hallway. _

"Harold, Harold, Harold!" He felt someone calling his name. It was faint, and he ignored it.

"HAROLD STONE!" The voice was urgent. "Wake up! Come on! Wake up!"

"_Enjoy your stay in San Francisco." Voldemort laughed._

"Ennervate! Ennervate!"

_A fierce "Noooooooo!" followed afterwards._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Harold jolted awake. In a moment's time, he was on his feet. In a second moment, he felt hands push him down. With his reflexes, he twisted behind the attacker and held the person's wrist behind them. A third moment later, a wand was jabbed in the person's throat. Intense, raw magic crashed through the room, emitted by Stone.

"Calm down man, calm down." The voice of a woman said. "I yield, I yield!" she cried, obviously frightened. "It's me Johnson! Carrie Johnson, the culinary arts professor at Hogwarts!"

The word Hogwarts seemed to have worked for his griped lessened. Taking deep breaths, he released her. Johnson stubble, only catching herself before she fell onto the floor.

"I'm sorry." Harold said softly as he pulled his magic together. "I didn't mean to frighten you," he said, noting how white the other's face had become. "I was taken by surprise."

"What happened?" she whispered. "Your head just split open and blood gushed out. You were having a fit. If you didn't wake, I was going to firecall Albus."

"You didn't did you?"

"I was going to, but…"

"but what?"

"we would have been disqualified from the task." She said softly.

Suddenly they heard pops through the corridors. In another instant, screams of terror echoed through. A cry of Death Eaters broke out.

"We better go."

"Harold what's going on."

"Dream." He mumbled more to himself. Then louder he said. "Take whatever you need." He tossed the emergency portkey to her. "Go back to Hogwarts."

"Dream? What Dream?"

"Just go. I'll deal with them. If I don't come back, don't come after me. Make sure Dumbledore sends James Potter and Lily Evans into temporary hiding."

"What the hell is going on?" Johnson squealed.

"Forget the second task! The war against Voldemort's already on our front doors."

"I'm not going anywhere." Johnson said quietly. She destroyed the portkey.

"Are you insane!" Stone cried.

At that moment, the doors to their room burst open and Death Eater's rushed in.

"Avada Kedavra!" Stone shouted, one after the next.

"Go back to Hogwarts!" Stone bellowed in between the curses.

"No," Johnson said firmly. "Second task or no second task, this is war, you've got that right. I'm not going to abandon you."

"Very well, have it your way."

Stone fought his way over to Johnson. Grabbing her hand, he whispered. "Concentrate on me."

Johnson did as she was told. In an instant, she felt her world condense before her. The next thing she knew, she was standing on the sidewalk, in the middle of the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Jump." He whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Jump!"

"I don't know how to swim." She said.

"I don't care. Jump!"

"but."

"Do you trust me?"

Johnson stared at him and the hand he offered.

"Yes, but you owe me a big explanation."

He didn't let her finish. Taking her hand, he jumped as more pops sounded above their heads. Looking up, Johnson saw a group of Death Eaters appear.

"Concentrate on me." He whispered again.

Johnson did so. Once again, she felt him apparate them away.

At last she felt herself and the world around her steady. Slowly she opened her eyes, unaware of when she had shut them. Looking around she saw they were in an empty alleyway.

"Where are we?"

For a minute there was no reply. She turned to look at him, surprised that he had collapsed on the floor. Immediately she rushed forward and held him in a sitting position. He groaned in protest.

"Still in San Francisco." He replied and for the first time, he looked exhausted to her. "They'll think we're somewhere else, somewhere safer, since they know we know that they're after us."

"What do you mean they are after us? Who?"

He didn't get a chance to answer as for a second time, his head exploded in pain. Blood gushed out of where he knew his invisible scar was. He clutched his head as he felt Voldemort try to intrude into his mind.

"Carrie." He said through the pain and blood. It seemed to him that at last Voldemort was able to take control of their connection and make it useful for him.

"I need you to get out of here now."

"What is going on? She asked.

"You must trust me on this. Get out of here now. I'll find you later. Go back to Hogwarts."

She stared, horrified of the fact of leaving him in this condition.

"You see my eyes turning red?" he asked, forcing her to look at them.

Indeed she noted the sea blue change to red and back to blue, back to red.

"Do you know how scaly they look, almost snake like." He breathed.

Carrie noticed that as well.

"Have you seen those anywhere?"

She thought back and then suddenly she jumped away, causing him to hit the pavement hard.

"You-know-who!"

"Very good."

"You're him?"

"No, but I will be if I lose control, if he possesses me." Harold said softly. "It hasn't happened since I was 15 but it's happened before." He paused. "I don't want you hurt."

His sincerity caused her heart to trust him. This was weird, and she wanted to run the way he said, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to. She could see how pained he was and the truth in his words, she just couldn't leave him.

"Please just go back to Hogwarts and tell Wolfe what I told you. It's very important."

"I…I…I…" she stopped, when she noticed his eyes burn red. They had stopped flickering and was now staying red. Slowly, she backed up.

Voldemort who was staring out of Harold's body looked around.

"Still in San Francisco? I had hoped he would be at Hogwarts where this possession would have been a surprise attack." He whispered to himself. As he looked around, he noticed Carrie. Getting Harold's wand from within his pockets, he turned it on her.

"Shall I kill her Potter?" he spoke to himself again. "No, shall you kill her?"

For a minute, blue eyes shown through before disappearing.

"Your struggle is futile. I have now full control of your body. Shall you kill her and then head onto Hogwarts where you shall kill your parents?" He laughed. "Go on, go watch as you kill…."

Again blue shown through, holding there.

"Get out! Carrie! Get out of here!"

The last words had barely left his mouth, when Voldemort gain procession again.

"Say goodbye to your life Potter! The aurors will be coming. Avada Kedrava!"

Harry watched helplessly as the green light emitted from his wand and hit Carrie, squarely on her chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cried falling onto his knees. Blindly he reached towards her, and found her cold. Numbly he realized he regained control again.

Grabbing Johnson tightly, he apparated to the closes spot near Hogwarts.

* * *

Voldemort slowly opened his eyes. Potter was coming. He could feel it. There was no way he wouldn't, not after Johnson's death at his own hands. This was the only place he could come to, the only place where there were allies.

Smiling, he looked above him at the massive castle. It had been a long time, but he was back, he was finally home. Waving for his Death Eater's to follow, he stormed through the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

The first half is done. The second half will be up shortly. It's summer, I should have more time to write now. **Review**! 


	28. The Second task: the agreement

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_**

**Chapter 28 The second task: the agreement**

Thump, he landed hard on the grassy floor. Within seconds, he heard footsteps and voices calling his name.

Harold turned to see all the other participants there.

"So you got the message?" McGonagall pressed without preamble. "I knew you'll abandon the task, just like the rest of us, though of course I was surprised to find you here last. We've been waiting for you."

"What message?" Stone asked. His heart thumped loudly as he worried something horrible had happened.

"Dumbledore said Hogwarts was being attacked."

In an instant, Stone was on his feet. He didn't even notice that Johnson fell off of him. Lee being the closes reached out, and gave a yelp. The body was icy cold.

"She's dead," he exclaimed. "Dead."

Murmurs immediately spread.

"Stone! Stone!" McGonagall called. She and the rest of them dashed after the man. When Hogwarts came into view, Stone halted. He could clearly see the Dark Mark hanging above.

"I'll explain later. Death Eater's attacked. Voldemort possessed me and I killed her. I brought her back as well. I didn't know Hogwarts was attacked, though I suspected it."

His audience stared at him stunned, perhaps by the name of the unspeakable or the deeds that were done.

"All done less then 48 hours." Akiwara noted.

"Hogwarts attack, at 36 hours,." Madame Hooch said softly.

Stone looked between Hogwarts and the Professors, taking in each person carefully.

"Look. We're here because we left for the second task, the unaccomplished task." He said slowly. "We've all survived the first task, difficult enough, proven that we are all strong magically. Aside from perhaps Dumbledore, we're the best Hogwarts has to offer."

There was a murmur of agreement.

"We're now a team, so we work as a team. Hogwarts will be saved, or we perish trying." Stone stopped, not knowing what to say, though he gave many similar speeches in the past.

"Now, we'll remain in our small pairings. Two is always better then one."

"But how about…"

"I work better alone." He replied emotionlessly. "It's always been that way." He thought before adding. "Those who get close to me, die."

There was a silence.

"Now I believe being Professors, you are all familiar with the castle."

There were quick nods.

"Including the hidden passageways."

A few eyebrows rose in question.

"No matter, I will tell them to you, the ones necessary." Stone looked around. "Now I want you all as pairs to enter Hogwarts through the hidden passageways that I shall direct. Find as many survivors and evacuate. Survivors as in those capable of fighting. The others we shall come back for later. A battle is inevitable."

To his surprise there was no protest.

"and you?"

"I shall find Voldemort and do what I must do."

McGongall raised a questioning eyebrow, but Stone ignored it.

"If there are no questions, we must hurry."

Not awaiting for an answer, he began directing people. "Minerva go to the south tower, walk halfway and you'll see a statue of a gnome. Mutter 'let me in' while swinging your wand," here he showed here how "and it'll move aside to let you through. Flickwick go to the north tower, feel along the body bricks until you find a jagged one, fit like a handle. Pull it to the right. It will open. Madame Hooch, go to the west tower. Right where there is a statue of the golden snitch, tap its wings three times, turn it to the left, and then right, and it'll open. All secret passages are connected, so don't need to be revealed. Stay hidden. I'll give 10 minutes to get situated before I allow fate to take control."

He let everything sink in. Without saying another word, he turned and jogged towards the east, where the main entrance laid.

Stone stared at the main entrance, long and hard, not knowing what to expect inside. He had already decided to announce himself. Perhaps it would take attention off the school. This was for the best. Voldemort had come for him, and that was who he was getting.

* * *

Dumbledore sat at his desk, arms crossed, staring at the clock as hours ticked by. 36 hours had passed and soon in 12 hours all his Professors should be back. In fact the only reason he was up at this time was he was sure Stone and Johnson would be done, as that man had proven countless times that he was a thousand steps ahead of everyone else.

Tick tock, tick tock, the minutes slowly went by. At last he felt the gargoyles spring open. Straightening up, he waited. Footsteps echoed through and he counted, 1 person, 2 people, 3 people, 4 people. Dumbledore frowned. There was something wrong. Silently, he took out his wand and held it under his desk.

Bang! The door suddenly flew open. Albus stood up, raised his wand and pointed it at the intruders. For once he was glad that he followed his instincts.

Dumbledore glared at his one time student. He hadn't felt the wards of the school break and had immediately sent off Fawkes to call back his Professors. He had been surprised when Voldemort ignored his signal for help and let it pass.

"Tom, what a pleasant surprise." He said, though he did not sound pleasant at all. His face was cold and expressionless though inside he was wondering why he hadn't sensed the other and why the wards hadn't gone off.

A smirk formed on the Dark Lord's mouth and his face twisted into a grin.

"You were the past, I am the future, and it is obvious why our powers differ. Hogwarts gave in, knowing she was inevitably going to fall."

An eyebrow shot up from Albus. He was very startled that his metal defenses could be penetrated so easily.

"Now I kindly request that you follow me to the Great Hall without protest where we will be discussing terms."

"Terms?"

"Surely the fight is over. I have penetrated Hogwarts, put down the Professors and taken the students hostages." He said quietly. "I'm sure you'll find me quite reasonable."

Albus face remained unreadable, though he did give a slight nod. In silence, Voldemort let Dumbledore to the Great Hall, encircled by the ring of Death Eaters that had accompanied him up.

"Where is he?" Voldemort asked Dumbledore, once they arrived, for he could not find the one he was looking for. "I thought he would be here by now, seeing how he loves to play hero."

Dumbledore frowned, he had no idea who the other was talking about.

"You can't protect him forever." The Dark Lord continued. His eyes scanned the crowd and finally landed on the ones that might help him get what he wanted. A cruel smile crossed his face as he walked over towards James and Lily.

An inhumane growl caught his attention and he turned to see Wolfe who had a wand jabbed at his throat. He had been one of those who were told to be explicitly careful with, the others being the two other present time traveler, and among those three one of them who was Swollowtail.

Wolfe gave him his most venomous, beastly look which Voldemort only returned with a smirk.

"If you do anything, I swear I will."

The Dark Lord placed a hand on each child's shoulder, gripping it hard, until a loud crack sounded. Both James and Lily cried out in pain at once.

"Where is he?" Voldemort asked softly.

"Let go of him!" This time a younger voice shouted. Voldemort paid no attention to the boy next to James. "Let go of my best friend!" Sirius cried out. The boy struggled hard. "Let go of James!"

As this entire racket was going on, 4 doors near the walls open a cracked. Soft stunners were cried and Death Eaters near the wall fell silently. Just as silent, and fast as the Death Eaters fell, students were being evacuated.

No one except Dumbledore seemed to have noticed. As much as he hated the distraction Voldemort was put in, he knew it was for the best. After all, what harm was there to sacrifice three students, and a Professor if everyone else lived? So he remained silent. Once again he turned his attention back onto the commotion, hopping no one noticed he was distracted. He watched as young Sirius Black somehow broke free of Death Eater restraints and ran to help his friend.

"Cruio!" Voldemort said lazily. He looked around, knowing how many winced.

/You're early Voldemort. Let go of my family. You wish not feel my wrath./

Voldemort held his curse, but did not let go of Lily or James. There was only one person who could speak that language besides himself. He waited but no one showed up.

/Resorting to parsaltongue are we/ he hissed back.

/Fight me man to man. You know as well as I, it's me you want./

Voldemort scowled. The brat was smart, the voice wasn't coming from just one location, it was constantly moving.

"Then face me man to man, speak in the human's language." Voldemort said softly. "I give you three to appear. When did you become a coward. I thought you were a Gryffindor. Dumbledore would be upset." He glanced at the man. "your parents would be…"

The doors to the Great Hall opened. All heads turned to see who was there. To their disappointment there was no one.

Suddenly Voldemort felt his grip loosen and the next thing he knew he was gripping air.

/I'm right here./ The voice said.

Voldemort turned around to see Harold standing behind him. Behind the man, was the two six year students.

"Potter." Voldemort growled.

Stone ignored it. He felt Potter back away even more. He turned his left hand around and grabbed onto James to prevent him from walking into the Death Eaters again.

"Don't move." He said without turning back. "Don't either of you move."

There was a long silence as the staring contest continued.

"Harold?" Dumbledore tried speaking.

/October 31st, two years time./ Stone said ever so slowly. He ignored the gaps from people about his ability.

/Halloween./ Voldemort sneered.

/Come back then, find me then. Let's finish this back on the very day it all began./

/You merely wish to be born./

/Perhaps. However if history is to repeat itself, as history always does, I believe you shall perish for another 14 years afterwards. Do you really want to go through that/

/What are you trying to get at./

/Lets finish this the day it begun./ Stone said firmly. /We shall confront each other that day./

Voldemort stared into him.

/To let you have the mere chance of survival. I cannot afford it./

/Can you afford half living, lower then a spirit, a ghost? Can you bear losing to a one year old? I will crush you./ Stone paused. /However, if you take my advice, and take time to prepare, you might find something to prevent./

/Why are you helping me? Aiding me? You are a Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived/

/Because it benefits me as well./ he replied simply. /Don't worry, you will be able to find me in two years time./ Stone pointed to his forehead, at something that only Voldemort seemed to be able to see.

/Two years, that's all I ask./ he thought some more. /In return I will not hinder your progress of world domination within this time./

Stone felt as though he was being stared through. At last Voldemort turned away. He gave the two students a hateful glare. Without saying another word, Voldemort turned and walked out of the Great Hall, robes billowing behind him. The Death Eaters stared at their master, and then at Stone, and then at each other. No one seemed to know what to do.

"I suggest you all leave Hogwarts now." Stone muttered softly, though loud enough for everyone to hear.

For a moment no one moved. Then all at once, the Death Eater's fled.

Stone grabbed James and Lily careful not to further injure the wounds.

"Let's go."

Steering them in the midst of Death Eaters, Harold slipped them into a secret passage way. He hushed James who gave him a questioning look.

"I'll escort both of you to the Gryffindor towers. Taker everything you need. There's a chance that we won't be coming back."

"Professor?" Lily asked uncertain.

"Questions later. We must get out of here now."

"but" James seemed to protest.

He ushered them up the secret passage ways to Gryffindor tower. On the way there he bumped into McGonagall and Akiwara with a group of children huddled around them.

"It's safe now. Voldemort's gone. Albus would need all the help he can get."

"Stone." McGonagall started, but didn't get to finish as she watched the man push the two six years ahead of him, rounding another corner.

Stone waited in the common room as James and Lily packed their things. Half an hour later, they were done.

"Neither met anyone?" he asked as he shrunk their trunks and pocketed them. They both shook their heads. "Good." Stone continued. "Now we'll drop by my office. I'll pack up and them we can leave."

"Professor." Lily tried again, only to be hushed by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see James shake his head. Stone gave him a grateful look.

The group walked in silence to the Defense Office. No one talked as they watched Stone pack. James and Lily walked around the office taking in everything. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Harold looked up to find Swell and Wolfe standing there before turning to continue packing.

Wolfe cleared his throat. "Take the exit through the Whopping Willow."

Harold paused and looked up at him.

"Once in Hogsmade you can apparate." He continued.

There was an awkward silence.

"I know we can't convince you to stay," Swell added. "and we know you don't want us there, so we will not try to persuade either."

"Thank you." Harold said, straightening up as he finished. "This means a lot to me."

"Just promise me that you'll write…." Remus trailed off.

Harold shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't." he seemed to think. "November 1st at Godric's Hollow in two years time. Meet us at that place." He said softly. "Both of you, and tell Xi as well." He added, seeing she wasn't here. "I will be there, I swear I will."

No one spoke, not knowing what to say. Harold went over and gave a hug to both Jay and Samuel.

"Let's go Lily." He said at last. James was already standing at the doorway waiting. There was no reply. He turned around to see Lilly at one of the far corners' of the room, engrossed in something. He went over and stared at what she found.

It was a butterfly, a very beautiful one. It was black with blush-green metallic colored. Looking closer, Harold could easily see a row of yellowish-white dots spread across the tips of its wings that was probably 3 ½ inches in wingspan.

"Is the butterfly yours?" Lilly asked.

"No," he replied. "I have no idea how or when it got here. I didn't know it was there."

The two continued to stare.

"Can I keep it? Can I bring it with us?"

"Only if you can care for it."

Lily nodded. Carefully she placed the butterfly on the palm of her uninjured hand. When she was sure it would not drop, she walked up to James.

"Let's go." Harold said, leading them out with Swell and Wolfe following them down to the entrance of Hogwarts. They all turned to stare at the building.

"Harry!" Wolfe called after them once more, as the others began to leave. "No matter what happens, I'll be with you. You're never alone. Please stay safe, stay alive. I'll be waiting for you at Godric's Hollow in two years! No matter what, you must come! Promise me Harry, promise me."

"I swear upon the millions of gravestones created by Voldemort that I will fulfill that task bestowed upon me. On November 1st, in two years time, I will be waiting at Godric's Hollow."

* * *

Well the last two chapters were not really the second chance, but depend on how you view it. The task could have been seen as being 'to save Hogwarts' or a failed task. Nevertheless something more important came up during this time causing Harold to take James and Lily to leave Hogwarts. As for the answer to Swollowtail, let's just say another huge clue was given away in this chapter. If you really want to know, read between the lines. Remember to **Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_**

**Chapter 29**

Both James and Lily detangled themselves away from their Professor the movement they reappeared at an unknown location. They stood on a sandy beach. Stone watched amusedly as the two seem to huddle together as though they would be able to protect each other form what he deemed to be himself.

"Who are you? Why is Voldemort after you?" James asked at last. "Why are we here? Where are we? Are we safe? Does Professor Dumbledore know?"

Harold cut him off.

"Do you trust me?"

The two looked at each other.

"You're a parsalmouth" Lily said softly. "which means you must be dark and evil."

Harold frowned. "I can indeed speak the language of the snakes. However I am not dark or evil. First of all, I have no dark mark. Secondly, if I was dark and evil I won't be teaching Defense with such passion. Thirdly, as you can clearly see, Voldemort's after me." He paused. "He's using you two to get to me, that is why you are here. As for being safe, both of you will be if you follow my instructions explicitly. For safety concerns no one will know not even Dumbledore. As for who I am, why Voldemort is after me and where are we, I cannot tell you. I am Harold Stone. The two of you must trust me. I know it's a lot to ask, but that is what I need from both of you."

"It's not that we really have any reason to not trust you." James agreed. "What do you think Lily?"

"It's not that we have much choice." She responded.

"Thank you." Harold said sincerely. "All will be explained in due time." He waved his wand first at James and then at Lily, healing their broken arms. "I'm not as good as Poppy, but this shall do."

"So, how long are we staying here?" James asked. "Are we ever going to return to Hogwarts Professor?"

"We won't be staying in a specific location for long. It's best to always be on the move. After all, we are in hiding. I would cast the Fidelius Charm as well, but that cannot happen as I cannot be secret keeper for I would be part of the hidden."

"You could always ask someone else." Lily said, knowing fully went what the Fidelius Charm was. "Perhaps Professor Dumbledore, or one of those you call family."

"or Sirius, I'm sure." James started.

"The less people involved the better. In this world there is no one you can fully trust." Stone said.

"but that's what you are asking of us."

"yes, it is. Anyway, one of the reasons we're in hiding now, one of the reasons Hogwarts was attacked was because of a traitor. Someone sold me to Voldemort, someone close to me betrayed me." Harold said darkly. "I don't know who, therefore I cannot blindly trust someone with such a task, especially when it happened before."

"happened before?"

"My parents died when I was one. They had been betrayed by a friend. They knew Voldemort was after them and so a highly respected wizard suggested them to go into hiding to use the Fidelius Charm. Like it is now, Voldemort was at the strength of his power and it was dark times. My dad suggested his best friend, my godfather, to be secret keeper, insisting he was not the spy. At the same time another friend of theirs, now one of my guardians, Wolfe was suspected as the spy, for their other friend could not be for obvious reasons. My godfather ended up being secret keeper. However, thinking he could deceive Voldemort, he switched secret keepers with the other friend, not Jay, for he knew Voldemort would go after him and would not go after the other friend. Turned out, Voldemort storms my parents house, and ended up getting killed. I survived." At this Harold trailed off.

James and Lily traded serious glances.

"We're sorry, we shouldn't have asked." James said slowly.

"I have my own reasons why I keep my secrets to myself. Perhaps in another time, another place I will tell them to you."

The two students nodded.

"In the meantime," Harold said in a much happier voice. "Enjoy yourselves at the beach. We'll be here for about three days. Enjoy the beginning of summer vacation for when term starts again, I will personally finish educating both of you and see to it that both of you will graduate when all this is over. Remember don't have too much fun as it will be N.E.W.T.S year and never forget the reason why we are here and not at Hogwarts."

"Yes Professor!" the two chimed. Knowing when they were dismissed, James took a hold of Lily's hand and dragged her down to the beach. The butterfly that Lily had taken as her new pet flew after them, trying its best to keep up.

Harold watched them from a far. He took in a deep breath. The next two years was going to be difficult. The timeline of events had been altered drastically. James and Lily weren't supposed to be in hiding until after Harry was born, however they now were. Harold sighed as he contemplated the future which was surely to come. There wasn't much he could do as of now, aside from keeping his new charges safe. Nothing was going right, as if he anything did go right for him in the start.

Taking out the diary of his life, the one that he had written in parsaltongue, he opened to a new page. Conjuring a quill with his wand, he began to write a new entry. Taking a glance at James and Lily ever so often to make sure they were safe, a smile slowly played his lips. A new thought entered his mind. He had been wrong. There was something that was going right.

James and Lily have both changed. Hate to say this, but the attack on Hogwarts did produce good for both of them matured. James had stopped flirting mindlessly with Lily and Lily had started to tolerate James' presence. There is a seriousness that wasn't there before. Hopefully this won't ruin what is to come. No, the seriousness is good. For the long run, this would aid the bond that they would ultimately share as my parents and in return I shall be born. 

Harold closed the diary and his eyes for that matter. Here he was, given two years to spend his life with parents he never knew. He was grateful, extremely grateful for the chance. There was only one thing that could make it better, and that was hug and hold his parents tightly and call them dad and mom and tell them everything. He held the diary close to his chest. One day, someday, he would do that and until that day, this diary was to hold his secrets.

* * *

Voldemort stormed through the Riddle manor going directly up to the library. He didn't know why he had agreed to Potter's wishes. It was ridicules! He was the Dark Lord. He was the one who was suppose to order everyone else around, not take orders from others, especially not his number one enemy, Potter.

"Potter, I will make you regret this!" he sneered. He had gave his word to hold off on the Potters and as much as he hated it, he was the Dark Lord and so he was going to keep his word to the brat. Still that didn't mean he couldn't attack the rest of the world, something that he promised to do. For the next two years he was going to unleash hell onto the world, just to remind them why exactly he was the Dark Lord.

Grabbing all the items he needed, he started to make his horcuxes. Voldemort hadn't planed on doing this for he knew he could always time travel. Now he had plenty of time, and he was going to use it. There was one thing the brat was right about. He was better off dead then living lower then a sprit, lower then a ghost, living with only a soul that could do nothing.

* * *

Harold woke up with a start from another one of Voldemort's produced dreams. As expected, a tab was being kept on him by Swallowtail. How that was possible, he had no idea. Everywhere he went, the following night he would see Swallowtail report to Voldemort of the change. It just didn't make sense. For six consecutive months he had gone to search for Swollowtail, only to stop after returning from one of those trips to find James trying to heal Lily who had two crush legs and three broken ribs. They were both covered in blood and the shack that they lived in was in a mess. After healing them, James (who had broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder) told them how they had been attack by a single Death Eater less then an hour after he had left. It wasn't a happy tale, but he did see how it brought the two even closer together.

"Another nightmare Professor?" a voice disturbed his thoughts. He looked up to see both Lily and James staring at him. Lily held a glass of water which he took thankfully.

"I thought I put a silencing charm," Stone grumbled. "Sorry if I woke you."

"I'm sure you did," Lily said. "I was awake anyways." She said gesturing to the other side of the single room which they all shared that had desks and books. "I was finishing my studies on the wolfbane potion." She paused. "It's really hard to not notice when your thrashing soundlessly on your bed, with blood tickling down your forehead, though there isn't any wounds. I called you a couple of times, but you didn't wake, so I woke him up."

"Try occlumency at night Professor, it helps a lot." James said softly.

Occlumeny was a subject that Harold had enforced upon them. Neither was that good with it yet, but both of their progress had far exceeded his when he had been learning under Snape.

"Are you alright?" Harold asked suddenly, seeing how pale James' face was. "You saw, didn't you?" he asked softly.

"It was blurry," came the reply. "There was a Death Eater, and Voldemort. I couldn't see the faces, but I heard the conversation." He paused. "We should move again, Professor." He added.

Stone gave a long look. That had been the beginning of it. It had lasted for 10 minutes before his mind had gone back to the past where the real nightmares started. He hoped James was spared from that, but he couldn't tell. He wasn't going to use Legilimency on his father, that was just not right.

"Tomorrow morning." He replied at last.

There was an awkward silence.

"Do you go through this every night?" James asked softly.

"I choose to. I learned Occlumency in my 5th year because I was forced to. I didn't master it and because of that my godfather that had been thrown into Azkaban because the world thought he betrayed my parents and escaped when I was thirteen, died." He paused. "Afterwards I master Occlumency and learned Legilimency, but I don't clear my mind at night. I learned that although painful, it's a good way to keep up to date with Voldemort."

James stepped up and took Harold's hand in his own to give him comfort. Stone gave a smile. Lily was going to ask more about this mysterious man but decided not to. The three of them had become close and the younger two knew that unless their Professor wanted to tell them exactly what was going on, they would never get it out of him.

"Let's all try to get some sleep." Lily said. "We're moving first thing tomorrow again right?" As she said this, she placed her books into her trunk.

"Pack and go." Harold replied.

Having said that, he watched as James and Lily went to a separate corner of the room to sleep. He made sure that they were both asleep before taking rest himself. Little did he know, he wasn't the only one with nightmares that night.

James couldn't sleep. Each time he shut his eyes he pounced up again. He tried the best he could to clear his mind, but it didn't work. Memories of what he saw, what he heard plagued him.

"_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off --"_

_The sounds of someone stumbling from a room – a door bursting open – a crackle of high pitched laugher… _

"_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" The woman who must have been Lily pleaded. _

_He could hear terrified screams echoing around him. _

"_Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now…"_

"_Not Harry, please, no, take me, kill me instead--"_

_He couldn't see anything. There was a thick white mist around him. All he could see was eyes, red eyes, which he knew belonged to Voldemort, for only a man like him could have such snake like features. _

"_Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…"_

_A shrill voice was laughing, the woman was screaming. He felt more then saw a flash of green light head towards himself. The last thing he saw was emerald eyes and a lightening bolt scar.

* * *

_

He stared at the boy through the window, the baby, the child that had lived passed his birthday. He didn't know if he was depressed or happy for it. It was hard to believe but that last two years passed by quickly, too fast for his liking. Watching Lily and James acting as loving parents to their son, himself, was weird. He often excused himself from their presence, preferring to watch them from the shadows. This was the James and Lily Potter he wanted, these were the parents he had hungered for. In addition to being particularly protective over his family, he had become more sensitive as well. He had discovered that whenever Harry got a scrape or an injury of that sort, Harold would feel pain in that particular spot as well.

Sighing, he stepped out of the shadows and into the view of the front window of the house. Before he had reached the steps, James had already opened the door for him.

"Thanks!" James said, taking the two stacks of paper bags from him. Harold watched as the other pulled out the freshly bought diapers and bottles.

"Thanks Professor, we really appreciate it." Lily said, coming over and holding the baby up for him to hold.

"Harry hold," the baby waved his hands in the air, until Harold picked him up and held him close.

"Harold" Lily corrected absentmindedly. She turned to Harold giving him an apologetic look. "Sorry about that, Harry likes calling you Harry."

"It's alright Lily." Stone replied. "Harold, Harry, same thing." He winked at the child.

"Since Halloween's in three days, perhaps the four of us can get some costumes for Harry." James came over once he had unpacked the paper bags and had stored everything away.

"I'm afraid not." Harold said stiffly. "We'll be on constant move from now on, in fact starting in three hours time." He paused. "With Harry around, we've been staying at the same spot for at least a week. It's too dangerous now, especially with Halloween coming."

"Why? Did something happen?"

Harold looked at the two carefully.

"Do you remember when Voldemort and I were speaking at Hogwarts, the last time we were there?"

"Of course, he left." Lily said. "Unexpected, but he did."

"I made a deal with him that night." Harold said softly. "an agreement." He continued. "He was to leave the two of you alone for the next two years in exchange that I mind my own business and not stop him from world domination within this time."

"WHAT?" Both of them screamed at once. "Why? Are you crazy?"

"If all goes as planned, Voldemort would be on our doorsteps on Halloween." Stone continued. "That is the day when the agreement breaks."

_The day when this all began shall be the day this all ends. The Prophecy will be fulfilled.

* * *

_

At last, the famous night approaches slowly. It might/might not be in the next chapter. Don't get your hopes up. I'll try to work fast. In the meantime, **Review!**


	30. Halloween

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_**

**Chapter 30 Halloween**

"Lupin, stop pacing." Swell said, "You're giving me a headache."

Wolfe paused for minute before continuing. "How can the two of you act so calm? Halloween's tomorrow. We still don't know where Harry is. We don't know how he is. We don't know if a Harry James Potter exists."

"Remus, its Harry we're dealing with. I'm sure he'll be fine." Xi said softly.

The three of them were at in the Room of Requirements, blocked by many supplicated charms to ensure their privacy.

"There is nothing we could do but wait. Show up at Godric's Hollow the day after tomorrow and hope for the best."

"I can't do that." Wolfe growled. "I can't sit here and wait, knowing what's bound to happen will happen."

"Go to Dumbledore then. Tell him the truth, and seek help…" Swell began. "Then really mess up time."

"Maybe I will." Wolfe said softly. "Maybe I will."

* * *

"So do we understand each other?" Harold asked the night before Halloween. They were lodged in the very cave that would one day be Sirius' hideout during Harry's third year, and the cave that would become the hideout for the Order during the rebellions. "I will perform the Fidelus Charm on the three of you."

"Include the butterfly." Lily said.

Harold frowned.

"It's just a butterfly, it can't harm us." She continued. "besides Harry likes it."

Harold sighed. He had to admit it. His younger self had taken a keen interest in the butterfly and was constantly playing with it.

"I know you are worried, especially at this time, with Voldemort so near." Lily continued. "But really if it did want to harm us, even if it could, it would have done so already."

Harold thought long and hard. He didn't know why, but Wormtail kept jumping into his mind when Lily had first mentioned putting the charm on the butterfly.

"Very well, if it makes Harry happy," With a flick of his wand he conjured the spell, making himself the secret keeper in the process.

"Now I want the two of you to stay here at all times. No matter what happens, stay here. No matter who comes through, even someone you know, myself included, they are the enemy, attack them. No one knows this location. I will not come to get you until November 1st, and even then when I do come, first thing you do is point your wands at my eyes and ask me something, anything we did these past two years, something only I would know."

"Yes, Professor."

"Take care of Harry. I will come back, and if I don't then I'll let you know somehow." He paused. "The last two years have been a pleasure. I treasure every single day of it. You were the family that I could never have. Good bye."

Harold slowly walked out of the cave.

"Wait!" Lily cried out. "At least tell us the truth. We know you have secrets. Please tell us."

Stone turned around and looked at them, James, Lily and Harry all huddled together in the form of the perfect family.

"I will leave this with Dumbledore for safe keeping." He said, holding up the journal. He would have left it with his family, but he knew they were at risk of surviving. He needed to give it to someone he was sure would live pass November 1st. "It is written in Parsaltongue, however, in the event that something tragic occurs, it will translate into English. The truth will be in it, the whole truth." He stopped short as he found himself unable to continue. "If it doesn't translate, I am fine, and I will come and get you. That day, I promise I will tell the truth."

"I hope that day never arrives." James said. "the former that is." He added hastily.

"So do I, so do I."

Harold turned and slowly walked away again.

"Harry!" James called after. "If Voldemort ever shows up, I'll have you know that both of us would sacrifice ourselves for the sake of Harry."

Harold stopped.

"We know he means a lot to you, why so we don't know." Lily added. "So even if something does happen to us, I want you to come back for him." She stopped. "Maybe, just maybe he'll be just as lucky as you."

"Escaping death a billion times is wonderful, but at what price?" Harold asked softly. "At what price?" he spoke louder. "To have your parents dead, your Godfather dead, your friends dead, your world crumble before you. To be afraid to love, to bond with anyone on any level for fear that they would be taken away from you. To be labeled a freak for being different to be set as an outcast for fame. Is it worth it? Is it really worth it? All I wanted was a normal life and I was denied that. It was all because of Voldemort, the man who I swear will destroy. If I don't then I have failed, I have failed protecting an innocent child from a life he did not ask for. If I fail, then Voldemort would come and I will have failed both of you, on more levels then being 'Professor'."

Having said that, he disappeared, leaving the Potters as clueless as ever.

* * *

Harold apparated outside of Hogsmade before taking the secret passageway to the whopping willow and then exiting at Hogwarts. Making sure his black robes covered him thoroughly so that no skin was exposed, he pulled up his hood and slipped into Hogwarts through a secret passageway. Hugging the diary close to his heart with his left hand, he pulled out his wand with his right. Knowing the castle by heart, he navigated blindly to his destination.

"Lemon drops" he tried at the stone gargoyles. They looked at him but did not move.

"Cockroach clusters." He hissed. Still there was no movement.

"Chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Acid pops, Ice Mice, Jelly slugs."

There was a groan and then the gargoyles sprang apart. Harold blinked, he was only joking about jelly slugs, before dashing up the staircase. When he got to the door in between him and the office, he slowed down considerably. Gaining composure, he pushed the door open.

He was surprised to find the office bright and lit up with numerous candles. Looking around, he noticed the office looked exactly as he had last been here, then again, it always looked that way. The sorting hat was still where it was suppose to be when it wasn't doing its job. Fawkes was sitting next to it. When the eyes met, the bird cried out in song, and soared down from the shelf.

"Hello Fawkes." Harold held out a hand which the bird landed upon. "I've come to say goodbye."

The bird gave a sorrowful cry.

At the moment, a soft cough interrupted them. Harold looked up and caught the eyes of the Headmaster who was seated behind his desk, looking straight at him. Sighing, he removed his hood.

Albus immediately open his mouth to speak the moment he recognized Stone, the man who had kidnapped James and Lily and had lost contact with the wizardry world. He looked around, but frowned as neither of his students were alive.

"Albus." Stone said slowly. "I don't want any questions now, everything will be explained, that I will promise." He paused. "Before I had come, I had placed the Fidelius Charm on both of them as well as their son, so you do not have to worry about them, at least for now."

"Son?" Albus asked quickly.

"The child's name is Harry James Potter, a couple of months older then one." Stone said softly. "and yes, that does mean Lily and James are married."

"What do you mean they are safe for now? Surely the Fidelius Charm will do the trick."

"I hope it will, but with Voldemort, I can't be sure." Stone said softly. "I'm sure you know exactly why the Potters' are being targeted."

"I'm afraid I do not."

"Sybil Trelawney, sound familiar?"

There was a blank expression on Dumbledore's face. "No."

Harold looked skeptical.

_How could Dumbledore not know Sybil Trelawney, the one who was looking for a job but ended up making the prophecy? The prophecy that changed everything. The prophecy that said the son of parents who trice…_

Stone caught himself. That was it.

_Parents who thrice defied the Dark Lord._ _Did the prophecy even hold now? Was there even a prophecy?_

"Harold?" Dumbledore interrupted his thoughts. "Is there something you want to tell me?" he paused. "I know you have many secrets that I know I will never get it out of you without you willing to tell me, so I won't even try. However, I know something serious is happening. How could I not. You being a parsaltongue, you making Voldemort leave and save Hogwarts just by speaking with him, you kidnapped James and Lily just to go into hiding. There is so much, its hard not to notice how special you are."

Harold didn't reply, he just handed the diary to the older man.

"All the answers to all your questions are in there. It is my diary."

Albus took it, unsurely. He glanced down and causally flipped through the pages noticing how it was all written in Parsaltongue.

"I can't read this."

"I know, its not meant to be read just yet. I am still writing it. It is charmed to record the rest of what is to occur."

"What is to occur?" Albus said, shutting the diary.

"When the time comes, the diary will tell you. Promise me then you will read from page one, the beginning and not jump ahead. I have done nothing to prevent you from doing that, but it is best to read from the beginning. It will be more sensible. I want you to promise that."

"When is the time?"

"The earliest would be November 1st of this year."

"Something's going to happen tomorrow." Dumbledore said at last. "You know something's going to happen tomorrow, even before it occurs..."

"Yes, something I don't want you involved in. I only come to bring the diary" He looked hard at Albus. "Even if you try hard to look for it, you will not find it, so don't even try."

A long silence passed between them. Suddenly out of nowhere, pain engulfed Harold's head. He bent forward and clutched his head painfully.

"Harold?" Dumbledore asked. "What's happening? Should I get Poppy?" he asked, seeing the sudden look of pain on the other's facial expression.

"No, don't do that." Stone replied. Blindly, with one hand still on his head, he staggered towards the door. "I must leave now. Voldemort is quite inpatient. I should go before he realizes I'm at school and James and Lily aren't with me, that Harry's not with me."

"Harry? He knows about Harry?"

"Of course he does. Harry James Potter is the very reason Voldemort is after his parents." Was the reply before Stone disappeared from his office, rushing down the hallways.

The faster he ran, the more painful it became. It had never hurt this badly before. By the time he was down near Hagrid's hut, he was seeing stars.

_Just a little bit more, just a little bit more._ _Two more days of all this pain, that's all I need, two more days._

Despite what he was thinking, his body refused to listen.

* * *

"Harold! Harold! Wake up! Wake up!"

He could hear a distant voice calling him.

"Wake up! Come on boy, wake up!"

Someone was shaking him so badly he felt another headache coming.

"Head hurts, don't bother me, more sleep." He said groggily.

"I need you up!" there was a pause. "This is no time to sleep." The voice continued. "Where is James and Lily? Today is Halloween." The voice said urgently.

_Halloween…James and Lily…Halloween…James and Lily…_

He jolted up, bumping his head in the process. A hand flew up and he touched the pain.

"Harry, look at me. Harry!"

Harold turned and saw Wolfe sitting on a chair pulled up to the bed. He could see numerous questions flowing in that pair of eyes.

"Fidelius Charm, I'm secret keeper." He said slowly.

He could see Wolfe visibly relax.

"Where am I, why are you here?"

"We're at Hagrid's hut. Apparently he found you unconscious in front of his house this morning."

"Headache, Voldemort caused."

Wolfe's eyes soften.

"Hagrid called us here immediately, knowing we were your family."

"Us?"

"Yes, us, Swell, Xi and I." He moved so that Harold could see Swell and Xi sitting at the single table and staring at them. Hagrid was with them as well.

"Feeling better Harold?" Hagrid cried, seeing that the two had stopped talking.

"Much," Stone replied. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"What trouble?" Hagrid said. "It's nothing really. Woke up earlier then usual on a Sunday, that's about it. Heard Fang barking loudly, went to check, and boy was I surprised. Took you in immediately and tried to wake you. Pretty hard really, with Fang constantly barking."

"Barking?"

"Yes,"

By now Hagrid had come over so that Harold wouldn't have to raise his voice to talk or twist himself to see the half giant.

"At first I didn't know why, then I noticed that butterfly that kept hovering around you."

"Butterfly?" Harold asked slowly. "Black somewhat blush-green metallic color with a row of yellowish-white dots spread across the tips of its wings that was probably 3 ½ inches in wingspan."

"Yeah, is it yours?"

"Lily's."

"Really? Then you all must have spent a lot of time in the States, in North Carolina, one of the few places its common and can survive."

Harold shook his head. "We weren't there are all."

"Then it must have been difficult to keep. Did Lily magically enhance its life time, its food supply and its poison?"

"No."

"Indeed, strange, I must ask Lily sometime. I can't imagine how else to keep a Pipevine Swollowtail alive."

"A what?" Harold asked, suddenly jumping onto his feet.

"A Pipevine Swollowtail," Hagrid said blankly. "I'm sure you knew what that was."

* * *

Young Harry was crying hard. No matter what his mom did, the child did not stop crying.

"Where's that butterflying Lily?" James asked. "Harry's always smiling when he sees it."

Lily moved the child so that he was sitting on her lap.

"I don't know." She thought a bit. "I haven't seen it that often now. I don't know where it goes, but it is sometimes here and sometimes not. The last time I saw it was flying with Professor Stone. Now that I think about it, it might have left with him."

"Butterfly!" Harry suddenly said. "Butterfly."

The child had stopped crying and was now moving around on his mother's lap, kicking and pointing at the butterfly that was hovering outside the cave. As though it heard itself being called, the butterfly flew towards Harry.

"Well if it left with him," James said slowly, pulling out his wand, and standing up. "Then the Professor should be back as well."

"James?"

"No one should be coming. No one should be here. The Professor said he'll come back tomorrow and when he does, we still have to question him to make sure he is. We should have no visitors today."

He stood and walked towards the entrance. He didn't have to get far when he stopped. He paled drastically.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off --" James cried. He suddenly felt Déjà vu. The words sounded awfully familiar but he couldn't quite place where he had heard it.

"It's Voldemort! Lily! Apparate, take Harry and go!"

* * *

"Swollowtail." Harold said. "Swollowtail." He said again.

"Oh my God, oh my God, how could I have been so stupid!" he cried out. "All the time Voldemort knew where we were these last years was because we had been keeping Swollowtail alive right under our noses."

Suddenly a second thought hit him. Dread filled his insides as he felt it twist and turn. Immediately he bolted, only to find a searing pain flash across his forehead.

"Harold!" Hagrid cried, surprised to see the other double down in pain. The others were use to it for they knew the reason. Even still it wasn't a pretty sight to see.

"Are you aright?" Hagrid asked.

"Go get Poppy, Hagrid." Swell spoke up.

"I thought Xi did." He trailed off, "but I suppose I can get her. Xi should have been back by now."

Having said that, Hagrid left.

"Harry!" Wolfe cried kneeling to take a better look at him.

"Remus." He whispered, "Voldemort knows, Voldemort knows. Swollowtail had been put under the Fidelius Charm as well." He managed to say. "What have I done, what have I done?"

Wolfe held him close. Harold did not have to say it for it was quite clear that not only did Voldemort know, he also was already there.

"Come on!" Swell spoke up. "We have to get there now."

"I'll go, you watch him." Remus said to Swell, seeing how he was clutching the Dark Mark tightly and trying to cover up the blood that had spilled from it. Then he turned to the other. "Where are they?"

"I must go." Harold said. He looked at both of them. "I must."

"We'll go with you."

"Thank you."

"Should we wait for Cho." Wolfe asked uncertainly, suddenly fearing for the worst.

Harold shut his eyes. The look of betrayal was written all over his face.

"She's not coming." He whispered softly. "She's Swollowtail."

* * *

James was shaking. He stood at the entrance of the cave, wand pointing directly at the Dark Lord. Voldemort stared at him, irritated, wand pointing at the other as well. Neither made a move. James watched as a smile crossed Voldemort's lips. The next thing he knew, a jet of red light shot out of the other man's wand, followed by a green one. His eyes widened in surprise as the beams of light hit him squarely on the stomach.

"JAMES!" Lily shouted, as she watched her husband fall back, his body hitting the ground with a thud. Tears overwhelmed her eyes as intense emotions rolled off of her. She felt her arms strength give away.

At this, Voldemort snapped his fingers. Lily watched in terror as the butterfly, immediately transformed. The next thing she knew, Harry was in the other's hands.

"At last the brat shall die." Voldemort said, his eyes turned into slits as he made contact with his enemy. Taking enormous strides, he had stepped next to the Death Eater who was now carrying Harry.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily pleaded.

Voldemort laughed as he turned his wand on the boy. The Death Eater held the crying, screaming baby out towards the Dark Lord as though he was a sacrifice for a ritual.

"Not Harry, please, no, take me, kill me instead--"

Voldemort laughed again. "I must kill him. Don't you agree Mudblood? After all you should be grateful. He is the very reason why I'm here today. If it wasn't for him, the Potter's would be alive."

"Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…"

Voldemort stared at Lily, surprised that those words had no effect on her.

"So you don't know? The brat has never told you?" The Dark Lord continued. "Interesting."

"Told me what?"

"Who he is? Why I am here today?"

Lily slowly shook his head.

"Harold Stone is Harry James Potter and today is Halloween."

"NO!" Lily cried out. Her world was swirling around her. She could clearly remember what Harold had said happened to his parents.

Voldmemort was laughing hard.

"Goodbye Lily, this time, your motherly love will not protect your son." He turned the wand to Lily and thought the word Avada Kedevra

"Avada Kedevra." Another voice yelled.

In a swift moment, Voldemort slipped aside. As if by reflexes, he pulled the Death Eater towards the spell. In the same moment, someone rushed by Voldemort and stood before Lily.

The two deadly spells hit two different targets. A second later there was a second thud next to Voldemort. The Dark Lord reached out and caught the child in his hands just as the Death Eater fell dead on the floor.

"Potter," Voldemort cursed, gripping the child close as he spoke to the other man who had at last appeared.

"Impossible!" he cried when once again Harry survived the killing curse.

"Hello Voldemort." Harry smiled, he had decided to look the way he was suppose to as there was no reason to hide. "It's my lucky day. I am suppose to survive." He pointed at his scar.

"I'm not the Boy-who-Lived for nothing," He said softly. "I've come to finish what was started…"

"Harry?" Lily cried out behind him, uncertain. She looked between the back of the man who was standing before her and the baby that was crying in the Dark Lord's arms.

"Mom, we'll take later." Harry said slowly. "After I defeat Voldemort, temporary or permanently."

Voldemort laughed. "We'll see about that!" he cried. "You've already taken the killing curse once today, you cannot take it twice. You may survive, but the baby will not."

Pointing his wand at the child, he shot the killing curse right at the baby's head.

Screams of terror echoed through the cave as everyone watch the little child stop crying.

Harry who was standing in between Lily and Voldemort fell to the ground, arms clutched tightly around his head as blood flowed freely from his scar. He desperately held on to the life force of his younger self, refusing to let go. He watched in horror as memories of the past, or was it the future, flooded through his brain.

"Harry!" Lily, Wolfe and Swell yelled at once.

_I musn't give up. I can't. I must defeat Voldemort. _

He watched as one by one his family and friends died before him. He witnessed the last duel before they had been sent back in time.

"Finally at last. I have won. At last Harry James Potter will die…" Voldemort cried out. He was surprised that the spell hadn't taken immediate effect.

Harold held on desperately. He could feel life rushing out of him. He took deep breaths as he grasped for air. A part of him was disappearing, threatening to take the rest as well.

_"Do you know what the Orb of Destined Fate is?" _

_"Yes…Remus has it" _

_"Have you looked into it yet?" _

_"Yes…and I do not understand"_

_Harry wondered why the Hat would ask such a thing. Sometimes he even wondered if Fawkes and the Sorting Hat was even wiser then Dumbledore himself, as both were indeed older then him, and had seen much more in their lifetime, numerous lifetimes as they mange to conceal the secrets of those who have time traveled, then the headmaster will ever see._

_"Ponder this…_

_The Orb of Destined Fate speaks the truth. The truth cannot be foretold as nobody's path is written solely on the stars, unexpected terms can occur. Being so, will you trust the Orb, and prevent it, or will you ignore it and set your own path before you….The answer lies in the real you…"_

_"The real me?"_

_"Yes…are you Harold Stone, or are you Harry Potter….Do not try to be someone that you are not…In order for you to succeed, you must find the real you with in. Remember, Harold Stone and Harry Potter are two different people. Who is your past, present and future? The time will come when your decision will alter the future, your future. You must answer that, in order for you to see past what has already been shown to you by the Orb, which I repeat once more, shows the truth"_

Harry who had shut his eyes, flashed them open. A new power rushed across his body as he realized what had to be done. Using the powers that he had left, he launched himself at Voldemort jabbing his wand between the man's eyes.

"I am Harry James Potter, the Boy-who-Lived, the chosen one, the prophesized child!" he cried out. For the first time, in his whole life, he was proud to be who he was. "Therefore I will not lose!" he shouted again. "Avada Kedavra!"

He watched with satisfactory as the light hit Voldemort as well.

The world around him was spinning frantically. He could only see blurry figures, only hear indistinct voices. He looked around, though he could not see, he knew others could see him. First he looked at Wolfe, then Swell, then Lily and finally at the spot where James was sprawled on the ground.

There were so many sacrifices. It would be so wrong if he couldn't complete his destiny.

_Come one Harry, just a little longer. Just a little longer. _

The more he tried to hold on, the more he felt himself slip away. At last, he felt his strength leave him. The last thing he thought was 'neither could live while the other survives'. He wondered who each would be as he fell into internal oblivion.

* * *

This chapter was difficult to write. A lot of writing and rewriting. All secrets should be answered by now. I hope you all like the way it came out. Please **Review!**


	31. A new Begining part 1

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_**

**Chapter 31 A new beginning (part 1)**

_All around him was darkness and silence. He tried to move but his body did not respond. _

'_Where am I?'_

_He tried to remember what happened last, what might have caused him to end in such a state. _

_As he concentrated, blurry figures and indistinct sound began to rush across his sight and ears. _

'_Who are those people? What is happening?' _

_Through the haze, he could make out something. It was red, red slits that stared straight into him. These red slits were everywhere, in all the images he could see. Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to make out a form, the form of a tall, hideous, snake like man with red eyes. _

_Laughter suddenly hit him on all sides. Cruel, cold, laughter slammed into him, coming from the man with blood eyes. _

_He tried to shut his eyes, but the image remained. He tried to block the sound, but the noise only grew louder. He tried to concentrate on something else, something else, anything but that. _

_Then everything was gone, t he laugher, the screams, the man with the snake like eyes. Once again, darkness and silence consumed him. _

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…" A faint voice began. "Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…" The voice grew louder. "And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…" As the voice continued, he realized how familiar it was. "And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…" By now the voice was right next to him. " The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

_He looked around desperately, but could see no one. _

"_Awaken Harry James Potter, awaken!" The voice commanded. "Arise from this protective slumber and return to where you belong. Return Harry. Return!" _

"_Who are you?" he asked, surprised to find his voice working. "Where are you?"_

"_You are Harry James Potter." The voice paused. "For a time I too was Harry Potter, but I was more, I was The-Boy-Who-Lived."_

"_What do you mean? How can there be two Harry Potters?"_

"_Shall I show you? Only then will you understand."_

_He didn't need to respond. In a moment's time, image after image bombarded him, sound after sound entered his ears. This time, instead of blurry images, he was able to see, everything clearly, hear everything clearly, but most of all, understand it all. _

"_Harold Stone." He murmured softly when all was complete._

"_Yes," the voice said. "I have taken that form. You survived that night on Halloween because I chose to split apart our souls, half to die and the other half, you, to survive."_

"_What do you want?" Harry asked uncertainly. _

"_To come back to word of the living." _

"_but"_

"_I will not leave you in my state as of now. As you have seen, we are one. You and I are a single soul, therefore we share a single body." _

_Harry's eyes widened as he saw the spirit of Harold Stone appear before him. _

"_Return boy, return to the world of the living and take me with you."_

Harry James Potter sat up with a start. Cold sweat clung to his small frame. The nightmare he just had, remained imprinted in his mind, the first one since before he could remember. Looking around he found himself in one of the many rooms in Grimmuld Place.

_Was it real? Did I dream it all? Please let it be a dream. Please let it be some joke._

Harry really didn't know what to do if it wasn't.

"Harry! You're awake!" a girl's voice said. "Thank god!"

He turned and his eyes to the sound, enlarging them at who he saw. Before he knew it, he was hugging the bushy brown haired girl tightly.

"Harry! What?"

"Hermione!" he cried out, holding her tight.

"Harry, are you alright mate?" a boy's voice said next to the girl.

Harry turned to see his other best friend there. Without even releasing Hermione, he hugged Ron as well.

He held his best friends, refusing to let them go, either because of the nightmare in which he witnessed their deaths, or because it was Harold Stone who hadn't thought he'll ever see them again.

"Harry, you're choking us." Ron managed to say, his voice breathless.

Harry unwillingly let go, let go.

"Sorry, it's just…"

"Harry! What's that!" Hermione cried out, pointing at his forehead.

"What's what?" he asked.

"That scar on your forehead, that lightening bolt scar!" Ron exclaimed, as though he just saw it.

Harry panicked. A scar on his forehead, in the shape of a lightening bolt was definitely not there the last time he saw himself in the mirror.

"Sirius shouldn't have let you go on his motorbike on your own! I told him it was dangerous." Hermione continued. "You're eleven! The moment you fell off the bike and dropped more then 300 feet, I thought, I thought…."

Harry wasn't listening. He had spotted a mirror and was staring at himself. Aside from the scar, he looked like himself. A hand unconsciously lifted and touched the scar, tracing its outline.

"At least he's alright Hermione." Ron was saying. "Harry's always been a bit clumsy and careless and doesn't excel in anything. But what can you expect, we're only eleven. Ok, maybe he's got too much pride, and very reckless, but what can you expect him to be? He's a combination of the Marauder's. Aside from that, he's normal, very normal, too normal."

"RONALD! How could you say such things, I thought you were his friend!"

"I am, I'm just pointing out the facts. You know…"

Ron didn't finish as Harry suddenly leapt back from the mirror.

"Harry?"

Harry didn't respond. Harold Stone was reflected in the mirror. He blinked a few times, and he saw himself again.

"Harry are you sure you are alright? Maybe we should get Poppy." Ron was saying.

Harry didn't get to reply as he heard footsteps on the stairs. The next thing he knew, the door flew open and in stepped Poppy, followed by Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody, James and Lily.

Harry felt his throat clog as he saw each of them. He didn't know why but tears began to form. He had to blink to hold the tears back. The feelings that had been left by Stone, were now fighting to surface.

"Mr. Weasley, I said to get me when Mr. Potter woke up."

"I'm sorry but…"

"You're not Harry Potter." Moody suddenly said, flicking his wand out and pointing it at the boy. "Weasley, Granger, get away from him." He growled.

Harry stared at the man, his heart pounding in his ears. He watched as Ron and Hermione inched away from him. Instinctively as he had seen Stone do it many times in his dream, he reached his right hand beneath his pillow, the place where the other man always placed his wand while he slept, only to find nothing.

"I am Harry Potter." He said slowly. "Who else can I be?"

"For one, Harry Potter has no scar." Moody indicated Harry's forehead, bringing everyone's attention there.

Harry groaned as everyone stared at it.

"It could have been from the fall," Poppy said slowly.

"No its not" Harry said automatically before he could have even stopped himself. He looked from between the adults, at Sirius who had a look of concern, at Tonks with a look of suspicion, and then at Remus whose eyes were unreadable, and finally his parents whose eyes had lit up with hope.

"It's not?" Remus spoke up guardedly. He looked at Harry straight in the eye. "Then where did you get it?"

"I…I…Voldemort he…"

"Volde-what?" Hermione and Ron asked at once.

"What did you say Potter?" Moody asked.

"Voldemort." Harry said softly.

The adults were silent.

"Look, I don't know either. I just woke up and found it on my head. According to the dream…"

"What dream?" James asked. "Harry, what do you know about Voldemort. How did you find out such a person exist."

"I" Harry was about to answer when Remus interrupt with a cough, in which he was grateful. He didn't know how to explain what was happening.

"Alastor, Tonks, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, I think James and Lily has the situation handled, why don't we step out and let them deal with Harry."

"But" Sirius interrupted.

"Come on Padfoot."

Remus pushed everyone out, shutting the door behind him.

Harry watched them go. He didn't know what to say. The minutes passed slowly, no one really knowing what do say. At last Remus came up, this time with Snape. Remus was holding a wand and a Firebolt in which he handed to Harry.

"What is he doing here?" James asked. "Remus…"

Remus ignored him.

"Harold" Remus questioned softly.

In an instant, the eyebrows on both James and Lily flew up at the name. They gave Remus a questioning look.

"Is that you? Do you identify as him?"

"I, I don't know anymore."

"Son?" Lily asked.

"Lily, let me." Remus was saying. "It's alright. You know you could trust me. We've been through it all together."

"I know, but, its still strange to me."

"What do you mean strange? You are one person."

"but we're so different. Surely you realize that." Harry said softly.

"Remus, what are you getting at?" James asked softly.

Remus turned to James and looked him in the eye. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you, but it never was the right time."

"Lupin," Snape warned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Severus, they are my best friends. They deserve the right to know." Lupin said slowly. "Besides, they should know what happened on Halloween, the night which you wiped off from their memories."

"No" Harry said suddenly. "Not Halloween, not Voldemort." He said shaking. "I, if they don't know."

"They don't know because I didn't want your parents to have certain expectations." Remus said. "We gave you a normal life, that's what you wanted."

"Potter, what's wrong?" Snape asked. "You are not the Potter I remember."

"Of course not, I'm not the Boy-who-Lived, the boy who defeated Lord Voldemort. In fact, I only found out I was Harold Stone last night."

James and Lily immediately sprang up at that. "What did you say?" they cried out in shock.

"We somehow merged and the next thing I know, I'm not even acting the way I'm suppose to. Moody already noticed first thing."

"What is going on?" James asked.

Snape said nothing, he merely pointed his wand at James and Lily, muttered some words and allowed them to remember what happened that night on Halloween.

The next thing Harry knew, he was hugged tightly by both his parents.

"It wasn't a dream," James was saying. "It wasn't a dream. It really did happen. My Harry, my Harry."

"We would like it to be a dream but whatever you did see, did happen. You are Harold Stone, who was Harry Potter in disguise, who did time travel and had grown up without parents. You don't need to deny it, we are very proud of you."

"Mom, dad" Harry said softly, hugging them back. He held them close at last giving into his other self. It was just so hard to believe, he was a nobody who had suddenly turned into the savor of the world.

"I survived. I survived. I survived," was all Harry could say. Everything from what Stone showed him resurfaced once more, this time more realistic then before. He turned to face Remus and Snape. Letting go of his parents, he gave both of them a hug.

"Thank you, thank you." Was all he could say to them, "for everything, for being supportive throughout…"

"Now, that really isn't Potter, getting all touchy." Snape said, though he didn't sound angry.

"How have they been supportive, they rarely seen you in this lifetime, unless before?" Lily asked.

"Snape was Professor Swell, and I was Professor Wolfe." Remus said simply. "We were thrown into time together. However even before then we were very close knit."

"well that was really after the second war. If it makes you feel better James, I still loath all Potters, especially this one." Snape tilted his head towards Harry.

Lily smiled.

"So Harry, want to share all your adventures as your other self? The great Harry Potter who defeated Voldemort?" James teased.

Harry looked at Remus and Snape with questioning eyes.

"We never told them so that their hopes wouldn't go up above their heads." Remus said. "We protected the world from finding out who you were and you from the world so that you will get a normal life."

"But what about Voldemort?"

"He's gone for good." Snape said. "You gave Dumbledore the diary remember." He said. "Well he's made good use of it. Destroyed all the horcuxes before your third birthday. He's also learned from 'history', prevented mistakes from happening. Right now, you are on outstanding terms with the headmaster, so I suppose it's a good idea to let go of whatever grudges you might still hold against him in the past."

"Harry, your just Harry, nothing more, nothing less." Remus was saying.

Harry smiled. "I like that. I like that a lot."

Another silence passed. Harry stood up.

"Can I have my wand back, and the Firebolt?" he asked suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked.

"I'm going to fly. A lot's suddenly happened. I need time to adjust." He paused. "I've always wanted to be someone else. Someone powerful and strong, not clumsy and not normal" he paused again. "It's funny how I wanted just the opposite when I was the Boy-Who-Lived." He took a hold of the Firebolt. "I guess I've come to somewhere in between, and I like it."

He mounted his broom, made sure his wand was secured before taking off from the window.

"Will he be alright?" Lily asked. The Harry Potter they had raised was nothing like Harold Stone was, in fact almost the complete opposite. They were indeed halves waiting to be whole.

"He's almost 25, he'll be fine." Snape said.

James choked at that.

"I suppose your right." He agreed. "He's giving life a third consecutive go. I'm sure by now everything will be fine."

"Oh it will be." Remus said. "We don't have to worry about him. What we do need is to worry about Hogwarts coping with an adult stuck in a child's body."

* * *

Harry didn't know where he was flying, so he flew aimlessly, letting his broom take him. So much had occurred that he didn't really know how to deal with it. He had so many questions that he wanted to ask but didn't know who to.

"_You gave Dumbledore the diary, remember." _

Snape's voiced echoed through his brain. Yes, that was right. Dumbledore would be able to give him his answers.

* * *

"Maybe we'll go to Dumbledore to borrow the diary." Lily spoke up.

James nodded in agreement.

Remus and Severus shared a look.

"Well I've always wanted to know what Potter wrote in that blasted book. He even wanted the Dark Lord to write one."

James raised an eyebrow at Snape but said nothing. The group made their way silently out of the Black House.

* * *

This is part 1, part 2 is also up. Didn't let upload the entire chapter at once. 


	32. A new Begining part 2

**Tamper with Time**

**Written by: **HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP! That's right, the characters still all belong to J.K Rowling As for the plot, it might have been done before, so I won't take credit for that either

**Summary: **Complete darkness had befallen across the entire world, wizardry and Muggle alike. The final battle between Harry and Voldemort takes an unexpected turn. Now, the remaining survivors are thrown back into time. Harry must now face a younger and stronger Voldemort, the Voldemort that is currently at the height of power. Can Harry fulfill his destiny before the entire world collapse around him and is consumed by Darkness…again?

**Author Notes:** "…." talk _Italic thoughts/dreams_ /…/ Parseltongue Snake language underline text/letter/writings **_bold/italics lyrics from songs_**

**Chapter 31 A new beginning (part 2)**

Dumbledore sat at his desk going through the list of new first years that would be arriving this term. He had stopped when he had come down to a name that he had circled and boxed with red more then 10 years ago. Indeed this child had been written down to go to Hogwarts the day he was born.

The name Harry James Potter glowed on the piece of white parchment. Dumbledore stared at the name as images of the respective person flashed through his mind. He had tried, he had tried very hard to abide to the boy's, no man's, wishes.

From one of the drawers of his desk he pulled out a diary and placed it on the table. Flipping it over so that it laid on its back cover, he read the scrawny hand writing on it.

Property of Harry James Potter

Leaving the diary out, he put another circle around the boy's name. There was no doubt the boy would be great in the future, with or without the presences of Lord Voldemort. He knew they were the same person and it was only a matter of time before the boy's true self woke. He couldn't wait until that day came, the book had promised of a return, though it never said when. Until then whenever Dumbledore was making a life changing situation for Harry, he would have the diary out as a reminder of all his wrong doings in the past, all his mistakes and all the wishes that Harry had left behind.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in," he said, hastily putting the diary into the drawer he had taken it out of. He looked up as the Potter's filed in, followed by Remus and Severus brining up the rear.

"Lemon drops?" he offered, as he conjured chairs for them. James and Lily refused politely as the other two took one for they knew they were here for a long talk.

"Is everything all right?" the Headmaster asked, feeling how tense the Potter's were. "Did Harry get worst?" he asked, having heard of the stunt Sirius offered the child to do.

"Harry's up." James said. "Woke up this morning."

"Then that's a good thing." Dumbledore said, wondering why they were still so serious. "Where is he?"

"He took off on his Firebolt."

For a moment, surprise was written on the old man's face, before disappearing.

"We've come for something that was left in your possession on October 30th eleven years ago." Lily continued.

Dumbledore looked at Remus and Severus for confirmation.

"It's alright. We've already got most of the conversation started. They've come to see the diary." Remus was saying. "and answers to any other questions."

"and looks like Potter's come for answers as well." Snape said suddenly. He was the only one who had taken a seat across from the only window, so he was the only one who saw Harry hovering outside on his Firebolt.

The group all turned to the window to see and indeed it was true.

Waving his wand, Snape shot something gold out toward the window, letting it hit the glass. As if by reflexes, Harry reached out his right hand and caught it. Snape gave a satisfied smirk, beckoning him to come in. Harry did so, landing elegantly next to Remus before dismounting professionally.

"Oh yes, you've got the skills and talents alright." Snape said, holding out the palm of his hand. Harry opened his right hand, and they all looked to see the Golden Snitch fly from the boy to the Potion Master who waved his wand and made it disappear.

"Well, looks like Quidditch season's come early." James said happily, as he waved his wand to fix the broken window.

"but I assume Harry played seeker, seeing his reflexes." Lily comment. "You got a rival James."

"Well that's from me, he's got my skills, my reflexes and I didn't have to teach him a thing." He stopped himself as he realized what just came out of his mouth.

"Sorry Harry." He said turning to his son. "I forgot again."

He noted how Harry's eyes had dimmed, and how Remus had a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm still Harry Potter, I'm still the boy that _did_ grow up with parents, the boy that _did _have a normal family, the boy that _did not_…" He didn't get to finish, he couldn't finish. "It's not like I woke up as the other, the Boy-Who-Lived to find everyone who was dead alive again…"

"but there is only one Harry Potter." Dumbledore corrected gently. "and yes I do realize for the other Harry, as you call him, lived in another world, a world of his own, and coming here would have been a big shock as the people around him are very different then who he remembered. But you pointed out, you are the boy who did live here all your life and this was the world you knew. You are a special boy Harry and that is something I'm afraid you will have to accept. It's with you forever, something you can't run away from, so don't block the other Harry out."

"He's the reason I'm here," Harry muttered. "I suppose you all would have rather have the other Harry survive."

"Harry!" Lily cried shocked. She didn't know what to say.

"That's enough Potter." Snape said softly. "If you persist on identifying two Harry's then I suppose yes, I would have rather had _my _Harry back." He growled. "If you aren't proud of who you are, if you want to deny his very existence in you then Harold made the wrong decision that night." He continued, his voice becoming angry. "I untangled you from the Dark Lord and Harold, both dead that Halloween night. Remus and I had debated on letting you survive. Was it worth it? Was it worth letting a child relive the horrors that no child deserved. Was it fair to let you live under a shadow of someone who would always be unreachable? No, it was not fair. However, Harold had decided to give you a chance of life. He sacrificed himself so that you could live a normal life, to be what he could never be, to do things he could never do."

"I….I…I…know that." Harry said softly. "It's just all so sudden."

"You'll cope." Remus said. "You were spared eleven years." He gestured at Snape and himself. "We were here every minute of life."

Harry's mouth dropped open, before shutting it up again.

"Harry," Dumbledore said. "We won't judge you for who you are. We won't compare you to anyone else." He paused. "If this is difficult for you I can oblivate everyone in this room and leave it so that even the same people are thought of as different people, just as how everyone in the rest of the world, outside of this room views it."

"No, I don't want that." Harry said. "I never said I don't like the other me and I don't accept it, it's just the subject is very touchy."

"Understandable." Dumbledore said. He turned to James and Lily. "Now I believe you wanted to look at this." He took out the diary and placed it on the desk.

Harry looked at it and held back a shudder, almost flinching at the sight. Memories once more filled him, memories he knew he would cherish as his own, nevertheless these memories was unpleasant.

James took the diary, holding it close to them. He and Lily exchanged looks. Silently, he flipped to the first page.

Hello stranger, I see you have picked up an interesting book. I know you might take this book as lies, but I am telling you this is the truth. I am the reason why the world exists in peace or the reason why the world is consumed by Darkness. 

My name is Harry James Potter. I am 24 years old. My guardians, Remus and Severus and my best friend Cho (the only people alive at the present) have just been thrown back in time by Voldemort. Yes, Voldemort, the Dark Lord, the man who destroyed the world, ruined my life, the man who I failed to kill again, is still alive and about. Yes, I am bound to kill Voldemort. I am the prophesized child, better known as the Boy-Who-Lived. It's simple really, either kill or be killed. 

Let me take that back. It's not simple at all. No, my life wasn't simple, and still isn't simple, in fact its quite complicated now that time travel is an added bonus. No, I don't know what time period I've been thrown into, so don't ask. All I know is Voldemort's behind this, he always is. Why me, you might ask, why? I already told you I am the Boy-who-Lived. I suppose that isn't enough for you. I suppose I need to explain, but how, where do I start? I suppose it would all begin the day I was born, though in reality it was before that. So where should I begin, how should I begin when I barely remember myself? Well, that will have to wait. I suppose it all really began on Halloween, yes, Halloween 24 years ago, the day when I became the Boy-Who-Lived….

* * *

Harry stood silently, solemnly as he stared at the gravestone before him. In his left hand he held a fresh batch of flowers. Bending over, he placed them neatly on the ground in front of it.

"Hello Harry," he murmured softly. "I can call you that right; even though I haven't been here to take care of you I'm sorry." He whispered. "It's been 13 years since I first found out the truth." He faltered. "and I haven't been living at all." He paused. "I try not to, but it's quite hard, carrying you in my heart and soul. I suppose that is expected when we are really the same yet so different." He brought his fingers up to trace the name. "Sometimes Uncle Moony and Severus forget, expecting things that I can never offer which results in disappointment. Other times mom and dad would give me a glazed look, a look of longing that can never be satisfied. Surprisingly its' Dumbledore who is the easiest to relate to. I know it's strange, and I know you won't believe me, but it's true. I suppose half of it is genuine concern, while the other half maybe for a plea for forgiveness."

He looked away from the grave, not knowing what to say. He stopped when he caught sight of the grave directly opposite of the one he was speaking to. He was surprised he hadn't seen it before.

"He's gone you know. He's gone for sure. Life is so peaceful and quiet here. It's normal, boring, and dull. I suppose you would have given up everything for a shot of life like this. I'm sorry you never had a chance. I really am."

He turned to face the grave he had come to visit.

"I'm not saying I don't appreciate what you have done, I really do. I'm proud very proud, its just sometimes I feel I'm doing things not because of me, but because of you. It's not right. I hope you can understand."

From under his robes, he took out a small book and opened it. He turned to a previously marked page and began to read.

He touched the rumble next to him. 

"Sometimes….sometimes…the next generation can grow better then the last….that is, if given the chance…" Harry removed the ruble, and instantly a small seedling of a tree appeared where there once was rock and stone. "After I've defeated you….new life with sprout. A new generation will, and shall arise." Harry gestured behind him. "and…we…shall join all those who have crossed before us…" 

The man bit his lip.

"you see… tonight no one shall leave this place alive. The final battle between you and me, shall conclude the history of humans, while this shall began a new chapter of life. Tonight Voldmort…we make history. Together, we shall write…the greatest battle of mankind…."

"I am the next generation. I hope you understand that Harry. That is what you have stride for. I need to begin my own life, one that I can really be proud of. No, I won't forget you, or that you are apart of me, but your only that. A memory of childhood that is all, and please just stay there."

He turned to the last page of the diary and pointed it.

"See, it continues to write. However, I am the writer now. Now it records my life."

He placed the book next to the flowers, hesitated, before digging a shallow hole. He held the diary for a while before putting it in the whole and burying it.

A long silence followed after that.

"Well I'll come back tomorrow, and everyday afterwards. I have to go now. I've been here for two hours. I'm eager to begin life on my own, one that has not been prerecorded." He trailed off.

Harry took one last look at the grave before deciding to conjure a knife. Carefully, he carved three words in parsaltongue. Satisfied, he slowly walked away from the pebbled paved path, leaving behind the graves of two of the most powerful people in the century, one that said 'Voldemort' and the other that said 'Harold Stone' with 'Harry James Potter' freshly carved on the bottom.

* * *

COMPLETE! Tamper with Time is complete. I hope you all enjoyed this fic. I know there are still things that aren't answered, and I'm afraid won't be, (what happened the two years Lily and James were in hiding in the world, the two remaining tasks, stuff like that. Just imagine.) Nevertheless I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for all the reviews, especially those who have followed me throughout, including the big gap with lack of updates. Thank you! 


End file.
